Drei Haselnüsse für Duo
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Der König will seinen Sohn endlich verheiraten. Doch Heero ist nicht sonderlich begeistert von dieser Idee, genausowenig wie von dem großen Ball zu dem alle jungen Frauen der Umgebung eingeladen wurden. Viel lieber würde er sich mit jemand anderes treffen
1. Teil 1

**Titel:** Drei Haselnüsse für Duo  
**Autor:** ZaLa (Zanna und Laren  
**Email:** zalamailueberfall.de  
**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört weder Gundam Wing, noch der Film „Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel". Diese Geschichte wurde nur zur persönlichen Unterhaltung geschrieben, nicht zum damit Geld zu verdienen.

**Kommentar:** Der König will seinen Sohn endlich verheiraten. Doch Heero ist nicht sonderlich begeistert von dieser Idee, genausowenig wie von dem großen Ball zu dem alle jungen Frauen der Umgebung eingeladen wurden. Viel lieber würde er sich mit jemand anderes treffen.

Letztes Jahr beim traditionellem anschauen von "Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel" überkam es uns das starke Bedürfnis diese Geschichte mit Duo und Heero neu zu erzählen. Diese kleine Idee hat leider riesige Ausmaße angenommen, aber wir hoffen dass euch unsere Version dieser Geschichte trotzdem - oder gerade deswegen - gut gefällt.

* * *

Lady Agatha Maxwell trat auf den Wehrgang hinaus der in Höhe des ersten Stockes einmal um den gesamten Innenhof reichte und blickte aufgeregt auf das Treiben dort hinab. Überall liefen Dienstboten durch den Schnee und gingen verschiedensten Tätigkeiten nach. Nirgendwo konnte sie auch nur eine einzige Person entdecken die nicht geschäftig wirkte.

Und das war auch gut so! Schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor dass der König ihrem kleinen, zu Lady Agathas großem Bedauern doch recht unbedeutenden Gut einen Besuch abstattete. Genauer gesagt, kam es nur ein einziges Mal im Jahr vor, und zwar immer dann wenn der König auf dem Weg zu seiner Winterresidenz einen kurzen Halt hier einlegte.

Die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt hier anhielt statt einfach durchzufahren – das Winterschloss war gar nicht mehr so weit von hier entfernt als dass sich ein Stop wirklich lohnen würde – verdankte Agatha ihrer Vorgängerin. Nicht dass sie das jemals laut zugegeben hätte – wenn möglich vermied es Agatha überhaupt jemals über ihre Vorgängerin, die frühere Lady Maxwell zu sprechen oder gar an sie zu denken.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete Agatha die Vorgänge unter ihr. Es musste einfach alles perfekt sein dieses Jahr! Sie durfte sich keine Fehler leisten – viel zu viel stand einfach auf dem Spiel! Schließlich wollte Agatha nicht den Rest ihres Lebens hier verbringen. Sicher, das kleine Gut versorgte sie recht ordentlich, es fehlte ihr an nichts wesentlichem, im Gegenteil sie konnte auch in moderatem Luxus schwelgen, aber das waren eben nur die Grundlagen! Eine Frau ihres Standes konnte doch wohl mehr vom Leben erwarten als nur das!

„Leg das sofort zurück!" rief Agatha mit lauter, befehlsgewohnter Stimme als sie sah wie einer der Küchenjungen sich ein Brötchen von einem Tablett schnappen wollte. Agatha zog ihren Pelz enger um sich zusammen. Das wäre ja noch schöner wenn der König nachher vor halb abgegessenen Platten stehen müsste! Der Junge zuckte zusammen, zog die Hand zurück und lief aus Angst vor einer wohlverdienten Strafe schnell davon.

Gerade als er die Küchentür erreichte öffnete diese sich von innen und jemand kam heraus. Der Küchenjunge hielt jedoch nicht an, noch nicht einmal als der andere, der einen großen Eimer voller Asche in den Händen trug, von ihm angerempelt zu Boden ging. Der junge Mann der in der riesigen Aschewolke fast unterging warf sofort einen schuldbewussten Blick in Agathas Richtung.

Agatha schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich, dieser Tollpatsch von einem Jungen. Wer sonst?

„Natürlich Duo," sagte in diesem Moment auch ihre Tochter Relena an ihrer Seite. „Wer denn sonst."

„Und jeden Augenblick kann Majestät hier erscheinen," erwiderte Agatha empört. Dann beugte sie sich leicht vor und rief, „Beeilt euch ihr Faulenzer!"

Doch natürlich war bloßes Antreiben nicht genug. Diese Nichtsnutze würden garantiert nichts zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigen, wenn sie es nicht persönlich überprüfte. Und so stieg Agatha die Treppe hinab und begab sich direkt hinunter in den Hof, um die Dienstboten ein wenig mehr zu scheuchen. Mit Relena an ihrer Seite gab sie letzte Befehle, rügte wenn wieder einmal irgendetwas nicht klappte und trieb alle an sich zu beeilen.

Duo beobachtete unter seinen langen Ponyfransen versteckt wie seine Stiefmutter über den Hof schritt und rechts und links Befehle verteilte während er versuchte die ganze Asche wieder aufzukehren. Es war doch jedes Jahr dasselbe. Jedes Jahr hoffte sie dass ihre Tochter diesmal dem König ins Auge fallen und dann an den Hof eingeladen würde. Beziehungsweise, dem Prinzen auffallen. Zumindest lief das so ab seit Relena 16 Jahre alt geworden und somit ins heiratsfähige Alter gekommen war. Lady Agatha schien all ihr Hoffen und Streben auf eine gute Partie ihrer Tochter Relena auszurichten, und wehe dem der ihr dabei in die Quere kam!

Duo seufzte leise. Bisher waren Agathas Pläne nicht wirklich aufgegangen, und aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie die Schuld dann immer bei ihm, Duo, zu suchen. Dabei machte Duo sich doch schon seit Jahren möglichst rar wann immer das Königspaar ihren Hof aufsuchte. Wie also konnte es seine Schuld sein wenn der König Relena nicht ins Schloss einlud?

Doch Logik hatte sowieso nicht allzu viel mit Agathas Verhalten Duo gegenüber zu tun. Duo seufzte erneut. Dann warf er einen schnellen Blick in die Runde. Ah, gut, seine Stiefmutter war gerade damit beschäftigt Relena wieder einmal zu verhätscheln. Obwohl das Mädchen in mehr Pelze gehüllt war als all die anderen Leute auf dem gesamten Hof zusammen, wurde sie soeben von ihrer Mutter ins Haus geschickt damit sie sich nicht erkältete.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Er selbst trug nur eine dünne Leinenhose, ein dünnes Leinenhemd und eine Weste, aber keiner schien sich Sorgen zu machen dass er sich erkälten könnte. Nicht dass er wirklich fror, aber das lag wohl mehr daran dass er so viel zu tun hatte und ständig in Bewegung war. Wenn er natürlich wie Relena nur faul herumstehen würde dann wäre ihm vermutlich auch kalt.

Aber egal. Da die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Stiefmutter im Moment etwas anderem galt drehte Duo sich um, stellte den Eimer an die Seite und huschte in Richtung des Stalls. Die Asche war zwar noch nicht vollkommen weggekehrt, aber besser ging es eben nicht. Außerdem bezweifelte er es doch stark dass der König dieses Jahr so lang bleiben würde, um weit genug in das Gut vorzudringen um die letzten Reste der verstreuten Asche überhaupt zu bemerken. Falls bis dahin nicht sowieso alles zugeschneit wäre.

So unauffällig wie möglich öffnete Duo die Tür zum Pferdestall, warf einen letzten Blick in die Runde und eilte dann hinein.

Im Inneren des Stalls war es angenehm warm, und Duo merkte jetzt doch wie kalt es draußen tatsächlich gewesen war. Mit ein paar raschen Schritten eilte er nach hinten zur letzten Box in der ein wunderschöner pechschwarzer Hengst stand.

Mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken des Pferdes, um es nicht mit seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen zu erschrecken, lief Duo nach vorne in die Box.

„Shinigami, mein Guter," murmelte Duo während er den Kopf des Pferdes streichelte. „Hier, ich hab dir was zum Naschen mitgebracht," sagte er und holte ein Stück Zucker aus seiner Hosentasche. „Weißt du noch wie ich dich von Vater geschenkt bekommen habe?"

Duo seufzte schwer und lehnte sich an Shini. Sein Vater hatte ihm das Fohlen ein Jahr vor seinem Tod geschenkt, und so war der Hengst mehr als nur ein Pferd für ihn. Es war ein Freund, einer der wenigen die er noch hatte, und wann immer Duo irgendetwas auf dem Herzen hatte kam er hierher und erzählte es Shinigami. Sicher, das Pferd konnte ihm nicht antworten, aber es konnte Duos Geheimnisse mit Sicherheit auch nicht ausplaudern. Und das war schon viel wert seit sein Vater tot war.

Shinigami hatte den Zucker inzwischen aufgegessen und schubste Duo auffordernd mit dem Kopf. Duo schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und lächelte Shini an. „Sei nicht böse," sagte er. „Ich würde ja gerne mit dir ausreiten. Aber du weißt doch wir dürfen nicht." Die Ausritte auf Shinigami waren fast das erste gewesen was Duos Stiefmutter ihm verboten hatte.

Nicht dass Duo sich wirklich daran gehalten hatte – zumindest nicht wenn Lady Agatha es nicht mitbekam. Shinigami brauchte Auslauf, und Duo verschaffte ihm so viel Bewegung wie er nur konnte.

Ein kleines abfälliges Lächeln legte sich auf Duos Gesicht als er daran dachte wie Relena vor ein paar Jahren versucht hatte Shinigami für sich zu beanspruchen. Das war einer der Momente den er sein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde. Shini war brav und stocksteif wie eine Statue dagestanden als der Stalljunge ihn gesattelt hatte, aber sobald Relena in den Sattel geklettert war hatte das Pferd sie in hohem Bogen abgeworfen. Dreimal. Das Gesicht seiner Stiefschwester würde Duo sicherlich niemals wieder vergessen.

Duo gab Shinigami einen kleinen lobenden Klaps. Shinigami war nun mal kein zahmes Reitpferd für eine verwöhnte Dame. Er war ein Pferd für die Jagd, für schnelle Ritte quer durchs Gelände. Er benötigte einen sicheren Reiter der genau wusste was er tat. Eigentlich… Duo dachte einen Moment nach. Eigentlich war er selbst der einzige den Shinigami auf seinem Rücken duldete.

„Alles ist hier aus dem Häuschen," erklärte Duo dem Rappen. „Sie erwarten den König." Er streichelte noch ein letztes Mal über den Hals des Pferdes und verließ dann die Box. „Aber wenn ich mit der Arbeit fertig bin, komm ich wieder, ja?" Und mit diesen Worten huschte Duo wieder aus dem Stall.

Lady Agatha Maxwell war inzwischen zum Eingangstor des Gutes geschritten. Sie hielt es vor Aufregung nicht mehr aus. Jeden Augenblick würden der König und sein Gefolge kommen und im Hof sah es einfach furchtbar aus. Eben hatte der Hirtenjunge sogar noch vier Schweine mitten über den Hof gescheucht. War sie denn nur von Idioten umgeben? Oder wollten ihre Angestellten sie vielleicht extra vor dem König in Misskredit bringen? Fast sah es so aus, denn im Moment wirkte das Gut eher wie ein unaufgeräumter Schweinestall. Sie würde diesen Nichtsnutzen heute Abend schon noch Saures geben. So ließ sie sich nicht behandeln und sie würde ihnen noch beibringen ihre Anweisungen nicht aufs Wort Folge zu leisten!

„Maier, kommen sie noch nicht?" fragte sie ihren Vorarbeiter der direkt am Tor stand.

„Hänschen, siehst du sie?" rief der Mann daraufhin zu einem Jungen, der in die Krone eines Baumes geklettert war um von dort aus den besten Überblick zu haben.

„Nöh," rief der Junge ziemlich respektlos zurück.

Der Vorarbeiter verbeugte sich vor Lady Agatha und sagte, „Herrin, es ist noch niemand zu sehen."

Agatha schnaubte. Einerseits war es vielleicht nicht schlecht, dass der König ein wenig verspätet war, so hatten sie vielleicht doch noch genug Zeit zumindest die größte Unordnung im Hof zu beseitigen. Andererseits hasste Lady Agatha es, wenn ihre Pläne nicht aufgingen. Und eine Verspätung konnte natürlich auch bedeuten, dass der König weniger Zeit für seinen Besuch bei ihr aufbringen konnte. Weniger Zeit in der ihr Engel ihm auffallen konnte. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Relena endlich eine Stellung am Königshof bekommen würde. Als Hofdame hatte sie dann sicherlich die beste Gelegenheit eine vorteilhafte Partie zu finden. Vielleicht sogar dem Königssohn selbst zu gefallen.

Natürlich war es eher ungewöhnlich, dass jemand von so geringem Adel wie sie an den Hof berufen wurde. Das musste Lady Agatha schon zugeben, so ungern sie auch daran dachte, dass sie nur einfache Landadelige waren. Aber immerhin besuchte der König ihren Hof einmal im Jahr. Das war schon eine besondere Ehre. Eine Ehre, die keinem anderen Adeligen in der Gegend gestattet wurde. Da konnte sie doch auch von mehr träumen, oder? Schließlich hatte es ihr Engel – und natürlich auch sie – mehr als verdient.

Lady Agatha schnaubte einmal dann befahl sie dem Vorarbeiter, „Maier, ich erwarte sofort bescheid, wenn sie am Waldrand auftauchen."

„Jawohl Herrin," der Mann verbeugte sich wieder. Von all ihren Dienstboten war er derjenige der ihr am wenigsten Probleme machte. Einer der Gründe, wieso sie ihn überhaupt erst zum Vorarbeiter gemacht hatte. Howard, der es früher gewesen war, hatte ihr andauernd Widerworte gegeben. So etwas hatte sich vielleicht ihr verstorbener Mann von Untergebenen gefallen lassen, aber nicht Lady Agatha.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und wollte gerade zurück in die Mitte des Hofes, als ein lautes Krachen sie innehalten ließ. Unbewusst erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Das klang ganz danach, als hätte einer ihrer Dienstboten etwas fallen gelassen. Das würde er noch bereuen. Und Lady Agatha würde dadurch ihre angespannten Nerven beruhigen können.

Mit schnellem Schritt eilte Lady Agatha in die Küche, von der das laute Klirren gekommen war. Dort angekommen sah sie wie einer der Küchenjungen auf dem Boden kniete, vor ihm ein großer Scherbenhaufen. Die Köchin schlug ihm mit einem Handtuch auf die Schultern und murmelte etwas wie, „Du bringst mich noch einmal ins Grab, du Tollpatsch."

Lady Agatha nahm die Szene die sich ihr darbot genüsslich in sich auf. Dann griff sie ohne große Worte zu der Neunschwänzigen Peitsche, die sie extra neben der Tür aufgehängt hatte. Sie würde diesem Jungen schon lehren ihren Besitz zu zerstören. Wenn sein Rücken erst einmal blutig geschlagen war, würde er es sicherlich nie wieder wagen.

Langsam und bedrohlich ging sie auf den Jungen zu, ließ ihn dabei die Peitsche ganz genau in Augenschein nehmen. Er schaute sie mit großen Augen an und schluckte schwer. Lady Agatha lächelte wieder leicht.

Plötzlich huschte Duo an die Seite des Jungen, kniete sich ebenfalls nieder und begann damit die Scherben in ein Küchentuch aufzulesen.

Lady Agatha war ein wenig verwirrt. Sie hätte Stein und Bein schwören können, dass der Küchenjunge der Übeltäter war. Aber wieso sollte ihr Stiefsohn sich dann um das aufräumen kümmern? „Wer von euch war das?" fragte sie deshalb bedrohlich.

„Seid nicht böse, Herrin," warf die Köchin in diesem Moment ein. „Es war die Schüssel die sowieso schon einen Sprung hatte."

„Danach habe ich nicht gefragt," herrschte Lady Agatha die Köchin an. Dann hob sie mit der Peitsche das Kinn des Küchenjungen an. Sie würde schon noch ihre Antwort bekommen, so war sie Lady Agatha Maxwell war.

Doch es war nicht der Küchenjunge der seinen Mund öffnete sondern Duo. „Mutter, ich war es. Ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung," erklärte er mit einem unterwürfigen Blick, von dem Lady Agatha ziemlich sicher war, dass er nur gespielt war. Nur leider konnte sie Duo niemals etwas nachweisen.

Grummelnd zog sie die Peitsche zurück, sie würde sie nicht für Duos Bestrafung benutzen können. Er war immerhin noch ihr Stiefsohn und nicht einer der Dienstboten.

„Hmmpft," sagte Lady Agatha. „Ich weiß wahrhaftig nicht, ob du wirklich so ungeschickt bist, oder alles nur zum Trotz machst," erklärte sie ihrem Stiefsohn. Er machte seinem Namen wirklich Ehre. Bereitete immer Ärger für zwei.

„Ihhh," sagte sich, als sie ein paar ascheverschmutzte Haarsträhnen von Duo über seine Schulter nach hinten schob. Es war einfach unglaublich wie dreckig er immer herumlief. „Dein Vater hat mir mit dir eine schöne Erbschaft hinterlassen," ätzte sie. „Na ja, wie der Vater so der…"

„Lasst Vater aus dem Spiel," begehrte Duo auf. „Immerhin habt Ihr von ihm das ganze Gut bekommen."

Lady Agatha atmete tief ein. „Wie sprichst du denn mit mir?" Wie konnte dieser undankbare Junge es nur wagen sie so zu behandeln! Aufgeregt ging sie ein paar Schritte auf und ab. „Aber das du es nur weißt, die Zeiten sind jetzt endgültig vorbei, da dein Vater mit dir durch die Wälder geritten, dich mit der Armbrust hat schießen lassen und dich noch allerlei andere Dummheiten gelehrt hat! So als wärst du ein hoher Edelmann! Für so einen Unsinn haben wir kein Geld mehr übrig! Du musst dein Auskommen jetzt erarbeiten, kannst nicht mehr auf der faulen Haut liegen! Also kümmere dich um die Asche im Herd! Und zu diesem Teufelspferd darfst du auch nicht mehr! Nicht auf zehn Schritte!"

Duo sah sie nur mit großen Augen an, wagte es allerdings nicht zu protestieren. Doch Lady Agatha schien diese Strafe noch lange nicht genug. In dem Moment ging eine der Mägde mit einer großen Schale getrockneter Erbsen an Lady Agatha vorbei. „Gib mal her," herrschte sie die Magd an. Dann nahm sie die Schale und ging zu dem Eimer mit Asche der auf der Herdbank stand. Mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln ließ sie die Erbsen langsam in den halb gefüllten Eimer rieseln. „Bis heute Abend wirst du die Erbsen herauslesen und dann kommst du um mich um Entschuldigung bitten," erklärte sie ihrem widerspenstigem Mündel. Sie hob den Eimer an und rüttelte daran um die Erbsen so richtig schön mit der Asche zu vermengen.

„Ich werde dir schon deinen Stolz und deinen Trotz austreiben," sagte sie voller Vorfreude. „Und wehe du lässt dich blicken, wenn der Königszug vorbei kommt!"

Nach dieser letzten Anweisung drehte sich Lady Agatha um und verließ mit hoch erhobenem Haupt die Küche.

Duo starrte seiner Stiefmutter hinterher. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Sie spielte sich hier wie die große Herrin auf und beleidigte nebenbei noch seinen Vater. Und das wo Vater sie doch immer als etwas besonders behandelt hatte. Schließlich hatte er ihr und nicht seinem einzigen Sohn das Gut vermacht. Aber diesen Gedanken schüttelte Duo so schnell wie möglich ab. Sein Vater hatte sicher einen guten Grund dafür gehabt. Schließlich hatte dieser ihn geliebt.

Seufzend schnappte sich Duo den schweren Eimer, wo seine Stiefmutter die Erbsen reingeschüttelt hatte. Irgendwie war das eine ihrer liebsten Arten ihn zu bestrafen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich nicht traute, ihn wie einen der Dienstboten zu schlagen. Und weil sie wusste, dass Duo solche Friemelarbeiten nicht leiden konnte.

John, der Küchenjunge, den Duo vor einer unverhältnismäßig schweren Strafe gerettet hatte, kam verlegen auf ihn zu und sagte, „Dankeschön Duo." Dann zeigte er auf den Eimer, den Duo inzwischen in den Armen trug. „Darf ich dir dabei helfen?"

Duo schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Dabei konnte er wirklich keine Hilfe gebrauchen.

Die Köchin mischte sich ein, „Ach und ich bleib dann am Herd allein. Wo heute doch wegen dem Königszug soviel gekocht werden muss. Schlimm genug, dass Duo die nächsten Stunden ausfällt."

John senkte darauf seinen Kopf und verschwand ganz schnell in seine Ecke. Duo schaute ihm noch kurz hinterher.

Die Köchin blickte Duo entschuldigend an. Duo wusste ganz genau, dass sie trotz ihrer oft recht rauen Schale eine derjenigen auf dem Hof war, die ihn wirklich gern hatte und so oft es ging auch vor Lady Agatha in Schutz nahm. „Nimm es dir nicht zu sehr zu Herzen, Duo," versuchte sie ihn sogar jetzt zu trösten. „Sie ist eben nur deine Stiefmutter und nicht deine richtige."

Duo seufzte. Genau damit hatte er auch schon oft versucht sich zu trösten, aber es hatte nie ausgereicht. „Vater hat Relena genauso lieb gehabt wie mich, als er noch lebte." Und wenn sein Vater zwischen seiner Stieftochter und seinem Sohn keinen Unterschied gemacht hatte, wieso konnte es Lady Agatha nicht auch? Er verlangte ja gar nicht viel, er wollte ihr noch nicht einmal das Gut streitig machen. Aber da Duo sich kaum noch an seine eigene Mutter erinnern konnte, wäre es schon schön gewesen, wenn Lady Agatha noch etwas anderes als Abscheu ihm gegenüber empfinden würde.

„Ich geh dann mal die Erbsen aussortieren. Das mach ich am besten in meinem Zimmer," verkündete er laut. „Damit ich nicht gestört werde." Dabei zwinkerte er der Köchin zu.

Sie war die einzige die sein kleines Geheimnis kannte und deshalb zwinkerte sie zurück.

Danach ging Duo zusammen mit dem Ascheimer aus der bevölkerten Küche. Er wusste echt nicht, was seine Stiefmutter antrieb ihm immer wieder diese vollkommen sinnlose Strafe aufzudrücken, aber sie konnte nicht besonders schlau sein, wenn sie wirklich davon ausging, dass er die nächsten Stunden damit verbringen würde die Erbsen aus der Asche zu sortieren.

Duo musste bei dem Gedanken sogar grinsen. Im Grunde hatte Lady Agatha mit der Strafe dafür gesorgt, dass er die nächsten Stunden frei hatte. Vorsichtig ging er mit dem schweren Eimer die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Den Inhalt des Eimers würde er nach Einbruch der Nacht auf den Komposthaufen entsorgen. Und kurz bevor er nachher zu seiner Stiefmutter gehen und um Verzeihung bitten würde, würde er einen kurzen Abstecher in den Vorratsraum machen – er hatte sich vor Ewigkeiten mal einen Schlüssel beschafft. Dann brauchte er nur noch ein wenig Asche in die neue Schüssel mit Erbsen rieseln lassen und niemandem würde auffallen, dass er nicht stundenlang daran gesessen hatte.

Das mit der Asche hatte er das erste Mal, als Lady Agatha ihm diese Aufgabe gegeben hatte vergessen. Und natürlich war der Köchin sofort aufgefallen, dass die Erbsen viel zu sauber waren. Sie hatte ihm damals nur einen schmunzelnden Blick zugeworfen und ihm geraten noch ein bisschen Asche draufzustreuen. Diesen speziellen Fehler hatte Duo danach nie wieder gemacht. Und jetzt konnte er auch sicher sein, dass es der Köchin nicht wirklich auffallen würde, das hin und wieder kleine Mengen von Lebensmitteln aus der Vorratskammer verschwanden.

In seiner Kammer angekommen, stellte Duo den Eimer sofort auf den Boden. Er hatte jetzt ein paar Stunden Zeit und die würde er nutzen um endlich mal wieder mit Shinigami auszureiten. Darauf freute er sich schon seit Tagen.

Aber er musste vorsichtig sein. Da Lady Agatha auf die Ankunft des Königs wartete, war sie heute sicher die ganze Zeit im Innenhof unterwegs. Und dann könnte ihr vielleicht auffallen, wenn Duo sich aus dem Gut schlich. Er wollte lieber nichts riskieren.

Und er hatte auch schon die perfekte Lösung für dieses spezielle Problem. Es war schließlich nicht das erste mal, dass er sich rausschleichen musste. Damit seine Stiefmutter ihn selbst bei einem flüchtigen Blick auf ihn nicht erkennen konnte, würde er sich als Mädchen verkleiden.

Er tat das ja nicht besonders gern – schließlich war er ein Mann und Kleider waren so furchtbar unbequem. Aber es war die beste Lösung. Mit seinem langen Haar sah er von hinten sowieso wie eine Frau aus, zumindest wenn er es nicht in seinem speziellen Zopf sondern offen trug. Wenn er dann noch einen weiten Rock trug, war die Illusion perfekt.

Zu diesem Zweck hatte er sich vor Ewigkeiten mal eines der abgetragenen Kleider der Dienstmägde ausgeliehen. Schnell schlüpfte er in das graue Wollkleid. Dann schnappte er sich auch noch das dreckige Schafsfell, das in seiner Kammer an einem Haken hing und zog es sich über den Kopf. Es würde draußen im Wald sehr kalt sein, einer der Gründe, weshalb er seine Hose unter dem Rock anbehalten hatte. Aber das war kein Problem, das würde sowieso niemand sehen.

Danach schüttelte er noch schnell seine Haare aus dem Zopf. Seine Verkleidung war jetzt perfekt und er schlich sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer, besonders darauf bedacht auf der Treppe nicht auf die knarrenden Stellen zu treten.

Im Stall lief er dann so schnell es ging zu Shinigamis Pferch. Er hatte gehofft, dass bei der ganzen Aufregung die draußen herrschte niemand mehr im Stall sein würde, aber er hatte sich wohl geirrt, denn eine Stimme fragte plötzlich, „Na Duo, ist der König immer noch nicht da?"

Duo runzelte die Stirn. Nach einem weiteren Schritt, konnte er Howard sehen, der Shinigami gerade abrieb. Allerdings hatte der ältere Mann, der bis vor wenigen Jahren noch der Vorarbeiter hier auf dem Gut gewesen und jetzt zum Stalldienst degradiert worden war, Duo nur den Rücken zugewandt.

Duo trat ganz dicht hinter den älteren Mannes und klopfte seinem Pferd beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Wie hast du gemerkt, dass ich das bin?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Nicht ich. Das war Shinigami. Der wittert dich auf eine Meile gegen den Wind," dabei verzog der Mann sein Gesicht, so dass sich seine Nase kräuselte. „Und warum siehst du dir nicht wie die anderen den Festtagszug an?" Es war schon bezeichnend, dass Howard die Kleidung die Duo gerade trug nicht mit einem Wort erwähnte. Andererseits hatte er schon öfters gesehen, wie Duo sich in dieser speziellen Verkleidung aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte. Und er hatte niemals was dazu gesagt.

Howard war ebenfalls einer der wenigen Freunde die Duo auf dem Hof hatte. Nicht dass ihn die anderen Dienstboten nicht leiden konnten. Die meisten von ihnen behandelten ihn gut und Duo mochte sie alle. Aber er war trotz der Arbeiten die ihm Lady Agatha immer wieder auftrug doch der Sohn des früheren Herrn des Gutes. Das sorgte für eine Art Graben zwischen ihm und den Dienstboten der nicht wirklich verkleinert werden konnte.

Howard war in der Beziehung wirklich etwas anders. Er hatte Duo noch niemals anders als eine Art Neffen behandelt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er trotz seiner niedrigeren Stellung von Duos Vater doch eher wie ein Freund, als nur ein Dienstbote behandelt worden war. So war es auch immer selbstverständlich gewesen, dass Howard sich immer um den kleinen Duo gekümmert hatte. Er war wirklich so etwas wie ein Onkel. Eine Vertrauensperson die Duo dringend nötig hatte, nachdem auch noch sein Vater gestorben war.

„Sie lassen mich nicht," beantwortete er beschämt die Frage von Howard. Selbst der niedrigste Schweinehirte durfte heute im Hof den König bewundern, aber ihm war es verboten worden. Dabei hatte sein Vater früher immer zu ihm gesagt, dass er irgendwann einmal als Knappe auf den Hof berufen werden würde. Schöne Träume aus besseren Tagen. Träume die sich als Hirngespinste erwiesen hatten nachdem sein Vater gestorben war. Jetzt musste er froh sein, dass Lady Agatha ihm immer noch eine eigene Kammer erlaubte und ihn nicht vollkommen wie die anderen Dienstboten behandelte. Duo tat wieder sein bestes nicht daran zu denken.

„Ich bin sowieso lieber bei dir und bei Shinigami," erklärte er deshalb mit etwas Trotz in der Stimme.

„Nicht mal auf den Prinzen bist du neugierig?" neckte ihn Howard.

Duo spürte dass er rot im Gesicht wurde und versuchte sein bestes, das so schnell wie möglich zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht, dass Howard erfuhr wie neugierig Duo tatsächlich auf den Prinzen war. Als er ihn vor ein paar Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er gedacht den schönsten Mann der Welt zu sehen. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass niemand mitbekam wie sehr der Prinz ihm gefiel. „Als er die letzten Jahre hier vorbei geritten ist, hab ich ihn ja schon gesehen," erklärte er deshalb lapidar.

„Na und, hat er dir gefallen?" neckte Howard.

Duo spürte wieder wie er rot wurde. „Shinigami gefällt mir von allen am besten," erklärte er deshalb schnell und verbarg sein heißes Gesicht in der Mähne des Hengstes.

Bevor Howard dazu etwas erwidern konnte, hallte der Schrei eines Jungen durch die Stallungen. „Sie kommen!"

„Oh, da ist der Königszug," sagte dann auch Howard ganz aufgeregt und eilte aus den Stallungen.

Duo blickte ihm hinterher. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann würde er schon gerne den Festzug bewundern und wieder einen Blick auf den Prinzen erhaschen. Aber dabei könnte er trotz seiner Verkleidung von Lady Agatha entdeckt werden. Und das konnte er nicht erlauben. Außerdem wollte er ja mit Shinigami ausreiten und jetzt war die beste Gelegenheit sich vom Gut zu schleichen. Deshalb nahm er den Hengst beim Zaumzeug und führte ihn durch die Hintertür auf das Feld hinaus. Er würde am besten in den Wald reiten und seine paar Stunden der Freiheit genießen.

Als er endlich den Hof hinter sich ließ und mit Shini an der Führungsleine hinter sich über die Felder lief fühlte Duo sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder frei. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich weitaus seltener davonschleichen können als er es gern wollte. Diese Momente der Freiheit die er sich so oft es ging erschlich bedeuteten Duo mehr als alles andere. Nur dann konnte er sich so benehmen wie er es wollte, ohne die Reaktion seiner Stiefmutter zu fürchten. Nur dann konnte er lachen und frei sein, ohne dass seine Stiefmutter es ihm sofort vergällte. Aus irgendeinem Grund den Duo nicht begriff, konnte seine Stiefmutter es nicht ertragen wenn er glücklich war, und so tat sie immer ihr möglichstes um seine gute Laune zu zerstören.

Duo seufzte. Manchmal würde er am liebsten einfach davonlaufen und nie wieder zurückkommen. Er wusste wirklich nicht was ihn hier noch hielt. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste wo er sonst hinsollte. Es gab keinen Ort wo er hinkonnte, niemand der ihn aufnehmen würde. Er hatte keine Verwandten außer seiner Stiefmutter, und die Behauptung seines Vaters dass er eines Tages an den königlichen Hof gehen würde hatte sich nach dessen Tod in Luft aufgelöst. Duo nahm an dass sein Vater wohl nicht mehr dazu gekommen war alles zu arrangieren, denn es war sicherlich niemals Nachricht vom Königshof gekommen.

Auf einmal gab Shini ihm einen Stups von hinten und Duo schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Verdammt, er hatte sich so sehr von seinen düsteren Gedanken hinunterziehen lassen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte wie er stehen geblieben war. Dann schüttelte er mental den Kopf und gab sich einen Ruck. Er würde seine wenigen freien Stunden garantiert nicht damit verschwenden, dass er über etwas nachgrübelte was sich sowieso nicht ändern ließ.

Endlich bei dem alten Schuppen angekommen der Duos Ziel gewesen war band Duo Shini hastig an einem Pfosten fest und kletterte über die schmale Leiter nach oben ins Innere. Der Schuppen befand sich am Rande des großen Gutes und so kam Duos Stiefmutter niemals hierher. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass sie selbst wenn sie hierher kommen würde den baufälligen Schuppen niemals betreten würde.

Und das war genau der Grund weswegen Duo ihn als sein persönliches Versteck auserkoren hatte. Gewiss, er hatte zwar immer noch sein eigenes Zimmer im Haus, aber vor seiner Stiefmutter war er dort nicht sicher. Sie hatte nicht die geringsten Skrupel dort einfach hineinzugehen und es zu durchsuchen. Und so hatte Duo alles was ihm kostbar war hierher geschafft. Nicht dass das wirklich viel war. Er war nach dem Tod seines Vaters zunächst viel zu betäubt gewesen als dass er seine Stiefmutter daran hindern hatte können ihm alles wegzunehmen was auch nur den geringsten materiellen Wert hatte.

Als sich Duos Augen endlich an die schummrige Dunkelheit im Schuppen gewöhnt hatten fielen sie sofort auf die Eule die dort saß. Rosalie, wie er die Eule getauft hatte war schon vor Duo hier gewesen und war so großzügig, ihr Zuhause mit ihm zu teilen. Zumindest sah Duo das so. Und obwohl Duo wahrscheinlich der erste Mensch war der der Eule so nahe kam, hatte sie niemals irgendwelche Furcht vor ihm gehabt. Im Gegenteil, sie ließ es sogar zu dass Duo sie streichelte und hochhob, etwas dass sie sonst niemandem erlaubte. Zumindest war das bei Howard so gewesen, der der einzige war der von Duos Schuppen wusste und nach dem Rosalie sofort gehackt hatte als er versucht hatte sie zu streicheln.

„Na," sagte Duo leise als er die Eule erreicht hatte und ihr über ihr weiches Gefieder strich, „hütest du meine Schätze gut?"

Die Eule blinzelte langsam, und Duo lächelte. Dann drehte er sich zur Seite und hob die einfache Holzschatulle hoch die direkt neben Rosalies Sitzplatz stand. Dieses Kästchen enthielt Duos wertvollsten Besitz. Zumindest waren diese Dinge für Duo wertvoll, wenn auch eher von geringem materiellem Wert – dafür hatte seine Stiefmutter erfolgreich gesorgt.

Duo öffnete die Schatulle und nahm ein Medaillon heraus. Dieses Schmuckstück war das einzig wirklich wertvolle Stück seiner Sammlung. Aber als er nach dem Tod seines Vaters endlich aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht war, hatte er es einfach nicht ertragen können dass Agatha dieses Medaillon besaß. Es war ein Geschenk von Duos Vater an seine Mutter gewesen, und es enthielt ein Miniaturbild seiner Mutter. Es war dass einzige was Duo von ihr geblieben war, und so war er in Agathas Zimmer geschlichen und hatte es aus ihrem Schmuckkästchen gestohlen. Und obwohl Agatha getobt und gewütet hatte, hatte Duo nicht klein beigegeben und weder zugegeben dass er das Medaillon hatte, noch es herausgegeben.

Duo strich mit einem Finger leicht über das Abbild seiner Mutter. Als sie gestorben war, war er noch sehr jung gewesen, und er konnte sich kaum noch an sie erinnern. Nur an ihre sanfte Stimme, ihr fröhliches Lachen und die Liebe in ihrem Blick, wann immer sie ihn angesehen hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte Duo sich, seine Mutter wäre niemals gestorben. Wie anders wäre sein Leben dann wohl verlaufen?

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer legte Duo das Medaillon zurück zu seinen anderen Schätzen – eine Feder die er auf einem Jagdausflug mit seinem Vater gefunden hatte, ein Stein in der Form eines Herzens den er im Flussbett gefunden hatte und ähnlichen außergewöhnlichen – aber kaum wertvollen – Dingen, die Duo hier aufbewahrte. Bevor er jedoch schon wieder in irgendwelche melancholische Gedanken versinken konnte, hörte er plötzlich Shinigami wiehern, und so schloss er das Holzkästchen schnell und stand auf.

„Shini ruft mich," sagte Duo zu Rosalie, die ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete. „Wir haben wenig Zeit, weißt du." Mochten es auch viele als seltsam erachten wenn sie wüssten, dass Duo mit der Eule und seinem Pferd sprach als wären sie Menschen statt Tiere, so war das für Duo nichts besonderes. Er hatte so wenige Freunde, so wenig Menschen mit denen er wirklich reden konnte, dass er angefangen hatte mit den Tieren zu reden. Und warum auch nicht? Sie waren seine Freunde, warum sollte er nicht mit ihnen reden wenn ihm danach war?

Duo stellte das Kästchen zurück und nahm sich den Sattel, den er stets im Schuppen verwahrte. Dann kletterte er wieder die schmale Treppe hinunter, ging zu Shini und begann den Rappen zu satteln. Genug Zeit vertrödelt. Ein freier Nachmittag im Wald wartete auf Duo, und er würde jede Minute davon nützen.

* * *

Königin Une Khushrenada lehnte sich seufzend in die Polster der offenen Kutsche zurück als sich der königliche Wagenzug dem Maxwell Anwesen näherte. Seit ihrer Heirat mit dem König machte der königliche Zug auf dem Weg zum Winterpalast Halt an diesem Hof, doch in den letzten Jahren war Une dieser kurze Stopp vor ihrem Ziel immer unleidlicher und unleidlicher geworden.

Une seufzte erneut und ließ ihre Gedanken wandern. Begonnen hatte diese kleine Tradition vor ungefähr 25 Jahren, als sie und ihre Cousine – und beste Freundin – Helen zum ersten Mal an den königlichen Hof gekommen waren. Und zum Erstaunen ihrer Eltern und des gesamten Hofstaates hatte Une die Aufmerksamkeit des damals selbst noch sehr jungen Königs erweckt. Une lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken daran. Treize hatte sie gesehen, sich verliebt und beschlossen, sie zu heiraten. Was für ein Glück dass es Une selbst nicht anders ergangen war, denn sie bezweifelte dass Treize sich von irgendjemand – auch nicht von ihr – aufhalten hätte lassen.

Und so hatte der König Une geheiratet, ein junges Mädchen von geringem Adel. Zu sagen dass die feine Gesellschaft entsetzt gewesen war wäre noch untertrieben. Aber Treize hatte die Meinung der Gesellschaft nicht interessiert, er war der König, und wenn er nicht heiraten konnte wen er wollte, wer dann? Zumindest war das immer sein Argument wenn ihn jemand darauf ansprach.

Une war also Königin geworden. Ihre Cousine Helen hingegen hatte Sir Alexander Maxwell geheiratet, einen Mann aus denselben niederen Adelsständen wie sie selbst. Genau wie Unes Heirat war auch dies eine Liebesheirat gewesen, und Une hatte sich für ihre beste Freundin gefreut, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass sie beide sich aufgrund ihrer verschiedenen Lebensumstände nun nur noch sehr selten sehen konnten.

Aus diesem Grund hatte Une es eingeführt, dass sie jedes Jahr wenn sie auf dem Weg zum Winterpalast waren einen kurzen Halt hier bei Helen und ihrem Mann einlegten. Und dass die beiden während der König und die Königin hier logierten so oft wie möglich ins Schloss eingeladen wurden.

Doch dann war Helen gestorben, und Une hatte sehr um sie getrauert, genau wie Sir Maxwell. Trotzdem hatten sie nicht aufgehört jedes Jahr hier einzukehren. Auch wenn der Kontakt zu Maxwell nach Helens Tod sehr viel rarer geworden war – er war keiner der Einladungen in den Winterpalast mehr gefolgt – so wollte Une dennoch den Kontakt nicht ganz abbrechen lassen.

Denn auch wenn Sir Maxwell selbst scheinbar nicht allzu viel am königlichen Kontakt lag, so war da noch sein und Helens Sohn. Der kleine Alexander, oder vielmehr Duo, wie Helen ihren Sohn immer genannt hatte – aufgrund desselben Vornamens wie sein Vater und weil der Junge laut Helen mehr Unsinn im Kopf hatte als zwei Kinder zusammen – war immerhin fast so etwas wie Unes Neffe, so war es nur natürlich dass sie sich über sein Wohlergehen auf dem Laufenden halten wollte.

Schon bei Duos Geburt hatten Helen und Une abgemacht, dass Duo im Alter von 13 Jahren an den Hof kommen sollte. Das war an sich nicht so ungewöhnlich, viele adlige Söhne kamen an den Hof um ihre Ausbildung zu absolvieren und sich den nötigen Schliff anzueignen. Das galt zumindest für Söhne aus dem hohen Adel. Die Söhne aus dem niederen Adel hatten meist nicht das Geld oder die Zeit dafür.

Doch für Duo galt das natürlich nicht. Selbst wenn er nicht genug Geld gehabt hätte – und das war nicht der Fall, Sir Maxwell war äußerst wohlhabend – so spielte das in seinem Fall keine Rolle. Er war der Sohn ihrer Cousine und liebsten Freundin, und es war von Anfang an beschlossene Sache gewesen dass er als Gefährte des Prinzen an den Hof kommen sollte sobald er das richtige Alter erreicht hatte.

Selbst nach Helens Tod, und auch nachdem Sir Maxwell ein zweites Mal geheiratet hatte, hatte sich an diesem Plan nichts geändert. Une hatte noch immer vorgehabt den jungen Duo an den Hof zu holen sobald er alt genug war.

Doch dann war auch Sir Maxwell gestorben, kurz vor Duos 13tem Geburtstag, und von da an schien alles irgendwie aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Als Une ihren ersten Boten geschickt hatte, um den jungen Duo abzuholen, wurde der Mann zurückgeschickt mit der Begründung, Duo wäre noch viel zu betroffen vom Tod seines Vaters um jetzt solche Entscheidungen fällen zu können.

Une hatte das akzeptiert; es war ja auch verständlich. Alexander Maxwell war damals gerade mal drei Wochen lang tot gewesen, kein Wunder dass Duo noch viel zu schockiert war.

Doch als sie drei Monate später einen weiteren Boten geschickt hatte, war auch dieser unverrichteter Dinge zurückgekehrt. Angeblich war Duo zu krank um eine weite Reise auf sich nehmen zu können. So war das noch einige Male hin und her gegangen, bis Une schließlich einen unmissverständlichen Befehl an Lady Agatha geschickt hatte, Duo sofort an den Hof zu schicken, völlig egal ob dieser nun krank war oder nicht.

Die Antwort auf diesen Befehl war nicht das was Une erwartet hatte. Lady Agatha hatte ihr geschrieben, dass es ihr leid tat dass sie Ihre Königliche Majestät so lange in die Irre zu führen versucht habe, aber sie habe dies nur getan, weil ihr der Junge so sehr am Herzen lag. Es wäre nämlich so, dass der junge Duo sich weigerte an den königlichen Hof zu gehen. Und er weigere sich außerdem Ihrer Königlichen Majestät selbst zu schreiben. Nach dem Tode seines Vaters sei der arme Junge völlig verstört und gar nicht mehr er selbst. Lady Agatha habe die Wahrheit nur deshalb so lange hinausgezögert, weil sie dem Jungen Zeit geben wollte sich zu besinnen.

Une war sehr betroffen gewesen als sie diesen Brief gelesen hatte. Sie wäre am liebsten sofort losgezogen um Duo persönlich zu besuchen und mit ihm zu reden, doch Lady Agatha hatte in ihrem Brief immer wieder betont, dass es im Moment wohl das beste wäre, den Jungen in Ruhe zu lassen. Mit der Zeit würde er sich schon noch beruhigen und wieder zu Sinnen kommen.

Doch inzwischen waren mehr als sechs Jahre vergangen, und noch immer weigerte Duo sich auf irgendeine Weise in Kontakt mit ihr zu treten. Und so hatte Une ihre jährlichen Stopps auf dem Maxwell Anwesen aufrechterhalten, obwohl inzwischen weder Sir Maxwell noch Helen lebten. Sie hoffte, dass sie irgendwann vielleicht Duo sehen würde und die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch vergeblich. In all den Jahren seither hatte Duo sich nicht ein einziges Mal blicken lassen wenn sie hier Halt gemacht hatten, und Une hatte inzwischen auch schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben.

„Das ist SO unfair!"

Une schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und hob den Kopf. Ihr gegenüber saß ihre Tochter Hilde, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Mund unwillig verzogen.

„Das ist wirklich absolut unfair!"

Une hob schnell die Hand und versteckte ein Lächeln dahinter. Ihr Ehemann Treize, der neben ihr saß und in dessen Richtung Hildes Beschwerden gerichtet waren, tat so als hätte er seine Tochter nicht gehört.

„Wieso muss ich hier in dieser langweiligen Kutsche sitzen während Heero reiten darf?" Hilde schob die Unterlippe schmollend nach vorne. „Und komm mir jetzt nicht wieder mit diesem Unsinn weil ich ein Mädchen bin und er ein Junge!" Hilde starrte ihren Vater böse an. „Du weißt genau dass ich mindestens genauso gut reiten kann wie Heero, und schießen kann ich sogar besser als er!"

„Tatsächlich?" Das schien nun doch Treizes Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Und woher weißt du das, liebe Tochter?"

Hilde öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder. Une versteckte erneut ein Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand. Genau wie Treize auch wusste sie, dass Hilde sich so oft es ging hinaus schlich um mit ihrem Bruder und dessen Freunden durch die Wälder zu toben. Und genau wie Treize machte sie sich nicht wirklich Sorgen um Hilde wenn sie das tat. Immerhin, sie war mit Heero unterwegs, und er würde schon dafür sorgen dass seiner kleinen Schwester nichts geschah.

Doch Hilde war noch immer der irrigen Annahme, dass ihre Eltern nichts von ihren Eskapaden wussten, und sie wollte es auch dabei belassen, deshalb gab es jetzt nichts was sie auf Treizes Frage antworten konnte ohne sich zu verraten. Etwas was Treize sehr genau wusste.

Also schnaubte Hilde nur empört und starrte wütend vor sich hin, die Arme noch immer verschränkt. Une schmunzelte.

„Prinzessin Hilde, es geziemt sich wirklich nicht für eine junge Dame Eurer Stellung auf einem Pferd zu reiten," ertönte eine junge, ernste Stimme und Une drehte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte zu dem jungen Mann empor, der auf seinem Pferd neben der Kutsch her ritt.

Hilde drehte ebenfalls den Kopf und blickte den jungen Mann aus verengten Augen an. „Was weißt DU denn schon, Wufei!" rief sie empört und jetzt lächelte Une tatsächlich breit. Es war für sie mehr als offensichtlich dass ihre Tochter ein Auge auf den jungen Mann geworfen hatte, und jetzt von ihm kritisiert zu werden traf sie sicherlich tief. Dennoch würde Hilde niemals klein beigeben und ihre Ansichten unterdrücken, nur um einem Mann zu gefallen. Unes Lächeln wurde stolz. Sie hatte ihre Tochter gut erzogen, das stand mal fest.

„Ich kenne mich mit allen Punkten der Etikette und des guten Benehmens aus, Prinzessin Hilde," erwiderte Wufei steif. „Das ist schließlich meine Aufgabe, ich bin hier um Euch und Eurem Bruder genau das beizubringen."

„Hah, und wir wissen ja alle wieviel Erfolg du bei Heero damit hast!" rief Hilde triumphierend, was dazu führte dass Wufei rot anlief, Hilde böse ansah und dann seinem Pferd die Sporen gab um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die Kutsche zu bringen.

Hilde starrte ihm hinterher, dann seufzte sie und sank auf ihrem Sitz zusammen. Une warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich machte Hilde sich jetzt innerlich Vorwürfe weil sie so barsch zu Wufei Chang gewesen war. Aber auf die Dauer war es sicherlich besser wenn sie sich dem jungen Mann gegenüber ehrlich gab statt sich zu verstellen nur um ihm zu gefallen. Sollte Wufei kein Interesse an Hilde zeigen so wie sie war, nun dann war es sicherlich besser dies sofort herauszufinden statt irgendwann später.

Doch nun war keine Zeit um mit Hilde darüber zu sprechen, soeben hatten sie das Tor des Maxwell Anwesens erreicht. Une richtete sich in ihrem Sitz auf und blickte sich gespannt um. Vielleicht würde sie ja diesmal einen Blick auf Duo erhaschen können.

Neben ihr richtete auch Treize sich auf und blickte sich suchend um, doch wie seine Worte zeigten schien er jemand anderen zu vermissen. „Wo ist der Prinz, Prezeptor?" fragte er Wufei, der nun wieder neben der Kutsche ritt, allerdings diesmal auf der anderen Seite, neben dem König. „Und Quatre und Trowa?"

Wufei warf nun ebenfalls einen Blick nach hinten, dann wandte er sich stirnrunzelnd an den König. „Das ist unerklärlich, Majestät. Als wir durch den Wald ritten waren sie noch da."

„Sofort auffinden, zurückbringen und scharf rügen," befahl Treize. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Nein, das nicht. Letzteres werd ich selbst besorgen."

Wufei nickte einmal knapp, dann drehte er sein Pferd um und galoppierte aus dem Tor wieder hinaus. Une sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne. Auch wenn sie Duo nirgendwo entdeckt hatte, so galt es dennoch, ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Sie gab Treize einen kleinen Schubs mit dem Ellbogen als die Kutsche zum Stillstand kam, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Gastgeber zu lenken, dann nickte sie Lady Agatha Maxwell, deren Tochter und dem versammelten Gesinde lächelnd zu, während Treize die Hand zu einem königlichen Gruß hob.

* * *

Duo ritt durch die verschneite Winterlandschaft. Es war schon erstaunlich wie anders der Wald aussah, nur wegen dem Schnee der überall lag. Da Duo kein eigentliches Ziel verfolgte, sondern nur seine kurze Freiheit genießen wollte hatte er mit Shinigami kein besonders schnelles Tempo eingeschlagen. Und er ritt auch ohne groß über die Richtung nachzudenken einfach in den Wald hinein.

Dieser Teil des Waldes gehörte noch zum Gut. Zwar hatte der König und sein Gefolge hier das Jagdrecht, aber im Grunde gehörte das Land seinem Vater. Oder jetzt Lady Agatha. Deshalb war er auch ziemlich erstaunt, als er nach knapp einer halben Stunde reiten drei Männer auf einer Lichtung sah, die dort ihre Pferde an einem umgekippten Stamm festbanden und sich mit Armbrüsten bewaffneten. Duo war zwar noch ziemlich weit entfernt, so dass er sie nicht genau erkennen konnte, aber selbst auf die Entfernung konnte er sagen, dass sie definitiv nicht der Jagdmeister des Königs waren – und sie konnten auch nicht zum Gefolge des Königs gehören. Schließlich war der Königszug noch nicht einmal im Winterschloss angekommen. Da gab es garantiert noch keine Königliche Jagd. Und schon gar nicht mit nur drei Jägern.

Das roch fast nach Wilddieben, auch wenn sie dafür eigentlich zu gut gekleidet waren. Und Wilddiebe hatten normalerweise auch keine Pferde. Aber Duo wollte lieber nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Schnell stieg er aus dem Sattel und band Shinigami an einem Strauch fest. Er tätschelte dem Hengst auf den Rücken und flüsterte ihm zu, „Ich werde nur mal nachschauen was diese drei Tunichtgute da anstellen. Bin gleich wieder da."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Shinigami versteckt hinter dem Busch zurück und schlich hinter den drei Männern hinterher.

Je länger er sie beobachtete, und je besser er sie zu Gesicht bekam, desto klarer wurde es für Duo, dass es sich wohl wirklich nicht um normale Wilddiebe handelte. Dazu waren sie einfach zu gut gekleidet. Und außerdem waren sie nicht geschickt genug. Die Spuren die sie im Schnee hinterließen könnten ja sogar von einem blinden Huhn entdeckt werden.

Aber das änderte wirklich nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie einfach kein Recht hatten hier zu jagen. Das wäre ja noch schöner, diese Schnösel aus der Stadt – denn was anderes konnten sie nicht sein – würden hier wildern und dann würde bei der großen Königlichen Jagd in zwei Tagen nichts mehr da sein, das gejagt werden konnte. Duo würde das schon zu verhindern wissen.

Endlich schienen die drei bei ihrer Suche von Erfolg gekrönt zu sein. Duo sah, wie der Anführer seine Hand hob und seine Kumpane sofort stehen blieben. Dann zeigte er in eine Richtung und sie alle drei richteten ihre Armbrüste dorthin aus.

Duo schaute auch in die Richtung und entdeckte ein kleines Rehkitz, das auf einer Lichtung stand und sich nicht bewusst war, in welcher Gefahr es sich gerade befand. Nun, Duo hatte ja nicht vor das arme Tier Opfer dieser Schnösel werden zu lassen. Aufgeregt schaute er sich um, wie sollte er es nur anstellen das Kitz zu retten?

Dann kam ihm die perfekte Idee. Schnell griff er sich eine Handvoll Schnee und formte es zu einem Ball. Und diesen warf er dann dem Anführer der Schnösel genau in dem Moment als er mit seiner Armbrust schießen wollte an den Kopf.

Duo hatte schon immer sehr gut zielen können. Und so war es auch diesmal kein Wunder, dass der Schneeball genau dort landete wo er sollte. Die Mütze des Anführers wurde durch die Wucht des Aufpralls von dessen Kopf katapultiert. Der Mann zog durch den Schreck seine Armbrust nach oben und drückte ab, wodurch der Pfeil schnurgerade in den Himmel flog. Durch den Lärm wurde auch das Rehkitz aufgescheucht und es verschwand in Windeseile im Dickicht.

Duo kicherte in sich hinein, das war einfach zu lustig.

* * *

Heero schaute verwirrt drein und versucht zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war. Da trat auch schon Quatre von hinten an ihn ran und schob ihm die Mütze wieder auf dem Kopf. „Wo sind Eure Schießkünste geblieben, Majestät?" witzelte der blonde Mann.

Heero warf seinem Freund einen leichten Deathglare zu, denn seine Freunde nannten ihn wenn sie unter sich waren nur dann 'Majestät' wenn sie sich über ihn lustig machten – oder böse auf ihn waren. Dann klopfte er sich demonstrativ den Schnee von den Schultern. Irgendwas war hier absolut schief gegangen.

Quatre und Trowa unterdrückten beide noch immer ihr Lachen und der Deathglare von Heero wurde etwas ernster. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er diesen Schuss in den Sand gesetzt hatte. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Und überhaupt, wo kam all dieser Schnee her?

In dem Moment bemerkte er eine Bewegung am Rande des Dickichts. Er schaute etwas genauer hin und konnte sehen wie ein Mädchen mit langem mausbraunem Haar an den Büschen entlang lief. Dabei hielt sie ihre Faust vors Gesicht, so als wenn sie dadurch ein lautes Auflachen unterdrücken wollte. Heero war sich sofort sicher, dass sie an seinem Fehlschuss Schuld gewesen sein musste.

Er stupste Quatre mit dem Ellenbogen an und zeigte in die Richtung des fliehenden Mädchens. „Da," rief er. Dann machte er ein paar Schritte nach vorne und befahl, „Hinterher!" Wenn er sich nicht vollkommen irrte, dann hatte diese Göre ihn vorhin mit einem Schneeball getroffen. Wie konnte sie das wagen? Na warte, er würde ihr schon noch Respekt einbläuen!

Gemeinsam mit Quatre und Trowa rannte er der fliehenden Gestalt hinterher. Für ein Mädchen war sie ziemlich flink und gelenkig, so dass sie sie nicht so schnell einholten, wie es Heero eigentlich erwartet hatte.

Minutenlang rannten sie durch den Wald und durch das Dickicht. Zweimal verloren sie sogar die Sicht auf das Mädchen und mussten ihren Fluchtweg anhand der Spuren im Schnee erst wieder finden.

Langsam aber sicher kam Heero außer Atem. Dabei hatte er sich eigentlich für ziemlich durchtrainiert gehalten. Aber die wilde Hatz – teilweise durch hüfthohen Schnee – forderte ihren Tribut. Doch er würde auf keinem Fall aufgeben. Das würde schon allein sein Stolz nicht zulassen. Schlimm genug, dass ihn ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Schneeball beworfen hatte, sie entkommen zu lassen wäre noch um vieles schlimmer.

Doch endlich schien auch das Mädchen langsamer zu werden, sie blieb sogar an einem großen Baum stehen und rang nach Luft. Jetzt würde es sich auszahlen, dass Heero nicht allein war. Schnell gab er seinen Freunden ein Zeichen und sofort begannen sie das Mädchen von drei Seiten einzukreisen.

„Ha," sagte Quatre, als sie ihren Gegner praktisch in die Enge gedrängt hatten.

Und Heero konnte zum ersten Mal das Mädchen genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Außer dem langen Haar schien nichts besonderes an ihr zu sein. Die Kleider waren grau und abgetragen, typische Kleidung für niedere Dienstboten. Auf ihren Wangen waren graue Schmierstreifen, so als wenn sie Asche darauf verrieben hätte. Wahrscheinlich war sie eine Magd auf einem der Güter in der Gegend. Wieso nur hatte sie es gewagt ihn mit einem Schneeball zu bewerfen? Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht als Prinz erkannt hatte, so musste ihr doch klar sein, dass er und seine Freunde Edelmänner waren. Für so eine Tat würden einfache Dienstboten normalerweise schwer bestraft werden. Er nahm sich vor, ihr jetzt ein wenig Angst einzujagen und sie dann mit ein paar strengen Ermahnungen wieder nach Hause zu schicken.

„Ist das alles?" fragte in dem Moment Trowa. Dieser hatte wohl bisher nicht so richtig mitbekommen wen sie tatsächlich verfolgt hatten.

Quatre lachte. „Wie du siehst. Mehr ist es nicht."

Heero fiel in das Lachen mit ein. Eigentlich hatte Quatre Recht, die Situation war doch wirklich zu komisch. Hier waren sie, der Prinz und seine besten Freunde und sie vertaten ihre Zeit damit, einer aufsässigen Dienstmagd hinterher zu jagen. „Ein kleines Mädchen, ein Hühnchen ohne Federn," prustete Heero heraus und selbst Trowa konnte sich eines Lachens nicht erwehren. Eigentlich sollte Heero wirklich böse auf das Mädchen sein, doch die Situation war zu komisch um sie ernst zu nehmen.

Das Mädchen hingegen funkelte ihn böse an. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann war sich Heero sicher, dass er in diesem Moment tot umgefallen wäre. Er ging auf sie zu um sie am Schlafittchen zu fassen, doch kaum war er einen halben Schritt von ihr entfernt, da zuckte ihre Hand blitzschnell hervor und sie schob seine Mütze nach vorn über sein Augen.

Völlig erstaunt schob Heero die Mütze wieder zurück. Eigentlich sollte das Mädchen doch wohl Angst vor ihnen haben, oder? Schließlich waren sie hier mitten in der Wildnis, und sie allein mit drei Männern. Prinzipiell könnten er und seine Freunde jetzt sonst was mit ihr machen, davon abgesehen, dass er sie wegen dem kleinen Schneeballanschlag bestrafen durfte. Wieso also hatte sie keine Angst vor ihnen? Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden, die sofort an seine Seite geeilt waren, um und sagte verwundert, „Sieh mal einer an, sie will mit uns raufen."

Quatre setzte sein undurchsichtigstes Lächeln auf und meinte trocken, „Vielleicht möchte sie auch nur den Po versohlt kriegen." Niemand der Quatre näher kannte, würde glauben, dass er diesen Vorschlag in die Tat umsetzen könnte, aber er hatte ein super Pokerface und hatte schon so manchen getäuscht.

„Oder lieber ins Gestrüpp fliegen," schlug Trowa in dieselbe Kerbe.

Doch das Mädchen, das sie drei die ganze Zeit über mit Blicken erdolcht hatte, fing plötzlich selbst an zu lachen, hob ihre rechte Hand und zeigte ihnen eine lange Nase, „Da könnt ihr warten bis ihr schwarz werdet, Dummköpfe." Dann drehte sie sich nach hinten um und rannte davon.

Heero und seine Freunde, die natürlich am gegenüberliegenden Ende standen waren für eine Sekunde verwirrt von ihrer überstürzten Flucht und gaben ihr so ungewollt einen kleinen Vorsprung.

Nachdem sie die Überraschung verwunden hatten liefen auch Heero und die anderen zwei los, dem Mädchen hinterher. „Na warte, gleich kannst du was erleben!" rief Heero dem Mädchen noch hinterher, dann rannte er was das Zeug hielt.

Wieder schien die Verfolgung einige Minuten anzudauern. Dann hatten sie plötzlich die Lichtung erreicht, auf der sie vorhin ihre Pferde zurückgelassen hatten. Das Mädchen war durch ihren Vorsprung schon bei den Pferden und machte sich an dem Zaumzeug zu schaffen.

Heero rief eine laute Warnung, doch das Mädchen drehte sich daraufhin nur zu ihm um und sagte, „Ihr werdet doch wohl nicht mit einem kleinen Mädchen raufen wollen? Drei Edelleute wie ihr?"

Dann schwang sie sich zu Heeros großem Erstaunen mit einem Satz auf Heeros Pferd. Wing schnaubte unwillig und versuchte zu bocken, doch das Mädchen gab ihm die Sporen und ritt auf ihm davon.

Bei dem Anblick blieb Heero fast das Herz stehen. Außer ihm war niemand in der Lage diesen Hengst zu bändigen! Das konnte nur ein schlimmes Ende mit dem Mädchen nehmen, und dafür wollte er auf keinen Fall die Verantwortung tragen. Jetzt musste der Spaß aufhören. „Spring ab, er wirft dich sonst noch runter!" rief er dem Mädchen hinterher. Doch die verdammte Göre hörte nicht auf ihn und raste davon.

„Komm sofort zurück!" versuchte er es noch einmal, völlig außer Atem blieb er neben den anderen zwei Pferden stehen.

„Das wird ein schlimmes Ende nehmen!" brach es besorgt aus Quatre hervor.

„An das Pferd wagt sich sonst noch nicht einmal der Stallmeister," bestätigte Trowa.

„So ein verrücktes, dummes Mädchen," grummelte Heero und rammte voller Wut seine Armbrust in den Schnee. Wenn dem Mädchen etwas geschehen würde, dann würde er sich irgendwie dafür verantwortlich fühlen. Wieso war sie nur geflohen, sie hatten doch nicht vorgehabt ihr was zu tun! Sie zu rügen, ihr ein wenig Angst einzujagen, aber mehr doch nicht.

Aber jetzt hatte er keine Zeit darüber nachzugrübeln. Sie mussten dem Mädchen folgen, damit sie ihr helfen konnten sobald Wing sie abgeworfen hatte. Vielleicht konnten sie so noch das schlimmste verhindern. „Los hinterher!" befahl er deshalb.

Ohne groß zu diskutieren rannten sie zu den verbleibenden Pferden und saßen auf, wobei Trowa und Quatre sich ein Pferd teilten. Dann galoppierten sie in die Richtung in der das Mädchen verschwunden war.

Ein paar Minuten später kam ihnen Wing gemütlich entgegen getrottet. Er hatte also seine unerwünschte Reiterin abgeworfen. Heero fluchte und stieg von Quatres Pferd ab. Mit ein paar beruhigenden Worten ging er auf seinen Hengst zu und klopfte ihm auf den Hals. „Lasst uns weiter in die Richtung reiten aus der Wing gekommen ist. Wahrscheinlich liegt sie im Schnee und hat sich sämtliche Knochen gebrochen."

Doch auch nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken entdeckten sie nichts. Weder das Mädchen, noch Spuren im Schnee die auf einen Unfall hindeuteten. Dafür fanden sie allerdings plötzlich ein paar Fußspuren von ihr. Und die von einem weiteren Pferd.

„Also wenn ihr meine Meinung hören wollt, dann hat ist sie nicht von Wing abgeworfen worden, sondern hat hier nur die Pferde gewechselt," sagte Quatre mit Bewunderung in der Stimme.

Heero konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Ihn erstaunte es ebenfalls, wie dieses Mädchen es geschafft hatte mit Wing fertig zu werden, obwohl der Hengst sie nicht kannte. Irgendwie schwankte er zwischen dem Bedürfnis sie übers Knie zu legen, weil er sich wegen ihr so gesorgt hatte, oder ihr einen Orden zu verleihen. „So eine Wilde. Und dass sie uns so reingelegt hat," ereiferte er sich noch einmal.

Jedoch konnten er und seine Freunde nicht lange über das Mädchen reden, denn plötzlich ertönte eine ziemlich aufgeregte Stimme. „Hoheit! Wie konntet Ihr nur den Festzug verlassen?"

Heero rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte schon gehofft, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden dem ganzen Brimborium entkommen zu sein. Aber wenn jetzt Wufei hier im Wald auftauchte und eine seiner berühmten 'Ungerechtigkeits-Reden' schwang, dann bedeutete es, dass es höchste Zeit war das Weite zu suchen.

Oh, eigentlich mochte er Wufei sehr. Wenn er nicht gerade in seiner Aufgabe als Prezeptor aufging und ihn und seine Freunde mit Weißheit fütterte, dann war er sogar ein sehr angenehmer Gefährte. Eigentlich sogar ein Freund. Aber manchmal konnte Heero einfach keine Minute Unterricht mehr ertragen. Manchmal musste er allen Zwängen einfach entfliehen. Genau wie jetzt. Mit einer raschen Geste gab er Quatre und Trowa bescheid und dann galoppierten sie vor Wufei davon.

* * *

Une stellte das Glas mit Wein auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich wieder der Kutsche zu. Nicht nur dass ihr Gemahl schon seit einigen Minuten deutliche Anzeichen von Ungeduld zeigte, auch sie selbst hatte inzwischen genug von ihrem Aufenthalt auf dem Maxwell Anwesen. Es war einfach nicht mehr dasselbe seit Helens Tod.

Nein, eigentlich war es erst so unerträglich geworden seit Sir Maxwell ein zweites Mal geheiratet hatte. Une seufzte lautlos. Sie wusste wirklich nicht wieso Sir Maxwell das getan hatte. Es war so offensichtlich keine Liebesheirat gewesen, das hatte Une daran erkennen können wie Sir Maxwell mit seiner zweiten Frau umging. Oh nicht dass er sie etwa schlecht behandelt oder sonst irgendwie gedemütigt hätte. Nein, alles in allem war Sir Maxwell Lady Agatha ein guter Ehemann gewesen. Doch er hatte sie niemals so angesehen wie er Helen angesehen hatte. Und Une wusste, dass Maxwell Helen geliebt hatte.

Der einzige Grund der Une für die erneute Heirat einfiel war, dass Sir Maxwell wohl gedacht hatte, dass Duo eine Mutter benötigte. Und Lady Agatha schien alle Voraussetzungen für diese Position zu erfüllen, ja sie hatte sogar noch einen Bonus in Form einer Stiefschwester für Duo mit in die Ehe gebracht. Alles in allem sicherlich nicht die schlechteste Entscheidung. Und doch…

Und doch konnte Une sich des Gefühls der Abneigung verwehren, das sie jedes Mal verspürte wann immer sie Lady Agatha gegenüberstand. Sie gab sich jedoch immer Mühe sich dieses Gefühl nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die arme Frau konnte schließlich nichts dafür dass Helen tot war und sie jetzt deren Stellung einnahm. Es wäre nur unfair von Une sie deswegen zu bestrafen.

„Majestät," sagte Lady Agatha gerade, „ich kann Euch gar nicht sagen wie unsäglich wir uns auf Euch gefreut haben, sowie auch auf Eure gnädige Frau Gemahlin, sowie auch auf Ihre Hoheit die Prinzessin, sowie auch auf Seine Hoheit den Prinzen…"

„Sowie auch auf das ganze Gefolge und so weiter und so weiter," unterbrach Treize die Frau ungeduldig. „Herzlichen Dank."

Doch Treizes schon beinahe unhöfliches Benehmen schien die Frau nicht im Geringsten zu stören. „Meine kleine Relena konnte vor Aufregung gar nicht schlafen. Und Seine Hoheit der Prinz, hat nicht geruht diesmal mit vorbeizusehen?"

Treize setzte das Glas aus dem er soeben einen Schluck genommen hatte wieder ab. „Aber ja, ja, er hat geruht," antwortete er glatt. Dann warf er Une einen kurzen, amüsierten Blick zu bevor er fortfuhr, „Aber er hat sich auf der Reise beim Studium der Schönheiten der Natur aufgehalten."

Lady Agathas Blick wurde beinahe schmollend. „Das ganze Jahr," sagte sie in weinerlichem Tonfall, „haben wir uns so auf den Tag gefreut an dem Ihr an unserem untertänigsten Hof vorbei zum Schloss fahren werdet. Einmal hab ich sogar davon geträumt, Königliche Hoheit haben uns zum Ball eingeladen. Meine Relena, und meine Wenigkeit!" Der Tonfall der Frau wurde nun eindeutig eifrig. „Ein so lebhafter Traum ist es gewesen!"

Treize drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu Une und warf ihr einen leidenden Blick zu, den Une nur mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue erwiderte. Wirklich, Treize sollte an derartige stiefelleckerische Aussagen doch inzwischen gewöhnt sein. Schließlich bekam der König solche und ähnliche Dinge täglich zu hören. Andererseits musste Une ihrem Gatten auch Recht geben. Lady Agatha trug wirklich gewaltig dick auf.

„Königliche Hoheit haben gesagt ‚Komm nur, Relena, wir werden dich sehr gerne sehen'," fuhr Lady Agatha ungestört fort, um ihre absurde Aussage schließlich mit einem „Hm?" und einem fragend geneigten Kopf zu beenden.

Unes Blick schweifte von Lady Agatha zu der Gestalt neben dieser. Relena, die Tochter der Frau stand neben ihrer Mutter, in der Hand ein silbernes Tablett, stets bereit das Weinglas des Königs in Empfang zu nehmen. Während ihres gesamten Aufenthalts auf dem Anwesen hatte das Mädchen keinen einzigen Ton geäußert. Sie war immer nur schweigsam, bescheiden und mit sittsam gesenktem Blick neben ihrer Mutter einher getrabt, ganz so wie es von einem wohlerzogenen Edelfräulein erwartet wurde.

Une ließ ihren Blick zu ihrer eigenen Tochter wandern, die neben der Kutsche stand, aufrecht, den Kopf erhoben, die Schultern gereckt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit dem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden klopfend. Was für ein Unterschied!

Schließlich stellte Treize das Glas seufzend auf dem Tablett ab. Dann wandte er sich an Lady Agatha. „Wir würden Euch sehr gerne sehen," sagte er in einem fast resignierten Tonfall.

„Mit Vergnügen," fügte Une hinzu. Und wirklich, was sonst hätten sie oder Treize auf diese schamlose und mehr als offensichtliche Aufforderung schon erwidern sollen? Zumindest wenn sie nicht unhöflich werden wollten.

„Dank für die Gastfreundschaft," sagte Une in Lady Agathas Richtung und wandte sich nun endgültig der Kutsche zu. Sie hatte nun wirklich mehr als genug von diesem Aufenthalt und wollte nur noch weg. „Fahren wir weiter," sagte sie über ihre Schulter zu Treize.

„Na endlich!" murmelte Hilde ungeduldig als sie nach Une in die Kutsche kletterte. Wie immer hatte sie nicht darauf gewartet dass ihr Vater oder einer der Lakaien ihr in die Kutsche half – und dabei kam sie ganz nach ihrer Mutter, wie Une amüsiert feststellte. Une hatte es nie einsehen können wieso sie auf einmal, nur weil sie jetzt Königin war, nicht mehr in der Lage sein sollte, alleine in eine Kutsche zu steigen.

Treize stieg als letzter in die Kutsche, setzte sich jedoch nicht sofort hin. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Gefolge, und als er sah dass inzwischen alle aufgesessen waren, hob er die Hand, machte eine winkende Bewegung und sagte, „Ab."

Sofort setzte sich der gesamte Zug in Bewegung.

„Hoheit," rief Lady Agatha der sich entfernenden Kutsche hinterher, „das ist für uns eine unsägliche Ehre!" Dann versank sowohl sie als auch ihre Tochter Relena in einem tiefen Hofknicks.

In diesem Knicks verlieben sie bis Agatha sich sicher sein konnte, dass die Kutsche des Königspaars das Tor passiert und somit außer Hörweite war.

„Nun, das wäre geschafft," sagte Agatha zufrieden und rieb sich die Hände. „Man kann ja schließlich nicht wissen ob du nicht jemandem unter so vielen Herrschaften ins Auge fallen wirst – vielleicht sogar dem Prinzen!"

Relena kicherte.

„Na so hässlich bist du doch nicht!" rief ihre Mutter daraufhin. Dann wandten die beiden sich wieder dem Königszug zu und winkten den letzten Reitern lächelnd zu.

* * *

Der Königszug hatte sich schon ein ganz schönes Stück vom Maxwell Anwesen entfernt als Heero und seine Freunde endlich wieder aufschlossen. Was genau das war was Heero gewollt hatte.

Seine heutige Flucht von seinen Eltern und dem königlichen Gefolge war nicht ganz so ungeplant wie er es Quatre und Trowa hatte glauben lassen. Und es hatte eigentlich auch eher wenig mit Wufei zu tun – während sie auf solchen Reisen unterwegs waren, war Wufei eigentlich immer ein sehr angenehmer Gefährte. Er hatte ein enormes Wissen über eine Menge Dinge, und solange er auf diesen schulmeisterlichen Ton verzichtete, den er leider nur zu oft in ihrem Studierräumen annahm, hatte Heero auch kein Problem damit ihm zu lauschen.

Nein, Heeros Grund für den heutigen kleinen Ausflug war dieses Mädchen.

Und das schlimme war, er wusste noch nicht einmal ihren Namen – oder gar wie sie aussah. Das einzige woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, war ihr schrecklich pinkfarbenes Kleid. Sie war wohl die Tochter der Hausherren des Maxwell Anwesens oder so was in der Art, und bis zum letzten Jahr war sie auch nie ein Problem gewesen. Ehrlich gesagt, bis zum Vorjahr war sie Heero eigentlich überhaupt niemals aufgefallen. Vielleicht war sie ja vorher gar nicht dort gewesen?

Aber wie auch immer, als er zusammen mit seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester dem Anwesen im letzten Jahr wie immer einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet hatte, hatte die Lady des Hauses es irgendwie geschafft, Heero, seine Schwester Hilde und ihre eigene Tochter allein in eine Ecke zu bugsieren, während sie selbst Heeros Eltern in Beschlag nahm.

Und in dieser Ecke hatte dieses Mädchen auf einmal ihr scheues, bescheidenes Wesen abgelegt und hatte sich Heero beinahe an den Hals geworfen. Hatte schamlos mit ihm geflirtet, während sie Hilde gleichzeitig ignoriert hatte als wäre seine Schwester nur Luft. Heero hatte das ganze mehr als irritierend gefunden. In mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Denn Heero wusste nun schon seit einigen Jahren dass er sich nicht zu Frauen hingezogen fühlte. Er hatte schon sehr früh einen derartigen Verdacht gehegt, und als er dann die Gelegenheit hatte, die aufkeimende Beziehung seiner engsten Freunde Quatre und Trowa zu beobachten, da war Heero sich sicher gewesen.

Aber selbst wenn Heero sich zu Frauen hingezogen gefühlt hätte, wäre er von dem Verhalten des Mädchens dennoch abgestoßen gewesen. Es war geradezu vulgär wie sie sich ihm anbot! Noch dazu vor den vor Erstaunen weit geöffneten Augen und Ohren seiner Schwester! Sie hätte nur dann noch offensichtlicher sein können, wenn sie sich dort an Ort und Stelle die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hätte. Was Heero sicherlich traumatisiert und fürs Leben gezeichnet hätte, da war er sich sicher. Heero erschauderte.

Und da er nicht vorgehabt hatte, die Erfahrung in diesem Jahr zu wiederholen, hatte er sich einfach ein gutes Stück vor dem Anwesen mit Quatre und Trowa zusammen aus dem Staub gemacht. Sicher, wahrscheinlich würde er sich nun eine Strafpredigt sowohl von seinem Vater als auch von Wufei anhören müssen, aber das war nur ein geringer Preis dafür dass er dem Mädchen, das er in Gedanken nur 'Die Pinke Pest' nannte – wirklich, wieviel Pink konnte ein Mensch allein tragen? – entkommen war.

Offenbar hatte sein Vater ihn sofort bemerkt, denn der König hob nur die Hand und winkte Heero mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zu sich, ohne sich umzudrehen. Heero schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wirklich, hatte der Mann etwa Augen im Hinterkopf? Dennoch gehorchte er sofort und trieb sein Pferd an, um zur Kutsche seiner Eltern aufzuholen.

„Schämst du dich denn nicht dich wie ein kleiner Junge zu benehmen?" fing Heeros Vater auch sofort an. „Ich in deinem Alter habe schon längst die –"

„… die Bürde der Regierung auf meinen Schultern getragen," unterbrach Heero laut – und leicht genervt – den schon wohlbekannten Vortrag seines Vaters.

Treize blickte Heero aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann warf er seiner Gemahlin einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder Heero zuwandte. „Dir wird schon noch der Kamm herunterfallen wenn ich dich verheiraten werde," sagte er in fast gelangweiltem Tonfall – ein Tonfall der Heero mehr alarmierte als es jedes Gebrüll getan hätte. „Dann wirst du zahmer werden."

Heero blickte seinen Vater prüfend an, dann warf er seiner Schwester, die seinen Eltern gegenüber saß, einen schnellen Blick zu. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja durch einen Hinweis zu verstehen geben, weshalb ihr Vater so wütend war. Doch Hilde schien nicht in der Stimmung zu sein ihm zu helfen. Im Gegenteil, sie schenkte Heero nur ein spöttisches, schadenfrohes Halblächeln, bevor sie mit erhobener Augenbraue mit den Schultern zuckte. Hn.

„Deine Erfahrungen schätze ich sehr," sagte er spöttisch zu seinem Vater, dann gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und setzte sich ein Stück nach vorne ab.

„Darüber können wir uns doch zu Hause unterhalten," sagte Une und deutete mit dem Kopf nach hinten, wo einer der Lakaien in Hörweite saß. „Ohne Zeugen."

„Hm," machte Treize zustimmend, dann wandte er sich erneut zur Seite. „Meine Herren," adressierte er die beiden Gefährten seines Sohnes. „Ich habe gehofft dass Ihr Eure Aufmerksamkeit eher der Diplomatie, dem vornehmen Benehmen und der Hofetikette widmen werdet."

Die beiden jungen Männer warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann antwortete Lord Barton, „Königliche Majestät, wir bemühen uns mit allen Kräften keine Minute zu verlieren…"

„Und dieses Studium ist gewiss eines der schwierigsten, Eure Majestät," fiel nun Lord Winner mit ein, seinen Freund unterstützend. „Und äußerst mühselig."

Treize blickte sie einen Moment zweifelnd an – wirklich, glaubten sie im Ernst dass er ihnen das abnahm? Er war immerhin selbst einmal ein junger Mann gewesen, mit nichts anderem im Kopf als Unsinn. Aber offenbar schienen zumindest die Stunden in Diplomatie etwas gefruchtet zu haben. Dann blickte er suchend den Zug entlang. „Wo habt ihr den Herrn Prezeptor gelassen, hm?"

Die beiden jungen Männer blickten sich um so als wäre ihnen erst jetzt aufgefallen dass einer aus ihrer Runde fehlte. „Sicher hat er sich wieder verlaufen!" rief Lord Barton dann so als würde so etwas andauernd vorkommen.

„Wenn ihm nur nichts zustößt!" fügte Lord Winner in doch recht überzeugend besorgtem Tonfall hinzu.

Treize schnaubte. Oh ja, die Stunden in Diplomatie und Hofetikette hatten eindeutig gefruchtet! Aber dennoch ließ er die beiden jungen Männer damit durchkommen. Es war auch nicht so als würde er sich wirklich Sorgen um Wufei Chang machen. Der junge Mann war mehr als kompetent genug den Weg zu finden, selbst wenn Treizes Sohn und dessen Freunde es geschafft hatten, ihn irgendwo im Wald abzuhängen.

Une war dem Geplänkel ihres Gatten mit den Gefährten ihres Sohnes schmunzelnd gefolgt. Es zeigte nur was für ein guter König Treize war. Wäre er ein Tyrann den das Volk fürchtete, so hätten die beiden jungen Männer es sicherlich nicht gewagt derartig mit Treize zu sprechen – so als wäre er ein väterlicher Freund statt der König.

Heero hatte inzwischen die Kutsche ganz überholt, hatte die Seite der Straße gewechselt und ließ sich nun wieder nach hinten zurückfallen, bis er wieder auf derselben Höhe war wie die Kutsche – diesmal jedoch auf der Seite seiner Mutter. Dann beugte er sich vor, so dass ihn außer der Königin niemand verstehen konnte.

„Hat er nur so gedroht oder will er mich wirklich verheiraten?" flüsterte er seiner Mutter zu.

Königin Une warf ihrem Gemahl einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich Heero zu. „Nein, diesmal meint er es wirklich ernst."

Heero richtete sich erstarrt wieder auf. Sein Vater wollte ihn tatsächlich verheiraten? Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein, oder? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Aber eigentlich war der Zeitpunkt sowieso egal, Heero wollte nicht heiraten! Natürlich wusste er, dass er früher oder später heiraten musste, immerhin musste er für einen Thronfolger sorgen. Aber aus den offensichtlichen Gründen behagte ihm die Idee an eine Frau gebunden zu sein gar nicht. Er hatte einfach gehofft, er würde noch mehr Zeit haben sich an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen zu können bevor er es wirklich durchziehen müsste. Nur wie sollte er das seinem Vater verständlich machen? Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt nur tun?


	2. Teil 2

**Titel:** Drei Haselnüsse für Duo  
**Autor:** ZaLa (Zanna und Laren  
**Email:** zalamailueberfall.de  
**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört weder Gundam Wing, noch der Film „Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel". Diese Geschichte wurde nur zur persönlichen Unterhaltung geschrieben, nicht zum damit Geld zu verdienen.

Schön das so vielen unsere Version der Geschichte gefällt. Wir hoffen dass das natürlich auch weiter so bleibt :-)

Vergesst nicht uns Kommies zu hinterlassen, das ist das einzige was uns motiviert.

* * *

Lady Agatha schritt die Treppe zum Innenhof herunter, dicht gefolgt von Relena. „Und von der Seide nimm gleich eine ganze Rolle. Außerdem zwei Spulen goldenen Zwirn," zählte Lady Agatha auf, während Howard bei jedem neuen Punkt ein „Ähm" grummelte.

Irgendwie passte es Lady Agatha nicht, diesen Taugenichts in die Stadt zum Einkaufen zu schicken. Aber er war der einzige den sie heute dafür erübrigen konnte. „Außerdem dreißig Rollen Samt, damit er auch für die Schleppe reicht," fügte sie noch hinzu. „Am besten in dunkelblau."

„Aber Mama, ich will keinen Samt, ich will ein Kleid aus Seide! Rosa Seide," schmollte ihre Tochter.

„Aber Relena, der Samt ist doch für mich," beruhigte Lady Agatha ihre aufgebrachte Tochter. Natürlich würde sie ihre Kleine nicht in Samt kleiden, das würde sie viel zu alt aussehen lassen. „Also Howard, vierzig Ellen der besten und teuersten rosa Seide."

„Aber vierzig Ellen ist doch viel zu wenig," warf Relena ein.

Lady Agatha warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Figur ihrer Tochter und korrigierte sich. „Nimm also fünfzig," wies sie Howard an.

In der Zwischenzeit waren sie bei dem Schlitten, mit dem Howard in die Stadt fahren würde angekommen. Der ältere Mann nickte wieder und grummelte ein bestätigendes „Ähm."

Plötzlich hielt Lady Agatha inne. „Siehst du, fast hätte ich's vergessen!" Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. „Eine breite goldene Borte brauchen wir noch. Zehn Ellen," sie zeigte mit ihren Fingern, wie breit die Borte sein musste.

Relena klammerte sich an Lady Agatha. „Und ich brauch noch silberne Spangen für meine Tanzschuhe!"

Lady Agatha nickte. „Und der Schneiderin richte aus, dass du sie übermorgen abholen kommst. Der Ball ist schon ziemlich bald."

„Ähm," nickte Howard.

„Ich hoffe du hast nichts vergessen," herrschte Lady Agatha den Mann an. Wie sie diesen Trampel kannte, würde er irgendwas Wichtiges vergessen mitzubringen. Warum war sie nur von solchen Trotteln umgeben?

Howard schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und dann stieg er grummelnd in den Schlitten. Kaum hatte er die Zügel in die Hand genommen, da rief er auch schon „Hüa!" und verschwand durch die Tordurchfahrt.

Alles was Lady Agatha übrig blieb, war abzuwarten, was der Trottel denn diesmal vergessen würde.

* * *

Duo kniete an einem Bach und kämpfte sich durch den Wäscheberg. Immer wenn er eines der Wäschestücke durch das eiskalte Wasser gezogen hatte, holte er es heraus und wrang das Wasser wieder heraus. Er wusste nicht wie lange er hier schon arbeitete, aber inzwischen waren seine Hände lila angelaufen und er spürte sie überhaupt nicht mehr. Aber er würde den Teufel tun und diese Aufgabe nicht ausführen. Auch wenn die Kleidungsstücke viel besser – und viel einfacher – mit warmen Wasser in der warmen Küche gereinigt werden könnten.

Während er mit dieser schrecklichen Tätigkeit beschäftigt war, kehrten seine Gedanken unbewusst zum gestrigen Tag zurück. Trotz der immensen Kälte wurde sein Gesicht ganz rot.

Er hatte dem Prinzen einen Schneeball an den Kopf geworfen. Dem Prinzen! Von allen unglaublich dummen Streichen die er jemals in seinem Leben gemacht hatte – und das waren einige, dass musste selbst Duo zugeben – war das der dümmste. Es hätte sonst was passieren können! Der Prinz hätte das als Angriff auf sein Leben werten können und ihn einsperren und foltern lassen können! Duo erschauerte bei dem Gedanken.

Genau das war es, was ihm gestern auch den Mut gegeben hatte, abzuhauen. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann hatte die Verfolgungsjagd mit dem Prinzen und seinen Gefährten sogar Spaß gemacht.

Duo schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Spaß gemacht! Nicht nur, dass er dem Prinzen einen Schneeball an den Kopf geworfen hatte, nein noch viel schlimmer, auf der Flucht hatte er sich auch mal kurz dessen Pferd ausleihen müssen. Was natürlich auch wieder Spaß gemacht hatte, aber das würde Duo niemals zugeben.

Irgendwie war dann doch noch alles gut gegangen und er war entkommen. Erst war er sehr entsetzt über sich und seine eigene Unverfrorenheit gewesen. Doch nachdem das erste Entsetzen sich gelegt hatte, waren ihm zwei Sachen aufgefallen. Zum einen, dass der Prinz von nahem noch viel besser aussah, als das Duo es für möglich gehalten hatte. Zum anderen, dass dieser ihn für ein Mädchen hielt.

Unglaublich! Nur weil er lange, offene Haare hatte und ein Kleid trug, hieß das ja wohl noch lange nicht, dass er ein Mädchen war! Das diese Verwechslung genau die Absicht war, die hinter Duos Verkleidung steckte ließ er jetzt mal galant aus dem Spiel. Es ging darum, dass dieser unheimlich gut aussehende Mann ihn für ein Mädchen hielt! Und sich lustig über ihn gemacht hatte! In dem Moment wäre Duo am liebsten umgekehrt und hätte diesem impertinenten Kerl mit einer großen Ladung Schnee das Gesicht gewaschen. Er war kein Mädchen! Und schon gar nicht ein Hühnchen ohne Federn!

In der Nacht hatte Duo gar nicht schlafen können, so aufgeregt war er gewesen. Wobei er vor seinem inneren Auge die Szenen immer wieder abspielte und schwankte zwischen dem Bedürfnis, dem Prinzen den Schnee in das Gesicht zu schieben oder ihn zu küssen.

Plötzlich hörte er klingende Glocken und sie kamen immer näher. Erstaunt blickte Duo auf, er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass heute jemand mit dem Schlitten fahren würde. Dankbar für die Ausrede seine ungeliebte Arbeit wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden zu beenden, und für die Gelegenheit seine armen Hände zum aufwärmen unter seine Armbeugen zu steckten, stand er auf und wartete darauf, dass die Kutsche nach der nächsten Kurve in Sichtweite kam. Er wollte zu gern sehen, wer denn heute unterwegs war.

Als Duo endlich den Fahrer sehen konnte, winkte er ihm ganz aufgeregt zu.

Howard sah ihn wohl auch und befahl den zwei Pferden anzuhalten. Als er mit seinem Schlitten nicht weit von Duo entfernt stehen blieb, rief er zu Duo herüber, „Duo was machst du da? Du wirst noch erfrieren! Hat dir das etwa die Herrin aufgetragen?"

„Wer denn sonst?" fragte Duo zurück. Da er die Nacht über nicht geschlafen hatte, war er am Morgen bei seiner Arbeit sehr ungeschickt vorgegangen. Etwas, dass Lady Agatha nicht entgangen war. Und heute hatte sie mal von ihrer 'Erbsen aus Asche lesen' Bestrafung abgesehen und ihm stattdessen diese Aufgabe gegeben.

Howard machte nur ein kurzes mitleidiges Geräusch, sagte aber nichts weiter zu diesem Thema. Was sowieso nichts bringen würde, denn es war schließlich allen klar, wieso Lady Agatha Duo immer wieder solche unmöglichen Aufgaben auftrug. „Ich hab heute auch eine spezielle Aufgabe," erklärte Howard stattdessen. „Ich soll in die Stadt fahren und die Stoffe für die Kleider zum Fest besorgen. Die Herrin und Relena sind schon ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil sie auf das königliche Schloss eingeladen wurden."

Duo lächelte leicht bei der Vorstellung. Er hatte schon gehört, wie sich seine Stiefmutter diese Einladung regelrecht erschlichen hatte. Aber es war ein bittersüßes Lächeln. Jetzt würden also Lady Agatha und Relena auf das Schloss kommen. Etwas das er sich immer gewünscht hatte, das ihm jetzt aber verwehrt war.

„Soll ich dir nicht auch was aus der Stadt mitbringen?" fragte Howard.

Duo seufzte. Wie gerne würde er in die Stadt fahren und sich dort in den Geschäften umsehen. Wie gerne würde er sich irgendwas leisten können. Früher hatte sein Vater ihn alle paar Monate mitgenommen und ihm etwas Geld zugesteckt, so dass er sich eine Kleinigkeit leisten konnte. Süßigkeiten oder ein Messer oder was auch immer seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Aber seit Lady Agatha das Gut übernommen hatte, besaß Duo nichts weiter als seine Kleider. Er hatte keinen einzigen kümmerlichen Pfennig. Auch einer der Gründe, wieso er noch immer auf dem Gut blieb.

„Oh ja, besorg mir bitte ein tolles Gewand, edle Schuhe und ein Barett. Ich seh es im Geiste schon vor mir, wie sie sich doch noch an mich erinnern und an den Hofstaat einladen," brach es voller Bitternis aus Duo hervor.

„Deshalb brauchst du doch nicht traurig zu sein, Duo," erklärte Howard mitfühlend. „Und wenn es nach mir ginge, dann würde ich dir alles mitbringen was dein Herz sich wünscht. Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben."

Duo rieb sich mit der kalten Hand die Augen. Howard hatte ja Recht. Es nutzte nichts, über vergossene Milch zu trauern. Die hochfliegenden Pläne die sein Vater für ihn gemacht hatte, waren zu Staub zerfallen, er musste sich nur endlich damit abfinden. Er würde niemals an den Königshof berufen werden und den Rest seines Lebens hier unter Lady Agathas Knute verbringen.

Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass Howard ihm wirklich alles besorgen würde, dass er sich wünschte. Natürlich würde sein väterlicher Freund dafür später von Lady Agatha bestraft werden. Sie würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand Geld für Duo ausgab. „Dann bring mir was dir auf dem Weg vor die Nase kommt und nichts kostet," erwiderte Duo deshalb.

Howard lachte kurz auf. Dann sagte er, „Ist gut, ich versuche mein bestes."

Danach trieb er die Pferde wieder an und sein Schlitten verschwand in die Richtung zur Stadt. Duo blickte ihm noch ein paar Augenblicke nach, bis er sich wieder zu dem eiskalten Wasser beugte. Vielleicht hätte er sich lieber ein Feuer und einen großen Topf wünschen sollen?

* * *

„Und ebenfalls erscheint Lady Sperling mit Tochter," las der Zeremonienmeister laut die Liste in seiner Hand vor.

Treize nickte zustimmend. „Und wie ist es mit Lady Rosenstein? Hat sie die Einladung angenommen?"

„Sie geruht bestimmt mit beiden Töchtern zu kommen," versicherte der Zeremonienmeister. „Miss Louisa und Miss Lulu."

Heero, der bis vor kurzem noch am Fenster gestanden und nach unten gestikuliert hatte, wie Treize aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekommen hatte, beugte sich zu seiner Mutter, die neben Treize saß, und wisperte, „Die jüngere von beiden ist mindestens dreißig!"

Une unterdrückte ein schnelles Auflachen und selbst Treize musste schmunzeln. Wirklich, wie kam Heero darauf? Nur weil Louisa Rosenstein mit ihren 21 Jahren in den Augen der Gesellschaft schon fast als alte Jungfer galt, hieß dass noch lange nicht dass sie schon jenseits des heiratsfähigen Alters war!

„Sie ist ein Jahr jünger als du und sehr lieb," korrigierte Une ihren Sohn auch schon. „Im Gegensatz zu dir."

Treize schmunzelte als er die Grimasse seines Sohns sah. Niemand verstand es so gut wie seine Gemahlin ihren Sohn mit ein paar ruhigen, wohlgesetzten Worten in seine Schranken zu verweisen – nicht einmal er selbst, das musste er ihr zugestehen.

„Und wie ist es mit der Witwe von Schöneberg?" wandte er sich wieder an den Zeremonienmeister.

„Majestät meinen, die Baronin von Eckenstein," korrigierte der Zeremonienmeister ihn. Oh ja, stimmte ja. Die Dame hatte vor kurzem wieder geheiratet. „Sie hat versprochen bestimmt mit allen drei Töchtern zu kommen," fuhr der Mann fort.

„Ich habe gedacht wir laden zum Ball ein," gab Heero sarkastisch von sich. „Aber mir scheint es wird eine Treibjagd."

„Prinz, Eure Naseweisheit ist hier gänzlich fehl am Platze!" wies Treize seinen Sohn in schneidendem Tonfall zurecht und erhob sich von seinem Thron. Es war eine Sache abfällige Bemerkungen im Flüsterton zu machen, solange andere Personen anwesend waren, aber sie einfach so laut herauszuposaunen würde Treize nicht dulden.

„Ich bitte meine Offenheit zu entschuldigen," erwiderte Heero in ebenso eisigem Tonfall, „aber ich wurde dazu erzogen. Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Treize schnaubte kopfschüttelnd, dann gab er dem Zeremonienmeister mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass dieser sich zurückziehen möge. Was jetzt folgen würde war ganz sicherlich nicht für fremde Augen und Ohren bestimmt.

„Zuerst wirst du anhören was ich auf dem Herzen habe," sagte Treize als sie endlich allein waren.

„Verzeiht Majestät," sagte Heero in steifem, formellem Ton den er nur dann aufsetzte wenn er wirklich wütend auf seine Eltern war – oder etwas von ihnen wollte. „Aber ich wusste nicht dass der Familienrat so lange dauern würde. Es ist nur… Wufei, Quatre und Trowa warten auf mich. Soll ich ihnen absagen?"

„Was habt ihr denn so furchtbar wichtiges zu tun?" fragte Treize ironisch, ging zum Fenster hinüber und öffnete es.

„Das Studium… der Historie!" hörte er Heero antworten. „Dann… wollten wir noch den Stammbaum Eurer Königlichen Majestät durchnehmen, woraufhin Wufei mich noch mit einer Stunde des vornehmen Benehmens und der geistreichen Konversation quälen wollte."

Treize schmunzelte. Dort unten im Hof standen die Lords Barton und Winner, beide mit Armbrüsten bewaffnet und damit beschäftigt, Zielübungen zu machen. Daneben stand ein Stallbursche mit drei Pferden, eines davon Wing, der Hengst seines Sohnes. Glaubte Heero wirklich er könnte ihn so einfach in die Irre führen? Wo Heero doch genau wissen musste was Treize gerade sah, und trotzdem erzählte er noch diesen Unsinn von wegen Unterrichtsstunden.

„Studium der Historie und geistreiche Konversation," wiederholte Treize spöttisch die Aussage seines Sohnes während er vom Fenster wieder zurück an die Seite seiner Gemahlin wanderte. „Willst du mich zum Narren halten?"

Heero warf seiner Mutter einen wirklich überzeugend verwirrten Blick zu. „Ich dich? Zum Narren halten? Das würd ich nicht wagen."

Treize verengte die Augen und blickte seinen Sohn scharf an. War das etwa Spott was er da in diesem Tonfall gehört hatte? Das würde er ganz sicherlich nicht dulden. „Wozu dann also diese Armbrüste?" fragte er und deutete zum Fenster. „Ein schönes Studium. Warum sollte er auch heiraten wollen?" Treize beugte sich zu Une hinüber. „Wo er doch jetzt den ganzen Tag mit der Armbrust herumtollen kann."

„Armbrust?" fragte Une. „Herumtollen? Wieso?"

„Bitte," sagte Treize, reichte seiner Gemahlin die Hand und führte sie zum Fenster.

Une blickte eine ganze Weile aus dem Fenster, dann drehte sie sich zu Treize um und blickte ihn fragend an. „Ich begreife nicht, Treize."

Treize runzelte die Stirn, trat an Une vorbei und sah nun selbst ein zweites Mal in den Hof hinab. Doch dort hatte sich das Bild inzwischen dramatisch verändert. Die Lords Barton und Winner waren immer noch da, doch inzwischen hatte sich auch der junge Gelehrte Wufei Chang hinzugesellt. Die Pferde waren weg, genauso wie die Armbrüste, stattdessen hatten Barton und Winner Bücher in der Hand und schienen aufmerksam den Ausführungen des nur wenige Jahre älteren Mannes zu lauschen.

Treize schüttelte kurz ungläubig den Kopf. Was zur…? Wie hatte Heero das gemacht? Vor noch einer Minute war dort unten alles bereit zu einem Jagdausflug gewesen, doch nun… Wie auch immer. Treize räusperte sich kurz, dann ging er zurück in Richtung seines Throns. Nur keine Blöße zeigen.

„Und vergiss nicht die Tanzfiguren zu üben," wies er seinen Sohn an. „Damit du mir beim Ball keine Schande machst. Und merke dir, dass ich in deinem Alter drei Paar –"

„… drei Paar Schuhe durchgetanzt habe!" fiel Heero seinem Vater ins Wort, während er sich schnell aus dem Staub machte.

Treize sah ihm frustriert hinterher. Wirklich, das wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit. In letzter Zeit kam es immer öfter vor dass Heero ihm ins Wort fiel und seine Sätze vervollständigte. Vielleicht sollte er anfangen andere Geschichten zu erzählen?

„Wirklich?" fragte Une amüsiert und kam zu Treize hinüber, der noch immer die Tür anstarrte die gerade hinter seinem Sohn ins Schloss gefallen war.

Treize riss seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Tür und richtete sie auf seine Gemahlin. „Das war ehe wir uns kennen lernten, selbstverständlich."

Une lachte auf und schmiegte sich an die Schulter ihres Gatten. „Aber bei mir hast du dich damals entschuldigt es sei dein erster Tanz im Leben – als du mir auf meine Schuhe getrampelt hast!"

Treize lachte ebenfalls auf bei dieser Erinnerung. „Damit werd ich doch wahrhaftig nicht vor meinem Sohn prahlen," erwiderte er während er die Arme um Une legte. „Das wirst du doch wohl verstehen."

Une schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Er ist dir doch sowieso in allem schier unglaublich ähnlich."

„Hm?" Treize drehte seinen Kopf ungläubig in die Richtung in die Heero verschwunden war. Heero? Ihm ähnlich? Unmöglich. Er sah Une ungläubig an.

„In allen wesentlichen Dingen," präzisierte sie.

„Nein." Treize blickte sie fassungslos an. Er war doch wirklich niemals so ein junger, verantwortungsloser, aufsässiger Heißsporn gewesen wie sein Sohn – oder?

„Ja," bestätigte Une herzlos.

Treize schluckte. Verräterin!

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später hatten Heero und seine Freunde es zum Glück endlich wieder geschafft Wufei abzuhängen. So nett er auch normalerweise war, wenn sich Wufei erst einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, sein Amt als ihr Lehrmeister auszuüben, dann tat er das auch bis zum bitteren Ende. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er ihnen einen Vortrag nach dem anderen gehalten. Heero hatte sogar schon geglaubt, dass ihm die Fakten schon wieder aus den Ohren herausgetropft waren.

Doch dann war ihnen der Zufall in Form von seiner Schwester Hilde zu Hilfe gekommen. Sie war einfach in die Unterrichtsstunden hereinspaziert und hatte darauf bestanden auch in Militärgeschichte unterwiesen zu werden.

Natürlich war Wufei darauf sofort angesprungen und hatte ihr einen seiner geliebten 'das schickt sich für eine junge Dame Eures Standes nicht' Vorträge gegeben. Etwas worauf Hilde natürlich nur auf eine mögliche Art und Weise reagieren konnte. Während sich die zwei Streithähne lautstark unterhielten, hatte Heero mit seinen Freunden einen taktischen Rückzug angetreten und sie waren so schnell es ging zum Stall verschwunden. Dort hatten sie sich ihre Pferde geschnappt und waren wieder in den Wald geritten. Sie wussten, dass sie sicherlich ein paar Stunden Freiheit haben würden, bevor Wufei sie wahrscheinlich wieder zum Unterricht zurück bugsieren würde. Die Stunden mussten also gut genutzt werden.

Und im Moment taten sie dies, indem sie eine der Tanzstunden nachspielten. Quatre hatte sich einen langen, verwinkelten Ast geschnappt und tat so, als wenn er darauf die Tanzmusik trompetete und Trowa spielte die Tanzpartnerin von Heero. In den wohl albernsten Verrenkungen spielten sie die Tanzschritte nach. Einmal hob Trowa sogar sein Bein an und reichte es Heero anstelle seiner Hand. Als Heero es ergriff, fielen sie beide vor Lachen in den Schnee.

Heero war sich bewusst, dass sie sich wie kleine, alberne Kinder aufführten, aber wenn er daran dachte, dass er bald in eine ungeliebte Ehe gezwungen werden würde, dann hatte er sich diese Momente der Unbeschwertheit irgendwie verdient.

Und ihm wurde zu seinem großen Erstaunen auch bewusst, dass er auf seine Freunde neidisch war. Nicht nur, weil sie ineinander einen Partner fürs Leben gefunden hatten, sondern weil sie auch die Freiheiten hatten, dies auszuleben. Natürlich war ihre Beziehung ein großes Geheimnis und musste es auch bleiben – auch wenn es eher ein offenes Geheimnis war. Aber da die beiden jeweils die jüngeren Söhne ihrer Familie waren, lasteten auf ihnen nicht die Pflichten, die auf Heero lasteten. Wenn sie niemals heiraten und Kinder bekommen würden, dann würde dass sicher immer wieder für hochgezogene Augenbrauen sorgen, aber sie würden trotzdem nicht zum Erhalt der Familienlinie zu einer Heirat gezwungen werden.

Das war natürlich keine Alternative die auf Heero zutraf. Wer hatte jemals von einem unverheirateten König gehört? Niemand. Aber was half es schon über sein Schicksal zu lamentieren, er würde lieber noch ein wenig herumalbern. Solange er das zumindest noch konnte.

Quatre hatte inzwischen den Ast zur Seite geworfen und war zu ihm und Trowa geeilt. Dann half er Heero beim Aufstehen, verneigte sich tief – etwas das Heero dann sofort nachmachte – und verkündete mit nachgemachter Stimme von Wufei, „Und nach der Tanzstunde etwas Konversation."

„Hmmm ok," erklärte Heero.

Quatre klimperte dann mit seinen Wimpern und hielt ihm in einer vollkommen übertriebenen Geste seine Hand zum Kuss hin. Eines musste man Quatre lassen, wenn er wollte, dann konnte er eine Hofdame ziemlich gut nachmachen. Vollkommen übertrieben zwar, aber lustig.

„Hoheit, ich habe Euch dazu ausersehen, dass Ihr mich um meine Hand bitten werdet," erklärte er jetzt mit leicht geröteten Wangen und einem Kichern, während er gespielt verschämt seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte.

Heero musste sehr an sich halten, um nicht sofort in einem Lachkrampf auszubrechen. Genau diese Szene hatte sich mit einer äußerst renitenten Verehrerin auf dem letzen Ball abgespielt. Unglaublich auf welche Ideen die Frauen kamen! Und dabei wurden sie erzogen keusch und schüchtern zu sein. In Ordnung, wenn er an seine Schwester dachte, dann war ihm klar, wie erfolgreich so eine Erziehung wohl bei den meisten war.

Heero spielte das Spiel mit. Er trat ganz dicht an Quatre ran und nahm dessen Hand fest an seinen Oberkörper.

„Nun, seid Ihr einverstanden?" fragte Quatre wieder mit einem keuschen Augenaufschlag.

„Mitnichten, schöne Lady," erklärte Heero so hochgestochen, wie nur möglich.

„Ohhh," seufzte Quatre.

„Ich verehre Eure rühmlich bekannte, uralte Familie und bin ein Anbeter Eurer Schönheit, aber ich habe mein Herz für immer dem Waidwerk und den Pferden verschrieben, da ich leider an keiner Frau auf diese Art und Weise interessiert bin, so dass Ihr Euch leider um eine andere Partie umsehen müsst."

Bei jedem Wort hatte Quatre theatralisch geseufzt und dann fiel er in einer gespielten Ohnmacht zu Boden. Heero lachte, wünschte sich aber tatsächlich dass er jeder Frau die ihm demnächst als womögliche Braut vorgestellt werden würde genau diese Antwort geben konnte.

Trowa, der dem ganzen Schauspiel in den letzten Minuten ruhig zugesehen hatte, meinte jetzt, „Oder wie meine Erbtante sagt: Dieser Bock ist nicht zu melken."

Heero lachte. „Oder wie das kleine Mädchen gestern gesagt hat: Da kannst du warten bist du schwarz wirst."

Sie lachten alle lang und laut. Bis Quatre sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte. „Aber mal ehrlich Heero. Du solltest deinem Vater reinen Wein einschenken."

Heeros ungewöhnlich gute Laune verschwand sofort. „Und wie soll ich das bitte tun, Quatre? Ich kann doch wohl kaum zum König gehen und sagen ‚Vater egal mit welcher Frau du mich vermählen wirst, es wird nur eine Ehe auf dem Papier sein'."

„Aber Heero…"

„Nichts, aber Heero. Wenn ich ihm das sage, dann werde ich plötzlich die größte Enttäuschung für ihn sein – noch größer als ohnehin schon – vielleicht wird er mich sogar enterben müssen. Das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen. Nein."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du diese Heirat durchziehen willst?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher? Nein. Aber gewillt diesen Preis zu zahlen. So ist es halt als Kronprinz. Mein Leben gehört nicht nur mir allein. Und jetzt lasst uns bitte von etwas anderem reden, ja? Dieses Problem wird mich noch früh genug beschäftigen. Außerdem ist es ja auch nicht so, als wenn da jemand wäre, an dem ich interessiert bin. Also lasst uns einfach jetzt nicht mehr daran denken."

Quatre seufzte, wahrscheinlich weil er nicht viel davon hielt dieses Problem vor sich her zu schieben. Aber er widersprach Heero nicht.

Danach beschlossen sie, wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen. Herumgealbert hatten sie jetzt genug. Und da morgen die große Königliche Jagd stattfand, war es nicht schlecht, wenn sie jetzt noch ein paar Zielübungen machen würden.

Während sie so mit ihren Armbrüsten in der Hand durch den Wald schritten, hörten sie plötzlich das Läuten von Glocken. Ziemlich schnell wurde ihnen klar, dass in ihrer Nähe ein Schlitten entlangfuhr. Aber wenn sie die Geräusche richtig deuteten, dann konnte dieser Schlitten nicht besonders schnell sein.

Ein paar Sekunden später wurde Heero auch klar, wieso. Denn der Schlitten wurde auf einer Lichtung sichtbar, und er erkannte sofort, dass der Kutscher wohl eingeschlafen war. Das oder er hatte einen brummenden Braunbären aufgeladen, der schnarchte.

Quatre, der direkt neben Heero stand kicherte leise. „Der Mann kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass die Pferde wohl den Weg nach Hause von allein kennen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm einen kleinen Schrecken einjagen? Ist ja schließlich gefährlich, so beim fahren einzuschlafen."

Quatre warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, nickte dann aber.

Heero überlegte. Einen Schrecken. Aber nichts Schlimmes. Sollte er vielleicht einen Schneeball auf den Mann werfen? Doch dann sah er es. Ein paar Schritte weiter hing direkt über dem Waldweg ein Zweig auf dem ein Vogelnest war. Von seinem Standpunkt aus sollte es ein leichtes sein, dieses Nest von dem Ast herunter zu schießen. Er musste nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten.

Und so nahm er seine Armbrust hoch und zielte auf das Nest. Das Läuten der Glocken zeigte ihm sehr genau wo sich der Schlitten gerade befand, er musste seinen Blick dafür nicht vom Ziel nehmen.

Dann, kurz bevor der Mann unter dem Zweig war, löste Heero seine Armbrust aus. Und wie vorhergesagt, traf er das Nest, dieses wurde durch den Aufprall vom Ast geschleudert und fiel direkt in den Schoß des schlafenden Mannes.

„Brrrr," rief der Mann und zog heftig an den Zügeln. Die Pferde blieben sofort stehen und der Mann, der sich vollkommen verwirrt umgeblickt hatte, schien endlich zu merken, dass er jetzt ein Vogelnest in seinem Schoß hatte.

Der Mann untersuchte das Nest, rüttelte daran und griff herein und zog sogar etwas heraus. Heero runzelte ein wenig seine Augen und konnte sehen, dass der Kutscher jetzt einen kleinen Zweig mit drei Haselnüssen daran der Hand hielt.

Aber das merkwürdigste war, dass der Mann plötzlich sehr freudig drein blickte, „Junge, dich hätt ich ja fast vergessen," sagte und sich die Nüsse in die Jackentasche stecke. Dann ergriff er wieder die Zügel und spornte die Pferde an loszulaufen.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. Merkwürdig.

* * *

Duo kniete vor dem Kachelofen in Lady Agathas Salon und war gerade dabei ihn sauber zu machen. Im Hintergrund konnte er seine Stiefschwester und ihre Mutter über die Stoffe und die Kleider, die sie daraus nähen lassen wollten reden hören. Und wann immer er den beiden einen kurzen Blick zuwarf war eine von ihnen gerade dabei sich mit einer anderen Stoffbahn um die Schulter im Spiegel zu bewundern, den seine Stiefmutter hier aufstellen hatte lassen.

Duo schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wieso Lady Agatha darauf bestanden hatte, dass ausgerechnet er – ein Mann – den Kachelofen putzen sollte, während sie mit Relena gerade dabei war, die Stoffe auszuprobieren. Aber seine Stiefmutter schien ihm mit Vorliebe Aufgaben zuzuteilen, die er vor ihren Augen oder zumindest in ihrer Gegenwart ausführen musste. Und je niedriger die Aufgabe, desto besser. Wahrscheinlich liebte sie es einfach, ihn so gedemütigt zu sehen – und sie konnte ihn auch sofort für jeden kleinen Fehler bestrafen.

Mit einem letzten spöttischen Blick auf Relena, die gerade von der Tür in Richtung Spiegel stolzierte und dabei rosa Seide um die Schultern drapiert trug – wirklich, wie wollte sie denn bitte einen Unterschied zu ihrem pinken Tageskleid erkennen? – wandte Duo sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Stiefmutter und –schwester nichts anderes tun würden als die Stoffe auszuprobieren. Denn wenn sie jetzt anfangen würden sich hier auszuziehen dann würde Duo sicherlich erblinden. Oder zumindest würde er sich das dann wünschen.

„Lümmle nicht herum, mach dass du fertig wirst!" herrschte Lady Agatha ihn in diesem Moment an, und Duo warf ihr einen raschen Blick unter seinen Ponyfransen hervor zu. Offenbar hatte seine Stiefmutter mitbekommen dass er Relena eine ganze Weile fast ungläubig – pink auf pink? – angestarrt hatte. Und da er im Moment wirklich keine Lust auf irgendeine weitere dämliche, nutzlose Strafarbeit hatte, beugte er sich einfach nur stumm über seine Aufgabe. Sollten Relena und Lady Agatha doch über die Stoffe in Begeisterungsschreie ausbrechen so viel sie wollten, Duo würde sie keines weiteren Blickes mehr würdigen.

Eine Hand legte sich plötzlich von hinten auf Duos Schulter, und als er den Kopf drehte, sah er dass Howard, der bis eben stumm in einer Ecke gestanden und Stoffe ausgeladen hatte, zu ihm hinübergekommen war.

„Duo," sagte Howard und begann in seiner Tasche zu wühlen, „sie sind mir wirklich gerade auf die Nase gefallen."

Duo legte das Schäufelchen und den kleinen Besen ab, stand auf und drehte sich zu Howard um. Howard hatte ihm tatsächlich etwas mitgebracht? Duo spürte wie er wirklich aufgeregt wurde. Er hatte schon so lange nichts mehr geschenkt bekommen!

Endlich schien Howard gefunden zu haben was er suchte, denn er zog seine Hand aus der Tasche und überreichte Duo einen kleinen Zweig an dem drei perfekte Haselnüsse hingen. Duos Augen wurden groß. Wo hatte Howard das nur gefunden? Jetzt, mitten im Winter! Und so wie die Nüsse am Zweig saßen sah es wirklich hübsch aus, fast wie ein kleines Kunstwerk. Duo schenkte Howard ein strahlendes Lächeln und nahm den Zweig entgegen.

„Was hast du ihm gerade gegeben?" ertönte auf einmal Lady Agathas barsche Stimme.

Duo zuckte zusammen und versteckte schnell die Hand mit den Haselnüssen hinter seinem Rücken. Oh nein! Seine Stiefmutter hatte es gemerkt!

„Zeig mal her!" befahl Lady Agatha und streckte die Hand in Duos Richtung aus.

Duo zögerte. Er wollte sein erstes Geschenk seit über sechs Jahren – seit dem Tod seines Vaters – nicht hergeben müssen. Schon gar nicht an Lady Agatha. Aber wenn er sich weigerte, würde sie ihn bestrafen, und das Geschenk würde sie ihm trotzdem abnehmen. Also konnte er es ihr auch gleich zeigen. Langsam, so als könnte er so das Unvermeidliche hinauszögern, brachte Duo seine Hand wieder nach vorne und legte den Zweig mit den Haselnüssen in die Hand seiner Stiefmutter.

Lady Agatha betrachtete den kleinen Zweig ein paar Sekunden. „Hm, ein hübsches Geschenk," sagte sie dann spöttisch. „Ts, ts, ts, ts. Wie für ein Eichhorn."

Relena, die neben ihrer Mutter stand und Duo die ganze Zeit nur höhnisch lächelnd beobachtet hatte, brach sofort in Gelächter aus.

Lady Agatha warf noch einen letzten abfälligen Blick auf den kleinen Zweig, dann warf sie ihn in Duos Richtung.

Duo streckte die Hand aus und fing den kleinen Zweig auf. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Agatha es ihm wieder zurückgegeben hatte. Denn auch wenn der Zweig nun wirklich keinen materiellen Wert hatte, so bedeutete er für Duo doch eine Menge, zeigte es doch, das es wenigstens einen Menschen gab, der an ihn dachte und ihm eine Freude machen wollte. Normalerweise hatte Lady Agatha einen ziemlich guten Riecher selbst für so kleine Gesten und vergällte sie jedes Mal für Duo, doch offenbar war sie heute von den Vorbereitungen zum Ball viel zu abgelenkt. Doch Duo würde sich sicherlich nicht darüber beschweren, und so steckte er die Nüsse schnell weg bevor er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Relena stand inzwischen wieder vor dem Spiegel, immer noch in die rosa Seide gewickelt und überlegte laut vor sich hin. „Hier müsste jetzt noch die Spitze drauf, und hier… Mami! Mami du hast vergessen mir die Spitze zu kaufen!" Relena drehte sich mit Schwung vom Spiegel weg und zu Lady Agatha um, die noch am Tisch mit den Stoffen stand.

„Und was ist mit der Halskette?" fügte Relena mit weinerlicher Stimme hinzu. „Und den Ohrringen?"

Lady Agatha eilte zu ihrer Tochter hinüber, legte einen tröstenden Arm um ihre Schulter und rief, „Ähm, Howard?"

„Ja, Herrin?" antwortete Howard sofort und eilte aus seiner Ecke zu Lady Agatha hinüber.

„Aber Mami!" rief Relena und übertönte damit Howards ruhige Antwort vollkommen. „Du wirst doch nicht den Howard schicken damit er für uns… damit er für uns Spitzen und Schmuck kauft!"

„Du hast Recht," sagte Lady Agatha. „Wir werden am besten selber in die Stadt fahren!"

Sofort hellte sich Relenas Gesicht auf, und Lady Agatha drehte sich zu Howard um, der immer noch geduldig wartend dastand.

„Ja, bitte?" wiederholte Howard.

„Ruf den Maier!" sagte Lady Agatha. „Er soll einspannen lassen!"

Howard nickte und verließ den Raum, während Relena fröhlich vor sich hinkichernd durch den Raum wirbelte. Auf einmal blieb sie direkt neben Duo stehen und sah auf ihn hinab. Und obwohl Duo sich vorgenommen hatte, sie für den Rest des Tages zu ignorieren, hob er schließlich doch den Blick.

„Duo," sagte Relena so honigsüß, dass Duo sofort auf der Hut war. „Möchtest du mit uns in die Stadt fahren?"

Duo unterdrückte schnell ein Schnauben. Ja klar. Relena würde ihn sicherlich gern dabeihaben wollen, damit ER beim auswählen von Spitze und Schmuck helfen konnte. Lieber wäre er tot. Aber andererseits, er war schon so lange nicht mehr in der Stadt gewesen…

Obwohl Duo auf Relenas Frage nichts antwortete, musste ihr dennoch die Sehnsucht in seinem Blick aufgefallen sein, denn sie lachte auf und sagte spöttisch, „Ausreißen würden die Leute vor dir!"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann hätte Duo Relena in diesem Moment wohl mit seinen Blicken erdolcht. Was hatte er dem Mädchen denn jemals getan dass sie so grausam zu ihm war?

„Du faulenzt ja schon wieder!" rief Lady Agatha in diesem Moment. „Aufkehren sollst du!" Dann legte sie ihren Arm um Relena und führte ihre Tochter hinüber zum Tisch.

Duo warf seiner Stiefmutter einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Das war ja wieder mal typisch, Relena unterbrach ihn und hielt ihn vom arbeiten ab – denn wehe er hätte es gewagt Relena einfach zu ignorieren – und ER war dann derjenige der faulenzte? Aber da ein Protest sowieso nichts genützt hätte, biss Duo nur die Zähne zusammen und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Doch offenbar war das noch immer nicht gut genug, denn nur Sekunden später hallte erneut Lady Agathas barsche Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes herüber: „Ordentlich hab ich gesagt, verstanden!"

Das reichte. Duo hatte jetzt wirklich genug. Mit einem lauten Knall warf er die Schaufel und den kleinen Besen zu Boden, stand auf und schnappte sich den großen Reisigbesen. Und dann begann er den Boden vor dem Kamin mit kräftigen Bewegungen zu fegen. Die Asche die sich dort befand wirbelte auf, flog im ganzen Zimmer umher, und da Duo immer in Richtung seiner Stiefmutter und –schwester fegte, waren die beiden bald in eine schwarze Wolke aus Asche und Staub gehüllt.

„Hör sofort auf!" hustete Lady Agatha und hielt sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund, währen Relena sich schützend über die Stoffe warf.

* * *

Erst am nächsten Tag schaffte Duo es, sich vom Hof wegzuschleichen und zu seinem Versteck zu gehen, um seinen neuesten Schatz zu seinen anderen zu legen.

Nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall am Vortag mit der Asche hatte seine Stiefmutter ihn hart bestraft, härter als jemals zuvor. Oh nicht dass sie ihn geschlagen hätte oder so – bis jetzt hatte sie irgendein Grund immer davon abgehalten bei Duo zur Peitsche zu greifen – aber sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Duo am Vortag eine Menge schwerer Arbeiten hatte ausführen müssen. Arbeiten, die normalerweise nur von zwei bis drei Männern ausgeführt wurden, und die Duo nun alle alleine machen musste. Und sie hatte sogar extra ihren Ausflug in die Stadt auf heute verschoben, nur um persönlich zu überwachen, dass Duo sich auch nicht drückte.

So war es also wirklich kein Wunder dass Duo es nicht früher geschafft hatte zu seinem Versteck zu gehen. Aber jetzt war Lady Agatha mit Relena auf dem Weg in die Stadt, und die anderen Dienstboten drückten gern ein Auge zu, wenn Duo den ganzen Tag über einfach verschwand wenn seine Stiefmutter mal nicht da war.

Seufzend stieg Duo die kleine Leiter des Schuppens hinauf und lehnte sich dann müde an die Kiste, auf der Rosalie, die Eule saß und ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete. Duo seufzte noch einmal. „Meine liebe Rosalie," murmelte er und streichelte der Eule über das Gefieder. „Du kannst fliegen wohin du willst. Ich darf jetzt nicht mal mehr vom Gut." Selbst sein Aufenthalt hier würde von seiner Stiefmutter schwer bestraft werden, wenn sie davon wüsste – eine weitere Konsequenz seiner Eskapade.

„Und ich würd so gern wissen wo ich ihn wiederseh." Duo schloss die Augen und lächelte. Seit seiner letzten – zugegebenermaßen etwas unglücklich verlaufenen – Begegnung mit dem Prinzen im Wald hatte er ständig daran denken müssen. Wenn er den Prinzen einmal dort getroffen hatte, dann konnte er ihn auch noch ein weiteres Mal dort treffen, oder? Und dann würde er nicht wie ein Mädchen aussehen und den Prinzen mit Schneebällen bewerfen! Nein, er würde sich mit ihm unterhalten und ihm zeigen wie gebildet er war – im Gegensatz zu Relena und deren Mutter hielt er Lesen nicht für eine Krankheit und hatte deshalb jedes einzelne Buch in der für einen Landedelmann doch recht umfangreichen Sammlung seines Vaters geradezu verschlungen.

Er würde also Prinz Heero mit seinen geistigen Fähigkeiten beeindrucken, und damit wie gut er schießen und reiten konnte, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal wieder sahen, und dann würde der Prinz ihn anlächeln, und er würde… er würde…

Duo seufzte frustriert auf und öffnete die Augen wieder. Ach wen versuchte er hier eigentlich zum Narren zu halten? Das würde sowieso niemals passieren. Er durfte nicht mehr vom Hof, und selbst wenn, die Wahrscheinlichkeit dem Prinzen über den Weg zu laufen war mehr als gering. Die einzige Gelegenheit von der er wusste wann und wo er den Prinzen ganz sicher treffen würde wäre heute, bei der Königlichen Jagd.

* * *

„Aber kann ich denn so gehen?" fragte er Rosalie und sah frustriert an sich hinab. Er trug die Kleidung eines Dienstboten, und dafür würde der Prinz ihn auch halten, sollte er Duo so sehen. Und der Prinz würde sich niemals die Zeit nehmen mit einem Dienstboten wie mit einem Gleichgestellten zu reden.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer holte Duo die kleine Holzschatulle und öffnete sie. Dann kramte er in seinen Taschen nach dem kleinen Zweig mit den Haselnüssen um ihn dazuzulegen.

Kaum hatte er den Zweig jedoch hervorgezogen als Rosalie plötzlich gurrte. Duo blickte überrascht auf. Seit er Rosalie kannte hatte diese noch niemals ein Geräusch von sich gegeben wenn sie mit ihm hier drin war. Er sah sie fragend an, doch Rosalie sah ihn nur stumm aus ihren großen Augen an.

Duo schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann streckte er den Arm aus um den Zweig in die Kiste zu legen. Erneut gab Rosalie ein leises 'Schuhu' von sich, und als Duo sie diesmal fragend anblickte, erkannte er, dass die Eule nicht ihn ansah, sondern den kleinen Zweig in seiner Hand.

Verblüfft hob Duo den Arm und sah sich die Haselnüsse genauer an. Was an diesem Zweig konnte Rosalie nur so faszinieren? Eulen fraßen keine Nüsse, also konnte es nicht Hunger sein. Was also dann?

Noch während Duo über diese Frage nachgrübelte löste sich plötzlich ganz ohne sein Zutun eine der Nüsse und fiel zu Boden. Sofort bückte Duo sich und hob die Nuss wieder auf, doch offenbar war der Aufprall härter gewesen als er gedacht hatte, denn die kleine Haselnuss hatte einen Sprung.

Duo runzelte die Stirn. Das war ja seltsam. Es sah fast so aus als würde da irgendetwas aus der Nuss herausragen. Es sah fast so aus wie… Duo packte es vorsichtig mit zwei Fingerspitzen und zog leicht daran. Ja, eindeutig eine Feder! Duos Augen wurden groß. Wie kam denn eine Feder ins Innere einer Haselnuss?

Doch Duo hielt sich nicht lange mit dieser Frage auf, jetzt war seine Neugier geweckt. Erneut packte er die Spitze der Feder, die aus der Nuss ragte und zog daran. Der Riss in der Nuss wurde größer und größer, je mehr Duo an der Feder zog, und auf einmal platzte die Nuss auf und etwas fiel daraus zu Boden. Als Duo mit dem Blick folgte, sah er dass dort Kleidungsstücke lagen. Seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr.

Dort auf dem Boden lagen Kleidungsstücke, Hemd, Wams, Umhang und Hose wie sie ein Edelmann zur Jagd tragen würde, passend mit einem kleinen Hut mit Feder. Duo starrte ungläubig die beiden nun leeren Haselnusshälften an, die er noch immer in den Händen hielt. Das konnte doch wohl nicht möglich sein, oder? Diese Kleidungsstücke konnten doch wohl unmöglich aus dieser kleinen Nuss gefallen sein, oder?

Aber es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür. Die Kleidungsstücke waren erst erschienen, als Duo die Nuss aufgebrochen hatte. Voller Ehrfurcht starrte Duo auf den kleinen Zweig hinab, den er vorhin schnell in der Schatulle abgelegt hatte. Waren das etwa… Zaubernüsse?

Doch Duo beschloss, sich nicht lange mit dieser Frage aufzuhalten. Er hatte hier eben ein Geschenk erhalten, ein weitaus kostbareres Geschenk als irgendeiner auch nur ahnen könnte. Mit diesen Kleidungsstücken könnte er an der Königlichen Jagd teilnehmen, er könnte sich dem Prinzen als Gleichgestellter nähern, und das war eine Gelegenheit, die Duo sich mit Sicherheit nicht entgehen lassen würde, nur weil er nicht ganz sicher war, woher diese Kleidungsstücke überhaupt gekommen waren.

Mit zitternden Fingern hob Duo das Hemd aus feinem Leinen hoch und hielt es an seinen Körper. Er hatte schon seit langer Zeit keine Kleidung mehr aus so edlen Stoffen besessen. Mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln drehte er sich zu Rosalie um. „Das soll alles mir gehören?" fragte er sie, doch Rosalie hatte offenbar genug für den heutigen Tag gesagt und schloss nur die Augen.

Doch Duo ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen. Schnell schlüpfte er in die Jägerkleidung, versteckte seinen Zopf hinten im Wams – er konnte es wirklich nicht riskieren dass Lady Agatha auf irgendwelchen Umwegen von einem langhaarigen Teilnehmer der Jagd erfuhr – und setzte den kleinen Hut auf. Dann schnappte er sich schnell die alte Armbrust und die Pfeile die er hier versteckt hatte, nahm den Sattel und kletterte aus dem Schuppen.

Draußen pfiff er nach Shinigami, den er mit hinausgenommen hatte und der bis eben begleitet von einem der Hunde des Hofes fröhlich zwischen den Obstbäumen umhergetrabt war, sattelte den Rappen, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Königlichen Jagd.

Alles in allem hatte Duo viel Spaß auf der Jagd. Es war unglaublich, er hatte sich der Gesellschaft einfach anschließen können, ohne dass irgendjemand auch nur eine Augenbraue hob, oder ihn nach dem Namen fragte. Aber seine Verkleidung war auch einfach zu perfekt. Shinigami war ein edles Rassepferd und dass der Hund den er dabei hatte ein ausgebildeter Jagdhund war, war auch nicht zu übersehen. Außerdem wirkte die Kleidung die er trug extrem kostspielig. Nur ein Edelmann konnte sich so etwas leisten. Und zu dieser speziellen Jagd waren alle Edelmänner der Umgebung eingeladen.

Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass niemand sein Hiersein hinterfragte, hatte Duo es bisher noch nicht gewagt sich dem Prinzen zu nähern. Dieser hielt sich mit den zwei Männern, mit denen er auch letztes Mal zusammen unterwegs gewesen war immer an der Spitze des Jagdzuges auf. Und schaffte es auch immer einen gewissen Abstand zwischen sich und allen anderen – außer seinen Freunden – zu halten. Wenn er auf seinem Pferd saß und tatsächlich einmal zum Rest der Jagdgruppe zurück schaute, dann war sein Blick sehr distanziert. Und so kam es, dass Duo es trotz seiner Vorsätze bisher noch nicht gewagt hatte sich ihm zu nähern.

Aber wie sollte er es auch tun? Selbst wenn Prinz Heero und seine Freunde sich nicht etwas abseits von allen anderen halten würden, zwischen ihnen und dem Rest des Jagdtrupps waren immer etliche Jäger unterwegs und schienen als zusätzliche Abschirmung zu dienen.

Aber Duo hatte beschlossen sich davon nicht herunterziehen zu lassen. Sicher, er würde so niemals mit dem Prinzen sprechen können, aber mal ehrlich, selbst wenn – was sollte daraus schon entstehen?

Seine kindischen Träume, dass er den Prinzen dann durch seine Intelligenz und seine Jagdfähigkeiten beeindrucken wollte, waren genau das, nämlich kindisch. Selbst wenn, und das war schon ein ziemlich unwahrscheinliches Ziel, selbst wenn es ihm tatsächlich gelingen würde den Prinzen zu beeindrucken, was sollte dann als nächstes passieren? Würde der Prinz ihn wirklich an den Hof bestellen, würde er in diese elitäre Gruppe von Freunden aufgenommen werden? Würde sich der Prinz in ihn verlieben?

Beim letzten Gedanken schnaubte Duo laut. Wie albern konnte er nur sein? Das war etwas, das niemals geschehen würde. Ein Prinz verliebte sich nicht und schon gar nicht in einen Hochstapler, einen männlichen Hochstapler.

Also war es besser diese ganzen kindischen Hoffnungen abzuschütteln und diesen schönen Tag einfach zu genießen. Zwar hielt Duo sich während der Jagd immer ziemlich zurück – um nicht tatsächlich noch Aufsehen zu erregen, aber er hatte trotzdem seit Jahren schon nicht mehr soviel Spaß gehabt. Und vielleicht war das ja auch der einzige Sinn und Zweck dieser Zauberkleidung gewesen. Dass er für einen Tag mal die Zukunft genießen konnte, die sein Vater ihm immer prophezeit hatte.

Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken war Duo noch ein wenig weiter zurück gefallen, als sowieso schon. Deshalb gab er Shinigami schnell die Sporen. Sie waren gerade dabei einen Fuchs in einer Treibjagd zu stellen und er konnte schon sehen, wie diejenigen die an der Spitze des Feldes ritten ihre Armbrüste anhoben. Also schien der Fuchs gestellt zu sein.

Und tatsächlich, als Duo den Rest der Gruppe erreicht hatte, brauste lautes Jubeln auf. Jemand schien den tödlichen Treffer gemacht zu haben. Dann bemerkte er, dass Prinz Heero von seinem Pferd absprang und mit stolz geschwellter Brust zu dem Kadaver ging, um den alle Jagdhunde herumschnüffelten.

Der Jagdmeister trat ebenfalls zum Kadaver. Er präsentierte Heero auf einer Art Kissen einen Tannenzweig. Der Prinz zog sein Dolch hervor und hob damit den Zweig an. Dann kniete er sich neben den Kadaver und presste den Zweig auf die blutende Wunde.

Als der Prinz wieder aufstand, streckte der Jagdmeister ihm seine Hand entgegen und als Heero diese ergriff, schüttelte er sie heftig. „Gratuliere, Majestät."

Der Prinz nahm die Gratulation relativ gelassen entgegen. Zu Recht, wie Duo fand. Zwar hatte er wohl tatsächlich den Fuchs erlegt, aber da sie eine große Jagdgesellschaft waren, war das eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Nur weil er als Prinz das Tier getroffen hatte? Wenn er nicht die Fähigkeiten zum Jäger hatte, dann hätte er Duos Meinung nach sowieso nichts hier auf der Jagd zu suchen gehabt.

Natürlich mischte sich in diesen komischen Gedanken von Duo noch etwas anders rein. Nämlich, dass der Prinz einfach unwerfend gut aussah, wie er so stolz in die Runde blickte. Innerlich schimpfte Duo sich aus, dass er so etwas überhaupt bemerkte.

Der Jagdmeister ergriff wieder das Wort. „Ich habe die Ehre zu verkünden, dass unsere Majestät der König heute einen besonderen Preis ausgesetzt hat. Demjenigen von Euch, meine Herren, der als erstes einen Raubvogel erlegt, widmet der König diesen wertvollen Ring aus seiner Schatzkammer." Der Jagdmeister holte aus einem Lederbeutel einen Ring hervor und hob ihn hoch, so dass alle ihn sehen konnten.

Duo musste fast schlucken, als er den Ring erblickte. Er kannte sich ja nicht unbedingt mit Schmuck aus, aber so wie der glitzerte – und so groß wie er war – war er bestimmt ziemlich wertvoll. Ein Mann konnte sicherlich lange gut davon leben. Und so etwas wurde einfach bei einer reinen Zeitvertreibjagd als Preis ausgesetzt?

Trotz dieses enormen Wertes reihte Duo sich nicht in die Reihe derjenigen mit ein, die um diesen Ring kämpfen wollten. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass auch er Chancen hätte ihn zu gewinnen, aber er wollte ja kein Aufsehen erregen. Außerdem, was sollte er mit so einem Ring?

Diejenigen, die einen Raubvogel schießen wollten, begannen jetzt durch das Dickicht zu gehen. Die Pferde waren alle auf der Lichtung zurück gelassen worden, während der Rest des Zuges mit einem gewissen Abstand hinter ihnen her ging um zu beobachten, wer denn gewinnen würde.

Duo war auch neugierig. Und er hoffte, dass der Prinz es schaffen würde den Vogel zu schießen.

Dann hörten sie das Kreischen eines Raubvogels. Als Duo in den Himmel blickte, konnte er sehen, wie der Vogel hoch in den Lüften über ihnen kreiste.

„Erster Schuss," sagte der blonde Mann, der immer neben dem Prinzen stand.

„Zweiter," konterte der andere Freund des Prinzen, bevor Heero selbst „Dritter," sagen konnte. Die anderen vier Jäger die um den Ring kämpften reihten sich danach ein.

Dritter Schuss, das war schon nicht mehr die allerbeste Chance, den Vogel zu erlegen.

Der blonde Mann hatte inzwischen seine Armbrust in Anschlag genommen, zielte auf den Vogel und schoss. Aber der Pfeil ging daneben. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und der zweite hob seine Armbrust. Währenddessen war der Vogel immer höher geflogen. Und so schaffte es auch der zweite Schütze nicht, ihn zu treffen.

Duo schielte noch mal in den Himmel. In Ordnung, einfach war es nicht den Vogel jetzt noch zu treffen, aber nicht völlig unmöglich. Er drückte dem Prinzen die Daumen es jetzt zu schaffen.

Heero nahm auch Anschlag, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken senkte er seine Armbrust wieder. „Er fliegt schon zu hoch," erklärte er.

Das schienen auch die anderen Jäger zu denken, denn alle senkten ihre Waffen. Duo schnaubte. Es war doch noch immer möglich diesen Vogel zu treffen. Warum traute sich denn keiner einen Schuss zu wagen? Wollten sie sich nicht die Blöße geben und vorbei schießen? Das fand Duo albern. Es war doch besser, etwas zu versuchen und es nicht zu schaffen, als es gar nicht erst zu versuchen, oder?

Er selbst würde diesen Vogel ohne Probleme schießen können. Er war zwar etwas aus der Übung, aber er hatte früher zusammen mit seinem Vater weitaus schwierigere Situationen erfolgreich gemeistert. Und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hob Duo seine Armbrust und schoss.

* * *

Heero war ziemlich enttäuscht. Wider besseren Wissens hatte er gehofft, dass zumindest ein oder zwei der anderen Jäger versuchen würden doch noch den Vogel zu schießen. Immerhin war der Raubvogel noch nicht völlig außer Reichweite.

Aber wie so oft wagte es niemand besser zu sein als er. Heero hasste das. Er liebte zwar die Jagd, aber er wusste, dass er nicht der beste war. Hey, seine eigene Schwester war besser als er – ok, sie war besser als eigentlich jeder andere Mann, aber das war hier nicht der Punkt! Er konnte besiegt werden! Doch immer wieder war er es, der bei solchen Veranstaltungen gewann, und zwar nicht weil er so gut war, sondern weil alle anderen sich nicht trauten besser zu sein als er.

Oh, zum Glück nicht alle anderen, Quatre und Trowa zeigten ihm so oft es ging, wo die Harke hing, aber leider waren sie heute wohl vom Pech verfolgt. Schon bei der Fuchsjagd hatte Heero so seine Zweifel gehegt. OK, er hatte einen guten Schuss abgegeben und er freute sich auch darüber, dass er das Tier erlegt hatte, doch er war sich sicher, dass einige der anderen Jäger bessere Positionen gehabt hatten. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte getroffen.

Um seine Theorie zu testen, hatte er als der Jagdmeister das mit dem Preis für den ersten Raubvogel verkündet hatte, darauf verzichtet, schnell anzugeben, als wievielter er schießen wollte. Bezeichnenderweise waren es seine besten Freunde die deshalb als erster und zweiter Schütze endeten. Selbst dann ließ Heero noch eine kleine Pause verstreichen, bevor er den dritten Platz beanspruchte. Die anderen Jäger hätten genug Zeit gehabt sich zu melden. Doch keiner tat es.

Und dann, als er noch nicht einmal einen Schuss abgegeben hatte, da hatte es auch keiner der anderen mehr versucht. Nicht einmal versucht! Es war zum Haare ausraufen. Heero wollte gerne gewinnen, wollte beweisen dass er gut war. Aber er wollte es in einem fairen Kampf zeigen und nicht gewinnen, weil die anderen ihn gewinnen ließen weil sie dachten dass es sich nicht schickte, gegen den zukünftigen König zu gewinnen.

Heero wollte sich schon enttäuscht abdrehen, als plötzlich der Vogel nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt in den Schnee fiel. Heero schaute erstaunt auf den Kadaver. Hatte etwa doch einer aus der Truppe geschossen? Aber er hatte die anderen die an diesem Wettbewerb teilnahmen genau beobachtet. Von denen hatte sich keiner gerührt.

Rasch ging Heero auf den Kadaver zu und hob ihn hoch. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten steckte ein Pfeil in der Brust des Vogels. Heero zog hin heraus und zeigte ihn der Menge. „Wem gehört der Pfeil?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Lautes, erstauntes Gemurmel ertönte, aber niemand beanspruchte der Schütze gewesen zu sein.

Etwas ungeduldig wiederholte sich Heero. „Wem gehört dieser Pfeil?"

Dann trat einer der Jäger aus der Zuschauermenge hervor. Die restlichen Zuschauer stöhnten empört auf, es war sogar Getuschel zu hören, so als ob keiner es wahrhaben wollte, dass einer aus ihrer Gruppe es gewagt hatte den Prinzen zu besiegen.

Der junge Mann, denn um einen jungen Mann handelte es sich bei dem Jäger, machte noch ein paar Schritte auf Heero zu und blickte beschämt auf den Boden. Heero runzelte die Stirn. Wieso schämte sich der Schütze? Er sollte doch stolz auf seinen Erfolg sein. Heero hoffte inständig, dass der junge Mann nicht irgendwas Dummes tun würde und ihn jetzt um Verzeihung bat oder so was.

„Ihr habt gesagt, dass Ihr nicht mehr schießen wollt," erklärte der junge Mann mit einer Stimme in die sowohl Stolz, Trotz aber auch etwas Unsicherheit gemischt war.

Heero musste plötzlich lächeln. Also keine Entschuldigung. Gut! „Ja, das hab ich," bestätigte Heero. „Und da die anderen auch auf ihren Schuss verzichtet haben, war es Euer gutes Recht es zu versuchen. Meinen Glückwunsch zu diesem Schuss."

Die Menge seufzte erstaunt auf. Damit hatte wohl kaum einer gerechnet. Aber Heero gab dem jungen Mann Recht. Und Heero freute sich. Scheinbar gab es in dieser Truppe außer seinen Freunden doch noch jemand, der über Rückgrad verfügte. Interessant.

Der junge Mann hob seinen Kopf, und blickte Heero jetzt an. Leider war sein Hut sehr tief in das Gesicht gezogen und außerdem hing eine Feder sehr vorwitzig direkt vor dessen Nase, so dass Heero kaum sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Aber etwas anderes konnte er dafür umso deutlicher sehen. Die Kleidung die der junge Mann trug, war sehr eng anliegend und präsentierte einen wohlgeformten Körper. Auch wenn der Mann einen halben Kopf kleiner zu sein schien als Heero und recht schlank – beinahe zierlich – gebaut war, konnte Heero Muskeln erkennen. Wer auch immer dieser junge Mann war, er war auf jeden Fall kein Stubenhocker. Und Heero musste hart mit sich kämpfen um nicht weiter auf dessen Beine zu starren und zu sabbern anzufangen.

Als Heero seinen Blick wieder nach oben gewandt hatte, konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Quatre, der neben ihnen stand, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. Heero seufzte innerlich, also war sein Starren aufgefallen. Und wie er Quatre kannte, würde er damit die nächsten Monate aufgezogen werden.

Der junge Mann redete wieder und riss Heero so aus seinen Gedanken. „Ach, das war doch gar nichts, jedes kleine Mädchen hätte diesen Vogel treffen könnten."

Heero dachte an seine kleine Schwester und gab ein „Da gebe ich Euch vollkommen Recht," von sich. „Trotzdem war es ein beeindruckender Schuss. Vielleicht könnt Ihr mir zeigen wie Ihr das gemacht habt."

Der junge Mann blickte ihn unter seiner Feder hervor an, und Heero meinte so etwas wie Erstaunen in dessen Blick zu erkennen. Dann verzog sich der Mund des anderen zu einem Lächeln. „Vielleicht könnte ich das," war die kryptische Antwort.

Heero starrte geradezu hypnotisiert auf den Mund des jungen Mannes. Er war großzügig geschnitten, ohne breit zu wirken, die Lippen waren rosig von der Kälte und leicht feucht, so als hätte der junge Mann gerade darüber geleckt und Heero wünschte fast…

„Bitte nennt mich Heero," sagte Heero schnell und riss sich aus seinen Phantasien über den jungen Mann, den er doch gar nicht kannte. „Und wie ist Euer Name?" Er hielt dem jungen Mann seine Hand entgegen.

Dieser zögerte für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann ergriff er Heeros Hand und drückte sie kräftig. „Alexander," sagte er schlicht, akzeptierte somit das Angebot des Prinzen ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Heero war begeistert. Er wusste dass die Speichellecker am Hofe alles für so ein Angebot geben würden, aber allesamt zu feige wären es auch anzunehmen. Der junge Mann – Alexander – erstaunte ihn immer mehr. Und Heero wollte mehr über ihn herausfinden. Irgendwie faszinierte er ihn und das nicht nur weil seine Beine so perfekt aussahen und seine Lippen wie zum Küssen gemacht waren. Trotzdem hätte Heero auch noch gern mehr von Alexanders Gesicht gesehen, doch irgendwie schien immer die Hutkrempe oder die Feder im Blickfeld zu sein.

„Eure Hoheit, soll es denn jetzt weiter gehen mit der Jagd?" fragte in dem Moment der Jagdmeister.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Der beste Schütze hat bereits gezeigt was er kann." Dann wandte er sich kurz zu dem Jagdmeister und forderte, „Den Ring."

Der Mann wirkte nicht sonderlich erstaunt, sondern eher zustimmend und fingerte in dem Lederbeutel, der an seinem Gürtel hing. Er zog den Ring hervor und legte ihn auf Heeros ausgestreckte Hand.

Heero drehte sich dann wieder zu Alexander um und trat ganz dicht neben ihn. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie beide, und als er Alexanders Hand ergriff und zu sich zog, um ihn den Ring anzustecken, da fing Heeros Herz an erstaunlich schnell zu schlagen.

Heero wurde mehr als klar, dass er sich zu Alexander hingezogen fühlte. Die erfrischende Art des jungen Schützen und dessen Körper faszinierten ihn. Doch Heero war mit seiner Weisheit am Ende. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie sollte er nur herausfinden ob der andere sich vielleicht auch für ihn interessieren könnte? Warum war immer alles so kompliziert? Und warum reagierte er so heftig auf den anderen Mann?

Alexander versuchte seine Hand aus der von Heero zurück zu ziehen. Und Heero konnte trotz der Feder erkennen, wie eine leichte Röte das Gesicht des jungen Mannes eroberte. „Ich hab den Pfeil nicht abgeschossen um den Ring zu gewinnen," hauchte Alexander aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß," erklärte Heero. „Du hast es getan um zu zeigen dass es möglich ist den Vogel noch zu treffen. Und da niemand sonst das gewagt hat, hast du dir den Preis verdient. Der Ring gehört dir. Du bist der König der Jagd und wir alle sollten uns ein Beispiel an dir nehmen." Mit diesen Worten zog er Alexanders Hand wieder dichter zu sich und streifte ihm den Ring über einen Finger. Und während der ganzen Zeit pochte Heeros Herz so laut, dass er sich einfach sicher war, dass alle es hören mussten.

Das Rot auf Alexanders Gesicht wurde noch tiefer, aber er protestierte nicht mehr sondern hob seine Hand um den Ring zu bewundern.

Für ein paar Momente sagte keiner von beiden etwas, doch dann sprach Quatre um das Eis zu brechen, „Hast du eine besondere Armbrust, oder wieso konntest du so weit schießen?"

Alexander schien bei dieser Frage seine Scheu sofort über Bord zu werfen. „Nein, da ist gar nichts Besonderes dran. Die hab ich mit meinem Vater zusammen gebaut, aber jeder Waffenmeister könnte eine bessere bauen. Ich bin halt nur sehr gut im Zielen."

Heero schmunzelte. Ihm gefiel die Ehrlichkeit von Alexander, und dass dieser Stolz auf seine Leistung war. „Vielleicht erlaubst du uns ein paar Übungsschüsse um uns von deiner Behauptung zu überzeugen?" fragte Heero. Er wollte noch länger mit Alexander zusammen sein. Wollte mehr von ihm erfahren. Aber da sich die Jagdgesellschaft gerade auflöste, war es wahrscheinlich, dass der junge Mann auch bald verschwand. Aber vielleicht ließ er sich noch etwas aufhalten.

Alexander lachte auf. „Natürlich kein Problem. Ihr könnt alle damit schießen, wenn ihr wollt. Aber ich möchte auch einmal deine ausprobieren, Heero."

Das ließ sich Heero nicht zweimal sagen und reichte Alexander wortlos seine Waffe.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten lang gegenseitig die Waffen des jeweils anderen ausprobiert hatten und Alexander Heero mit seinen Kenntnissen und seinem Wissen über die Jagd im allgemeinen und Armbrüste im speziellen beeindruckt hatte, fragte Quatre auf einmal, „Sag mal Alexander, kommst du hier aus der Gegend?"

Heero warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Außer den Leuten vom Hofstaat waren doch nur Edelmänner aus der näheren Gegend bei der Jagd eingeladen gewesen. Wieso stellte der Blonde also eine so dumme Frage? Doch dann ging Heero auf, dass Quatre so versuchte mehr aus Alexander herauszubekommen. Da sie sich nur beim Vornamen nannten, wusste Heero bis jetzt nicht, aus welcher Familie Alexander kam. Aber das musste er wissen wollte er den jungen Mann irgendwann einmal wiedersehen um herauszufinden, ob da mehr zwischen ihnen beiden sein konnte oder ob dieses Gefühl eine absolut einseitige Sache war.

Heero hielt gespannt den Atem an. Alexander öffnete gerade den Mund um zu antworten, gleich würde Heero erfahren was er wissen wollte. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, alle Geräusche im Wald verstummten, nur das leise Glockenklingeln eines Schlittens, der wohl gerade in der Nähe vorbeifuhr, war noch zu hören.

Plötzlich stockte Alexander mitten in der Bewegung, dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf und schien leise zu fluchen. Als er sich danach in Richtung seines Pferdes bewegte rief er fahrig und in Eile, „Oh, ich hab ganz die Zeit aus den Augen vergessen! Ich muss los!" Einen Augenblick später war er auch schon auf seinem Pferd aufgesessen und preschte durch die Lichtung davon.

Heero und die anderen waren für einige Augenblicke wie vom Donner gerührt. So einen abrupten Abgang hatte er noch nie erlebt. Dann fluchte Heero. „Verdammt ich kenne seinen Familiennamen nicht!"

Er wollte schon auf Wing springen und hinter Alexander her galoppieren als Quatres Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn aufhielt. „Heero sei doch vernünftig. Eine Verfolgungsjagd? Bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen?"

Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag und die Wintersonne schaffte es zwar noch alles leicht zu erhellen, aber Quatre hatte Recht, für eine Verfolgungsjagd würde es nicht ausreichen.

„Außerdem sollte es kein Problem sein, seinen Namen herauszubekommen. Einer der anderen Teilnehmer wird ihn schon kennen." Dann grinste der Blonde wieder von Ohr zu Ohr und stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an.

* * *

Heero galoppierte missmutig durch den Wald. Zum ersten Mal seit der Königliche Hof Residenz im Winterschloss genommen hatte war er völlig allein unterwegs. Zum ersten Mal hatte er nicht nur Reißaus vor seinen Eltern und dem Hofstaat genommen, sondern auch vor seinen zwei engsten Freunden.

Er hatte es eben einfach nicht länger ertragen.

Seit der Königlichen Jagd vor zwei Tagen war er schon so schlecht gelaunt. Oh, die Jagd war ganz amüsant gewesen, und als er dann auch noch diesen jungen Edelmann, Alexander, getroffen hatte, da hatte Heero schon gehofft, dass der diesjährige Aufenthalt hier gar nicht so schlimm wäre. Er hatte sich fast sogar schon damit abfinden können, dass sein Vater nun ernsthaft die Brautschau für ihn eröffnen würde – was einen langwierigen Ball nach dem anderen bedeutete. Immerhin hatte er etwas gehabt, auf das er sich freuen konnte – nämlich Alexander etwas näher kennen zu lernen.

Doch nachdem der junge Mann sich beinahe fluchtartig von der Jagd entfernt hatte, war nichts mehr so gelaufen wie Heero es gewünscht hatte. Die Befragung der anderen Jagdteilnehmer hatte einfach nichts gebracht. Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst wer der junge Jäger gewesen war. Scheinbar war Alexander nicht in Begleitung anderer Jäger zur Jagd gekommen sondern hatte sich ihnen allein angeschlossen.

Und auch Heeros Beschreibung des jungen Mannes – auch wenn er dessen Gesicht nie wirklich gesehen hatte – hatte bei niemandem ein Glöckchen klingeln lassen. Niemand schien ihn jemals gesehen zu haben, und der Vorname allein war leider nicht ungewöhnlich genug als dass Heero ihn damit allein finden könnte.

Alles in allem war es also gar nicht verwunderlich dass Heeros Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt war. Der erste Mann für den er sich seit Ewigkeiten interessierte, und dann verschwand er einfach so als hätte es ihn nie gegeben!

Natürlich hatten seine beiden Freunde versucht ihn aufzumuntern. Sie hatten heute in aller Herrgottsfrühe – bevor Wufei oder irgendjemand anderes sie aufhalten konnte – ihre Pferde gesattelt und waren in den Wald geritten. Doch statt das Thema Alexander einfach ruhen zu lassen hatte Quatre versucht ihn aufzumuntern indem er ihm immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass Heero nur Geduld haben musste.

Heero schnaubte. Er hatte den ganzen letzten Tag nichts anderes getan als sich so diskret wie möglich umzuhören ob jemand den jungen Jäger kannte. Aber er hatte keine positive Antwort erhalten, und so viele Adelsfamilien gab es hier auch wieder nicht, als dass er sich noch groß Hoffnungen machen konnte.

Und dann, während einer kurzen Reitpause hatten Quatre und Trowa auch noch angefangen sich verliebte Blicke zuzuwerfen und heimliche Küsse auszutauschen – als ob Heero das nicht merken würde, also wirklich, sie hätten es genauso gut auch nicht heimlich tun können. Und Heero hatte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Er war aufgestanden, war zu seinem Pferd gestapft, war aufgesessen und einfach davon galoppiert. Die besorgten Rufe seiner Freunde hatte er schlicht ignoriert. Er brauchte jetzt etwas Zeit für sich. Und ganz sicher brauchte er es nicht, das verliebte Getue seiner Freunde mit anzusehen, während die Eifersucht in seinem Inneren an ihm nagte.

Offenbar war diese kleine Flucht genau das richtige gewesen. Der scharfe Galopp durch den Wald und über etliche Felder hatte tatsächlich geholfen, dass Heero sich etwas besser fühlte. Vielleicht war ein Tag Urlaub von seinem Dasein als Prinz genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Er wollte Wing gerade zu einer gemächlicheren Gangart bremsen, als ihn plötzlich etwas Kaltes seitlich am Kopf traf. Die Überraschung und die Wucht des Aufpralls warfen Heero aus dem Sattel, und dann schlug er auch schon so hart auf dem Boden auf, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

* * *

Duo formte mit den Händen einen Schneeball und warf ihn mit voller Wucht an die Wand des Schuppens. Gott, wie sehr wünschte er sich es wäre seine Stiefmutter und nicht der kleine Schuppen in dem er seine Schätze aufbewahrte!

Er hatte es vor zwei Tagen so gerade noch geschafft zu Hause zu sein bevor seine Stiefmutter etwas bemerkte. Er war geritten wie ein Wilder, hatte sich in Rekordzeit die Jagdkleidung vom Leib gerissen, war in seine alten, abgetragenen Sachen geschlüpft und war keuchend und nach Luft schnappend so gerade noch in der Küche angekommen, bevor Lady Agatha dort auftauchte um nach ihm zu sehen.

Duo formte einen weiteren Schneeball und warf ihn wütend an die Wand. Was hatte seine Stiefmutter auch ausgerechnet dann nach Hause kommen müssen? Hätte sie ihre Einkaufstour nicht noch um eine Stunde verlängern können? Aber nein, das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein!

Und dabei war gerade das unglaublichste und wundervollste geschehen, was Duo jemals zugestoßen war! Das was er sich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder ausgemalt hatte, war tatsächlich eingetreten! Er hatte sich mit dem Prinz – nein, mit Heero, der Prinz hatte ihm schließlich die Benutzung seines Vornamens angeboten, und genau das würde Duo auch tun, wenn auch nur in Gedanken.

Er hatte sich mit Heero unterhalten, wie mit einem Gleichgestellten, und Heero hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört! Er hatte ihn angelächelt und ihn behandelt als wäre er ein Freund! Duos Herz fing allein bei der Erinnerung daran an heftig zu klopfen.

Doch dann hatte er das Klingeln der Glocken an Lady Agathas Schlitten gehört, und ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als die Flucht zu ergreifen. Duo fluchte laut. Lady Agatha schaffte es wirklich immer ihm alles zu vermasseln, ob sie es nun bewusst oder unbewusst tat. Das war seine einzige Chance gewesen Heero näher zu kommen, und er hatte sie nicht nutzen können weil seine Stiefmutter ihm verboten hatte, den Hof zu verlassen.

Duo knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen und presste den Schneeball, den er gerade formte noch fester. Oooooh, wie sehr er sich doch wünschte einmal, nur einmal, seiner Stiefmutter zu zeigen was er wirklich fühlte. Wie oft hatte es ihm schon in den Fingern gejuckt Lady Agatha einen Schneeball in den Nacken zu werfen?

Doch das konnte er nicht tun. Weiß der Himmel was diese Frau ihm dann antun würde. Vielleicht wäre das dann der Moment, der Lady Agatha doch noch zur Peitsche greifen ließ, und Duo war dann doch nicht so selbstzerstörerisch veranlagt.

Auf einmal konnte er das Geräusch eines galoppierenden Pferdes hören, und Duo hob schnell den Kopf. Er hatte Shini doch heute gar nicht mitgenommen – vor einer halben Stunde war die Schneiderin auf dem Hof angekommen, und da dieses Ereignis Lady Agatha den ganzen Tag beschäftigen würde, hatte Duo die Gelegenheit zu einer schnellen Flucht genutzt.

Es war auch nicht Shinigami der da angaloppiert kam, sondern ein fremdes Pferd mit einem fremden Reiter drauf, und die beiden galoppierten einfach über ihr Feld mit der Wintersaat! Dieser Idiot würde noch die halbe Ernte vernichten! Ohne groß nachzudenken hob Duo die Hand mit dem Schneeball und warf diesen mit all dem Hass und der Wut, die er im Moment auf Lady Agatha empfand, nach dem fremden Reiter.

Sein Geschoss traf das Ziel perfekt, der Schneeball landete mit einem befriedigenden 'Platsch!' genau am Kopf des Reiters. Doch offenbar musste Duos Wurf sehr viel heftiger gewesen sein als er angenommen hatte – oder der Schneeball war eventuell ein klein wenig zu hart gewesen nachdem Duo ihn vor lauter Ärger über seine Stiefmutter beinahe zehn Minuten lang geformt hatte. Jedenfalls stieß der Reiter einen überraschten Laut aus und flog dann seitlich vom Pferd.

Duo hielt erschrocken die Luft an. In dem Moment als er den Schneeball geworfen hatte, hatte er das Pferd erkannt. Und wie auch nicht? Es gab nur einen einzigen derart schönen Apfelschimmel hier in der Gegend! Oh wie hatte er es nur nicht früher schon erkennen können? Duo stöhnte auf.

Er hatte den Prinzen abgeschossen! Er hatte Heero – schon wieder! – mit einem Schneeball beworfen und diesen damit sogar vom Pferd geworfen! Und offenbar hatte der Prinz sich beim Sturz schwer verletzt, denn obwohl es nun schon einige Augenblicke her war hatte Heero sich noch nicht gerührt sondern lag einfach nur still im Schnee!

Duo zögerte einige Sekunden, dann lief er schnell hinüber. In seinem Kopf wiederholten sich immer und immer wieder nur dieselben Gedanken: ‚Bitte lass mich ihn nicht getötet haben!'

* * *

Heero lag auf dem Rücken im Schnee und starrte in den Himmel. Langsam schien der Sauerstoff in die Lungen zurückzukehren, den ihm die Wucht des Aufpralls genommen hatte. Aber trotzdem rührte er sich nicht sondern starrte weiter nur nach oben.

Was war da eben geschehen? War er tatsächlich… durch einen Schneeball aus dem Sattel geworfen worden? Durch einen Schneeball??? Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war ja so demütigend!

Auf einmal schob sich ein Gesicht in Heeros Blickfeld und verdeckte die Sicht auf den Himmel. Violette Augen blickten besorgt auf ihn hinab, und eine Stimme rief, „Oh mein Gott, es tut mir ja so leid, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Heero blinzelte. Dann öffnete er den Mund. „Verdammt noch mal, ist es hier in der Gegend etwa üblich harmlose Fremde mit Schneebällen zu bewerfen?" rief er weitaus heftiger als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Das Gesicht über ihm rötete sich leicht, runzelte dann jedoch die Stirn und alle Besorgnis verschwand aus dem Blick. „Wenn diese harmlosen Fremden einfach über unsere Felder mit der Wintersaat reiten, dann schon!" war die beinahe wütende Antwort.

Heero blinzelte erneut. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Niemand hatte jemals so mit ihm gesprochen – das hieß, niemand außer seinem Vater. Heero stützte sich auf seine Arme und setzte sich auf.

Als er den Kopf drehte konnte er erkennen, dass das Gesicht zu einem jungen Mann gehörte, der neben ihm kniete und ihn wütend aus seinen Augen anfunkelte. Heero starrte den anderen an. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, er hatte noch niemals einen so wunderschönen jungen Mann gesehen.

Der junge Mann konnte nicht viel jünger sein als Heero selbst, er war schlank aber gut gebaut, soweit Heero das aufgrund der etwas locker sitzenden Kleidung des anderen sagen konnte. Doch das war nicht was Heeros Aufmerksamkeit so fesselte. Nein, das waren die Augen.

Groß und von einem tiefen violett saßen sie in einem herzförmigen Gesicht und flankierten eine kleine Stupsnase. Die vollen Lippen waren zu einem dünnen, missbilligenden Strich zusammengepresst, und über die Schulter des jungen Mannes fiel ein langer, kastanienbrauner Zopf.

Heero schluckte. Der Junge vor ihm war einfach umwerfend, anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben. Und er schien auf irgendeine Erwiderung von Heero zu warten, denn er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob das Kinn herausfordernd vor, ohne dabei seinen wütenden Blick von Heero zu nehmen.

Schnell wiederholte Heero in Gedanken ihre bisherige Unterhaltung, dann sagte er, „Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht dass das ein Feld war. Ich hoffe ich habe nicht zu viel zerstört."

Das schien den anderen jetzt zu überraschen, denn das Stirnrunzeln verschwand von dessen Gesicht, die Arme öffneten sich und hingen wieder seitlich hinab und der junge Mann blinzelte ein paar Mal erstaunt. Dann räusperte er sich und sagte, „Schon gut. Ist nicht so schlimm. Und es tut mir leid dass ich Euch so hart getroffen habe."

Heero winkte ab. Was sollte es schon. Hätte der junge Mann das nicht getan, dann hätte Heero ihn sicherlich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, und das war etwas was er ganz sicher nicht bereute.

Der junge Mann sprang auf die Beine und hielt Heero eine Hand hin. Heero griff danach und ließ sich von seinem Gegenüber auf die Beine ziehen. Während Heero sich den Schnee von der Kleidung klopfte blickte der Langhaarige sich suchend um.

„Wenn Ihr wollt kann ich Euer Pferd für Euch einfangen, Hoheit," sagte er.

Heero hob den Kopf und blickte den anderen scharf an. Woher wusste dieser, dass er der Prinz war? Nicht dass das ein Geheimnis wäre, aber wenn der andere wusste, dass er der Prinz war, wieso hatte er ihn dann dennoch mit einem Schneeball beworfen?

Doch sein Gegenüber zuckte vor Heeros Blick nicht zurück sondern sah ihm nur ruhig in die Augen, und Heero blinzelte überrascht. Zum ersten Mal nahm er das gesamte äußere Erscheinungsbild des anderen wahr – nicht nur dessen Gesicht. Der Mann trug die einfache Kleidung eines Dienstboten, und doch wagte er es den Prinzen zu behandeln als wäre er ihm ebenbürtig?

Das war etwas was noch niemals jemand gewagt hatte, und Heero war einen Moment lang verwirrt, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Doch dann merkte er plötzlich, dass es ihn nicht wirklich störte. Hatte er nicht immer gejammert dass niemand ihn als Menschen sah sondern immer nur seine Stellung und seine Macht? Hatte er nicht immer gewollt dass man ihn behandelte als wäre er wie alle anderen?

Nun, jetzt hatte er tatsächlich einmal jemanden gefunden der genau das tat, und in diesem Moment war es Heero völlig egal ob es sich dabei um einen Edelmann oder einen einfachen Dienstboten handelte. Er hatte einen Tag Urlaub gewollt, und genau das würde er sich jetzt nehmen.

„Das ist nicht nötig," sagte Heero deshalb. „Wing wird früher oder später schon wieder zurückkommen." Dann streckte er seine Hand aus, sah seinem Gegenüber direkt ins Gesicht und sagte, „Ich bin Heero."

Der Langhaarige starrte ihn überrascht an, die violetten Augen vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen. Nach einem Moment, der Heero wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, ergriff der andere schließlich seine Hand, lächelte und antwortete, „Ich bin Duo."

* * *

Duo konnte es nicht fassen. Er konnte so einiges nicht fassen. Am schlimmsten war es, dass er tatsächlich den Prinzen von seinem Pferd geschossen hatte. Er schüttelte sich wieder bei der Erinnerung. Dann konnte er nicht fassen, dass der Prinz nicht nur nicht Himmel und Hölle schrie und ihn dafür bestrafen wollte sondern relativ ruhig blieb und sich sogar freundschaftlich mit ihm unterhielt. Es war zwar schön, aber Duo hatte schon befürchtet für diesen Anschlag auf das Leben des Prinzens im Kerker zu landen. Das war eine Wendung der Ereignisse, die erst einmal verdaut werden musste.

„Und Ihr wollt sicher…" Duo unterbrach sich selbst. Der Prinz hatte ihm seinen Vornamen angeboten. Klar er hatte es auch bei dem Jagdausflug getan, aber da war Duo als Edelmann aufgetreten. Hier und jetzt, mit den abgetragenen Fetzen die er am Leibe trug musste der Prinz ihn für einen Dienstboten halten. Und trotzdem hatte er ihm seinen Vornamen angeboten. Was blieb Duo also übrig, als dieses Geschenk anzunehmen? „Und du bist sicher, dass du einfach hier auf dein Pferd warten willst?"

Der Prinz nickte, hob dann aber seine Hand zum Kopf und rieb ihn. „Au, das tut weh," erklärte er.

„Tschuldigung," nuschelte Duo noch einmal.

Heero machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Schon gut, du hast nur versucht die Saat deines Herren zu beschützen. Aber ich sollte meinen Kopf für ne Weile nicht zu ruckartig bewegen. Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass Wing bald bemerken wird, dass ich ihn nicht mehr reite. Und dann wird er zurückkommen. Er ist ein sehr schlaues Pferd. Wenn du jetzt nach ihm suchst, kann das nur dazu führen, dass er sich einen Spaß daraus macht noch weiter wegzulaufen."

„Ahhh, in Ordnung. Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Na, hier warten. Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich, oder?" Dabei lächelte Heero ihn an.

Duo bemerkte wie seine Knie weich wurden. Das Lächeln ließ Heero einfach umwerfend aussehen, und der Gedanke, dass es ihm gewidmet war ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. „Aber hier ist doch gar nichts interessantes," murmelte er.

„Du bist hier, Duo," antwortete Heero.

Duo merkte, dass er rot wurde und kämpfte verbissen dagegen, drehte sogar sein Gesicht zur Seite um es zu verbergen. Der Prinz hatte es sicher nicht so gemeint, wie es sich anhörte. Ganz sicher nicht. „Ich, ähm, ich muss aber arbeiten," stammelte Duo.

„Kein Problem, dann schau ich dir dabei zu. Vielleicht kann ich sogar helfen. Was tust du denn gerade?"

Duo wurde noch röter. Er wusste dass es hier am Schuppen überhaupt nichts zu tun gab, zumindest nichts wofür er die richtigen Werkzeuge dabei hatte. Es schien Zeit für die Wahrheit zu sein. „Ähm… also ok ich hab mit Schneebällen gegen die Schuppenwand geworfen."

Heero lachte. „Eine sehr interessante Arbeit. Ich kann dir dabei sicherlich helfen, nur irgendwie kann ich den Sinn dieser Tätigkeit nicht erkennen. Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich mich mit dem Landleben nicht sonderlich gut auskenne."

Ein Lächeln umspielte Duos Lippen. Der Prinz konnte ja Witze machen. Das machte ihn ihm noch sympathischer. Und ließ ihn reden ohne groß nachzudenken. „Lady Agatha hat mich heute in den Wahnsinn getrieben mit all ihren Forderungen. Duo tu dies, Duo tu das… Da musste ich mich einfach abreagieren," plapperte Duo.

„Also hast du dir vorgestellt die Bälle nach deiner Herrin zu werfen?" erkundigte sich Heero.

Duo errötete wieder. Wenn man es so betrachtete, dann war das schon ziemlich respektlos für einen Diener. Aber er wollte Heero jetzt auch nicht seine ganze langweilige Lebensgeschichte erzählen und erklären, dass er Lady Agathas Stiefsohn war. Das interessierte niemanden und würde nur seine eigene Stimmung töten. „Ähm…. Wie wäre es mit Essen? Hast du Hunger? Ich hab ein paar Kleinigkeiten aus der Küche mitgehen lassen. Ist nicht viel aber ich teile es gerne."

Heero lächelte wieder dieses wunderbare Lächeln und sagte, „Ich würde unheimlich gern mit dir zusammen essen."

„Prima, dann komm mit." Duo ging in Richtung des Schuppens. Dort drinnen hatte er die Vorräte verstaut. Nachdem sie beide die schmale Leiter nach oben erklommen und Duo die Luke hinter sich verschlossen hatte wies er auf den Heuvorrat der dort lagerte. „Mach es dir bequem. Ich weiß es ist nichts besonders, aber besser als auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Und draußen ist es viel zu kalt."

„Da stimme ich dir zu," erklärte der Prinz und setzte sich ohne große Probleme auf eine Ladung Heu.

Duo blieb für einige Sekunden mit offenem Mund stehen und sog das Bild in sich ein. Der Prinz der hier in diesem heruntergekommenen Schuppen auf schlichtem Heu saß und sich daran gar nicht störte. Lady Agatha würde dem Schuppen nicht einmal auf zehn Meter nahe kommen ohne Zeter und Mordio zu schreien. Duo fand es mehr als angenehm, dass Heero so ganz anders war. Fast wie ein normaler, einfacher Mensch. Nur das natürlich niemand der einfach und normal war so gut aussehen konnte.

Duo schnappte sich den Beutel, in dem er ein wenig Brot und Käse transportiert hatte und setzte sich dicht neben Heero. Der Schuppen war klein, er hätte sich gar nicht weit weg setzen können, zumindest würde er das als Ausrede gebrauchen falls er gefragt werden würde. Eigentlich wollte er dem anderen nur so nah wie möglich sein. Seit dem Jagdausflug wo Heero beim Überreichen des Ringes seine Hand gehalten hatte, hatte sich Duo nach dieser Nähe verzehrt.

Er setzte sich also so nah wie möglich, ihre Schultern berührten sich dabei beinah. Dann öffnete Duo den Beutel und zog das Brot heraus. Er brach das Stück in zwei Hälften und reichte eine an Heero. „Ist nicht viel," entschuldigte er sich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Schließlich bin ich ein Überraschungsgast," antwortete Heero verschmitzt.

Duo musste lächeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Prinz wirklich so umgänglich war? Die paar Mal, wo er ihn früher von weitem gesehen hatte, hatte er ihn immer für sehr in sich gezogen, fast abweisend gehalten. So konnte man sich irren.

„Mhm, das Brot ist lecker," erklärte Heero.

Duo kicherte. „Es ist auch ganz frisch. Die Köchin und ich haben es heute Morgen gebacken."

„Oh, du arbeitest in der Küche?"

Duo wurde wieder rot. „Ich helfe wo immer es mir befohlen wird," brach es aus ihm heraus. Dann hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Lippen gebissen. Er schallt sich selbst einen Idioten. Jetzt musste Heero ihn ja für einen ganz niedrigen Dienstboten halten, einen der noch nicht einmal eine bestimmte Tätigkeit hatte. Schnell versuchte er das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu bringen. „Aber am liebsten arbeite ich in den Stallungen. Ich habe eine gute Hand für Pferde," berichtete er und fing an sich über die verschiedenen Pferde des Hofes und ihre Pflege auszulassen.

Damit hatte er scheinbar tatsächlich ein Thema angeschnitten, dass Heero auch sehr interessierte und sie begannen zu fachsimpeln. Wobei es Duo sogar erstaunte, wieviel Heero über Pferdepflege verstand. Er hatte irgendwie angenommen, dass ein Prinz ein Pferd nur ritt, sich aber nicht dafür interessierte was mit ihm ansonsten passierte.

So entstand eine recht lebhafte Unterhaltung, während sie beide ziemlich abwesend an dem Brot und dem Stück Käse knabberten. Von der Pferdepflege war es ein leichtes auf Wing zu sprechen zu kommen und von dort wanderte ihre Unterhaltung zur Jagd.

Duo fühlte sich wohl, inzwischen hatte er fast gänzlich vergessen, dass es zwischen ihm und Heero einen gewaltigen Standesunterschied gab. Aber das war auch nur zu leicht zu vergessen, wo sie beide doch hier in diesem alten Schuppen so freundschaftlich beisammen saßen.

Und noch etwas anders passierte. Duo bemerkte immer wieder wie Heero ihm merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf. Blicke, die Duo nur als Interesse deuten konnte. Er befürchtete zwar, dass sein eigenes Wunschdenken ihm einen Streich spielte, aber sein Herz bummerte trotzdem aufgeregt in seiner Brust. Was wenn der Prinz ihn auf die gleiche Art und Weise mochte wie er ihn? Was wenn… Nein daran wollte Duo jetzt nicht denken. Es konnte einfach nicht sein und er würde sich nur zum absoluten Idioten machen.

Trotzdem überzog eine leichte Röte sein Gesicht und ließ sich einfach nicht bekämpfen. Und während sie lachten und sich unterhielten schaffte Duo es auch immer dichter an den Prinzen zu rutschen.

Duo wühlte noch ein letztes Mal in dem Beutel und zog eine kleine Ecke Käse hervor, die er dann Heero hinhielt. „Hier, das letzte Stück. Du kannst es gerne haben."

Heero griff danach, doch statt das Stück Käse aus Duos Hand zu nehmen, nahm er die Hand in seine eigene. Dann zog er ein wenig an Duos Arm und brachte ihn so dazu sich zu dem Prinzen zu drehen. Durch den Positionswechsel saßen sie sich jetzt direkt gegenüber. Nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Duo hatte sogar das verrückte Gefühl, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen einfach berühren mussten.

„Duo," hauchte Heero ziemlich leise. „Darf ich dich küssen?" Dabei blickte er Duo fast ängstlich an.

Duos Gedanken überschlugen sich. Der Prinz hatte ihn um einen Kuss gebeten? Er musste träumen, oder? Das konnte doch nicht in der Realität passieren. Er hielt ihn doch für einen einfachen, niederen Dienstboten. Und er war ein Mann. Duo war sich sicher, dass er träumte.

Aber Heeros Gesichtsausdruck wurde mit jeder Sekunde die seit seiner Frage verging ängstlicher. Und in dem Moment war Duo klar, dass es diese Frage tatsächlich gegeben hatte und dass es nur eine einzige Antwort gab. „Natürlich," sagte er schlicht.

Heeros Augen leuchteten erfreut auf. Dann hob er seine Hand zu Duos Wange und geleitete dessen Gesicht zu seinem eigenen. Als ihre Münder sich trafen wummerte Duos Herz so schnell in seiner Brust, dass er befürchtete, dass es gleich explodieren würde.

Dann öffnete sich Heeros Mund und seine Zunge schob sich vor, spielte mit Duos Lippen, verlangte nach Einlass. Erstaunt öffnete Duo seinen Mund ebenfalls. Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung was das Küssen anging – eigentlich gar keine. Deshalb beschloss er einfach das zu tun, was Heero ihm vormachte.

Als Heeros Zunge in seinen Mund stieß und auf seine traf, stöhnte Duo tief in der Kehle auf. Das war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Instinktiv hob er seine Hände und drückte Heeros Kopf noch dichter an seinem. Er wollte so viel wie möglich spüren.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit – zumindest schien es Duo so – brachen sie den Kuss. Heero seufzte und drückte seine Stirn gegen die von Duo. „Was für ein Glück," brach es aus ihm hervor. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich mich geirrt hab und du mich gar nicht willst."

„Und ich hab gedacht, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde," gestand Duo.

„Dann sind wir zwei Idioten," befand Heero. „Aber wir sollten die verlorene Zeit wieder aufholen."

Duo lächelte. Ihm gefiel wie Heero dachte. „Unbedingt," erklärte er und schnappte sich Heeros Mund für einen weiteren Kuss.

Der zweite war genauso schön wie der erste, vielleicht sogar besser, denn mitten im Kuss bugsierte Heero sie beide so, dass sie jetzt im Heu lagen. Heero drückte Duo mit seinem Gewicht in die weiche Unterlage und Duo meinte fast zu vergehen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig," keuchte Heero und begann Duo erneut zu küssen. Doch diesmal blieben seine Hände nicht untätig und begannen damit Duos Hemd zu öffnen.

Duo war ein wenig erstaunt. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung über das, was sie hier gerade taten. Er war auf dem Land aufgewachsen und wusste genau wie die Tiere sich paarten, aber das hier war etwas völlig anderes. Aber zum Glück wirkten Heeros Bewegungen sehr erfahren, er würde also dem einfach nur folgen müssen.

Inzwischen hatte Heero das Hemd geöffnet und Duos Brustkorb freigelegt. Eigentlich hätte Duo jetzt frieren müssen, immerhin war es draußen schrecklich kalt. Aber zwischen ihren beiden Körpern bestand soviel Hitze, dass die Gänsehaut auf Duos Körper von etwas anderem als der Kälte stammte.

Dann begann Heero plötzlich mit seiner Zunge Duos Oberkörper entlang zu tasten und alle Gedanken verließen Duos Gehirn. Als die Zunge seinen linken Nippel erreichte und Heero sogar ein wenig mit seinen Zähnen daran spielte, wand sich Duo im Stroh hin und her und stöhnte tief. Das was hier passierte war einfach unglaublich.

Heero lachte leise. „Ich sehe dir gefällt was ich hier tu," erklärte er und legte zum Beweis seine Hand in Duos Schoß.

Duo wurde auf Kommando tief rot im Gesicht. Er wusste dass er erregt war, und es war ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass jemand ihn dort unten berührte. Merkwürdig aber auf keinen Fall unangenehm. Eher das Gegenteil. „Gefällt ist noch gar kein Ausdruck," antwortete er deshalb. „Aber jetzt will ich mehr."

Heero hob fragend seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Duo schob seine Hände zu Heeros Brustkorb und fingerte mit dessen Wams. „Ich finde es ungerecht, dass du noch alle Kleidung anhast," erklärte er.

Heero küsste ihn kurz. Dann lachte er. „Dem kann abgeholfen werden," sagte er und begann ebenfalls an seinen Knöpfen zu arbeiten.

Gemeinsam befreiten sie Heero aus dem Wams und aus dem Hemd. Danach legte sich Heero wieder auf Duo und sie küssten sich erneut tief und innig, während ihre Hände den nackten Oberkörper des anderen streichelten.

Duo wusste nicht wie lange sie dies taten, aber es war einfach zu schön. Heero fühlte sich gut an, er hatte wunderbare Muskeln die sich unter Duos Händen spannten und wieder lockerten, während er Duo mit seinem Gewicht so herrlich in das Heu drückte.

„Jetzt möchte ich mehr," sagte Heero plötzlich und blickte Duo dabei fragend in die Augen.

Duo brauchte einen kurzen Augenblick um zu begreifen worum Heero da bat. Und als es ihm klar wurde, errötete er wieder. Und er wurde für einen Moment unsicher. Er wusste nicht genau was jetzt passieren würde. Er hatte hier und da mal ein getuscheltes Wort darüber gehört, was zwei Männer wohl miteinander taten. Aber er wusste nichts Genaues und alles war so vage und unklar.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann hatte er ein wenig Angst. Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Aber diese Angst wurde von etwas völlig anderem überstrahlt. Er wollte Heero und das was sie bisher getan hatten war zwar überwältigend, aber nicht angsteinflössend gewesen. Und er vertraute Heero, vertraute ihm bedingungslos.

„Das möchte ich auch," erklärte er deshalb.

„Oh Duo," seufzte Heero und küsste ihn wieder tief. Seine Hände begannen erneut Duos Oberkörper entlang zu fahren. Doch diesmal machten sie keinen Halt, als sie Duos Hüfte erreichten. Diesmal begannen Heeros Hände damit Duos Hose aufzuknöpfen.

„Heero," rief Duo aufgeregt, als er plötzlich kalte Winterluft an seinem Penis spürte. Heero hatte ihm die Hose mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung vom Körper gezogen.

„Ist schon gut," flüsterte Heero und legte beruhigend seine Hände auf Duos harte Länge. Nur dass diese Hände dort nicht zu Duos Beruhigung beitrugen.

Duo atmete heftig. „Verdammt," stieß er hervor. „Ich will dich jetzt auch spüren," verlangte er. Es war so ungerecht, dass er jetzt vollkommen nackt und Heero immer noch bekleidet war.

„Nur keine Ungeduld," verkündete Heero mit einem breiten Lächeln. Dann begann er sich selbst aus seiner Hose zu befreiten. Viel zu langsam für Duos Geschmack aber er hatte auch keine Energie um dagegen zu protestieren.

Dann endlich war auch Heero nackt. Duos Blick wurde von Heeros Schoß geradezu angezogen. Und das was er da sah, ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen und er stöhnte auf. Ein Nest aus dunkelbraunen Locken umrahmte einen Penis, der nur als perfekt zu beschreiben war.

„Ich sehe, dir gefällt was du siehst," sagte Heero während er sich wieder auf Duo legte. „Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch was du spürst."

Als sich ihre nackten Körper diesmal trafen schrie Duo auf. Es war einfach zu überwältigend, vor allem Heeros harter Penis, der sich an seinen ebenfalls erregtem presste. Duo wand sich im Heu, rieb sich an Heero und versuchte irgendwie dieses unheimliche Gefühl noch zu steigern.

„Oh Gott, Duo," stöhnte Heero und küsste ihn erneut.

Duo spreizte seine Beine instinktiv und ließ Heero so dazwischen gleiten. Irgendwas musste jetzt passieren. Er wollte eine Steigerung, er wollte mehr, er wollte Heero, er wollte…

„Duo! Duo, bist du oben im Schuppen? Was ist das für ein Pferd das hier steht? Duo? Die Herrin hat mich geschickt Holz zu besorgen und ich könnte deine Hilfe brauchen! Duo, hörst du mich?" ertönte in dem Moment Howards laute Stimme von unten.

* * *

Heero sog keuchen Luft in seine Lungen als Duos nackter Körper sich an seinem rieb. Er konnte selbst nicht glauben dass das hier jetzt geschah. Und doch gab es nichts was er in diesem Moment lieber getan hätte.

„Oh Gott, Duo," stöhnte Heero und beugte sich hinab, um Duo erneut zu küssen. Dieser unglaubliche junge Mann der sich ihm hier so willig hingab… Heero konnte gar nicht mit Worten beschreiben was für Gefühle das in ihm auslöste.

Von dem Moment an als Duos Gesicht über ihm erschienen war und ihn gefragt hatte, ob es ihm gut ginge war es um Heero geschehen gewesen. Er hatte eine derartig starke Anziehungskraft zu dem Langhaarigen verspürt wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Und als sie dann gemeinsam in diesem schummrigen Schuppen gesessen waren, da hatte Heero innerlich gehofft und gebetet, dass es dem anderen eben so erging wie ihm selbst. Und als Duo ihm erlaubt hatte ihn zu küssen, hatte es für Heero kein halten mehr gegeben.

Er wollte den Langhaarigen wie noch niemals zuvor etwas in seinem Leben. Er wollte ihn besitzen, sich in ihm vergraben, ihn nie wieder loslassen, und das mit einer Leidenschaft die ihn selbst erschreckte. So etwas Intensives hatte er noch niemals zuvor erlebt. Selbst sein Interesse an dem jungen Jäger vor zwei Tagen verblasste im Vergleich zu dem hier.

Der junge Jäger hatte Heero fasziniert, und er hatte sich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, aber wer wusste schon ob sich jemals etwas daraus ergeben hätte? Alexander war nur die Hoffnung auf etwas Mögliches in ferner Zukunft gewesen. Duo hingegen – Duo war hier und er war jetzt und er war real, oh so real. Er war warmherzig, lustig, intelligent, und er wollte Heero ebenso sehr wie dieser ihn! Das war ein einfach überwältigendes Gefühl.

Dann öffnete Duo seine Beine und Heero glitt sofort dazwischen. Duo wirkte verführerisch und unschuldig zugleich, eine Mischung die Heero sämtliche Beherrschung vergessen ließ. Er ließ gerade seine Hand an Duos Seite nach unten gleiten als plötzlich eine laute, fremde Stimme den Nebel aus Lust in seinem Hirn durchdrang:

„Duo! Duo, bist du oben im Schuppen? Was ist das für ein Pferd das hier steht? Duo? Die Herrin hat mich geschickt Holz zu besorgen und ich könnte deine Hilfe brauchen! Duo, hörst du mich?"

Heero erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, und auch Duo hörte auf sich unter ihm zu winden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte der Langhaarige zu Heero hinauf.

„Wer ist das?" flüsterte Heero fast lautlos.

„Das ist Howard," wisperte Duo ebenso lautlos zurück. Dann rief er mit lauter Stimme, „Ja, ich bin hier oben! Ich komm gleich runter, fang schon mal an das Holz zu schneiden!"

Die beiden lauschten mit angehaltenem Atem bis sie hörten, wie sich die Schritte des Mannes vom Schuppen entfernten, dann ließen sie erleichtert die Luft entweichen.

„Oh Mann," sagte Heero und legte seine Stirn auf Duos Schulter ab. „Was wenn er hier hoch gekommen wäre? Uns gesehen hätte?"

„Das wäre er nicht," erwiderte Duo. „Er weiß dass ich allein sein will wenn ich hierher komme."

Heero hob den Kopf und lächelte auf Duo hinab. „Ach ja? Dann darf ich mich wohl geehrt fühlen weil du mich mit hierher genommen hast, hm?"

Duo wurde rot und nickte. „Du bist eine Ausnahme," sagte er. „Du bist… was Besonderes."

„Was Besonderes, hm?" machte Heero, senkte den Kopf und begann an Duos Schlüsselbein zu knabbern.

Duo keuchte auf, wand sich ein wenig, dann legte er seine Hände auf Heeros Schulter und schob ihn weg. „Nicht," sagte er. „Wenn ich nicht bald herunterkomme, wird Howard zurückkommen und vielleicht doch noch hier hoch kommen."

Heero seufzte auf, sah aber ein dass der Langhaarige Recht hatte. Mit großem Bedauern rollte er sich von Duo runter und griff nach seinen Kleidern. Während er sich wieder anzog beobachtet er wie Duo sich ebenfalls wieder in seine Kleidungsstücke kämpfte und ab und zu leise auf das entsprechende Kleidungsstück schimpfte, wenn etwas nicht gleich so klappte.

Heero lächelte. Wie Duo da so im Stroh saß, mit Strohhalmen die kreuz und quer aus seinem Zopf ragten und über die Kleidungsstücke fluchend, da wirkte er so liebenswert dass Heero nicht anders konnte als sich vorzubeugen, den Kopf des Langhaarigen zu drehen und seine Lippen zu einem Kuss zu verschließen.

Sobald Heeros Mund Duos berührte lehnte der Langhaarige sich sofort in die Liebkosung und gab alles von sich in diesen Kuss. Heero versank wieder in den Gefühlen die bis vor einigen Momenten noch in ihm getobt hatten. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht von Duo trennen, er wollten den anderen wieder sehen, wollte ihn jeden Tag an seiner Seite haben, wollte…

„Wann kann ich dich wiedersehen?" fragte Heero atemlos als sie sich voneinander trennten. „Morgen?"

Duo starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang nur keuchend an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid. Ich darf normalerweise nicht vom Hof, ich konnte mich heute nur wegschleichen weil Lady Agatha mit der Schneiderin vollauf beschäftigt war."

„Aber ich will dich unbedingt wiedersehen," beharrte Heero.

Duos Gesicht verzog sich zu einem wunderschönen Lächeln. „Das will ich auch. Sehr sogar. Ich werde versuchen mich morgen wegzuschleichen, aber ich kann dir leider nichts versprechen."

Heero runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Das war ihm zu unsicher – und viel zu wenig! Er wollte nicht nur wenige, verstohlene Stunden im Heu, wo sie sich beeilen mussten weil sie jederzeit gestört werden konnten – so wie heute!

Duo schien sein Stirnrunzeln falsch zu deuten, denn sofort verschwand das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht und er brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide. „Ich… es tut mir leid, Heero, aber mehr kann ich dir wirklich nicht versprechen! Lady Agatha kann unberechenbar sein, ich weiß nie vorher was sie mir zu tun gibt. Wenn du nicht mehr willst dann…"

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht!" beruhigte Heero den Langhaarigen sofort. „Es ist nur… Ich will nicht immer darauf warten müssen dass du dich wegschleichen kannst um dich zu sehen! Ich will mit dir zusammen sein wann immer wir es wollen!"

Das wunderbare Lächeln war wieder zurück, sogar noch strahlender als zuvor.

„Ich hab's!" rief Heero. „Die Lösung ist ganz einfach! Du kommst zu mir aufs Schloss!"

Duos Augen wurden riesig vor Erstaunen und er keuchte ungläubig auf. „Du… du willst dass ich zu dir ins Schloss komme? An den Hof?"

Heero nickte und lächelte zufrieden. Das war wirklich die perfekte Lösung! „Ja," sagte er. „Du könntest… ich weiß, du könntest mein Kammerdiener sein! Dann können wir uns jeden Tag sehen und können jede Nacht zusammen verbringen, ohne dass uns jemand stört!"

Duos Gesicht, das bis eben noch Unglauben und Freude gezeigt hatte, wurde auf einmal ganz blank. „Dein Kammerdiener," wiederholte der Langhaarige steif.

Heero nickte erneut. „Ja," antwortete er. „Das ist wirklich perfekt! Als mein Kammerdiener ist es ganz normal wenn du dich in meinen Gemächern aufhältst und sogar die Nacht dort verbringst. Die meisten Kammerdiener und Kammerzofen schlafen in den Ankleideräumen ihrer Herrschaften."

„Ihrer Herrschaften."

„Ja." Heero lächelte Duo an. „Du kannst gleich mit mir mitkommen wenn du willst. Also, was sagst du?"

Duo sprang mit einem Satz vom Heuhaufen und blieb dann mit dem Rücken zu Heero stehen. Heero runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte der Langhaarige denn?

„Duo?" fragte Heero und stand ebenfalls auf. Er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Duos Schulter.

Sofort wirbelte der Langhaarige herum und funkelte Heero aus wütenden Augen an. „Vielen Dank für Euer Angebot, Eure Majestät," sagte er mit steifer, förmlicher Stimme. „Aber ich muss es leider dankend ablehnen."

Heero blinzelte verblüfft. Duo wollte das Angebot ablehnen? Und was sollte das ganze 'Eure Majestät' Getue auf einmal? Darüber waren sie doch längst hinaus. „Wieso willst du das Angebot ablehnen?" fragte Heero leicht verletzt. „Die Stellung als mein Kammerdiener ist heiß begehrt und genießt hohes Ansehen."

„Dann dürfte es wohl ein leichtes für Euch sein jemand anderes für diese Stellung zu finden," war die abweisende Antwort.

„Was zum Teufel soll das bedeuten?" rief Heero der nun langsam wütend wurde. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Mit mir ist nichts los, Majestät," antwortete Duo, immer noch mit dieser schrecklichen, steifen Stimme. Und noch immer blickte er Heero nicht direkt in die Augen. „Ich denke nur nicht, dass dies die richtige – Stellung – für mich wäre."

„Und warum nicht?" fauchte Heero den seine Wut und sein Unglauben fast übermannten. Er tat alles damit sie zusammen sein konnten und Duo behandelte ihn plötzlich wie einen Aussätzigen. „Hast du nicht eben noch behauptet du würdest mit mir zusammen sein wollen? Nun, SO könnten wir zusammen sein, jederzeit! Warum also willst du nicht mit mir mitkommen? Deine Position hier an diesem hinterwäldlerischen Bauernhof kann doch wohl kaum besser sein als eine Stellung als mein Kammerdiener!"

„Als Eure Hure, meint Ihr wohl!" Nun endlich wurde auch Duos Stimme wütend, so wütend dass Heero vor Überraschung sogar einen Schritt zurücktat. „Ich mag ja vielleicht nur ein dummer Dienstbote auf einem kleinen hinterwäldlerischen Bauernhof sein, aber ich habe sehr wohl verstanden was Ihr mir da vorschlagt, Hoheit! Ich soll Euch zu Diensten sein, jederzeit, Tag und Nacht, wann immer Euch gerade danach ist, und das alles unter dem Deckmantel Eures 'Kammerdieners'! Und sobald Ihr meiner überdrüssig werdet, werdet ihr mich einfach durch einen neuen Kammerdiener ersetzen! Wie praktisch für Euch! Nun, lasst Euch eins gesagt sein – ich bin niemandes Hure, auch Eure nicht, habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Heero starrte sein Gegenüber sprachlos an. Duo dachte… „Ich würde nicht… Ich habe nie… Wie kommst du überhaupt dazu so etwas zu behaupten? Du wärst doch keine Hure wenn du als mein Kammerdiener zu mir kommst!"

„Ach, und was anderes wäre ich dann bitteschön?" war die wütende Antwort. „Ihr würdet mich aushalten, mich dafür bezahlen dass ich mit Euch schlafe, und mich vor dem Rest der Welt verstecken weil Ihr Euch insgeheim für mich schämt. Das ist eindeutig die Definition einer Hure. Aber wenn Ihr wollt können wir auch gern die beschönigende Bezeichnung 'Mätresse' dafür verwenden, nur würde das nichts an meiner Antwort ändern! Nur weil ich vorhin in einem Moment geistiger Umnachtung meine Beine für Euch gespreizt habe, heißt das nicht dass ich Eure Hure bin! Niemals!"

Heero hatte das Gefühl als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengegend bekommen. Duo stellte das was sie beide vorhin miteinander geteilt hatten so hin als wäre es etwas Schmutziges, Schlechtes. Dabei hatte Heero niemals an so etwas gedacht, alles was er gewollt hatte war mit Duo zusammen zu sein! Wut stieg in seinem Inneren empor und verdrängte den Schmerz den Duos Worte in ihm verursacht hatten, bis die Wut ihn vollkommen ausfüllte.

„Dafür dass du angeblich keine Hure bist feilschst du aber gut um deinen Preis," erwiderte Heero eisig.

Duos Gesicht verlor alle Farbe und seine violetten Augen wirkten auf einmal riesig und völlig leer in seinem Gesicht. Dann hob er den Arm, und so schnell dass Heero keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren, verpasst Duo ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Eine ganze Weile war nichts anderes zu hören als der Nachhall der Ohrfeige. Heero starrte Duo stumm an und musste all seine Energie aufbringen um sich zurückzuhalten. Als er sicher war dass er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, lief er an Duo vorbei, öffnete die Luke des Schuppens und kletterte die Leiter hinab. Wing, der wie vorhergesagt inzwischen zurückgekommen war, stand nicht weit vom Schuppen und knabberte an irgendwelchen Büschen. Heero rannte zu seinem Pferd und ignorierte die verwunderten Blicke des Mannes der nicht weit davon entfernt in einem Baum saß und Äste mit einer Säge abschnitt. Er schwang sich in den Sattel, gab Wing die Sporen und machte, dass er so schnell wie möglich von dort verschwand.


	3. Teil 3

**Titel:** Drei Haselnüsse für Duo  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Teil 1

**Kommentar:** Wow, wir sind richtig begeistert über all die vielen Kommis die wir von euch bekommen haben! Das zeigt uns nicht nur, daß die meisten von euch ebenfalls Fans des Films sind, sondern genau wie wir überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten haben Duo und Heero in den Figuren zu sehen (ehrlich gesagt können wir inzwischen kaum noch irgendwas schauen OHNE Heero und Duo in den Figuren zu sehen 'g'). So, genug gelabert. Wir hoffen, daß wir eure Erwartungen auch in diesem Teil erfüllen und daß ihr uns weiterhin so viele wunderbare Reviews hinterlasst!

* * *

**Teil 3**

Duo wälzte sich im Bett hin und her. Dies war die zweite Nacht in der er so gut wie keinen Schlaf bekam. Morgen – wohl eher später am Tag – würde er wahrscheinlich wie ein tollpatschiger Bär durch die Gegend schlurfen und alles kaputt machen. Und dadurch natürlich noch mehr Ärger mit Lady Agatha bekommen.

Aber das war ihm alles egal. Es verblasste alles im Vergleich mit dem Grund, wieso er nicht schlafen konnte. Duo stöhnte tief in sein dünnes Kissen, als seine Gedanken wieder zu diesem folgenschweren Nachmittag zurückkehrten.

Alles war so wunderbar gewesen, so perfekt. Wie in seinen geheimsten Träumen. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er sich wohl schon vor drei Jahren in den Prinzen verliebt hatte. Damals hatte er sich heimlich an einen Ort geschlichen, von dem aus er den Königszug beobachten konnte und als er den Prinzen gesehen hatte war es um ihn geschehen gewesen. Es war damals alles so verwirrend gewesen, denn ihm war erst vor kurzem klar geworden, dass er sich eher zu Männern hingezogen fühlte. Wobei allerdings keiner in ihm dieselben Gefühle auslösten wie der stolze Prinz.

Natürlich war das nur eine dumme Schwärmerei gewesen. Wer konnte sich schon nach nur einem kurzen Blick verlieben? Aber diese Schwärmerei, dieses Bild von Heero war eines der wenigen schönen Dinge, die Duo noch in seinem Leben hatte. Und so hatte er sich daran geklammert wie ein Ertrinkender.

Nur um in diesem Jahr festzustellen, dass der Prinz auch ein wirklicher Mensch war. Schon als er sich in die Jagdgesellschaft eingeschlichen hatte, hatte er sich gut mit Heero verstanden. Was seine jugendliche Schwärmerei erneut – und verstärkt – entfachte.

Und dann war das Unglaubliche geschehen. Sie waren sich wirklich begegnet. Nur sie zwei, niemand sonst und Duo hatte mit dem Prinzen reden können, wie mit jedem anderen Menschen auch. In dem Moment war Duo verloren gewesen. So wie Heero ihn am Anfang behandelt hatte, so wie sie sich in dem Schuppen bei ihrem kargen Mahl verstanden hatten, so hatte sich Duo immer seinen perfekten Partner vorgestellt.

Das wurde noch verstärkt von dieser wunderbaren Erfahrung im Stroh. Duos Körper erzitterte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie wunderbar sich das alles angefühlt hatte, was Heero alles mit ihm getan hatte. Das war wirklich der schönste Moment in Duos Leben gewesen.

Kurz gefolgt vom schrecklichsten. Als Heero ihn bat mit an den Königshof zu kommen, da hatte Duo für einen Moment geglaubt, dass seine alten Träume doch noch wahr würden. Dass er jetzt endlich von diesem schrecklichen Dasein hier unter Lady Agathas Fuchtel erlöst werden würde. Das er gerettet würde.

Doch nur eine Sekunde nach diesem wunderbaren Gedanken hatte ihn eine Schüssel mit Eiswasser voll im Gesicht erwischt. Der Prinz wollte ihn zwar an den Hof holen – aber nicht als Gefährte, so wie in Duos Träumen. Sondern als Diener.

Als Diener, der praktischerweise Heero auch noch im Bett zu diensten sein könnte. Als seine Hure!

Und nein, das konnte Duo nicht zulassen. Niemals!

In dem Moment, wo der Prinz ihm dieses unverschämte Angebot gemacht hatte, war etwas in Duo zerbrochen. All seine Träume und seine Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben. Dieser eine Satz vom Prinzen hatte ihm nur zu genau gezeigt, für was dieser ihn hielt. Für einen Dienstboten über den man verfügen konnte wie man wollte. Trotz all der Versuche seiner Stiefmutter ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit zu demütigen hatte sich Duo noch nie in seinem Leben so tief gefühlt wie in dem Moment.

Aber es kam noch schlimmer. Als er – verständlicherweise – die Stellung als Heeros Hure, als das dunkle Geheimnis von dem niemand wissen durfte, abgelehnt hatte, da war der Prinz wütend geworden. Hatte ihn beschimpft und ihm sogar an den Kopf geworfen, dass seine Versuche Heero zu erklären warum er ablehnen musste nur ein Versuch waren den Preis hochzutreiben!

Der Prinz würde es wohl nie erfahren, aber wenn Duo in dem Moment bewaffnet gewesen wäre, es hätte etwas Schlimmes geschehen können. So hatte nur heftige, unbändige Wut alles in Duo zum Erfrieren gebracht und er hatte den Prinzen geohrfeigt. Das war sicherlich nicht genug um wirklich auszudrücken wie sehr der Prinz ihn mit diesen fürchterlichen Worten getroffen hatte, aber es hatte zumindest für den ersten Moment gereicht.

Und jetzt, zwei Nächte später, spielte Duo in Gedanken die Ereignisse wieder und wieder durch, nur um am Ende erneut verletzt zu werden.

Aber außer diesem tiefen, dumpfen Schmerz in Duos Inneren hatte dieser schreckliche Tag doch auch noch etwas Gutes. Duo war jetzt klar, dass er seine Träume endlich ziehen lassen musste. Er musste erwachsen werden und akzeptieren, dass es niemanden gab, der ihn von hier retten würde. Er würde niemals an den Königshof bestellt werden und auch Heero würde ihn nicht wie im Märchen von hier fort bringen.

Es tat weh, diese alten Träume loszulassen. Schon als kleines Kind hatte er mit großen Augen zugehört wenn sein Vater von seiner ach so wunderbaren Zukunft gesprochen hatte. Diese schönen Träume waren kurz nach dem Tod seines Vaters zerbrochen. Als er doch nicht an den königlichen Hof bestellt wurde sondern die Königin Lady Agatha mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie Alexander Maxwell II nun doch nicht als Knappe benötigte. Scheinbar hatte das Interesse der Königin ihm nur solange gegolten, wie sein Vater noch lebte.

Trotzdem hatte er von Jahr zu Jahr weiter gehofft, dass man sich doch wieder an ihn erinnerte und ihn doch endlich an den Hof holen würde. Dass er sich überhaupt so lang an diese falschen Hoffnungen geklammert hatte, zeigte nur, dass seine Stiefmutter vielleicht doch Recht hatte mit ihrer Annahme dass er dumm wäre.

Jeder vernunftbegabte Mensch hätte schon vor Jahren erkannt, dass es nie besser werden würde. Dass Märchen und Träume nicht in Erfüllung gingen.

Und er wurde sich bewusst, dass es im Grunde nur eine einzige Person gab, die ihn retten konnte. Nämlich er selbst!

Er hatte die letzten Jahre damit verplempert hier auf dem Hof auszuharren und auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Er hatte stillgestanden und alles mit sich machen lassen in der Hoffnung dass es besser werden würde.

Aber es wurde nicht besser. Im Gegenteil, es wurde immer schlimmer. Lady Agatha reduzierte seine Rechte Stück für Stück, inzwischen war er schon so tief als Dienstbote gesunken dass niemand mehr in ihm 'Alexander Maxwell' sah. Der Sohn des ehemaligen Besitzers war zu einer Art Geist geschrumpft.

Wenn er weiter hier bliebe, dann würde er vielleicht irgendwann sich selbst für den dummen Diener halten der nur für die untersten Arbeiten gut waren. Er würde sich selbst verlieren.

Und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren überlebt, weil er seine Träume gehabt hatte, aber jetzt wo diese so rücksichtslos zerstört worden waren konnte er entweder als leere Hülle zurück bleiben, oder endlich sein Leben wieder in seine Hand nehmen.

Bei dem Gedanken streckte Duo unbewusst sein Kinn hervor. Ja, er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Von nichts und niemandem! Aber ihm war bewusst, dass sich hier am Hof unter Lady Agathas Fuchtel niemals etwas für ihn ändern würde. Und das bedeutete, er musste es wagen und endlich von hier verschwinden.

Als dieser Entschluss gefasst war, wurde Duo seltsam aufgeregt, aber gleichzeitig in seinem Inneren auch ruhig. So als wenn er endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hätte, die schon lange fällig gewesen wäre.

Er hatte sich entschieden, bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit würde er diesem Gut den Rücken kehren und nie wieder zurückkommen. Er würde Howard vermissen, das war klar. Aber Duo wusste auch absolut sicher, dass Howard der erste wäre, der ihn zum gehen drängen würde.

Aber es gab noch andere Fragen. Die wichtigste war dabei, was er dann anstellen sollte? Er würde natürlich bevor er vom Hof floh aus Lady Agathas Schatulle die Papiere klauen, die bewiesen, dass er Alexander Maxwell war, ein freier Mann. Schließlich wollte Duo nicht irgendwo als entflohener Dienstbote gebrandmarkt werden oder im schlimmsten Fall sogar an Lady Agatha zurück geschickt werden.

Aber zu beweisen dass er ein freier Mann war, war nur die eine Sache. Was sollte er tun, sobald er den Hof verlassen hatte? Er hatte nie ein Handwerk gelernt und kannte nur die Arbeiten die er hier verrichtet hatte. Sicher er würde immer irgendwo eine Anstellung als Handlanger finden – vielleicht könnte ihm sogar Howards Cousin in der Stadt helfen. Dieser war ein Händler und hatte viele Kontakte in anderen Städten.

Doch Duo wollte sich nicht mehr einzig und allein auf andere verlassen. Dazu war er zu tief verletzt worden. Er wollte seinen Weg selber finden, sich selber retten. Aber außer den fadenscheinigen Kleidern die er am Leib trug und ein paar wenigen – fast wertlosen – Kleinigkeiten besaß er nichts. Nichts mit dem es ihm gelingen würde irgendwo in der Fremde Fuß zu fassen und sich als etwas anderes als niederer Diener durchs Leben zu schlagen.

In dem Moment riss Duo die Augen auf und keuchte laut. Er hatte es fast vergessen! Aber seit ein paar Tagen hatte er die perfekte Lösung für dieses Problem. Er besaß ja jetzt diesen Ring! Der Preis der bei der Jagd ausgesetzt worden war! Den Ring, den Heero ihm an den Finger gesteckt hatte! Bei dieser Erinnerung wummerte Duos Herz erneut, aber Duo ignorierte es einfach.

Er hatte den Ring. Zwar verstand Duo nicht viel von Schmuck, aber so wie das Ding geglitzert hatte, war es sicherlich einiges wert. Der König hatte ihn selbst gespendet und Duo glaubte kaum, dass der König wertlosen Tand in seiner Schatzkammer aufbewahren würde.

Mit dem Ring standen Duo plötzlich ganz andere Möglichkeiten offen. Wenn er ihn verkaufen könnte, dann hätte er eine Möglichkeit den Start für sein neues Leben zu finanzieren. Er konnte jetzt wirklich nur raten wieviel das Ding tatsächlich wert war, aber vielleicht würde es ja damit möglich sein, sich irgendwo als Lehrling einkaufen konnte. Oder vielleicht reichte es auch für ein kleines Stück Land. Duo war harte Arbeit gewöhnt, er würde es schon schaffen.

Nur ergab sich jetzt eine andere Frage. Könnte er den Ring verkaufen? Oh nicht wegen der Erinnerung daran wie er ihn von Heero bekommen hatte. Solche Gefühle waren jetzt vollkommen irrelevant. Sondern aus einem ganz praktischen Grund. Würde ein Juwelier jemandem wie ihm einen so wertvollen Ring abkaufen? So wie er gekleidet war wirkte er eher wie ein gemeiner Dieb der seinen Herren bestohlen hatte, als der rechtmäßige Besitzer dieses Ringes.

Duo kaute kurz gespannt auf seiner Unterlippe herum Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, dass er den Ring verkauft bekam, ohne wie ein Dieb auszusehen. Dann leuchteten seine Augen plötzlich auf. Natürlich, wieso hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht! Er hatte ja immer noch die Kleider aus der Zaubernuss! Natürlich waren sie eigentlich für die Jagd gedacht, aber die Stoffe waren sehr kostbar und Duo war schon einmal für einen Edelmann gehalten worden als er sie getragen hatte.

Mit ein bisschen Mut und Einfallsreichtum würde es ihm so gelingen wieder als Edelmann aufzutreten. Und dann würde niemand seinen Besitz anzweifeln.

Duo wurde plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. Er durchdachte seinen neuen Plan noch ein paar Mal, fand aber keinen Makel darin. Das bedeutete, er hatte tatsächlich eine echte Chance dem hier zu entkommen. Er musste hier nicht versauern, er konnte etwas aus sich machen. Nie wieder würde Lady Agatha ihn bis aufs Blut demütigen. Nie wieder würde jemand ihn für etwas niederes, für wertlos halten.

Jetzt, wo er endlich etwas hatte das ihm Hoffnung gab, etwas das eine reelle Chance auf ein besseres Leben war, jetzt erkannte er erst wirklich wie tief er selbst gesunken war.

Aber das war der alte Duo, der Duo der an Träumen hing die zu nichts führten. Er brauchte jetzt nicht mehr auf ein imaginäres 'Irgendwann' zu hoffen. Er musste nur genau planen, so dass er den Hof verließ wenn Lady Agatha das nächste Mal den ganzen Tag unterwegs war. Das konnte vielleicht noch ein paar Tage oder Wochen dauern, aber es würde garantiert geschehen. Und sehr viel früher als das 'Irgendwann' mit dem er sich früher getröstet hatte.

Dieser Gedanke machte Duo ruhig. Ließ endlich einen großen Teil des Schmerzes, der ihn seit dem Tod seines Vaters umgeben hatte, von ihm abfallen. Mit dem beruhigen Gefühl, dass er sein Leben endlich wieder in die eigene Hand genommen hatte, ließ Duo sich zurück in sein Kissen fallen. Vielleicht könnte er jetzt endlich schlafen. Aber wann immer er seine Augen schloss sah er Heeros Gesicht. Und er konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wieso er Heero immer noch wollte. So sehr wollte dass sein Herz schmerzte.

Eine Stunde später war Duo noch immer nicht weiter mit seinen Überlegungen. Heero hatte ihn wie Dreck behandelt und trotzdem sehnte er sich noch nach ihm. Denn auch wenn der andere ihn so tief verletzt hatte, so war der Rest doch noch immer wunderschön. Bis zu diesem verhängnisvollen Satz wo Heero ihm die Stelle als seinen Kammerdiener angeboten hatte war alles perfekt gewesen. Schöner als in jedem Traum.

Plötzlich durchzuckte Duo ein merkwürdiger Gedanke. Wenn doch vorher alles so perfekt gewesen war, dann passte das nicht wirklich mit dem zusammen, was Heero ihm zum Schluss angetan hatte, oder? Irgendwie konnte Duo das Bild von Heero der sich so normal mit ihm unterhalten hatte während sie das karge Mahl geteilt hatten und der fast ängstlich darum gebeten hatte ihn küssen zu dürfen nicht mit dem kühlen Prinzen der ihn ihm nur einen Dienstboten sah den man benutzen konnte vereinen.

So sehr Duo es auch drehte und wendete, nur eine von diesen Seiten konnte der wirkliche Heero sein. Und so sehr Duo sich in seiner Wut auch immer wieder davon zu überzeugen versuchte dass Heero ein kaltherziger Mistkerl war, so glaubte er dennoch nicht, dass der Beginn ihres gemeinsamen Tages eine Lüge gewesen war. Wieso hätte Heero sich auch anders geben sollen als er wirklich war? Nur um einen einfachen Dienstboten hinters Licht zu führen? Wozu? Und soviel Falschheit mochte Duo ihm auch gar nicht unterstellen, dass er sich ihr ganzes Treffen über verstellt hatte nur um ihn zu verführen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

Doch wenn das der wahre Heero war, wie ließ sich dann der fürchterliche Schluss ihrer Unterhaltung erklären? Wieder und wieder ging Duo die Worte – die sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten – durch. Hatte er vielleicht irgendwo etwas falsch verstanden?

Und je öfter Duo die Unterhaltung wieder durchspielte desto mehr glaubte er, dass es irgendwo ein großes Missverständnis gab. Sicher, Heero hatte ihn die Stelle als Kammerdiener angeboten, daran gab es nichts zu deuteln. Aber war das wirklich als Herabsetzung von ihm gemeint gewesen?

Wenn sich Duo richtig erinnerte, dann war Heero selbst entsetzt gewesen, als er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er darin eher die Stellung einer Hure sah. Aber er selbst war so wütend in dem Moment gewesen, dass er das damals gar nicht wirklich realisiert hatte.

Duo konnte sich noch genau an diesen Moment erinnern. Er hatte praktisch nur noch weißes Rauschen gehört, so geschockt war er gewesen. Und er hatte sich in seinem Inneren die schlimmsten Dinge ausgedacht, nur weil Heero ihm diese Stelle als Kammerdiener angeboten hatte. Denn schließlich war er kein Dienstbote, er war von Geburt ein Edelmann, wenn auch nur von sehr geringem Adel. Dieser Vorschlag von Heero war einer Ohrfeige gleichgekommen.

Doch wenn Duo ehrlich mit sich selbst war – und genau das wollte er seit einigen Stunden sein – dann konnte Heero das ja gar nicht wissen. So wie er ausgesehen und weil er nichts gesagt hatte, hatte Heero ihn ja tatsächlich für einen Dienstboten dieses kleinen Gutes halten müssen. Für einen sehr niedrigen Dienstboten da er noch nicht einmal eine fest umrissene Aufgabe hatte.

So jemanden hätte der Prinz niemals als seinen Gefährten an den Hof holen können. Allerdings wäre die Stellung als Kammerdiener für so jemanden ein riesiger Schritt nach oben. Das Höchste was jemals erreicht werden könnte. Und wenn Duo nicht so schrecklich enttäuscht gewesen wäre, weil in dem Moment sein Kindheitstraum zerplatzt war hätte er das vielleicht auch bemerkt.

Vielleicht hätte er statt sofort auf stur zu schalten und nichts mehr von Heero hören zu wollen, wirklich mit dem anderen reden sollen. Warum hatte er Heero nicht erklärt, dass er kein einfacher Dienstbote war? Für Alexander Maxwell II hätte der Prinz vielleicht eine ganz andere Möglichkeit gefunden an den Königshof zu kommen.

Und das wichtige war hierbei doch, dass Heero ihn wollte. Heero wollte ihn bei sich haben, mit ihm zusammen sein. Und Duo war klar, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen – egal ob er nun Dienstbote oder Edelmann war – immer ein dunkles Geheimnis sein würde. Sie hätten immer irgendeinen Vorwand gebraucht um zusammen sein zu können.

Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass Heero ihn wirklich als seine Hure benutzen wollte.

Duo stöhnte auf. Konnte es sein, dass er durch seine Voreiligkeit und sein aufbrausendes Wesen alles kaputt gemacht hatte? Hätte sich wirklich alles durch ein ruhiges Gespräch klären lassen?

Egal, es ließ sich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr verändern, oder? Duo hatte diesbezüglich alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen. Er hatte Heero sogar geschlagen und er glaubte kaum, dass der Prinz das irgendjemanden durchgehen lassen würde.

Duo lächelte gequält. Hatte er sich selbst seinen großen Traum zerstört? Wahrscheinlich schon. Jetzt blieb nur noch übrig mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Die da waren, dass er sich sein Leben lang nach Heero verzehren würde. Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht und musste jetzt dafür bezahlen.

Aber vielleicht, vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles für immer dahin. Duo wusste nicht ob er sein Herz, das sich an diese unrealistische Hoffnung klammerte, verfluchen sollte oder nicht.

Dennoch, sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht dass sich so gut wie alles mit einem ruhigen Gespräch klären ließ. Sicher, er hatte Heero tief mit seiner Ablehnung verletzt – dass sah er jetzt ein. Aber wenn er dem anderen alles erklären könnte? Vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht alles verloren? Vielleicht könnten sie reden und zu einer Einigung kommen die ihn nicht zum Dienstboten machte, Heero aber trotzdem nicht das Gefühl gab, dass er sich durch ihre Beziehung bereichern wollte.

Der Ring könnte da helfen. Mit dem Ring hatte er eine finanzielle Sicherheit erlangt die er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben besessen hatte. Heero bräuchte ihn also nicht zu 'bezahlen' damit er bei ihm blieb. Ja, das könnte er ihm anbieten, es musste doch wirklich eine Möglichkeit geben. Vor allem wenn Heero erst einmal wusste wer er wirklich war.

Blieb nur noch das Problem wie er zu dem anderen durchdringen sollte. Für die nächsten Wochen waren keine Jagdausflüge angesetzt und er bezweifelte, dass Heero sich beim alten Schuppen wieder sehen lassen würde. Irgendeine Möglichkeit zum Prinzen zu gelangen musste es doch geben. Duo hoffte sehr dass ihm bald etwas einfallen würde.

* * *

Heero stapfte missmutig in Richtung seiner Gemächer. Heute Abend würde dieser große Ball stattfinden, zu dem all die heiratsfähigen Frauen der Gegend eingeladen waren, und Heeros Laune war sowieso schon auf dem absoluten Tiefpunkt.

Sein Vater dagegen war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, viel aufgeregter wegen der abendlichen Festivitäten als Heero selbst, und dabei war Treize gar nicht derjenige der verheiratet werden sollte. Und Quatre und Trowa, Heeros beste Freunde benahmen sich in den letzten Tagen wie ein jung verheiratetes Pärchen auf Hochzeitsreise. Es war einfach widerlich.

Am liebsten würde Heero sich in seinem Zimmer einschließen und erst wieder rauskommen, wenn dieser schreckliche Ball vorüber war. Oder noch besser, wenn der Hofstaat bereit war weiterzuziehen. Und nächstes Jahr würde Heero am besten gleich daheim in der Hauptstadt bleiben. Was sollte er schließlich schon hier im hintersten Winkel des Königreichs?

Heero stieß die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf, warf sie hinter sich ins Schloss und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Der Tag war furchtbar grau, genauso wie der gestrige schon. Bei so einem Wetter konnte man einfach nichts anderes als schlechte Laune haben. Quatre hätte sich also gar nicht so darüber aufregen brauchen dass Heero auf jeden Vorschlag wie sie den Tag verbringen wollten nur mit einem mürrischen „Hn," geantwortet hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer wandte Heero sich schließlich vom Fenster ab, ging hinüber zu seinem Bett und ließ sich rücklings darauf fallen. Eigentlich konnte er es Quatre ja gar nicht verdenken, er hatte wirklich eine grauenvolle Laune. Seit zwei Tagen schon, seit er von…

Heero stöhnte unwillig auf und warf sich einen Arm über die Augen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder daran denken, aber das würde wohl nicht viel nützen. Seit zwei Tagen konnte er eigentlich an kaum etwas anderes denken als an Duo.

Wie hatte etwas, das zunächst so gut ausgesehen hatte hinterher so schief laufen können? Heero verstand es einfach nicht, ja er wusste noch nicht einmal an welchem Punkt plötzlich alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Alles was er gewollt hatte war mit Duo zusammen zu sein. Wie hatte der Langhaarige das nur so verdrehen können?

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Heero sich einem anderen gegenüber so geöffnet, sich so wohl in der Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen gefühlt. Selbst Quatre und Trowa, seine besten Freunde, konnten ihm nicht so ein friedvolles Gefühl vermitteln wie Duo. Und dann hatte der Langhaarige auf einmal eine 180 Grad Drehung gemacht und Heero Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die diesen bis ins Mark getroffen hatten.

Und doch… Heero seufzte. Und doch wollte er Duo noch immer. Er konnte es selbst gar nicht glauben, hatte er die Gesellschaft des anderen doch nur einen kurzen Tag lang genossen. Aber er vermisste Duo, vermisste ihn mit einer Heftigkeit die ihn erschreckte.

Aber es gab nichts was Heero dagegen unternehmen konnte. Duo hatte mehr als deutlich gemacht was er von Heero und dessen vernünftigem Angebot hielt, und Heero würde den Teufel tun und vor Duo zu Kreuze zu kriechen und um eine weitere Chance zu betteln. Er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz!

„Aha, hier hast du dich also verkrochen!"

Heero nahm den Arm von seinen Augen und drehte den Kopf. In der Tür zu seinem Zimmer stand Quatre mit verschränkten Armen und funkelte ihn an. Dicht hinter ihm stand wie immer Trowa.

„Was sollte das eben da unten im Stall?" fragte Quatre und betrat nun vollends das Zimmer. Trowa folgte ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe," knurrte Heero.

„Nein," antwortete Quatre und setzte sich in einen Sessel. „Und jetzt pack aus. Was ist los?"

„Nichts ist los."

„Ist es etwa immer noch wegen diesem Alexander?" fragte Quatre. „Du wirst ihn schon noch wieder sehen, wahrscheinlich sogar heute Abend auf dem Ball."

„Wer?" Heero setzte sich verwundert auf. „Oh, der junge Jäger. Nein, es ist nicht wegen ihm."

Quatre warf ihm einen forschenden Blick zu, dann lehnte er sich im Sessel zurück. „Du bist schon so merkwürdig seit du vorgestern Abend von deinem Ausritt zurückgekommen bist – der übrigens den ganzen Tag gedauert hat. Wo warst du da, Heero? Was ist passiert?"

Heero zögerte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust Quatre und Trowa von Duo zu erzählen. Wenn er den beiden von ihm erzählte, dann wäre das so als würde Duo nicht mehr nur ihm allein gehören. Und das gefiel Heero überhaupt nicht, auch wenn Duo ihn so harsch abgewiesen hatte, so wollte er ihn dennoch mit niemandem teilen.

„Ich hab Zeit, weißt du," fügte Quatre milde zu. „Wenn nötig bleibe ich bis zum Ball hier sitzen, und danach ebenfalls, solange bis du auspackst. Du kannst es also genauso gut auch gleich erzählen."

„Und du kennst Quatre. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf setzt, dann führt er das auch durch," fügte Trowa mit einem Schmunzeln in der Stimme hinzu.

Heero stieß einen langen, leidenden Seufzer aus, dann lehnte er sich bequem in die Kissen seines Bettes zurück und begann zu erzählen.

Als er damit fertig war herrschte Stille im Zimmer. „Ich verstehe," sagte Quatre schließlich lang gezogen.

Heero runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte denn dieser Tonfall bitteschön bedeuten? „Was meinst du damit?" fragte er deshalb misstrauisch.

„Nun," sagte Quatre, „dir ist ja wohl hoffentlich klar dass du dich entschuldigen musst."

„WAS?" Heero sprang von seinem Bett auf und starrte Quatre ungläubig an. „ICH soll mich entschuldigen? Wofür denn bitte? Ich habe wirklich alles versucht damit wir zusammen sein konnten, aber was ich auch vorgeschlagen habe, es war ihm nicht gut genug! ICH war ihm nicht gut genug!"

Quatre schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Heero, setz dich hin," sagte er.

Heero ignorierte ihn und lief stattdessen vor seinem Bett auf und ab. „Ich habe wirklich gedacht Duo wäre was besonderes, aber offenbar war das nur etwas einseitiges, er hat mich nur benutzt für was auch immer und dann –"

„Er hat Recht," warf Trowa ruhig ein, und das brachte Heero dazu schlagartig zu verstummen. „Was?" fragte er schwach.

„Quatre hat Recht," wiederholte Trowa. „Du musst dich entschuldigen."

Heero ließ sich fassungslos einfach nach hinten in einen Sessel fallen. Glücklicherweise stand hinter ihm auch tatsächlich ein Sessel, denn er hatte nicht nach hinten gesehen um das zu überprüfen. Zu sehr hatten ihn Trowas Worte schockiert. Wenn sogar Trowa der Meinung war dass Heero sich entschuldigen musste… Heero schluckte hart.

Eine Weile sah Quatre ihn nur stumm an, dann sagte er plötzlich, „Du bist verletzt."

„Ich… nun… ich…" rang Heero nach Worten, dann stieß er hervor, „Ja!" Und tatsächlich, jetzt wo er es aussprach, merkte er dass es tatsächlich stimmte. Er war verletzt, tief verletzt.

Quatre nickte nur. „Warum?"

„Warum?" fragte Heero perplex. „Nun, weil… ich meine, ich… weil er…" Heero brach verwirrt ab.

„Also sind es verletzte Gefühle und nicht verletzter Stolz." Quatre lächelte. „Gut."

„Gut?" Heero starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was soll an meinen verletzten Gefühlen bitteschön gut sein?"

„Nun, weil es dann wert ist dafür zu kämpfen, nicht wahr?" Quatre legte seinen Kopf schief. „Wenn dieser Duo nur deinen Stolz verletzt hätte, dann würde ich dir jetzt sagen, dass du schon noch darüber hinwegkommen wirst. Aber so werde ich versuchen dir zu helfen."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht was daran gut sein soll," grummelte Heero.

„Na dass du tatsächlich endlich einmal Gefühle zeigst, Heero," lächelte Quatre strahlend. „Du hast diese ganze Sache, dass dein Vater dich verheiraten will obwohl du überhaupt keine Neigung in dieser Richtung hast, viel zu gelassen hingenommen. Dass du endlich einmal Leidenschaft zeigst ist etwas gutes, glaub mir."

„Hn," machte Heero nur, beschloss aber Quatre zuzuhören. Was konnte es schließlich schaden?

„In Ordnung, also zu unserem Problem. Du bist also praktisch über diesen Duo hergefallen, und anschließend bietest du ihm eine Stelle als dein Kammerdiener an, zumindest offiziell, denn inoffiziell hast du natürlich schon erwartet dass ihr beide dort weitermachen werdet wo ihr unterbrochen wurdet," fasste Quatre Heeros Geschichte zusammen. „Hab ich damit Recht?"

Heero rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sessel umher. „Nun… ja. Aber ich bin nicht über ihn hergefallen, wie du es nennst. Es war in beiderseitigem Einvernehmen."

„Ok," akzeptierte Quatre die Korrektur. „Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Heero, aber ich fürchte ich muss in diesem Fall deinem Duo zustimmen. Letzten Endes wäre er nichts anderes gewesen als deine Hure."

„Was?" Heeros Kopf ruckte hoch. Er starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Nicht Quatre auch noch. „Quatre, ich… ich dachte du wärst mein Freund!"

„Das bin ich, Heero," erwiderte Quatre ernst. „Und als dein Freund ist es meine Pflicht dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn sie unangenehm sein sollte."

„Aber…" Heero schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Du verstehst das nicht! Ich wollte Duo nicht zu meiner Hure machen! Ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein! Ich wollte dass er… Ich wollte so etwas wie du und Trowa…"

Quatres Augen weiteten sich, er lehnte sich vor doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte kam Trowa ihm zuvor.

„Du liebst ihn," sagte der große Mann ruhig.

„Was?" Heero schüttelte abweisend den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf? Ich kenne ihn doch kaum, wie kann ich ihn da lieben?"

„Ich stimme Trowa zu," antwortete Quatre. „Und manchmal braucht es nicht lange um sich in einen Menschen zu verlieben." Dann lachte er auf. „Dass ich das noch erleben darf!" rief er und schüttelte ungläubig grinsend den Kopf.

„Lass das," knurrte Heero. Dann hielt er einen Moment inne. Wäre es möglich dass die beiden Recht hatten? Konnte er Duo tatsächlich schon nach so kurzer Zeit lieben? Es würde natürlich erklären warum er so verletzt war und die ganze Sache nicht einfach abhakte. „Vielleicht habt ihr Recht," gab er schließlich unwillig zu. „Das hilft mir aber trotzdem nicht weiter bei der Lösung dieses Problems."

Quatre lehnte sich in seinem Sessel wieder zurück. „Lass mich dir eine andere Frage stellen: nehmen wir einmal an, du hättest diesen jungen Jäger, Alexander, tatsächlich ausfindig gemacht. Nehmen wir an, du hättest ihm eine Stellung am königlichen Hof angeboten und aus euch beiden wäre tatsächlich später ein Paar geworden. Was hättest du gemacht wenn du irgendwann einmal das Interesse an ihm verloren hättest? Wenn du keine Gefühle mehr für ihn gehabt hättest?"

Heero zuckte die Schultern, etwas verwundert über die Richtung in die das Gespräch ging, antwortete jedoch, „Ich hätte es ihm vermutlich gesagt und wir hätten die Beziehung beendet."

„Und wenn er derjenige gewesen wäre, der die Beziehung beenden wollte?"

„Natürlich hätte ich ihn dann auch gehen lassen," antwortete Heero. „Schließlich kann ich ihn nicht zwingen mit mir zusammen zu sein."

„Und hättest du ihn in diesem Fall von Hofe entfernen lassen? Ihm die Position wieder weggenommen, damit du ihn nicht jeden Tag zu sehen brauchst?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" erwiderte Heero empört. Wie konnte Quatre nur so etwas von ihm denken.

„Auch nicht wenn es zu schmerzhaft gewesen wäre, den Mann den du liebst jeden Tag zu sehen, ihm aber nicht mehr nahe sein zu können?" Quatres Blick ließ ihn nicht für eine Sekunde los.

Heero dachte kurz nach. „Vielleicht hätte ich versucht ihm eine andere Position zu geben, und sollte er das nicht wollen, dann wäre ich ihm eben so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gegangen. Nur weil er am königlichen Hof ist heißt das ja nicht dass ich ihn ständig sehen muss."

Quatre nickte. „Und jetzt stellen wir uns das ganze einmal mit Duo vor. Nehmen wir an, er hätte tatsächlich die Stelle als dein Kammerdiener angenommen. Und eines Tages stellt einer von euch beiden fest, dass er den anderen nicht mehr liebt. Was dann?"

Heero stockte für einen Moment der Atem. „Ich…" stammelte er, doch weiter kam er nicht. Seine Gedanken rasten hin und her. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, Duo jemals nicht zu wollen, nicht zu lieben. Und die Alternative… Allein die Vorstellung dass Duo ihn nicht liebte war…

„Was für eine Möglichkeit hätte Duo in der Position als dein Diener schon die Beziehung zu beenden?" sagte Quatre leise. „Könntest du es ertragen deinen ehemaligen Liebhaber Tag für Tag zu sehen? Müsste Duo nicht befürchten du würdest ihn auf die Straße setzen wenn er sich dir verweigern würde? Und im umgekehrten Falle wäre es fast noch grausamer – dann würde er Tag für Tag den Mann sehen, den er liebt, der ihn aber nicht mehr liebt. Müsste mit ansehen wie du dir vielleicht einen neuen Liebhaber nimmst, und es gäbe nichts was er dagegen tun könnte. Er könnte noch nicht einmal den Hof verlassen, denn wo könnte er schon hingehen?"

Quatre blickte ihn einen Moment ernst an. „Nimm Trowa und mich. Wir beide sind gleichgestellt, nicht unbedingt so sehr vom Rang, sondern von unserer Abhängigkeit. Sollte einer von uns beiden jemals die Beziehung beenden wollen – was ich nicht hoffe," Quatre drehte den Kopf und lächelte seinem Liebhaber, der der Unterhaltung größtenteils stumm gefolgt war kurz zu, „dann könnte er es tun. Wir sind uns in unserer Beziehung ebenbürtig. Duo wäre das nicht. Als dein Diener muss er gehorsam sein, er muss sich darauf verlassen dass du ihn gut behandelst. Er wäre von dir abhängig, Heero, und das ist keine Beziehung."

Heero starrte seinen Freund stumm an. Quatre hatte… Heero schluckte. Quatre hatte Recht. So genau hatte Heero noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, verdammt, alles was er gewollt hatte war mit Duo zusammen zu sein, und dies war ihm als die einfachste Methode erschienen. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, was es für Duo bedeuten musste…

„Aber… aber was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?" stammelte Heero.

Quatre schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das kommt darauf an. Wenn du so etwas willst wie Trowa und ich es haben, wenn du einen Partner willst, dann müsst ihr beide euch zumindest in der Beziehung gleichgestellt sein. Soweit das mit dir als Prinzen möglich ist. Willst du das, Heero?"

Heero nickte stumm.

Quatre lächelte. „Gut. Dann ist es ja eigentlich ziemlich einfach."

„Einfach?" Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatre, ich weiß nicht wie das funktionieren soll! Wie können wir uns ebenbürtig sein wenn Duo nur ein Dienstbote ist? Er wäre immer von mir abhängig, es sei denn er wäre der Diener von jemand anderes, aber das will ich auch nicht!"

„Na dann verleih ihm doch einfach irgendeinen Adelstitel – mach ihn zum Sir oder so – und gib ihm vielleicht noch ein kleines Stück Land dazu und dann müsste er überhaupt kein Diener mehr sein," war die lakonische Antwort von Trowa.

Heero starrte seine Freunde nur an. „Und wie soll das bitteschön gehen?"

Quatre seufzte tief. „In Ordnung, dann buchstabier ich es eben. Heero, denkst du im Ernst dass Duo wirklich nur irgendein einfacher Diener ist?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was sollte er denn sonst sein?"

Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist dir denn bei deiner Erzählung gar nichts aufgefallen? Heero, ein einfacher Diener hätte sich niemals mit dir über all diese Dinge unterhalten können, von denen du berichtet hast! Ein einfacher Diener hätte keine so gewählte Ausdrucksweise gehabt! Und ein einfacher Diener hätte es wahrscheinlich nie gewagt dich so zu behandeln wie Duo es getan hat!"

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Heero runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich nehme an, dass Duo der illegitime Sohn des Hausherrn ist. Er hat daher wahrscheinlich dieselbe Erziehung genossen wie die ehelichen Kinder. Und wahrscheinlich ist der Hausherr gestorben und die Hausherrin war nicht ganz so begeistert über das uneheliche Kind wie dessen Erzeuger. Das würde auch erklären warum Duo bei so vielen verschiedenen Aufgaben helfen muss statt einen genau definierten Aufgabenbereich zu haben. Er sitzt irgendwie zwischen den Stühlen, nicht ganz zur Familie und nicht ganz zur Dienerschaft gehörend."

Heero blinzelte überrascht. Jetzt wo Quatre es erwähnte ergab das tatsächlich einen Sinn. Duo hatte tatsächlich nicht wie ein Diener auf ihn gewirkt, obwohl er wie einer gekleidet gewesen war. Und es würde erklären warum dieser sich herausnahm, Schneebälle auf eine imaginäre Hausherrin zu werfen, weil diese ihn geärgert hatte. Ein einfacher Dienstbote würde es sicherlich nicht wagen.

„Im Grunde ist es also ganz einfach," fuhr Quatre fort. „Geh zu deinem Vater, bitte ihn darum dass er Duo irgendeinen Adelstitel verleiht, weil… ja, weil er dein Leben gerettet hat. Das kommt immer gut. Gib noch ein kleines Anwesen dazu und das Problem mit der Abhängigkeit ist erledigt."

Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Aber würde Duo das nicht auch wie eine Art Bestechung oder Bezahlung ansehen?"

Quatre rollte mit den Augen und seufzte tief auf. „Heero, das ist doch nicht so schwer. Gib ihm den Titel und das Gut ohne irgendwelche Bedingungen daran zu knüpfen. Er bekommt es, egal ob er einer Beziehung mit dir zustimmt oder nicht. Dann ist es keine Bezahlung und ihr könntet zusammen sein ohne dass der eine vom anderen abhängig ist. Duo hätte etwas worauf er zurückgreifen könnte, sollte irgendwann einmal das schlimmste eintreten und ihr euch trennen. Dieses Wissen allein kann unglaublich beruhigend sein, vor allem für jemanden der bis dahin nichts besessen hat."

Heero starrte zu Boden und dachte nach. Quatre hatte Recht. Mit allem. Gott, wenn Heero daran dachte, wie sehr er Duo durch dieses Angebot wohl verletzt hatte! Heero wünschte sich wirklich, er könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und ihren Streit ungeschehen machen. Vor allem wünschte er sich, er hätte den letzten Satz nicht gesagt. Duo hatte jedes Recht gehabt ihn dafür zu schlagen. Heero schämte sich unglaublich.

Aber es hatte keinen Sinn sich das zu wünschen, die Vergangenheit konnte nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden. Aber die Zukunft konnte verändert werden, und genau das hatte Heero vor. Gleich am nächsten Tag – sollte er den schrecklichen Ball heute Abend überleben – würde Heero zu Duo gehen und sich bei diesem entschuldigen. Das wäre das mindeste was er tun musste. Und dann würde er genau das tun was Quatre ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Und er hoffte wirklich sehr, dass Duo ihm verzeihen konnte und vielleicht doch eine Beziehung mit ihm in Betracht ziehen würde. Das wünschte Heero sich wirklich sehr.

* * *

Am frühen Abend wusste Duo immer noch nicht, wie er am besten mit Heero Kontakt aufnehmen könnte, aber er hatte im Augenblick auch keine Möglichkeit in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken. Lady Agatha und Relena wurden gerade für den Ball angekleidet deshalb herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit in dem großen Raum. Obwohl die Kleider eigentlich fertig gestellt waren, gab es offenbar genug Dinge, die in letzter Sekunde noch geändert werden mussten. Und so musste Duo allerlei Arbeiten verrichten. Im Moment war er gerade dabei sämtliche Stoffreste die auf dem Boden herumlagen aufzusammeln.

„Duo, bring die Knöpfe her," ertönte in diesem Moment die schneidende Stimme seiner Stiefmutter.

Leise seufzend setzte Duo den Korb mit den Stoffresten auf den Boden und rannte wieselflink in die andere Ecke des Zimmers um von dort die geforderte Kiste mit Knöpfen zu holen. Die Kiste stellte er dann auf einen kleinen Tisch, neben Lady Agatha.

Um seine Stiefmutter herum standen zwei Zofen die an ihr und ihrem Kleid herumzupften um es fertig zu stellen. Währenddessen betrachtete seine Stiefmutter sich bewundernd in einem kleinen Spiegel.

Lady Agatha hatte sich ziemlich herausgeputzt. Sie trug ein edles Kleid in dunkelgrün und weiß. Man könnte fast meinen, sie wollte selbst auf Bräutigamssuche und nicht nur ihre Tochter begleiten.

„Duo, wo hast du die Spitze?" kreischte in diesem Moment Relena, die ein paar Meter neben ihrer Mutter stand und ebenfalls von zwei Frauen fertig angekleidet wurde.

Duo fragte sich war, wozu Relena jetzt noch die Spitze brauchte, immerhin war die Schneiderin doch gestern schon mit den Kleidern fertig geworden, aber er würde den Teufel tun und das jetzt fragen. Stattdessen sprang er auf und rannte dorthin wo er vorhin die Spitze hatte liegen sehen und brachte sich zu Relena zurück.

Kaum war die Aufgabe beendet, da befahl Lady Agatha schon, „Das Halsband Duo!"

Wieder rannte Duo in eine andere Ecke des Raumes und holte aus der großen, schweren Schmuckschatulle die Kette, von der sein Vater immer gesagt hatte, dass sie schon seit Generationen seiner Familie gehörte. Es war eine schwere Kette, die aus verschiedenen goldenen Quadraten bestand, die alle einen roten Stein in ihrer Mitte hatten.

Behutsam hielt Duo die Kette in seinen Händen und ging diesmal etwas langsamer zu seiner Stiefmutter zurück, er wollte es nicht riskieren diese wertvolle Kette fallen zu lassen.

Lady Agathas Kleid schien fertig zu sein, denn sie stand jetzt an einem anderen Platz, direkt vor einem großen Spiegel und betrachtete sich von oben bis unten. Als Duo ihr die Kette umlegen wollte, griff Lady Agatha danach, sagte, „Tsk, Tsk," und reichte die Kette dann weiter an eine der Zofen, welche sie ihr dann umlegte.

„Howard," rief Lady Agatha währenddessen. „Leg Teppiche von der Tür bis zur Kutsche!"

„Sehr wohl," erklärte Howard nur und machte dass er den Raum verließ.

Duo konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er wäre jetzt am liebsten auch ganz woanders gewesen. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal wieso, aber dass Lady Agatha ihm noch nicht einmal gestattete, dass er ihr die Kette seiner Familie umlegte hatte ihn tief getroffen.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzugrübeln, denn in dem Moment wollte Relena wieder etwas von ihm. Nachdem Duo die Zwirnreste vor Relenas Füßen aufgerollt hatte, stellte das Mädchen sich in Pose und fragte, „Na, wie gefall ich dir?"

Duo stand auf und ließ seinen Blick anerkennend über Relenas Kleid wandern. Die Schneiderin musste gestern wohl ein Wunder verbracht haben, denn Relena war nicht wie sonst üblich eine einzige rosa Wolke gehüllt. Zwar war ihr Unterkleid wieder rosa, aber das Überkleid war in einem fast schlichten weiß gehalten auf dem in aufwendiger Stickarbeit ein paar dunkelrosa Blumen gestickt waren. Dazu hatte sie eine Schleppe in einem so blassen hellblau, dass das Weiß des Kleides hindurchschimmerte. „Sehr schön," bestätigte Duo deshalb, ließ aber mit Bedacht weg, dass er nur vom Kleid sprach. Er hatte auch so schon genügend Schwierigkeiten.

„Sehr schön," ereiferte sich in diesem Moment Lady Agatha, die auch zu ihnen getreten war. „Wunderschön, Relena!"

Relena strahlte ob des Lobes von Ohr zu Ohr, dann blickte sie zu Duo und fragte, „Vielleicht möchtest du mit uns auf den Ball mitkommen? Hast du nicht Lust?"

Duo zögerte für eine Sekunde. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass Relena ihm so etwas Nettes anbot aber dann siegte seine Hoffnung Heero wieder zu sehen. Auf dem Ball würde es sicher eine Möglichkeit geben kurz mit den Prinzen zu reden. „Ich würde sehr gerne mitkommen," erklärte er deshalb.

Relena lachte laut auf. „Aber die Einladungen gelten nur für Mutter und mich, du Dummerchen. Außerdem, so wie du angezogen bist, kannst du dich nicht bei den hohen Herrschaften blicken lassen."

Duo sah an sich herunter und musste seufzen. Relena hatte ja Recht, mit diesen abgewetzten Kleidungsstücken sah er eher aus wie ein Schweinehirt und nicht wie der Gast eines Königlichen Balles. Aber er wollte so schnell nicht aufgeben. „Ich weiß ja, dass ich nicht eingeladen bin. Aber wir haben doch noch ein paar Livreen, ich könnte eine davon anziehen und als euer Diener mitkommen."

Bei dem Vorschlag musste Relena laut auflachen.

Duo wurde jetzt endgültig bewusst, dass seine Stiefschwester niemals vorgehabt hatte ihm so etwas Schönes wie diesen Ball zu gönnen. Sie hatte es nur genutzt um ihn wieder zu demütigen. Normalerweise wäre Duo darauf nicht hereingefallen aber heute hatten seine Alarmglocken nicht rechtzeitig geläutet.

Jetzt mischte sich auch noch Lady Agatha in die Unterhaltung ein. „Und wer wird hier aufräumen, hm? Und die Wäsche zum Bügeln anfeuchten, was?"

„Bis zum Morgen wird alles fertig sein, bestimmt," versicherte Duo bevor er noch darüber nachdenken konnte – doch die Hoffnung Heero wiederzusehen war einfach übermächtig.

Lady Agatha lächelte plötzlich von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ach, wenn du nicht genug Arbeit hast, bekommst du halt noch welche obendrauf," erklärte sie süffisant und schritt zum großen Ofen. Auf der Ofenbank standen zwei Schüsseln, die Duo bisher nicht beachtet hatte. Lady Agatha nahm beide in ihre Hände und schüttelte sie nacheinander mit einem erfreuten „So!" auf den Boden. Mais und Linsen kullerten in einem riesigen Durcheinander umher.

Dann stellte Lady Agatha die Schüsseln wieder zurück und erklärte mit hocherhobenem Finger, „Bis wir zurück kommen will ich hier kein einziges Körnchen mehr sehen. Den Mais in die eine Schüssel, die Linsen in eine andere. Viel Spaß."

Duo schäumte vor Wut. Am meisten über sich selbst. Lady Agatha hatte scheinbar diese spezielle Demütigung von langer Hand vorbereitet und er war ihr wie ein dummer Junge in die Falle getappt. Dass er nachdem seine Stiefmutter und Relena den Hof verlassen hatten die Unordnung in wenigen Minuten weggekehrt und neue Linsen und Mais aus der Vorratskammer besorgt haben würde machte es nicht besser. Wieso hatte ihn seine Hoffnung Heero wieder zu sehen so dumm in das offene Messer rennen lassen? Komme was da wolle, hier würde er nicht mehr bleiben können. Er ertrug Lady Agatha einfach nicht mehr.

Seufzend kniete sich Duo neben den Haufen und schob ein paar Linsen und Maiskörner hin und her – solang Lady Agatha noch hier war wollte er zumindest den Anschein aufrechterhalten. Plötzlich stand Relena vor ihm, tappte ihren Fuß direkt in die Mitte des Körnerhaufens und machte genüssliche Kreisbewegungen damit. „Und ich werde dir morgen erzählen, wie oft ich mit dem Prinzen getanzt habe," sagte sie höhnisch, dann drehte sie sich um und hielt Duo das Ende ihres Kleides hin. „Halt meine Schleppe."

Duo packte das Ende der Schleppe, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle und ließ auch nicht los, als Relena ein paar Schritte gegangen war. Als sie nicht mehr weiter gehen konnte machte Relena ein erstauntes „Huch!" und sah ihn empört an.

Duo ließ die Schleppe los und sagte mit einem ehrlichen Grinsen, „Ich würde sie dir eh nur beschmutzen, halt sie dir selber." Duo konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie gut es tat seiner Stiefschwester endlich mal Paroli zu bieten – wenn auch nur in einer so kleinen Angelegenheit.

Relena warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch entweder traute sie sich nicht ihn für diese 'Unverschämtheit' zu bestrafen – bisher hatte das immer Lady Agatha übernommen, Relena selbst hatte sich immer nur auf irgendwelche Gemeinheiten beschränkt – oder sie hatte keine Zeit mehr dafür.

Wahrscheinlich letzteres, denn auf einmal herrschte eine aufgeregte Betriebsamkeit, Lady Agatha und Relena hüllten sich in so viele Pelze dass es gereicht hätte sämtliche Fußböden des Gutes damit auszulegen. Howard kam zurück in den Raum und meldete, dass nun auf dem gesamten Weg bis zum Schlitten Teppiche ausgelegt wären, und dann machten Lady Agatha und Relena sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Duo stand auf und folgte mit langsamen Schritten dem Gesinde, das hinter Lady Agatha und Relena herlief und hier und da noch etwas zurecht zupfte. Er wusste nicht was genau ihn dazu antrieb – vielleicht irgendein selbstquälerischer Charakterzug von dem er bisher noch nicht gewusst hatte – aber er musste einfach mit ansehen wie seine Stiefmutter und –schwester auf dem Weg zum königlichen Ball das Gut verließen.

Halb hinter Howard und einem der Küchenjungen versteckt beobachtete Duo wie Lady Agatha und Relena in den Schlitten stiegen, sich zurechtsetzten und dann dem Kutscher das Zeichen zum losfahren gaben. Als der Schlitten das Tor passierte, hätte Duo am liebsten losgeheult. Scheinbar hatte es irgendwo ganz tief in ihm noch immer einen winzigen Teil gegeben, der darauf gehofft hatte dass seine Stiefmutter im letzten Moment doch noch ihre Meinung ändern und ihn mitnehmen würde.

Stattdessen stand Duo nur auf dem sich langsam leerenden Hof und starrte mit brennenden Augen der immer kleiner werdenden Kutsche hinterher, während er das Ende seines Zopfes in seinen Händen hielt und fast verzweifelt daran zog und zerrte.

„Du bist traurig," sagte Howard leise und legte Duo von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Duo schluckte und versuchte mit aller Macht die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Wenn er sich jetzt umdrehen und Howard ansehen würde, würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können, sich Howard an die Brust werfen und vor all den Dienstboten hier im Hof anfangen zu schluchzen. Deshalb schüttelte er nur schnell abwehrend den Kopf, riss sich von Howard los und rannte die Treppe hinauf, zurück in das Zimmer wo noch immer die Linsen und der Mais auf ihn warteten.

Howard blickte Duo mit schwerem Herzen hinterher. „Ich weiß," murmelte er, denn trotz Duos Kopfschütteln war ihm klar, wie traurig Duo wirklich sein musste. Schon seit zwei Tagen, seit Howard gesehen hatte wie der Prinz – der Prinz! – wütend aus Duos Schuppen gestürmt war, und Duo kurz darauf nicht weniger wütend zu ihm in den Baum geklettert und schweigend beim Holzschneiden geholfen hatte, war der Junge einfach nicht mehr er selbst gewesen.

Es schmerzte Howard Duo so zu sehen. Er kannte den Jungen nun schon seit dessen Geburt, und noch niemals hatte Howard ihn so still, so ernst und in sich gekehrt erlebt wie während der letzten zwei Tage. Howard wusste zwar nicht genau was passiert war – Duo hatte sich geweigert ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen – aber wie gesagt, er kannte Duo seit dieser ein Baby gewesen war. Howard konnte es sich schon ungefähr zusammenreimen.

Howard seufzte und schüttelte schwer den Kopf. „Aber leider kann ich dir nicht helfen," fügte er traurig in Duos Richtung hinzu. Und das war sicherlich das traurigste an der ganzen Sache. Obwohl Howard Duos Vater niemals irgendetwas in der Richtung versprochen hatte – schließlich hatte der arme Mann seinen Tod nicht kommen sehen und so keine wirklichen Vorkehrungen getroffen – so fühlte Howard dennoch das Bedürfnis, sich um Duo zu kümmern. Leider war ihm das eher schlecht als recht gelungen, und so hatte er zusätzlich auch noch das Gefühl, seinen ehemaligen Herrn und Freund im Stich zu lassen.

Howard seufzte erneut. Die Zustände hier am Hof wurden einfach immer schlimmer und schlimmer. Wäre Duo nicht gewesen, Howard hätte das Gut schon längst verlassen und wäre in die Stadt gegangen, um dort für seinen reichen Cousin zu arbeiten, wie dieser es ihm nun schon seit Jahren anbot. Aber solange Duo hier blieb, solange würde auch Howard bleiben. Das war er dem Jungen schuldig.

Duo war inzwischen wieder zurück im großen Wohnzimmer des Gutes. Mit einem resignierten kleinen Seufzer schnappte er sich Schaufel und Besen und kehrte das Durcheinander aus Linsen und Mais schnell zusammen. Ein schneller Gang zum Abfallhaufen im Hof – um das Linsen-Mais-Mischmasch zu entsorgen – und ein kurzer Abstecher in die Vorratskammer – um sich je eine neue Schüssel Linsen und Mais zu besorgen – und Lady Agathas Strafaufgabe für ihn war erledigt.

Da Duo für den Rest des Abends nichts mehr zu tun hatte – die Mägde erledigten die Wäsche lieber selbst und scheuchten ihn immer fort, sobald Lady Agatha nicht mehr in der Nähe war – und Duo außerdem keine Lust hatte, für den Rest der Nacht die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Dienstboten zu ertragen, machte er sich auf den Weg hinaus zu seinem Schuppen.

Obwohl Duo in den letzten zwei Tagen durchaus Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, sich erneut zu seinem Versteck zu schleichen, war er seit dem gemeinsam mit Heero dort verbrachten Nachmittag nicht mehr da gewesen. Er hatte befürchtet, dass die Erinnerungen zu quälend sein würden.

Doch als er nun die kleine Leiter hinaufstieg und sein Refugium betrat, überfielen ihn keine bösen Erinnerungen an den Streit, wie er befürchtet hatte. Stattdessen erfüllte ihn ein schmerzhaftes Sehnen nach Heero, so schmerzhaft dass es sich fast körperlich anfühlte. Duo stöhnte leise auf und ließ sich auf den Strohhaufen in der Ecke fallen. Wenn er die Augen schloss war es fast so, als würde Heero direkt neben ihm liegen. Er bräuchte nur die Hand auszustrecken und dann…

Eine einzelne Träne lief Duo aus dem Augenwinkel. Jetzt, wo seine Wut und sein Ärger auf Heero vollkommen verraucht waren, jetzt vermisste er den Prinzen sehnsüchtig. Es war fast als hätte er Heero sein Leben lang gekannt und nicht nur einen kurzen Nachmittag lang.

Duo seufzte, stand auf und ging zu Rosalie hinüber. „Vater hat immer gesagt, wenn ich erst an Hofe wäre, würde ich die wunderbarsten Abenteuer erleben. Ich würde dort so viele Freunde finden, dass ich meinen armen, alten Vater ganz vergessen würde," erzählte er der Eule mit einem Lächeln. „Ich hab dann immer meine Arme um seinen Hals geworfen und lachend protestiert, dass ich immer wenn der königliche Hof seine Winterresidenz bezogen hätte, auf Shinigami zu ihm herüberreiten und ihm von all den wunderbaren Dingen berichten würde, die ich das ganze Jahr über erlebt hätte. Und dass ich all meine Freunde mitbringen würde, damit er nicht allein sein müsste. Vater hat dann immer gelacht und mich im Kreis herumgewirbelt bis mir schwindlig geworden ist." Duos Lächeln wurde traurig während er der Eule über ihr weiches Gefieder strich. „Und geblieben ist mir nur Shinigami," flüsterte er.

Einen Moment lang streichelte Duo nur weiter stumm die Eule, dann hob er den Kopf. „Aber nein, ich hab ja noch viel mehr Schätze bei dir im Versteck," rief er aus als ihm etwas einfiel. „Vor allem drei Zaubernüsse!" Schnell griff Duo nach dem kleinen Holzkästchen das neben Rosalie stand, öffnete es und suchte nach dem kleinen Zweig. „Eigentlich ja nur noch zwei," berichtigte er sich als er die Nüsse endlich gefunden und herausgeholt hatte.

Duo starrte unentschlossen auf die verbliebenen zwei Nüsse, die noch an dem Ast hingen. Eine der Nüsse hatte sich als Zaubernuss erwiesen, aber bedeutete das automatisch, dass es die anderen beiden auch waren? Was wenn er seine Hoffnungen jetzt wieder hochschraubte, nur um dann erneut enttäuscht zu werden? Duo wusste nicht ob er das ertragen könnte.

Rosalie schuhute.

Duo sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Du meinst also auch?"

Andererseits, was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er wollte, nein er MUSSTE Heero einfach wieder sehen! Er musste diese Episode einfach zu einem Abschluss bringen, so oder so, oder er würde sein Leben lang nicht glücklich werden und sich ewig fragen, was hätte sein können. Und die sicherste Gelegenheit Heero wieder zu sehen wäre heute Abend, auf dem Ball.

Duo hatte schon überlegt, ob er nicht einfach die Kleidung aus der ersten Zaubernuss anlegen und so zum Ball gehen sollte. Doch obwohl diese Kleidungsstücke sicherlich edel genug waren, so waren es doch eindeutig Dinge, die man nur zur Jagd trug. Duo wäre damit aufgefallen wie ein schwarzes Schaf in einer Herde voller weißer Schafe. Er bräuchte also Kleidung, die einem Ball im königlichen Schloss angemessen war, wollte er unauffällig dort hineingelangen und mit Heero reden.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Rosalie brach Duo eine der Nüsse ab, presste die Augen fest zusammen, wiederholte in Gedanken immer und immer wieder ‚Angemessene Kleidung für den Ball, angemessene Kleidung für den Ball,' und warf dann die Nuss mit einem Ruck über seine Schulter.

Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete Duo die Augen wieder, hielt den Atem an und drehte sich langsam um. Und tatsächlich, auch die zweite Nuss hatte sich wieder als Zaubernuss erwiesen! Dort auf dem Boden lag fein säuberlich gestapelte Kleidung, die vorher eindeutig nicht dort gewesen war.

Duo stieß den angehaltenen Atem wieder aus und griff freudig nach den Kleidungsstücken, um sie zu begutachten. Doch als er das erste Stück hochhielt traute er seinen Augen kaum. Sicher, die Kleidungsstücke waren aus den edelsten Stoffen gemacht, und mehr als angemessen für den königlichen Ball, aber…

„Ein KLEID?" rief Duo fassungslos aus und starrte ungläubig auf das in Violett- und Lilatönen gehaltene Ballkleid mit silberner Stickerei, das er in den Händen hielt.

* * *

Die Königliche Familie hatte auf einem Podest Platz genommen, wobei Heero hinter seinen Eltern stand, die beide auf schweren Stühlen saßen – ebenso wie seine Schwester Hilde, die neben ihrer Mutter saß – während der Zeremonienmeister einen Gast nach dem anderen vorstellte. Das ging jetzt schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde so und Heero wünschte sich inzwischen ganz weit weg. Er hatte ja sowieso keine Lust auf diese als Ball getarnte Brautschau, aber jetzt wo Quatre und Trowa ihm vorhin den Kopf gewaschen hatten und er sich klar darüber geworden war dass er Duo in seinem Leben wollte und vielleicht auch einen Weg hatte ihn wieder zu bekommen, da war diese Farce hier nur eine noch größere Zeitverschwendung.

Der Zeremonienmeister klopfte mit seinem Stab zweimal auf den Boden und verkündete, „Die hochwohlgeborene Fürstin von der Weihe mit Tochter Elsa."

Heeros Eltern nickten den beiden Gästen höflich zu, während Heero das Mädchen nur gelangweilt anschaute. Eine weitere Debütantin, die auch nicht viel anders aussah, als all die anderen die ihm bisher vorgestellt worden waren. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln, weil ihn seine Mutter sonst garantiert wegen seiner Unhöflichkeit zurecht weisen würde, aber wirklich erfreut war er nicht.

„Gräfin Stauch mit Tochter Imme," verkündete der Zeremonienmeister jetzt. Wieder setzte Heero das gequälte Lächeln auf. Die Schlange mit den Gästen die noch vorgestellt werden mussten reichte vom Podest bis zum Eingang des großen Saals, und Heero machte sich auf eine weitere quälend langweilige Zeit gefasst.

„Frau Baronin von Eck mit drei Töchtern."

Heero schnaubte leise. Scheinbar waren das jetzt so viele Mädchen, dass selbst der Zeremonienmeister die Namen nicht mehr wusste. Überhaupt, der ganze Tanzsaal hatte sich schon mit Frauen und jungen Mädchen gefüllt. Gab es denn gar keine geladenen männlichen Gäste? Musste sein Vater so offensichtlich an die Brautschau herangehen?

„Mach doch kein Gesicht, als wenn du Sauerkraut kauen würdest," zischte Treize in dem Moment in Heeros Richtung. „Lächle ein bisschen."

Heero zementierte das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, allerdings wurde es deshalb nicht weniger gequält.

„Freifrau von Echternacht mit Töchtern Lore und Marie," waren die nächsten Gäste.

Heero konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. „Ich möchte dich sehen wie du lächelst, wenn man dich mit solchen Schnepfen verheiraten will," gab er zurück. „Vater, ich bitte dich. Verschieben wir es auf das nächste Jahr!" Bis dahin hatte er Duo hoffentlich sicher an seiner Seite und diese erzwungene Ehe würde ihn vielleicht weniger empfindlich treffen.

„Hörst du ihn?" erklärte Heeros Vater mit einem tiefen Seufzen der Königin. „Und das soll einmal mein Nachfolger werden."

„Zum Zanken hättet ihr zwei kaum eine schlechtere Gelegenheit finden können," herrschte Une die beiden an. Heero und sein Vater schauten sich kurz an und blickten dann wieder auf die Debütantinnen die vorgestellt wurden. Wenn Königin Une einmal ein Machtwort sprach, dann war es für alle Beteiligten besser dem auch zu folgen.

„Lady Agatha Maxwell und Tochter Relena." Der Zeremonienmeister hatte seine Arbeit nicht für eine Sekunde unterbrochen.

Heero blickte erstaunt auf. Lady Agatha, war das nicht der Name von Duos Herrin gewesen? Er betrachtete die Frau und konnte sie augenblicklich nicht leiden. Irgendwie hatte sie etwas Berechnendes an sich, noch mehr als all die anderen hoffnungsvollen Mütter die heute ihre Töchter dem Hof vorstellten. Das Mädchen, das neben Lady Agatha stand hatte allerdings gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit Duo. Vielleicht hatte Quatre mit seiner Annahme über Duos Vater Unrecht. Oder es war gar nicht die gleiche Lady Agatha. Wie auch immer.

„Hab ich je so ein Theater gemacht wegen des Heiratens?" fragte in diesem Moment der König.

„Nur hast du damals Mutter geheiratet," erklärte Heero. „Und mir lässt du lauter unbekannte Miezen vorführen." So wie Heero die Sache sah, schien keine der anwesenden Debütantinnen genug Verstand zu haben um eine einfache Unterhaltung aufrecht zu halten. Da ihm die weiblichen Reize der Mädchen völlig egal waren, musste er seine Hoffnungen auf eine Frau setzen, mit der er sich wenigstens unterhalten konnte ohne vor Langeweile einzuschlafen.

„Herzogin von Catalonia und Tochter Dorothy."

„Huh," sagte Heeros Mutter leise. Etwas das Heero tatsächlich dazu brachte sich diesmal das entsprechende Mädchen tatsächlich anzuschauen. Und er konnte erkennen, wieso seine Mutter so erstaunt gewesen war. Die junge Frau hatte sich nicht wie alle anderen Debütantinnen der Etikette entsprechend in Pastelltönen gekleidet sondern hatte ein tiefes, kräftiges Rot gewählt. Zwar war ihr Kleid hochgeschlossen – und zeigte deshalb weit weniger als die meisten anderen – aber allein durch die Farbe stach die junge Frau heraus.

Und noch etwas unterschied sie. Zwar schien ihre Mutter genauso aufgeregt zu sein, wie alle anderen, doch das Mädchen in dem roten Kleid schaute Heero eher gelangweilt als hoffnungsvoll an.

Ohne Pause wurden weitere Mädchen vorgestellt. Nachdem tatsächlich alle Gäste einmal am Podest vorbei geführt worden waren kam sich Heero ausgelaugter vor als nach so manchem Reitausflug. Und das war jetzt erst der Anfang. Der Ball konnte noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gehen.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du dein Temperament beim Tanzen beweisen würdest?" fragte Heeros Mutter.

Heero seufzte tief. Tanzen, auch das noch. „Hn, mir ist schon alles egal. Zeigt mir eine und ich hol sie zum Tanz." Sein Herz war sowieso nicht bei der Sache, was würde es ihn interessieren mit welcher dieser Schnepfen er jetzt tanzte?

Treize gab dem Zeremonienmeister ein Zeichen und dieser verkündete der gesamten Gesellschaft: „Seine Königliche Majestät der Prinz wird nun den Tanz eröffnen. Musik!" Der gesamte Saal war summte mit dem aufgeregten Geschnatter der weiblichen Gäste. Als ob es so etwas Ungewöhnliches war, dass auf einem Ball auch noch getanzt werden würde. Heero seufzte tief.

Heero schaute von einem Ende des Saals zum anderen. Alle Mädchen und ihre Mütter standen in einer Art Halbkreis um die Tanzfläche und warteten darauf dass er eine von ihnen zum Tanz auffordern sollte. Aber welche? Heero zögerte.

Sein Vater schien das gar nicht zu gefallen. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit seinen Fingern auf der Stuhllehne. „Mach schon, es ist sehr unhöflich sie warten zu lassen."

„Was sagst du zu der hübschen Blonden mit der silbernen Schleppe?" fragte Heeros Mutter.

„Nimm lieber die Schwarzhaarige mit der grünen Schleppe," warf der König ein.

Wunderbar, nicht mal seine Eltern konnten sich auf eines der Mädchen einigen. Wie sollte er sich dann bloß entscheiden? „Was soll ich groß wählen," erklärte er deshalb gelangweilt. „Ich mach einfach die Augen zu." Das wäre sicher genauso gut wie alles andere.

Als Heero vom Podest herunterstieg, begann das aufgeregte Tuscheln unter den Gästen erneut. Heero versuchte es auszublenden. Und er versuchte seine Augen geschlossen zu halten, während er die lange Reihe an Mädchen abging. Natürlich gelang es ihm nicht wirklich. Er wollte ja schließlich niemanden umrennen und wenn er absolut ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war es ihm auch nicht absolut egal welches der Mädchen er wählen würde. Zwar war ihm keine besonders aufgefallen, aber er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass ein paar schrecklich hässlich gewesen waren. Er hatte zwar kein Interesse an den Mädchen, aber er wollte seiner Tanzpartnerin zumindest in die Augen schauen können ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Nachdem er einen großen Teil der Gäste abgelaufen war, blieb er vor einem der Mädchen stehen und verbeugte sich. Sie hatte blondes Haar und trug ein weiß-rosa Kleid mit hellblauer Schleppe. Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne und machte einen tiefen Knicks.

Doch dann preschte die junge Frau in dem schockierend roten Kleid – die ein paar Schritte neben der anderen gestanden hatte – vor, schnappte sich einfach Heeros Hand und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

Heero war erstaunt und überrumpelt, leistete aber keinerlei Widerstand. Nachdem Heero seine Tanzpartnerin 'gewählt' hatte, traten auch endlich die anwesenden Männer des Hofstaates vor und baten die restlichen Debütantinnen um die Ehre des Tanzes. Die Musik begann zu spielen und Heero und seine Partnerin stellten sich in Pose.

„Nicht dass Ihr euch irgendwelche falschen Hoffnungen macht mein Prinz," erklärte in diesem Moment die junge Frau, während sie anfingen zu tanzen. „Ich bin schon verlobt und habe nicht das geringste Interesse daran Eure Braut zu werden."

Heero war, als wenn ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fallen würde. Da sie sich so schamlos vorgedrängelt hatte um seine Tanzpartnerin zu werden hatte er schon das schlimmste befürchtet. Erleichterung machte sich auf Heeros Gesicht breit und er stimmte ihr ohne groß Nachzudenken zu, „Seid versichert, dass ich auch nicht wirklich auf der Suche nach einer Braut bin."

Die junge Frau lachte laut auf. „Na, dann sind wir uns ja einig, was unser gegenseitiges Desinteresse betrifft. Mein Name ist übrigens Dorothy."

„Erfreut Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lady Dorothy," antwortete Heero. „Doch, wenn Ihr nicht an mir als Eurem zukünftigen Gemahl interessiert seid, wieso habt Ihr dann…?"

Dorothy lachte auf, während sie beide eine komplizierte Drehung beim Tanz machten. „Sagen wir, ich habe meine Gründe."

Heero musste lachen. Dorothy war erfrischend anders, als die Hofdamen die er bisher kannte. „Welche da wären?"

Sie lachte wieder. „Also gut. Die Schnepfe die Ihr beinahe zum Tanz aufgefordert habt, dieses dumme blonde Ding. Die hat sich vorhin über mein Kleid mokiert. Und uns anderen Debütantinnen lauthals erklärt, dass sie sicher wäre, dass sie Euer Interesse wecken würde. Ich konnte doch wohl unmöglich zulassen, dass sie Recht behält!" Dorothys Lächeln wurde geradezu wölfisch.

Heero lachte auf. „Das ist ein wahrlich guter Grund," erklärte er.

„Sag ich doch," lächelte auch Dorothy. Gut gelaunt tanzten sie weiter, und stoppten auch nicht, als die Musik zum nächsten Tanz wechselte.

Heero war sehr erstaunt, Dorothy war nicht nur erfrischend anders, sondern sie hatte auch Witz und führte eine sehr intelligente Unterhaltung. Das hatte er für den heutigen Abend gar nicht erhofft. Nach einigen Tänzen sagte er sogar bedauernd, „Es ist fast schade, dass wir beide keinerlei Interesse aneinander haben, Ihr seid die interessanteste und intelligenteste Frau die mir außer meiner Mutter je untergekommen ist." Eine Frau wie Dorothy könnte er sich an seiner Seite vorstellen. Nur dass sie viel zu gut wäre für eine Ehe die nur auf dem Papier bestand.

„Auch Ihr seid nicht wirklich, was ich erwartet habe, mein Prinz. Aber ich glaube wir verstehen uns nur so gut, weil uns klar ist, dass wir nichts voneinander wollen." Dabei leuchteten ihre Augen verschmitzt auf.

Lady Agatha, die vom Rand der Tanzfläche aus beobachtete wie gut sich der Prinz mit seiner Tanzpartnerin zu verstehen schien, schnaubte. Wie konnte Relena sich nur so eine Chance entgehen lassen? „Dummkopf," schimpfte sie deshalb. „Hättest du nicht etwas schneller sein können?"

Relena verzog ihr Gesicht so als wenn sie gleich heulen würde. Aber das würde jetzt noch fehlen. Hier, wo es jeder sehen konnte! „Heul hier nicht rum," zischte Lady Agatha deshalb. „Überleg dir lieber, wie du den Prinzen doch noch dazu bekommst dich aufzufordern."

„Aber wie denn Mama?" fragte Relena. „Er tanzt jetzt schon die ganze Zeit mit dieser roten Kuh. Die machen keine Pause."

Da musste Lady Agatha Relena leider Recht geben. Der Prinz schien ungewöhnlich fixiert auf seine Tanzpartnerin zu sein. Aber es gab nichts, was man nicht ändern konnte. Und in genau dem Moment begann die Kapelle auf dem Balkon damit zu einer Quadrille aufzuspielen. Und so, als einer der anwesenden Herren Relena zum Tanz aufforderte, gab Lady Agatha ihrer Tochter einen kleinen Schubs in die entsprechende Richtung.

* * *

Königin Une blickte verwundert auf das Tanzgeschehen. Es war schon erstaunlich Heero so gut gelaunt zu sehen. Bei dieser 'Treibjagd', wie er den Ball immer verächtlich genannt hatte. Une war klar, dass ihr Sohn überhaupt nichts davon hielt verheiratet zu werden, dass hatte er schließlich immer wieder lautstark verkündet. Trotzdem tanzte er jetzt schon unverhältnismäßig lange mit der Tochter des Herzogs von Catalonia.

So lang, dass ihr Mann Treize sich vom Zeremonienmeister schon alles über die Familie und deren Tochter hatte berichten lassen. „Eine sehr alte, mächtige und reiche Familie," freute sich Treize. „Unser Sohn hat eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen. Eine bessere Partie wird er hier im Saal wohl nicht finden können."

Une schnaubte leise. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass unser Sohn sich jetzt schon eine Braut erwählt hat, oder?"

„Aber hoffen werde ich ja wohl noch dürfen," sagte Treize.

Une seufzte. Es wäre sicherlich eine Erleichterung, wenn Heero tatsächlich eine Braut gewählt hätte und man mit dem Planen der Hochzeit beginnen könnte. Aber Une hatte so ihre Zweifel. Sicher, Heero schien sich mit Lady Dorothy gut zu verstehen, aber er wirkte trotzdem nicht wie ein Mann, der plötzlich die Frau seiner Träume gefunden hatte. Er lächelte zwar, aber es war kein verführerisches Lächeln, sondern eines, das er auch aufsetzte wenn er mit seinen Freunden scherzte. Und für einen Galan, der um eine Frau warb, behandelte er Dorothy viel zu sehr wie eine Schwester. Ja genau, er könnte genauso gut mit Hilde tanzen. Es schien keinerlei verliebtes Geturtel zwischen den beiden zu geben.

Aber das erstaunte Une nicht wirklich. Heero hatte bisher noch niemals an irgendeiner Frau Interesse gezeigt. Und es gab auch nicht die geringsten Gerüchte in dieser Richtung. Aus diesen Gründen hatte Une immer geahnt, dass ihr Sohn – genau wie seine Freunde – sich nichts aus weiblicher Gesellschaft machte. Was auch erklären würde, wieso er sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Vermählung wehrte. Da würde sich Une jetzt eher wundern, wenn er plötzlich bei seinem allerersten Tanz auf dem allerersten Ball doch eine Frau gefunden hätte, die ihn interessierte.

* * *

„Verflixt noch mal!" Duo fluchte lautstark vor sich hin während er versuchte die Haken am Rücken des dunkelvioletten Unterkleides zu schließen. Wie machten die Frauen das nur? Kein Wunder das Lady Agatha und Relena jedes Mal mehrere Zofen brauchten, die ihnen beim Ankleiden halfen!

Beim Anblick des Ballkleides aus der Zaubernuss war Duo überaus empört gewesen und hatte sich strickt geweigert, auch nur daran zu denken das Kleid auch tatsächlich anzuziehen. Doch dann war der erste Schock verflogen und Duo hatte doch begonnen nachzudenken. Er wusste aus welchem Grund dieser Ball heute gegeben wurde – Heeros Vater hatte öffentlich verkünden lassen, dass sein Sohn auf Brautschau war, und diese Nachricht war wie ein Lauffeuer durch die umliegenden Grafschaften gegangen. Jede heiratsfähige Frau aus passender Familie hatte sich daran gemacht nach dem idealen Kleid zu suchen, welches ihr die Hand des Prinzen bescheren würde.

Duo schnaubte. Ihm gefiel diese ganze Brautschau-Geschichte überhaupt nicht – natürlich wusste er dass er kein Recht hatte so zu denken, aber Heero gehörte ihm, ihm allein, und er würde ihn mit niemandem teilen! Natürlich war es seinem Verstand klar, dass Heero als der Kronprinz eine Braut wählen musste, wenn auch nur dem Anschein nach, aber seine Gefühle schienen seine rationale Seite einfach zu ignorieren.

Aber das war im Moment auch gar nicht der Punkt. Hier ging es schließlich um diese dämliche Zaubernuss, die Duo statt mit den passenden Kleidern eines Edelmannes mit einem Ballkleid versehen hatte! Als ob er sich freiwillig so herausputzen würde! Schlimm genug dass er sich ab und zu das alte Kleid der Dienstmagd überziehen musste wenn er sich vom Hof schlich, damit seine Stiefmutter ihn nicht erkannte! Da wollte er wenigstens beim Königlichen Ball er selbst sein!

Doch dann war Duo klar geworden, dass er wenn er in den Kleidungsstücken eines Edelmannes zum Ball ginge, sehr wahrscheinlich erkannt werden würde. Seine Stiefmutter war immerhin auch dort, und Duos Zopf war doch ein mehr als sicheres Erkennungszeichen.

Und dann war da noch der Grund dieses Balles: Heero sollte sich eine Braut suchen. Das bedeutete, dass der Prinz wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit mit den anwesenden jungen Damen beschäftigt sein würde. Wie sollte Duo es da schaffen, sich Heero unauffällig zu nähern und ein halbwegs privates Gespräch mit dem Prinzen führen? Wenn er das ganze von dieser Perspektive betrachtete, dann machte das Ballkleid mehr als Sinn. Als junge Debütantin würde er sich Heero ohne Verdacht zu erregen nähern und mit ihm sprechen können.

Dennoch hatte es Duo sehr große Überwindungskraft gekostet, sich tatsächlich zu diesem Schritt zu entschließen. Nur seine Sehnsucht nach Heero und seine Furcht, den Prinzen vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen sollte er diese eine Chance vertun hatten ihn überhaupt dazu gebracht.

Und so kam es also dass Duo in seinem Schuppen stand und mit den Kleidungsstücken einer jungen Debütantin kämpfte. Im Gegensatz zu dem alten Kleid der Dienerin – die ungefähr zweimal so breit war wie Duo – in welches er einfach hineinschlüpfen konnte, schien dieses Kleid maßgeschneidert zu sein. Duo konnte noch von Glück sagen dass zurzeit diese hohen Taillen direkt unter der Brust modisch waren und er sich deshalb wenigstens nicht mit einem Korsett abmühen musste. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass er ein Korsett sowieso nicht alleine hätte anlegen können.

Dann – nach etlichen vergeblichen Versuchen und einer ganzen Reihe blumiger Flüche – hatte Duo es endlich geschafft das Unterkleid zu schließen. Glücklicherweise war das Überkleid nicht ganz so kompliziert anzuziehen, er konnte wie in einen Mantel hineinschlüpfen und das Kleid anschließend mit einer silbernen Spange direkt unter der Brust schließen.

Duo betrachtete sich so gut es ging in dem Spiegel den er in einer Ecke des Schuppens gefunden hatte. Er war nicht groß genug um ihn komplett zu zeigen, aber es reichte aus. Duo drehte sich verblüfft von vorn nach hinten.

So sehr es ihm auch widerstrebte, aber Duo musste zugeben, dass das Kleid tatsächlich gut aussah. Die langen, fließenden Ärmel des Unterkleides und das hochgeschlossene Dekollete verliehen Duo ein zartes, weibliches Aussehen – was ein ärmelloses Kleid das seine durchaus muskulösen Arme zeigte und ein tiefes Dekollete sicherlich nicht vermocht hätten. Das dunkle, kräftige lila des Unterkleides wurde durch das helle violett in der Farbe von Duos Augen des Überkleides gedämpft und wirkte deswegen nicht so streng. Die silberne Stickerei gab dem Kleid zusammen mit dem dunklen violett eine besonders edle Note, so dass es sich positiv von all den pastellfarbenen Kleidern der anderen Debütantinnen abheben würde.

Nur das Gesicht stimmte irgendwie nicht. Duo runzelte die Stirn. Wenn er sich vom Hals abwärts betrachtete, sah er tatsächlich aus wie eine junge Frau, gekleidet für ihren ersten Ball. Aber betrachtete er seinen Kopf ebenfalls im Spiegel, sah er aus wie Duo, ein junger Mann, der sich als Frau verkleidet hatte. So konnte das nicht funktionieren.

Dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis. Die Haare! Es lag an den Haaren! Keine der Frauen die Duo kannte trug ihr Haar so wie er. Sie alle trugen Hochsteckfrisuren, komplizierte Gebilde die an kleine Kunstwerke erinnerten, oder ab und zu auch einfach mal offene Haare. Wenn Duo also wie eine dieser jungen Frauen aussehen wollte, so würde er sich die Haare ebenfalls hochstecken müssen.

Duo stöhnte auf und fluchte erneut lautstark. Wie zur Hölle sollte er seine Haare in irgendeine Form bringen, die einer der eleganten Frisuren glich? Er konnte wohl kaum so wie er war ins Haupthaus hinüber gehen und eine der Zofen darum bitten! Er würde es also selbst machen müssen.

Mit einem Seufzen ging Duo hinüber zu seinem Kästchen und holte die kleine Haarbürste hervor, die er dort drinnen verwarte. Ein sicherlich ungewöhnliches Accessoire für einen jungen Mann, aber mit Haaren wie seinen ein durchaus nötiges. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung löste Duo das Band vom Ende seines Zopfes, schüttelte den Zopf aus und begann seine Haare zu bürsten. Er hatte die Zofen seiner Stiefmutter und –schwester oft genug bei deren Arbeit beobachtet. Er würde das schon hinkriegen, oder? So schwer konnte das schließlich nicht sein.

Als Duo begann die ersten Strähnen zu komplizierten Gebilden zu winden, seufzte er erneut. Was er nicht alles tat für Heero! Hoffentlich wusste der Prinz das nachher auch wirklich zu schätzen! Denn wenn er das alles hier umsonst getan hätte, dann… dann würde irgendjemand dafür büßen müssen, das war mal sicher!

* * *

Heero amüsierte sich inzwischen recht gut auf dem Ball. Ehrlich gesagt, er hätte niemals gedacht dass er dieser 'Treibjagd' überhaupt irgendetwas ähnliches wie Vergnügen abgewinnen könnte, aber er musste zugeben, dass Lady Dorothy eine wirklich unterhaltsame Tanzpartnerin war.

Heero war sich natürlich klar, dass ein Großteil seiner guten Laune auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen war, dass Lady Dorothy nicht hinter ihm her war. Da die junge Frau von Anfang an mehr als klar gemacht hatte, dass sie bereits vergeben war, hatte Heero sich völlig normal mit ihr unterhalten können, ohne ständig auf jedes Wort achten zu müssen in der Sorge, es könnte sonst als Brautwerbung ausgelegt werden.

Der Rest von Heeros guter Laune lag an Lady Dorothy selbst. Die junge Frau hatte einen wachen Verstand und eine spitze Zunge, und sie versorgte Heero mit einer ganzen Menge an Anekdoten und sarkastischen Bemerkungen über die anderen hier anwesenden Frauen, und Heero konnte ein lautes Auflachen ab und zu nicht unterdrücken.

Wenn es nach Heero ginge, würde er am liebsten den Rest des Balles nur mit Dorothy tanzen – das wäre wenigstens sicher – aber offenbar schienen seine Eltern anderer Meinung zu sein. Denn nach einer – ziemlich langen und eindringlichen, wie es für Heero aussah – geflüsterten Unterhaltung seiner Eltern hatte Treize schließlich tief geseufzt und anschließend dem Zeremonienmeister ein Handzeichen gegeben.

Der Zeremonienmeister hatte daraufhin sofort genickt und damit begonnen, Heero eine junge Dame nach der anderen zuzuführen. Heero hatte sich mit Bedauern von Dorothy verabschiedet, dann sein bestes formelles höfliches Lächeln aufgesetzt und mit diesen neuen Partnerinnen getanzt.

Wenn man diese Farce denn überhaupt noch 'tanzen' nennen konnte. Der Zeremonienmeister hatte ihm die jungen Damen in einem Tempo vorgeführt, dass Heero kaum eine Figur des Tanzes mit derselben jungen Frau beenden konnte, mit der er sie begonnen hatte. Hatte sein Vater etwa tatsächlich vor ihn mit JEDER heute anwesenden Debütantin tanzen zu lassen?

Irgendwann – nach der wievielten Frau wusste Heero schon gar nicht mehr – hatte er dann genug. Er warf dem Zeremonienmeister, der schon wieder eine junge Frau an der Hand führte, einen seiner tödlichsten Blicke zu, drehte sich um und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Lady Dorothy.

Schließlich fand er die junge Frau. Sie schien gerade in eine Unterhaltung mit Quatre und Trowa vertieft zu sein und sich prächtig dabei zu amüsieren. Quatre allerdings schien nicht ganz so erfreut zu sein, denn er blickte eher ungeduldig und frustriert drein, während Trowas Gesichtsausdruck so unbewegt wie immer war.

Als Heero sich der Gruppe näherte, verstummte die Unterhaltung und alle drei drehten sich zu ihm um. Heero verbeugte sich formell und sagte, „Lady Dorothy, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Lady Dorothy lachte kurz auf, warf Quatre einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu und sagte dann, „Natürlich, ich fühle mich geehrt, Hoheit."

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer führte Heero Lady Dorothy auf die Tanzfläche. Ihm war klar dass er sich unmöglich einfach in eine Ecke stellen und weigern konnte, weiterzutanzen – sein Vater würde toben – aber wenn er diese Tortur schon durchmachen musste, so wollte er sich seine Tanzpartnerin wenigstens selbst aussuchen! Und im Moment war außer seiner Schwester Lady Dorothy die sicherste Alternative.

„Worüber habt Ihr euch mit Quatre – ich meine, Lord Winner – unterhalten?" brachte Heero ein Gespräch in Gang.

Dorothy lachte kurz auf. „Nun, mir scheint Euer Freund wollte mich aushorchen und herausfinden, was Ihr an mir so faszinierend findet. Und ob die Chance besteht, dass ich womöglich als Eure Braut auserwählt werde."

Heero hob eine Augenbraue. „DAS hat Quatre gesagt?"

„Nun, natürlich nicht mit genau diesem Wortlaut," erwiderte Lady Dorothy als es die Figuren des Tanzes, die die beiden Tanzpartner immer wieder auseinander führten, das nächste Mal zuließen. „Er hat es sehr viel subtiler und von hinten herum gemacht."

Heero nickte verstehend. Das klang schon eher nach dem Quatre, den er kannte. „Und was habt Ihr ihm darauf geantwortet?" fragte er.

Lady Dorothy lächelte spöttisch. „Oh, ich war genauso ausweichend, subtil und hinten herum wie Euer Freund, Hoheit," erwiderte sie. „Hätte er mir eine klare Frage gestellt, hätte ich ihm klar geantwortet. So habe ich es aber einfach bei Andeutungen und Mehrdeutigkeiten belassen."

Heero lachte auf. Jetzt verstand er warum sein Freund vorhin so frustriert gewirkt hatte! Es schien, als hätte der gute Quatre in Lady Dorothy zumindest jemand ebenbürtiges, wenn nicht sogar seinen Meister gefunden! Heero konnte gar nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Oh dass er das noch mal erleben durfte!

Immer noch grinsend ließ Heero Dorothys Hand los – die nächste, durchaus komplizierte Figur dieses Tanzes erforderte es, einmal um das Tanzpaar direkt daneben zu schreiten – und vollführte gut gelaunt die schwierigen Schritte der Figur. Doch als er wieder an seinen Ausgangspunkt zurückgekehrt war und schon seine Hand ausstreckte, ergriff ihn plötzlich jemand an der anderen Hand und drehte ihn zu sich herum.

Heero blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt in Dorothys Richtung, die die ganze Szene ebenfalls etwas verwirrt, aber auch neugierig betrachtete, und dann wandte er sich der Person zu, die ihn so unverschämt seiner Tanzpartnerin entrissen hatte. Eigentlich wollte Heero dieser jungen Frau am liebsten sofort die Meinung sagen, aber das würde garantiert zu einer Szene auf der Tanzfläche führen. Und das wollte Heero – noch! – vermeiden.

Also verbeugte er sich formell vor der jungen Dame im weiß-rosa Kleid – Moment einmal, kannte er die junge Frau nicht irgendwoher? War das nicht das Mädchen über das Lady Dorothy am Anfang des Balles erzählt hatte? Heero warf seiner vorigen Tanzpartnerin einen gequälten, um Hilfe bittenden Blick zu, doch Lady Dorothy zuckte nur spöttisch mit den Schultern, zwinkerte ihm zu und hauchte, „Viel Spaß!"

Heero knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Das würde Lady Dorothy ihm noch büßen! Vielleicht würde er ihr später einen Frosch ins Bett stecken. Bei seiner Schwester Hilde hatte das jedenfalls immer funktioniert. Doch dann verwarf er seine kindischen Gedanken schnell. Er konnte sich später noch überlegen, wie genau er sich bei Dorothy dafür 'bedanken' konnte, jetzt musste er erst einmal diesen Tanz hinter sich bringen.

* * *

Duo zog an Shinigamis Zügel und brachte das Pferd so dazu, anzuhalten. Dann schwang er sein Bein umständlich über den Knauf des Damensattels und rutschte langsam, um das Kleid nicht zu beschädigen, zu Boden. Wirklich, wie machten die Frauen das nur, mit so einem unbequemen Sattel zu reiten? Man hatte ja so gut wie überhaupt keine Kontrolle über das Pferd wenn man derart verrenkt drauf saß! Was für ein Glück dass Shinigami Duo aufs Wort gehorchte, Duo hätte sonst nicht gewusst ob er den Weg zum Schloss überlebt hätte.

Nachdem er es – nach Stunden, wie es schien – endlich geschafft hatte, seine Haare zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur zu formen, war Duo völlig geschafft von dieser Herkulestat aus seinem Schuppen geklettert. In Gedanken hatte er schon fieberhaft überlegt, wie er jetzt am besten – und möglichst unauffällig – ins Schloss kommen könnte.

Doch all seine Sorgen waren völlig unbegründet gewesen. Draußen vor dem Schuppen hatte Shinigami auf ihn gewartet, bereits fertig gesattelt und aufgezäumt. Duo war stocksteif stehen geblieben und hatte sein Pferd verblüfft angestarrt. Wie war Shinigami nur hierher gekommen? Und wer hatte ihn gesattelt?

Doch dann hatte Duo mit den Schultern gezuckt und es einfach hingenommen. Offenbar war auch dies die Tat der Zaubernuss, und Duo war froh gewesen dass er in seinem derzeitigen Aufzug nicht ins Haupthaus schleichen musste um Shini erst noch aus dem Stall zu holen. Als er dann jedoch in den unbequemen Damensattel kletterte – verdammt noch mal, seit wann hatten sie denn einen Damensattel für Shinigami? – hatte er es nicht vermeiden können, leise vor sich hinzufluchen. Wenn diese dumme Zaubernuss schon dafür sorgen konnte, dass sein Pferd fertig gesattelt auf ihn wartete, hätte sie dann nicht auch gleich seine Frisur machen können? Schöne Zaubernuss war das!

Doch nun hatte Duo es ja geschafft, er war am Schloss angekommen, heil sogar, und jetzt musste er nur noch hineingehen, Heero finden und mit ihm sprechen. Duo blickte am Schloss hinauf. Oh je, das war wirklich einfacher gesagt als getan. Jetzt, wo er tatsächlich hier war, verließ ihn beinahe wieder der Mut. Sollte er wirklich in dieser Verkleidung da hineingehen? Sich so hunderten von Menschen präsentieren? Sicher, als er sich im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, war er sehr zufrieden gewesen mit dem Bild das er bot. Er hatte durch und durch wie eine junge Dame auf dem Weg zu ihrem ersten Ball gewirkt. Aber was wenn die Menschen dort drin seine Verkleidung durchschauten? Duo konnte sich nichts demütigenderes vorstellen.

„Was meinst du, Shinigami, soll ich da wirklich reingehen?" wandte Duo sich an einen seiner ältesten Vertrauten.

Shinigamis Kopf nickte auf und ab, so als hätte das Pferd Duo tatsächlich verstanden.

Duo lächelte das Pferd schwach an, dann blickte er zur Seite. Das Geländer der Treppe an der er Shini festgebunden hatte, hatte mehrere steinerne Streben. Er würde jetzt einfach die Streben abzählen, und das was am Ende als Ergebnis rauskommen würde, würde Duo tun, komme was da wolle.

„Mach ich's, mach ich's nicht," fing Duo an zu zählen und bewegte sich dabei jeweils eine Strebe weiter nach unten. „Mach ich's, mach ich's nicht, mach ich's, mach ich's nicht, mach ich's." Duo war an der letzten Strebe angekommen und stoppte. „Also gut, ich mach's." Mit einem letzten Unterstützung suchenden Blick in Shinigamis Richtung wandte Duo sich der Treppe zu und ging hinauf.

Oben überquerte er den leeren Vorhof des Schlosses, doch statt direkt auf die Tür zuzugehen wandte Duo sich zunächst den Fenstern zu. Er wollte sich zumindest ein Bild von der Situation machen, in die er gleich hineinplatzen würde.

Die Fenster des Schlosses waren mit einer dünnen Frostschicht überzogen, und so hauchte Duo leicht dagegen und rieb dann einen kleinen Kreis frei. Als das geschafft war presste er ein Auge dagegen und spähte hinein.

Zunächst konnte Duo nur eine ganze Menge gutgekleideter Menschen sehen, von denen sich die meisten auf der Tanzfläche befanden. Heero konnte er in der Menge nicht entdecken, und so beschloss er, einfach noch ein wenig zu warten.

Offenbar hatte sich das Warten ausgezahlt, denn schließlich tanzte auch Heero in die Richtung von Duos Spähposten – und Duo gefror sämtliches Blut in den Adern. Er hatte sich innerlich schon darauf gefasst gemacht, Heero in den Armen irgendeiner Ballschönheit zu sehen, aber nicht… aber nicht Relena! Duo spürte wie er wütend wurde. Jede, nur nicht Relena! Nach allem was dieses Mädchen und ihre Mutter ihm angetan hatten würde Duo es nicht ertragen können, wenn sie diejenige sein würde, die Heero als seine Braut auserkor! Noch nicht einmal wenn es nur dem Namen nach wäre!

Mit einem Ruck richtete Duo sich auf und wandte sich der Tür zu. Er würde jetzt da hineingehen und dafür sorgen, dass Heero nicht in Relenas Klauen endete, und wenn es das Letzte wäre was Duo in diesem Leben täte!

* * *

Heero musste sich alle Mühe geben um nicht allzu gelangweilt zu wirken. Dieses Mädchen war wirklich schlimmer als alle zuvor, und diesmal wartete noch nicht einmal Rettung in Form des Zeremonienmeisters auf ihn, der ihn während der früheren Tanzrunde wenigstens alle zwanzig Sekunden von seiner Tanzpartnerin erlöst hatte. So hatte er sich wenigstens nicht allzu viel sinnloses Geplapper anhören müssen.

„Kommt Ihr von weit her?" warf Heero schließlich ein als er es nicht länger ertragen konnte, das Mädchen von dessen Ballkleid schwärmen zu hören. Gooooott, wie lang dauerte denn dieser Tanz noch? Heero kam es vor als würde er schon Stunden mit dieser Person tanzen und nicht erst knapp zwei Minuten.

„Jedenfalls ist die Entfernung nicht größer gewesen," erwiderte das Mädchen mit einem Blick, den sie wohl für kokett hielt, „als mein sehnsüchtiger Wunsch mit Euch zu tanzen!"

Heero rollte mit den Augen. Wie oft hatte er heute diesen Satz oder etwas Ähnliches schon gehört? Wenn sie doch wenigstens originell wäre! Aber so? „Obwohl ich Euch dauernd auf die Schuhspitzen trete?" fragte er deshalb trocken.

„Für mich ist das eine Ehre, Königliche Hoheit!" sagte das Mädchen und himmelte Heero an. „Ich würde mit Eurer Königlichen Hoheit bis ans Ende der Welt tanzen!"

Heero starrte sie entsetzt an. Alles, nur das nicht! „Ihr habt vielleicht eine Courage," brachte er schließlich hervor. Und wirklich, was sonst hätte er darauf schon antworten können? Zumindest wenn er nicht unhöflich werden wollte.

„Davon kann ich Euch leihen soviel Ihr nur wünscht!" hauchte das Mädchen und beugte sich leicht vor um Heero tief in die Augen zu blicken – und wohl auch, um Heero einen tiefen Einblick in ihr Dekollete zu gewähren.

Heero blieb abrupt stehen. Das reichte jetzt. Höflichkeit hin oder her, aber das würde er nicht mehr länger mitmachen! „Ich danke vielmals," sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme. „Aber ich mache keine Schulden." Und mit diesen Worten ließ er das Mädchen einfach mitten auf der Tanzfläche stehen.

* * *

Duo ging voller Ehrfurcht den langen Gang zum Ballsaal entlang. Überall standen bewaffnete Wachen, doch keiner schien daran Anstoß zu nehmen, dass er hier war. Scheinbar funktionierte seine Verkleidung doch so gut, wie er gehofft hatte. So würde ihn wohl auf dem Ball keiner als einen Mann erkennen.

Aber dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein. Vielleicht würde es sich nicht vermeiden lassen, in die Nähe von Lady Agatha oder Relena zu kommen. Und die könnten ihn ja vielleicht trotz des edlen Kleides und der anderen Frisur erkennen. Duo wollte lieber nichts riskieren. Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er jetzt tun sollte, dann kam ihm eine recht simple Idee. Er holte das dünne violette Seidentuch hervor, von dem er sich schon gewundert hatte wozu es wohl gut sein könnte, und machte es an dem kleinen Diadem fest, das zusammen mit dem Kleid aufgetaucht war und das Duo mit Mühe in die Frisur eingefügt hatte. Das Seidentuch hing nun von der Stirn bis zu seinem Mund und verdeckte sein ganzes Gesicht. Es war dünn genug, dass Duo immer noch sehr gut sehen konnte, aber es würde trotzdem für alle anderen seine Gesichtszüge verbergen.

Je näher er dem Ballsaal kam, desto lauter wurde die Musik, er brauchte also nur den Geräuschen zu folgen. Der Gang wurde immer bevölkerter, scheinbar hielten sich viele der Gäste auch hier draußen auf, wohl um halbwegs ungestört miteinander reden zu können.

Etwas anderes fiel Duo auch auf, nämlich dass ihm viele neugierige Blicke zugeworfen wurden. Aber er beschloss nichts daran zu finden, schließlich kannte ihn niemand weshalb er wahrscheinlich wirklich aus der Menge hervorstach. Und da niemand an ihn heran trat und ihn fragte was zum Teufel er denn hier wollte, nahm er es gelassen. Außerdem, wenn er jetzt schon versucht war zu kneifen, wie sollte es denn erst im Ballsaal werden?

Doch als er endlich vor dem Eingang zum Ballsaal stand verließ ihn seine Entschlossenheit für einen kurzen Augenblick. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Aber da war die Erinnerung von Heero der mit Relena tanzte. Und die Erinnerung an die ganze Mühe die er auf sich genommen hatte um überhaupt erst hierher zu kommen. Er würde jetzt nicht kneifen. Komme was da wolle. Und was sollte auch groß passieren? Er würde jetzt in diesen Saal gehen, sich irgendwie Heero schnappen und mit ihm sprechen. Das ganze sollte kaum länger als eine halbe Stunde dauern und dann könnte er auch schon wieder gehen. Eine halbe Stunde konnte er ja wohl die Illusion einer Debütantin aufrechterhalten. Mit neuer Entschlusskraft betrat Duo den Saal.

* * *

Als Heero zum Podest zurückkehrte, warf er seinem Vater einen bitterbösen Blick zu, damit dieser es erst gar nicht wagen würde ihn wieder auf die Tanzfläche zurück zu schicken. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass seine Schwester nicht mehr neben seinen Eltern saß, scheinbar hatte sie einen Galan gefunden der es wagte mit ihr zu tanzen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja mehr Glück als er.

Heero stellte sich hinter seine Eltern und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Seine letzte Tanzpartnerin war wirklich das schlimmste gewesen, was er sich nur vorstellen konnte. Er würde höchstens noch mal mit Dorothy tanzen, aber mit niemandem sonst. Am Ende würde er sonst wieder eine Unterhaltung führen müssen die beinahe körperliche Schmerzen bei ihm auslöste. „Ich kann nicht mehr," erklärte er deshalb seinen Eltern.

Seine Mutter warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich an ihren Mann, „So hab doch endlich Erbarmen mit ihm."

Doch der König schüttelte nur leicht mit seinem Kopf, „Nur kein Mitleid, so wird wenigstens leichter mit Heero auszukommen sein."

Bei diesen Worten knirschte Heero mit den Zähnen. Das hörte sich ja fast an, als wenn ihn sein Vater durch diese elendigen Tänze zähmen wollte. Nur über seine Leiche!

Aber sein Vater schien über ein sehr gutes Gehör zu verfügen, denn er drehte sich mit einem beinahe genüsslichen Gesichtsausdruck zu Heero um und sagte, „Du bist doch wohl am Ende nicht außer Atem, oder? Ich lasse dir etwas Flotteres spielen."

„Es ist nicht die körperliche Anstrengung die mich so fertig macht, sondern die Gesellschaft! Lass spielen was du willst, ich tanz nicht mehr mit diesen Schnepfen!" Heero wunderte sich selbst, woher er den Mut fand so mit seinem Vater zu reden. Aber allein bei dem Gedanken an irgendeine von diesen Debütantinnen für den Rest seines Lebens gebunden zu werden wurde ihm übel. Und das lag nicht allein daran, dass er an Frauen nicht interessiert war. Jemanden wie Dorothy würde er an seiner Seite dulden können, aber keine der anderen. Das kam ihm hier auf dem Ball ja schon wie die reinste Folter vor, wie sollte es erst sein, wenn sie verheiratet wären? Da verzichtete er lieber dankend.

Sein Vater schien von seinem Ausbruch gar nichts zu halten. „Kehre zurück," befahl er mit kalter Stimme.

Aber Heero wollte sich das nicht mehr befehlen lassen. „Nein," erklärte er.

Jetzt hob der König seine Stimme, „Kehre zurück oder du wirst es bereuen!" Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal. Scheinbar hatten alle das Machtwort des Königs mitbekommen, sogar die Musiker hatten vor lauter Erstaunen aufgehört zu spielen.

Aber Heero wollte sich nicht wieder zwingen lassen. Er hatte bisher gegen diese Heirat nur wenig protestiert, weil er in seinem Inneren wusste, dass er als zukünftiger König eine Braut brauchte. Aber es war nicht richtig. All diese Frauen waren nicht richtig für ihn. Und es gab da Duo, was diese ganze Farce hier noch unglaubwürdiger scheinen ließ als sowieso schon. Wie sollte er auf diesem Ball eine Frau finden, die gewillt wäre ihn nur auf dem Papier zu heiraten? Dazu bräuchte er jemanden dem er vertraute, aber wie sollte er einer von diesen Gänsen vertrauen, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt anhimmelten? Ihn noch nicht einmal mochten, weil er Heero war, sondern nur weil er der Kronprinz war. „Lieber werde ich Bäume fällen," sagte er deshalb bestimmt. Und er sprach die Wahrheit. Wenn er die Wahl hätte zwischen einem einfachen, harten Leben wo er sich aber nicht zu verstecken bräuchte, oder dieser Farce, dann würde er immer die Bäume wählen.

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort, du kannst sofort beginnen!" erklärte in diesem Moment sein Vater mit ärgerlicher Stimme.

„Treize," warf seine Mutter ein, in dem Versuch die erhitzten Gemüter zu beruhigen, aber weder Vater noch Sohn hörten auf sie.

Heero war klar, dass er die ganze Sache falsch angefangen hatte. Er hätte in Ruhe mit seinem Vater reden müssen. Wenn sie allein waren. Und er hätte auch endlich mit dem eigentlichen Grund wieso er nicht heiraten konnte und wollte herausrücken müssen. Aber das hatte er nicht getan, sondern den König hier vor aller Öffentlichkeit brüskiert. Natürlich musste sein Vater jetzt auf ihn wütend sein.

Dennoch regte sich in Heero auch eine große Portion Trotz. Hatte sein Vater ihn nicht immer dazu erzogen seine Meinung frei zu äußern? Und kaum tat er es einmal, kaum wagte er es einmal zu widersprechen, da wurde er derart wütend. Er hatte doch bisher im Großen und Ganzen immer getan was von ihm erwartet wurde. Aber er würde seinem Vater nicht erlauben alles in seinem Leben zu bestimmen. „Bitte, wie du willst," stieß er deshalb trotzig hervor und stürmte vom Podest.

„Heero," rief ihm seine Mutter noch nach, aber Heero wollte sich nicht von ihr aufhalten lassen. Ihm war zwar klar, dass er und sein Vater über diese Sache noch einmal in Ruhe würden reden müssen, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt.

Während Heero zum Ausgang des Ballsaales stürmte, bemerkte er wie das Raunen der Gäste immer lauter wurde, und wie alle vor ihm zurückwichen, ihm praktisch einen freien Gang ließen. Und so stürmte Heero voran ohne wirklich etwas um sich herum zu erkennen.

Solange, bis er an einer jungen Dame vorbeistürmt, die nicht vor ihm zurückwich, sondern stattdessen einen tiefen Knicks vor ihm machte und „Guten Abend, Hoheit. Vielen Dank für die freundliche Begrüßung," sagte.

Das war derart ungewöhnlich, dass Heero innehielt. Begrüßung, was meinte sie mit Begrüßung? Er hatte sie in seiner Hast fast umgerannt, aber das konnte man doch wohl kaum als freundliche Begrüßung auffassen, oder? Und hatte er da nicht einen Hauch Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme gehört? „Wieso denn? Ich habe Euch ja gar nicht…" stammelte Heero, der kurzfristig vergessen hatte, dass er ja den Ballsaal so schnell wie möglich verlassen wollte. „Verzeiht dass ich Euch fast umgerannt habe, aber Ihr habt mich so überrascht." Heero betrachtete die junge Frau jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig. Sie trug ein interessantes lila- und fliederfarbenes Kleid, und sie hatte einen Schleier vor ihrem Gesicht. Heero konnte sich nicht erinnern sie vorher hier gesehen zu haben. Sehr merkwürdig.

Sie lachte leise auf. „Oh, und ich dachte Ihr wolltet mir entgegen kommen."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich wollte gerade gehen. Draußen warten ein paar Bäume die ich fällen will."

Sie lachte wieder. Es war nicht dieses falsche Kichern, das die meisten seiner Tanzpartnerinnen heute verwendet hatten, sondern ein ehrliches Lachen. Dann drehte sie sich halb zur Seite und sagte, „Dann darf ich Euch wohl nicht aufhalten. Selbst wenn die Bäume sicher auch noch bei Tageslicht auf euch warten werden."

Heero musste schmunzeln. Das war eine verdammt gute Antwort gewesen und der leichte Humor ließ ihn vergessen, dass er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken vor Wut geschäumt hatte. Sollte es möglich sein, dass es neben Lady Dorothy auch noch eine andere intelligente und interessante Frau auf diesem Ball gab? „Warum denn nicht? Wie Ihr schon sagtet, die Bäume werden auch morgen noch da sein. Darf ich also um diesen Tanz bitten?" Er machte eine höfische Verbeugung vor ihr.

Sie machte erneut einen Knicks und lachte erneut. „Wäre das nicht besser mit Musik?" fragte sie.

„Hm?" machte Heero erstaunt. Dann ging ihm auf, dass die Musiker noch nicht wieder mit dem Spielen angefangen hatten. Und ihm wurde bewusst dass wohl jeder im Ballsaal ihm und dieser interessanten Unbekannten zuschauten. Aber Heero würde sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen. „Zeremonienmeister, warum spielt die Musik nicht?" wandte er sich an den älteren Mann, der nicht weit von ihm stand.

Dieser schaute auch erst verwundert drein, dann gab er ein Handzeichen und die Musiker auf dem Balkon fingen sofort wieder an zu spielen. Das war der Moment, in dem Heero die Hand der jungen Frau ergriff und mit ihr zu tanzen begann.

* * *

Une betrachtete mit seltsam gemischten Gefühlen, wie ihr Sohn nun schon den fünften Tanz mit der unbekannten jungen Frau tanzte, die vorhin so überraschend hier im Ballsaal aufgetaucht war. Une war sich sicher, dass das Mädchen vor Heeros stürmischem Beinahe-Abgang noch nicht im Saal gewesen war. Wo also war sie so plötzlich hergekommen?

Doch das war nicht der Grund warum Une so erstaunt war. Nein, es war die Reaktion ihres Sohnes auf die junge Frau. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Lady Dorothy vorher behandelte Heero dieses Mädchen nicht wie seine Schwester. Wenn Une es nicht besser wüsste würde sie fast sagen, der Prinz wäre verliebt.

Une schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Als das Pärchen vor wenigen Minuten hier am Königspaar vorübergetanzt war, hatte Une einen Teil der Unterhaltung der beiden mitbekommen. Ihr Sohn hatte die junge Unbekannte nach ihrem Namen gefragt – etwas was auch Une brennend interessierte – doch dass Mädchen hatte nur leise gelacht und gekontert, ob der Prinz tanzen oder sie ausfragen wolle. Und Heero hatte das einfach so hingenommen! Hatte sich mit einem Lächeln für das Tanzen entschieden! Wenn das kein Zeichen dafür war wie gefesselt Heero von der jungen Frau war, dann wusste Une nicht was sonst.

„Wer ist sie?" fragte in diesem Moment Treize, der sich zu Une rübergebeugt hatte, seine Augen jedoch nicht von seinem Sohn und dem fremden Mädchen nahm.

Une blickte ihren Mann kurz an, dann antwortete sie, „Wir werden's erfahren." Dann schüttelte sie schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Wie schnell unser Sohn die Bäume vergessen hat."

„Sieh sie dir doch einmal an!" rief Treize. „Diese Haltung! Sollte ich sie nicht hierher einladen?"

„Lass sie zuerst miteinander tanzen," entschied Une. Sie wollte einfach wirklich sicher gehen, dass ihr Sohn auch tatsächlich an dieser Frau als Frau interessiert war, und nicht wieder nur an einer Freundschaft.

„Mit unserem Tölpel!" machte Treize ungläubig.

„Du wirst noch staunen," erwiderte Une. Wenn natürlich auch nicht so sehr wie Une selbst in diesem Moment staunte. Ihr Sohn machte mehr und mehr den Eindruck eines vollkommen vernarrten Mannes. Nicht eine Sekunde nahm er seine Augen von seiner Tanzpartnerin, und was immer sie auch von sich gab, es schien jedes Mal ungeheuer interessant zu sein. Jedenfalls nach Heeros Reaktion zu schließen.

„Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder," sagte Treize und wirkte gleichzeitig sehr zufrieden und erstaunt.

Une blickte ihren Mann an. „Er macht nur was du von ihm verlangt hast," sagte sie, konnte aber gut verstehen was Treize meinte. Seit wann machte Heero einfach das was Treize von ihm verlangte? Ohne groß darüber zu diskutieren?

„Aber wer ist sie?" Treize konnte offenbar nicht von dem Thema lassen.

Une schmunzelte und legte ihre Hand auf Treizes Arm. „Du bist ja ungeduldiger als dein Sohn," neckte sie.

Treize warf ihr einen Blick zu, dann stimmte er in Unes Lachen mit ein. Une tätschelte noch einmal Treizes Hand, dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Tanzfläche. Was zum Teufel ging da unten nur vor sich?

* * *

Duo stützte sich schwer auf einen der Tische im Erfrischungsraum der Damen und seufzte tief. Wie zur Hölle hatte er nur wieder in diese furchtbare Situation hineingeraten können? Mit einem weiteren Seufzer löste Duo den Gesichtsschleier, griff nach einem der Tücher die auf dem Tisch lagen und tauchte es in die Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser. Wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er sich genauso gut auch wirklich frisch machen.

Seit über einer Stunde befand Duo sich jetzt schon auf diesem Ball, und seit genau derselben Zeit tanzte er nun schon einen Tanz nach dem anderen mit Heero. Und genau wie Duo es sich gedacht hatte, war das tatsächlich die perfekte Möglichkeit zumindest annähernd ungestört mit dem Prinzen zu reden. Was sie beide auch lang und breit gemacht hatten, über alle möglichen Themen – nur nicht über das weswegen Duo eigentlich gekommen war.

Denn nicht in einer einzigen seiner Phantasien wie der Abend wohl verlaufen würde hatte Duo sich vorgestellt, dass Heero ihn schlicht und ergreifend nicht erkennen würde! Ganz genau! Duo wusste nicht ob er geschmeichelt oder empört sein sollte. Geschmeichelt weil seine Verkleidung offenbar so gut war, oder empört weil Heero IHN NICHT ERKANNTE! Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

Anfangs hatte Duo es noch ganz amüsant gefunden, dass Heero ihn nicht gleich erkannte. Er hatte sich gedacht, er würde Heero nach spätestens zehn Minuten bescheid sagen, und dann würden sie beide herzhaft über diese Verwechslungskomödie lachen können. Doch dann hatte Heero so fasziniert, so gefesselt von der Frau die Duo darstellte gewirkt, dass Duo jeglicher Mut verlassen hatte. Und außerdem war irgendwie auch nie der richtige Moment gekommen Heero die Wahrheit zu sagen! Es war fast genauso wie damals im Schuppen, Duo hatte seine Chance verpasst die Wahrheit zu sagen, und nun war er in diese Farce verstrickt und wusste nicht mehr wie er heil heraus kommen konnte!

Das war auch der Grund warum Duo schließlich hierher geflüchtet war. Der Erfrischungsraum der Damen war sicherlich der einzige Ort im Schloss, an den Heero ihm nicht folgen würde. Duo seufzte und wischte sich mit dem feuchten Tuch über das Gesicht. Und dann war da noch die andere Sache weshalb Duo hierher geflüchtet war.

Heeros Vernarrtheit in die junge Frau, mit der er die letzte Stunde verbracht hatte. Duo schnaubte spöttisch. Klar, eigentlich war das keine Frau sondern er selbst, aber das wusste Heero ja nicht. Und so wie der Prinz sich Duo gegenüber benahm… Duo konnte sich auch irren, aber ihm schien es so als wäre der Prinz verliebt.

Duo lachte gequält auf. War das nicht wieder typisch für ihn? Hatte er sich nicht gewünscht dass der Prinz ihn lieben würde? Nur hatte er sich das niemals so ausgemalt, verstrickt in dieses Verwechslungsspiel. Denn Heero war ja eigentlich nicht in Duo verliebt, sondern in die junge Frau mit der er meinte den Abend zu verbringen. Wie sollte Duo das jemals wieder entwirren?

Und die Frage war – wollte er das überhaupt? Denn die Tatsache dass Heero offenbar so schnell für ihn, Duo, Ersatz gefunden hatte – und noch dazu eine Frau – dieser Gedanke tat weh. Und er machte Duo wütend.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf und blickte sich traurig im Spiegel an. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier eigentlich, Duo?" fragte er sein Ebenbild leise.

Plötzlich hörte Duo ein Geräusch, und als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er mit Schrecken dass er nicht länger allein im Raum war. Nicht weit hinter ihm stand eine weitere junge Dame in einem tiefroten Kleid und blickte ihn neugierig an. Schnell griff Duo nach dem Seidentuch das er auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte und befestigte es wieder vor seinem Gesicht. Dann holte er tief Luft, gab sich einen Ruck und verließ den Erfrischungsraum wieder. Er würde diese Situation mit Heero auf irgendeine Weise klären müssen. Und das so schnell wie möglich.

Draußen vor dem Raum wartete der Prinz bereits auf Duo, reichte ihm galant den Arm und führte ihn wieder in den Ballsaal zurück. Als sie beide sich wieder begannen zu der Musik zu drehen, grübelte Duo fieberhaft wie er das Thema am besten anschneiden konnte. Doch Heero kam ihm zuvor und eröffnete als erster das Gespräch.

„Sagt Ihr mir jetzt, wer Ihr seid?" wiederholte Heero die Frage, die er in der letzten Stunde mehr als einmal gestellt hatte.

Duo lächelte traurig. „Könnt Ihr es nicht selbst erkennen?" fragte er leise mit dem letzten kleinen Funken Hoffnung, dass Heero ihn vielleicht doch erkennen würde.

„Dann nehmt den Schleier ab," erwiderte Heero und streckte eine Hand danach aus, doch Duo wandte schnell sein Gesicht ab. Irgendetwas in ihm wollte das nicht zulassen. Wenn Heero ihn wirklich liebte, dann würde er ihn doch sicherlich erkennen – oder?

Eine ganze Weile tanzten sie schweigend weiter, und Heero ließ Duo dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Ja, Duo hätte sogar schwören können, der Prinz würde ihm die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen blicken, wenn das aufgrund des Schleiers nicht eigentlich unmöglich gewesen wäre.

„Nun?" fragte Heero schließlich mit einem derart ernsten Tonfall, den Duo während der gesamten Unterhaltung während des Balles noch nicht an ihm gehört hatte. „Wollt Ihr mir nicht endlich verraten wer Ihr seid?"

„Warum wollt Ihr das wissen?" konterte Duo mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Weil ich mir eben meine Braut ausgesucht habe und nicht weiß wer sie ist," antwortete Heero ernst.

Duos Blut gefror zu Eis. Heero hatte was…? Duo rang nach Atem. Irgendwie schaffte er es dennoch ein, „Leiser, Prinz, man hört uns," zu flüstern.

„Mögen es alle hören!" erwiderte Heero. „Sie werden es sowieso früh genug erfahren dass ich Hochzeit halten will."

Duo hörte mitten im Schritt auf zu tanzen. Er hatte also Recht gehabt. Heero hatte sich niemals wirklich etwas aus ihm gemacht. All die schönen Worte, und all die Zärtlichkeit und die Verletzlichkeit die Duo an jenem Nachmittag im Schuppen bei Heero wahrzunehmen geglaubt hatte, das alles war nicht echt gewesen. Konnte gar nicht echt gewesen sein, wenn Heero nur zwei Tage später dasselbe zu einer jungen Frau sagte. Und nicht nur das, dieser jungen Frau bot er die Ehe an, etwas was er Duo niemals geben konnte – oder gar wollte. Dass Duo ja diese junge Frau war, die Heero so in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, machte das ganze fast noch schlimmer.

„Etwas habt Ihr dabei vergessen," sagte Duo leise, aber bestimmt.

„Was denn?" fragte Heero, der nun ebenfalls aufgehört hatte zu tanzen.

„Die Braut zu fragen ob sie auch möchte."

„Ihr würdet mir einen Korb geben?" Heero wirkte ehrlich verblüfft.

Duo sah ihn einen langen Moment stumm an. „Das wäre wohl eine unerhörte Frechheit," sagte er schließlich.

„Antwortet mir," sagte Heero als Duo sonst nichts weiter sagte. „Wollt Ihr mich heiraten?"

Duo schloss gequält die Augen. Das also war es. Das Ende seiner Liebe, noch bevor sie wirklich begonnen hatte. Er hätte niemals gedacht dass es so wehtun könnte. Am liebsten hätte Duo sich hier auf dem Boden zu einem schützenden Ball zusammengerollt und geweint, bis nicht eine einzige Träne in seinem Körper zurückbleiben würde. Doch das konnte er jetzt nicht tun, dafür war später noch Zeit genug. Jetzt musste er sich erst einmal aus dieser Affäre ziehen – und wenn er Heero dabei gleichzeitig ein wenig des Schmerzes zurückgeben konnte, dann war das nur umso besser! Entschlossen öffnete Duo die Augen wieder.

„Erst gebe ich Euch ein Rätsel auf das Ihr erraten müsst," beantwortete er deshalb Heeros Frage. Dann lief er langsam um den Prinz herum und begann: „Ein Hut mit Federn, die Armbrust über der Schulter, aber ein Jäger ist es nicht. Die Wangen sind mit Asche beschmutzt, die Kleider sind alt und abgetragen, aber ein Dienstbote ist es nicht," Duo brach ab und blickte Heero erwartungsvoll an, doch der Prinz schüttelte nur ratlos den Kopf.

„Zum Dritten," fuhr Duo fort und blickte hoffnungslos zu Boden, „Ein silbergewirktes Kleid mit Schleppe zum Ball, aber eine Prinzessin ist es nicht, mein holder Herr." Duo hob den Kopf und sah Heero direkt ins Gesicht.

Heero blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an, dann schüttelte er erneut ratlos den Kopf.

„Nun?" fragte Duo nachdem Heero eine ganze Weile stumm geblieben war. Doch auch diesmal schien der Prinz nicht zu wissen was er antworten sollte, und so sagte Duo nur traurig und enttäuscht, „Schade, solang Ihr die Antwort auf mein Rätsel nicht wisst – lebt wohl." Und damit drehte Duo sich von Heero weg und rannte aus dem Ballsaal, bevor er noch etwas wirklich Dummes tun konnte – wie zum Beispiel in Tränen auszubrechen.


	4. Teil 4

**Titel:** Drei Haselnüsse für Duo  
**Autoren:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Teil 1

**Kommentar:** So, hier ist er, der letzte Teil unserer Version der Drei Haselnüsse. Für diejenigen von euch die den Film noch nicht kennen, der wird heute den ganzen Tag rund um die Uhr auf dem einen oder anderen Sender gezeigt (das gilt natürlich auch für alle, die den Film kennen und lieben). Wir wünschen euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest mit viiiiiiiieeeeeeeeelen Geschenken!

* * *

**Teil 4**

Duo rannte den Gang entlang so schnell er konnte. Was in dieser Kleidung und mit diesen Schuhen nicht sonderlich schnell war. Er wollte nur noch weg. Fort von diesem Ort wo er die schlimmste Demütigung seines Lebens erleiden musste.

Als er die große Außentreppe hinuntereilte stolperte er auf einer der Treppenstufen und musste sein ganzes Geschick aufbringen um nicht die Treppe herunter zu purzeln – was ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt hätte. Mit seinem Schwung war er schon mindestens zehn Stufen weiter, bevor er überhaupt bemerkte, dass er bei diesem Beinahesturz seinen rechten Schuh verloren hatte.

Für einen Moment blieb er unentschlossen stehen. Sollte er wieder hoch eilen und den Schuh zurückholen oder einfach weiter rennen? Dann hörte er hastige Schritte hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte konnte er Heero erkennen der hinter ihm her rannte. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Prinz seine zukünftige Braut nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Duo biss die Zähne zusammen, zog auch den zweiten Schuh aus und stürmte einfach weiter. Sobald er Shinigami erreicht hatte, würde er sowieso reiten, da konnte es ihm egal sein, ob er Schuhe anhatte oder nicht. Und dann würde er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause reiten und sich dort in eine dunkle Ecke verkriechen, aus der er niemals wieder hervorkommen würde.

* * *

Königin Une beobachtete wie ihr Sohn und die fremde junge Frau plötzlich mitten im Tanz stehen blieben. Anders als bisher schienen sie sich nicht prächtig zu amüsieren, im Gegenteil es schien eine gewisse Anspannung in der Luft zu liegen.

Dann sah sie, wie die Frau um Heero herumlief und redete, während sie dabei etwas an den Fingern abzuzählen schien. Als Heero daraufhin mehrmals verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte blickte ihn das Mädchen noch ein paar Augenblicke stumm an, dann stürmte sie plötzlich aus dem Saal.

Une war verwundert, was hatte ihr Sohn denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Gerade hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, dass sie ihren Sohn wohl immer falsch eingeschätzt hatte und er sich doch für eine Frau interessierte, und dann stellte er irgendwas an um diese Frau von sich fortzujagen. Es brannte Une unter den Nägeln zu erfahren, worüber die beiden sich denn unterhalten hatten.

Doch von Heero würde sie es wohl nicht erfahren können. Denn nach einem ziemlich langen Moment des Schocks schüttelte sich der Prinz einmal und dann rannte er der jungen Frau hinterher. Une seufzte. Zumindest etwas machte ihr Sohn richtig. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie noch erkennen, wie Heeros Freunde Quatre und Trowa sich ebenfalls auf den Weg machten.

Treize war während der ganzen Aufregung von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und schaute Une jetzt verwirrt an. „Was, wenn er sich verliebt hat?" fragte er aufgeregt.

Une stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich dicht neben ihren Mann. „Aber genau das war doch dein Wunsch," erinnerte sie Treize an seine ursprünglichen Absichten.

„Ich wollte ihn doch nur etwas aus sich herauslocken," gestand Treize fast kleinlaut ein. Dann wurde er plötzlich etwas forscher. „Und überhaupt, ohne meine Erlaubnis hat er sich nicht zu verlieben! Na, das möchte ich mir doch verbitten!"

Une musste trotz der Aufregung schmunzeln. „Aber mein Lieber," sagte sie und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Du hast damals doch auch niemanden um Erlaubnis gefragt und hast mich geheiratet. Dein Sohn folgt also nur deinem guten Beispiel."

„Hm," grummelte der König.

Heero wusste nicht genau was da schief gegangen war, aber es war reichlich schief gegangen. Soviel stand fest. Aber bei dem Verlauf des Abends war es ja fast schon vorherzusagen gewesen. Es schien, als hätte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen.

Er war vorhin wirklich bereit gewesen, den Ball zu verlassen und sich den Ärger seines Vaters einzuhandeln. Und tatsächlich hätte er in dem Moment lieber sämtliche Bäume des Waldes gefällt, als noch einen Augenblick länger bei dieser Farce mitzumachen.

Doch dann war er IHR begegnet. Heero konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wieso ausgerechnet diese junge Frau ihn in so kurzer Zeit derart faszinieren konnte. Und das obwohl er weder ihren Namen kannte, noch ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Alles was er von ihr wusste, war dass sie einen herrlichen Humor hatte und er sich wundervoll mit ihr unterhalten konnte. Aber anders als bei Lady Dorothy gab es etwas an ihr, zu dem Heero sich hingezogen fühlte.

Das überraschte ihn, und das nicht zu knapp. Er hatte heute mit vielen Debütantinnen getanzt, aber zu keiner hatte er sich auch körperlich hingezogen gefühlt. Wie sollte er auch, schließlich empfand er nichts für Frauen. Hatte er noch nie und er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass es auch niemals passieren würde.

Doch diese junge Frau war anders. Heero konnte nicht einmal sagen wieso. Er kannte ihr Gesicht nicht, deshalb konnte er nicht behaupten er hätte sich in ihr schönes Aussehen verliebt. Das Kleid das sie trug war sehr schön, aber das musste ja auch nicht unbedingt etwas über die Trägerin aussagen. Sie war kleiner als er und schien eher zart gebaut – trotzdem war ihr Händedruck beim Tanz erstaunlich fest gewesen.

Aber all das erklärte immer noch nicht, wieso Heero sich plötzlich zu dieser Unbekannten hingezogen fühlte. Vielleicht war es das wunderschöne Haar - das einzig unverhüllte an seiner Tanzpartnerin – das ihn so in seinen Bann zog.

Aber all die Überlegungen waren sinnlos. Heero musste einfach akzeptieren, dass zwischen ihm und dieser Frau etwas vorging, das über eine reine Freundschaft hinausgehen könnte.

Heero war verwirrt. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte er diese Begegnung als Antwort auf all seine Probleme empfunden. Er hatte sich mit einer Ehe die nur auf dem Papier bestand abgefunden, war bereit gewesen dieses Opfer zu bringen um seinen Vater und das Volk nicht zu enttäuschen.

Das höchste auf das er zu hoffen wagte, war eine Ehefrau mit der er zumindest eine freundschaftliche Beziehung haben konnte. Eine Frau die ihn nicht bis aufs Blut hassen würde und mit der er zwar kein leidenschaftliches gemeinsames Leben haben konnte, aber zumindest ein zufriedenes.

Aber jetzt, jetzt schien es, als wenn er doch für eine Ehe geeignet wäre die aus mehr bestand.

Nur dass ihn diese Aussicht jetzt nicht mehr so sehr freute, wie sie es noch vor ein paar Tagen getan hätte. Denn es gab eine weitere Variante in dieser Gleichung die er nicht außer Acht lassen konnte. Da gab es Duo und er wollte den jungen Mann trotz allem nicht verlieren. Er war fest entschlossen Duo morgen zu bitten zu ihm zu kommen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Er war sich sicher, dass er Duo liebte und das konnte er nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.

Doch, wo passte dann die junge Frau zu der er sich so seltsam hingezogen fühlte in dieses Bild? Wie sollte er das alles unter einen Hut bringen? Heero hielt sich nicht für so flatterhaft, verdammt er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so gut wie nie für irgendjemand interessiert – und auch das waren nur sehr wenige und sehr kurze Momente gewesen. Da konnte es doch nicht sein, dass er sich jetzt innerhalb von zwei Tagen in zwei verschiedene Menschen verliebte, oder? Und dazu auch noch ein paar Tage davor jemand anderen sehr interessant zu finden.

Heero schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, nein dass war nicht möglich. Aber dann ging ihm etwas anderes auf, er hatte sich in die junge Frau nicht verliebt. Es war definitiv ein anderes, ein wesentlich schwächeres Gefühl, als das welches er für Duo empfand – aber dennoch mehr als er jemals für irgendeine Frau empfunden hatte.

Das war zumindest eine kleine Erleichterung für Heero. Trotzdem konnte er diese Frau nicht einfach beiseite schieben. Ja, er liebte Duo, aber sie war vielleicht seine einzige Chance überhaupt auf eine halbwegs normale Ehe. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, wie er das Duo beibringen konnte, oder wie er es schaffen sollte mit beiden zusammen zu sein. Aber die Staatsräson war leider wichtiger als sein eigenes Glück. Er würde irgendwann einmal der König sein, er brauchte eine Ehefrau und Erben. Und er würde das lieber mit dieser jungen Frau haben, für die er zumindest etwas empfand, als mit irgendeiner anderen.

Als Heero in seinen Gedanken endlich zu diesem Entschluss gekommen war, hatte er die junge Frau gebeten ihn zu heiraten. Was sollte er auch noch lang um den heißen Brei herum reden? Und während er sie fragte, hoffte er nur inständig, dass Duo es verstehen würde, wenn er es dem jungen Mann morgen erklärte. Vielleicht würde er Duo trotz allem dazu überreden können mit ihm zu kommen. Heero wusste zwar, dass es nicht gerade nett war, zwei Menschen gleichzeitig an sich zu binden, aber jetzt war alles noch zu neu und zu verwirrend. Vielleicht würde ihm mit ein wenig Abstand einfallen, wie er es schaffen sollte keinen von beiden zu verletzen.

Doch zu Heeros großem Erstaunen schien seine Tanzpartnerin von der Aussicht seine Braut zu werden alles andere als begeistert gewesen zu sein. Heero konnte sich nicht sicher sein, da dieser verdammte Schleier ihr Gesicht so veränderte, aber er meinte sogar einen traurigen Ausdruck zu sehen.

Auf seine hastige Nachfrage, ob sie ihm etwa einen Korb geben würde, hatte sie dann auch nur sehr höflich und ausweichend reagiert. Und dann hatte sie ihm diese drei Rätsel aufgegeben. Heero hatte diesen kryptischen Sätzen gelauscht konnte aber nicht den geringsten Sinn darin finden. Verwirrt und ratlos hatte er nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, worauf sie da anspielte.

Dann hatte sie kurz geseufzt und war aus dem Saal gerannt. Ungläubig hatte Heero ihr hinterher gestarrt. Sie war tatsächlich vor ihm davon gerannt! Hatte noch etwas gesagt, nach dem Motto, dass sie ihn erst wieder sehen wollte, wenn er die Lösung des Rätsels kannte und war dann vor ihm geflohen. Denn anders konnte man es nicht nennen.

Heero hatte ihr verwundert nachgestarrt. Wieso hatte sie das getan? Sie hatten sich doch so wunderbar verstanden und wenn er sie nicht völlig falsch gelesen hatte, dann war sie auch an ihm interessiert gewesen. Kein vernünftiger Mensch rannte vor einem Antrag des Prinzen davon. Im Gegenteil, die meisten der anwesenden Debütantinnen würden sonst was veranstalten um diese Ehre zu erhalten. Er hatte ihr angeboten die zukünftige Königin zu werden und sie war davon gestürmt, weil er ein dummes Kinderrätsel nicht entziffern konnte!

Aber die Wut hielt sich nur für wenige Sekunden in Heero und etwas anders machte sich in ihm breit. Nämlich die Angst sie zu verlieren. Er kannte ihren Namen nicht, sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit geweigert ihn zu nennen. Und ohne Namen, noch dazu wo er ihr Aussehen nicht beschreiben konnte, würde er sie niemals wiederfinden können. Und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Sie war seine einzige Chance. In dem Moment wurde Heero klar, dass er wertvolle Zeit damit verschwendet hatte wie eine Statue mitten im Ballsaal zu stehen und schüttelte seine Erstarrung ab. Ohne groß nachzudenken, was seine Eltern oder die anderen Ballgäste davon halten würden, setzte er sich in Bewegung und rannte der Unbekannten hinterher.

Eines musste er ihr lassen, für ein zartes Mädchen hatte sie ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf. Heero war sich bewusst, dass seine Erstarrung nicht länger als ein paar Augenblicke angedauert hatte, trotzdem schien es so, als würde er sie nicht einholen können. Als er den Eingang zum Ballsaal erreicht hatte, konnte er gerade noch sehen wie ihr Schleier am Ende des langen Ganges um eine Ecke verschwand, aber das schien der Abstand zu sein, der zwischen ihnen blieb. Egal wie schnell Heero auch rannte.

Als Heero die Balustrade zur großen Außentreppe erreichte konnte er sehen, wie sie gerade die Stufen heruntereilte. Er wollte ihr schon hinterher rufen, aber da er nicht wusste, ob sie das nicht eventuell erst recht verscheuchen würde, ließ er es bleiben und rannte ihr lieber weiter hinterher.

Doch als er ungefähr die Mitte der Treppe erreicht hatte, konnte er von weiter unten das Klappern von Pferdehufen hören. Und eine Sekunde später sah er dann auch schon, wie die junge Frau, gehüllt in einen weiten seidenen Umhang, auf einem schwarzen Pferd in die Nacht preschte. Eines war klar, zu Fuß würde er sie jetzt nicht mehr einholen können.

Er wollte schon die Treppe wieder hinaufeilen, als er in den Augenwinkeln etwas Lilafarbenes auf einer der Stufen liegen sah. Ohne groß nachzudenken bückte er sich und hob einen Damenschuh hoch. Verwundert betrachtete Heero ihn, während er sich fragte, wie dieser wohl hierher gekommen war. Doch dann ging es ihm auf. Bei der Farbe des Schuhes musste er einfach zu der jungen Frau gehören, es passte einfach zu gut zum Kleid. Und sie war die einzige Frau, die hier herunter gelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie in ihrer Hast den Schuh verloren und hatte ihn liegen gelassen. Heero blickte den Schuh böse an, es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass dies das einzige war, was ihm von der Unbekannten blieb, oder?

In dem Moment kamen auch Quatre und Trowa heftig atmend hinter ihm zum stehen. „Warum ist sie weg?" fragte Trowa. Quatre setzte ein, „Was ist passiert?" hinterher.

Doch Heero beachtete die Fragen seiner Freunde nicht weiter. Er würde sich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben. „Kommt mit, wir besorgen uns Pferde und folgen ihr," erklärte er deshalb. Doch als er sich schon umdrehen und in Richtung Stall rennen wollte, bemerkte er dass seine zwei Freunde die Pferde schon bei sich hatten.

Quatre grinste Heero an. „Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass wir die noch brauchen erklärte er.

Ohne sich weiter groß aufzuhalten schwang Heero sich auf sein Pferd und galoppierte los. Er wartete nicht einmal lang genug um zu sehen, ob seine beiden Freunde ihm auch folgten, so sehr war seine Sorge er könnte die Unbekannte nicht wieder einholen.

Und wie es sich zeigte, war diese Sorge nicht einmal so unbegründet. So sehr Heero sich auch anstrengte, er konnte die junge Frau nicht einholen. Das Pferd das sie ritt schien ein wirklich schnelles Tier zu sein, selbst Wing hatte Mühe mit dem Rappen mitzuhalten, und die junge Frau selbst ritt wie der Teufel. Heero hatte noch niemals eine Frau so reiten sehen wie diese – selbst seine Schwester Hilde die praktisch im Sattel zuhause war, war keine so gute Reiterin.

Aber auch wenn Heero den Abstand zwischen sich und seiner Unbekannten nicht verkleinern konnte, so vergrößerte er sich immerhin auch nicht wesentlich. Solange er sie nur nicht aus dem Blick verlor, war noch nicht alles verloren. Irgendwann würde sie an ihrem Ziel ankommen und anhalten müssen, und dann würde Heero sie schon noch einholen.

Und dann schien die junge Frau tatsächlich ihr Ziel zu erreichen, denn Heero merkte wie sie sich einem Gutshof näherten. Die Unbekannte hielt genau auf das Tor des Hofes zu und verschwand dann darin. Das Tor fiel hinter ihr schwer ins Schloss, und Heero zügelte sein Pferd zu einem langsamen Trab und betrachtete das Gebäude forschend. Kannte er dieses Gut nicht? Irgendwie kam es ihm bekannt vor – genau wie die Gegend übrigens durch die sie vorhin geritten waren.

Mit einem Mal kam Heero die Erkenntnis. Er wusste jetzt, warum ihm die Gegend so bekannt vorkam. Er war ganz in der Nähe des Schuppens, in dem er Duo getroffen hatte! Und das bedeutete, dass der Gutshof vor ihm wohl das Anwesen war, welches zu dem Schuppen gehörte. Duo war da drin! Genau wie seine Unbekannte.

Heero zögerte. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass die unbekannte junge Frau mit Duo verwandt war? Eine Halbschwester etwa? Und würde das vielleicht diese seltsame Anziehung erklären, die Heero verspürt hatte? Weil sie Duo ähnelte? Aber würde diese Tatsache es für Heero eher leichter oder schwerer machen?

Wenn die Unbekannte tatsächlich Duos Schwester war, könnte es die Situation vereinfachen. Wenn die beiden gut miteinander auskamen, dann würden sie vielleicht mit dieser Dreieckssituation leben können. Andererseits, wenn die beiden sich nun bis aufs Blut hassten? Was wenn Heero sich zwischen ihnen entscheiden musste?

Heero brachte sein Pferd abrupt zum stehen. Diese Möglichkeit war sogar mehr als wahrscheinlich, völlig egal ob Duo und seine Unbekannte nun miteinander verwandt waren oder nicht. Wenn Heero von Duos Reaktion im Schuppen ausging, wenn er Duos absoluten Abscheu vor der Möglichkeit Heeros Mätresse zu werden bedachte, dann war es nicht abwegig anzunehmen, dass Duo Heero nicht teilen wollen würde. Mit niemandem.

Was also sollte Heero tun wenn Duo ihn vor die Entscheidung stellte? Duo oder die Unbekannte? Würde er Duo aufgeben können? Heeros Herz stockte allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Nein! Er würde Duo niemals aufgeben können, das wurde ihm jetzt klar. Was er für Duo empfand war so groß, so überwältigend dass Heero sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dieses Gefühl jemals zu verlieren. Sollte es also hart auf hart kommen und er sich entscheiden müssen, würde er sich für – Duo entscheiden.

Heero schloss die Augen und schluckte. Er wusste was seine Pflicht dem Königreich gegenüber war. Heiraten und einen Erben zeugen. Aber selbst wenn er diese junge Unbekannte heiratete und so seine Pflicht erfüllte, ohne Duo wäre das kein Leben. Dann würde Heero einfach nur so dahinexistieren, ohne Freude, ohne Glück, ohne einen Sinn in alledem zu sehen. Und das konnte sicherlich auch nicht gut für das Königreich sein, oder?

Aber es hatte keinen Sinn sich jetzt schon über Dinge Sorgen zu machen, die noch gar nicht geschehen waren. Bevor Heero überhaupt irgendeine Entscheidung treffen konnte, musste er erst einmal mit allen Beteiligten sprechen. Also öffnete er die Augen wieder, gab Wing die Sporen und ritt die letzten Meter bis zum Tor. Die Mission war noch immer die gleiche wie zuvor – die unbekannte Frau finden und mit ihr sprechen.

Am Tor angekommen sah Heero, dass seine beiden Freunde ihm offenbar gefolgt waren, denn sowohl Quatre als auch Trowa schlossen soeben zu ihm auf. Heero warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu, dann hob er die Faust und klopfte mehrmals an das große, geschlossene Tor. „Aufmachen!" rief er. „Heh, aufmachen!"

Nach einer Weile, die Heero wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, öffnete sich schließlich die im Tor eingelassene Tür und ein älterer Mann steckte den Kopf heraus. „Schreit nicht so rum!" herrschte er Heero an. „Ihr weckt noch den ganzen Hof!"

Heero war ein wenig verblüfft über die barsche Art des Mannes, doch dann ging ihm auf, dass der andere in der Dunkelheit wohl nicht erkennen konnte, dass er den Prinzen vor sich hatte. „Verzeiht," sagte er deshalb. „Das war nicht meine Absicht."

Der Mann grummelte noch ein wenig vor sich hin, dann verengten seine Augen sich auf einmal abschätzend. Mit einem scharfen Blick maß er Heero von Kopf bis Fuß, dann sagte er, „Was wollt Ihr hier?"

Heero, der sich ob des prüfenden und teilweise sogar drohenden Blickes des Mannes – der kräftige Stock den dieser in der Hand hielt trug auch nicht gerade zu Heeros Beruhigung bei – sehr unwohl fühlte, versicherte schnell, „Wir sind mit guten Absichten gekommen."

„Und warum?" fragte der Mann unfreundlich.

Heero zögerte. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust diesem unhöflichen Mann, einem Dienstboten, seine Geschichte zu erzählen. „Wer ist der Herr dieses Hauses?" fragte er deshalb.

„Kein Herr, eine Herrin," war die kurzangebundene Antwort des Mannes. „Die findet Ihr mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Königlichen Ball."

Heero runzelte die Stirn. Konnte es sein dass seine Unbekannte ihm doch mit all den anderen jungen Debütantinnen vorgestellt worden war, und er hatte es einfach nicht mitbekommen? Doch dann schüttelte er schnell den Kopf. Nein, keine der ihm vorgestellten jungen Frauen war verschleiert gewesen oder hatte ein Kleid in dieser Farbe getragen, und ganz sicher wäre keine der Frauen auf einem Pferd zum Ball geritten, wenn sie von ihrer Mutter begleitet worden wäre. Das schickte sich einfach nicht. Überhaupt, überlegte Heero plötzlich, wieso war die Unbekannte allein auf den Ball gekommen? Die Geschichte wurde immer undurchsichtiger.

„Was habt Ihr hier zu suchen?" wiederholte der Mann seine ursprüngliche Frage als Heero weiterhin schwieg.

„Die junge, unbekannte Edeldame die hier eben hineingeritten ist," antwortete Heero.

Der Mann starrte ihn eine Sekunde an, dann antwortete er, „Edeldame? Geritten?" Offenbar musste der Mann sich mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen.

„Jawohl," erwiderte Heero steif. „Sie ist gerade vor mir reingeritten!"

„Ihr müsst Euch irren, Prinz," erwiderte der Mann. „Wir haben hier keine reitenden Edeldamen."

Heero warf dem Mann einen scharfen Blick zu. Woher wusste er dass Heero der Prinz war? Hier im Dunkeln, direkt unter dem Torbogen war Heero unmöglich zu erkennen, schon gar nicht von jemandem der ihn gar nicht kannte. Wusste der Mann etwa doch etwas über die Frau von der Heero redete und wollte es ihm nur nicht sagen? Denn von wem sonst hätte der Mann erfahren können, wer Heero war. „Woher wisst Ihr dass ich der Prinz bin?" fragte er den Mann deshalb.

„Euer Pferd," erwiderte der Mann lakonisch.

Heero sah auf Wing hinab. Oh. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht, aber Wing war tatsächlich ein sehr auffälliges Tier, und es war weithin bekannt dass das Pferd des Prinzen ein großer Apfelschimmel war.

„Wie auch immer," fuhr der Mann fort, „hier werdet Ihr keine Edeldame finden. Vielleicht solltet Ihr besser am Morgen zurückkehren, wenn die Herrin wieder da ist."

Heero runzelte die Stirn, doch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, beugten sich Quatre und Trowa zu ihm rüber.

„Das wäre vielleicht das beste," meinte Trowa.

„Wir finden sie bei Nacht sowieso nicht," setzte Quatre hinzu.

„Nein," Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss sie finden." Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Mann, der noch immer an der Tür stand und ihn neugierig ansah. „Seid Ihr euch wirklich sicher?" fragte er erneut. „Ich habe zwar ihr Gesicht nicht gesehen, aber sie hatte langes, kastanienfarbenes Haar und ist auf einem schwarzen Pferd geritten. Und ich habe hier ihren Schuh." Heero hielt den Schuh hoch den er auf der Treppe gefunden hatte.

Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich, und Heero hätte schwören können, er hätte so etwas wie Schock im Blick des anderen gesehen. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, dazu war es zu dunkel unter dem Torbogen. Der Mann fuhr sich mit einer Hand grübelnd über das Kinn, murmelte, „Ein schwarzes Pferd, soso," und maß Heero erneut mit einem dieser seltsamen, prüfenden Blicke von Kopf bis Fuß.

Dann schien der Mann zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein, denn er verschwand wieder im Inneren des Gutes, und kurz darauf wurde das Tor von innen geöffnet. Heero und seine beiden Freunde ritten hinein.

Drinnen angekommen sprang Heero vom Pferd, band es an einen Pfosten. Quatre und Trowa taten es ihm gleich.

Der Mann, der sie am Tor empfangen hatte, war inzwischen herangekommen. „Mein Name ist Howard," sagte er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung in Heeros Richtung.

Heero winkte ungeduldig ab. „Ihr wisst also von wem ich rede, ja?" rief er ungeduldig.

„Ich glaube schon," erwiderte Howard.

Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr glaubt? Lebt die junge Frau jetzt hier oder nicht?"

Howard verzog sein Gesicht. „Das ist… nicht so einfach zu beantworten," sagte er schließlich.

Heero starrte ihn nur verständnislos an. „Was meint Ihr damit?" fragte er.

„Glaubt mir Prinz, ich wünschte ich könnte Euch diese Frage einfach so beantworten, aber wenn ich mich irre…" Der Mann zögerte einen Moment. „Wenn ich mich irre, dann könnte das unangenehme Konsequenzen haben – für alle Beteiligten."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. Je mehr Howard von sich gab, desto unverständlicher wurde es. Wovon sprach der Mann eigentlich? Was für unangenehme Konsequenzen?

Schließlich schüttelte Howard den Kopf und sagte, „Am besten Ihr findet es selbst heraus. Kommt." Er winkte Heero zu ihm zu folgen und lief auf eines der Gebäude zu.

„Wartet!" rief Heero ihm hinterher. „Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Wir gehen zu jemandem, der Euch Eure Fragen vielleicht beantworten kann," war Howards kryptische Antwort.

„Und wer ist das?" fragte Heero

„Duo," antwortete Howard und blickte kurz über seine Schulter zu Heero zurück.

Heero stockte mitten im Schritt? Duo??? Also hatte er Recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung dass Duo auf diesem Hof lebte. Aber wieso sollte Duo ihm seine Fragen beantworten können? Nicht dass Heero Duo nicht wieder sehen wollte, das wollte er, sehr sogar, aber wieso brachte Howard ihn zu Duo, wenn er den älteren Mann doch wegen der jungen Frau befragt hatte? Wieso brachte er ihn stattdessen nicht zu der Unbekannten selbst?

„Duo?" fragte in diesem Moment Trowa an Heeros linker Seite erstaunt.

„Ist das nicht…" fügte Quatre hinzu, doch Heero wartete die Frage nicht ab. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Völlig egal dass er im Moment keine Ahnung hatte, wie das alles zusammenhing, Howard wollte ihn zu Duo führen, und diese Aussicht beflügelte Heeros Schritte geradezu. Dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden Freunden lief er auf Howard zu, der abwartend im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war. Keiner der vier bemerkte den Schlitten, der schon vor einer ganzen Weile still in den Hof gefahren war und dessen Insassen, die ihnen gebannt gelauscht hatten.

Gerade als sie das Gebäude betreten wollten, hörte Heero ein Pferd aufgeregt wiehern. Offenbar hatte auch Howard das Tier gehört, denn der Mann stockte mitten im Schritt und legte den Kopf schief. „Der Stall!" sagte er plötzlich, drehte sich um und eilte an Heero vorbei zu einem der anderen Gebäude. Heero blickte ihm eine Sekunde lang verwirrt hinterher, dann folgte er ihm einfach.

Im Stall eilte Howard sofort zur hintersten Box, und als Heero bei ihm ankam, entdeckte er ein schwarzes Pferd, das darin stand. Aber nicht irgendein Pferd, es war das Pferd seiner unbekannten Tanzpartnerin! Ja, es war sogar noch gesattelt und ganz nass von dem schnellen Ritt!

„Das ist das Pferd!" rief Heero und blickte sich suchend um, in der Hoffnung die Reiterin noch irgendwo entdecken zu können.

Howard warf ihm schon wieder einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, dann streichelte er den Kopf des Pferdes, das ihn spielerisch und offenbar auf der Suche nach einer Leckerei anstupste. „Na Shini, was habt ihr beide heute Nacht denn wieder angestellt?" hörte Heero den Mann murmeln, doch er achtete gar nicht darauf. Das hier war der Beweis, die junge Frau stammte ganz offensichtlich von diesem Gut hier!

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte er Howard ungeduldig.

Howard seufzte nur, dann sagte er, „Kommt, ich bringe Euch jetzt zu Duo."

Er verließ den Stall wieder, erneut gefolgt von Heero und seinen beiden Freunden, und diesmal betraten sie das Haupthaus auch wirklich. Stumm folgten sie Howard eine schmale Treppe hinauf in das oberste Stockwerk. Oben angekommen öffnete Howard eine schmale Tür und betrat die kleine Kammer, die dahinter lag.

Heero blickte sich forschend um. Hier lebte Duo also? Wenn Quatre Recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung, dass Duo der illegitime Sohn des Hausherrn war, dann war dieses Kämmerlein wirklich ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie sehr die Hausherrin ihn verabscheute. Ein so winziges Zimmer mutete man normalerweise noch nicht einmal dem niedrigsten aller Dienstboten zu.

Aber er hatte im Moment andere Sorgen als sich über Duos Zimmer aufzuregen. Denn das kleine Kämmerchen war absolut leer. Hier war kaum genügend Platz für Heero und Howard – Quatre und Trowa hatten sogar draußen auf der Treppe warten müssen weil sie nicht hinein passten – das Duo sich hier irgendwo versteckt hielt war völlig unmöglich.

Während Heero sich noch ratlos umsah bückte Howard sich plötzlich und hob etwas vom Boden auf. Als er es hochhielt sah Heero, dass es sich um das violette Seidentuch handelte, das die Unbekannte auf dem Ball vor ihrem Gesicht getragen hatte.

Heero nahm Howard das Tuch aus der Hand und starrte es an. Diese ganze Geschichte wurde immer verworrener und verworrener. Aber eins war klar – Duo war nicht hier oben, und deshalb drehte Heero sich um und eilte die Treppe wieder hinunter. Unten angekommen lief er wieder hinaus auf den Hof – er wusste zwar nicht wo er jetzt Duo finden sollte, doch dort drinnen auf gar keinen Fall.

Als er draußen ankam entdeckte Heero einen Schlitten mit einem davor gespannten Pferd, der mitten auf dem Hof stand und offenbar auf jemanden wartete. Und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich auch schon die Tür eines Gebäudes und Heeros unbekannte Tanzpartnerin kam herausgehuscht und eilte auf den Schlitten zu, dicht gefolgt von einer weiteren Frau. Zumindest nahm Heero an dass es sich um seine Unbekannte handelte, denn die junge Frau trug dasselbe Kleid und war in denselben Umhang gehüllt, auch wenn sie die Kapuze hochgezogen hatte und Heero so weder ihr Gesicht noch ihre Haare sehen konnte.

Sofort rannte Heero zum Schlitten hinüber – seine unbekannte Tanzpartnerin saß bereits drin und sie konnte jeden Moment losfahren! – doch die andere Frau machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stoppte ihn zwei Schritte vor der Kutsche.

„Halt!" rief die Frau und hielt beide Hände hoch.

Heero kam schlitternd zum stehen. „Ich bin also doch nicht umsonst gekommen," sagte er zu der Frau. „Noch einmal lass ich sie nicht entwischen."

„Aber…" machte die Frau, „… wir wissen überhaupt nicht, warum Ihr hierher gekommen seid."

„Ich wollte sie finden," sagte Heero und versuchte über die Schulter der Frau hinweg einen Blick auf die Unbekannte zu werfen.

„Und warum habt Ihr sie gesucht?"

Heero starrte die impertinente Frau böse an. Was ging sie das bitteschön an? „Ich muss mit ihr sprechen. Über wichtige Dinge, die auch sie betreffen," antwortete er kalt.

„Was hindert Euch daran?" fragte die Frau scheinheilig, verstellte Heero aber immer noch den Weg.

Heero warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Zeigt mir ihr Gesicht," forderte er sie auf. Gut, er hatte das Gesicht seiner Unbekannten selbst noch nie gesehen, aber das konnte diese Frau schließlich nicht wissen, und sollte sie versuchen ihn hereinzulegen, so könnte er sie so entlarven.

„Warum?" fragte die Frau schnell.

„Damit ich sie erkennen kann," log Heero unverfroren.

„Sie trägt alles wie auf dem Ball," erwiderte die Frau. „Das Kleid, den Schleier –"

„Aber warum spricht sie nicht mehr?" unterbrach Heero sie. Er glaubte immer weniger dass das hier seine unbekannte Tanzpartnerin war – wieso sollte diese Frau hier ihm sonst so ausweichend antworten – aber er würde dennoch auf Nummer Sicher gehen und es auch wirklich überprüfen.

„Erst wenn Ihr ihr den Verlobungsring an den Finger steckt," erwiderte die Frau frech.

Heero starrte sie kalt an. Wie kam diese Person dazu? Für diese impertinente Forderung allein könnte Heero sie schon in den Kerker werfen lassen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er selbst wenn das Mädchen tatsächlich seine Unbekannte war, ihr nicht einfach so einen Verlobungsring anstecken würde. Nicht bevor er nicht mit Duo und dem Mädchen selbst gesprochen hatte.

„Den Schuh probieren," raunte auf einmal eine Stimme in Heeros Ohr, und als Heero einen Blick über die Schulter warf, erkannte er dass Howard, Quatre und Trowa ihm zum Schlitten gefolgt waren und der Unterhaltung mit Spannung lauschten.

Howard war derjenige gewesen, der Heero soeben die Idee mit dem Schuh zugeraunt hatte – und dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu urteilen wusste dieser etwas, was Heero nicht wusste. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit Howard auszufragen, und da er nicht vorhatte sich einfach so mit jemandem zu verloben, den er nicht kannte, erschien ihm Howards Methode zur Identifizierung genauso gut wie jede andere.

„Möchte sie nicht wenigstens ihren Schuh zurück?" fragte Heero deshalb und holte den Schuh hervor, den er in seinen Umhang gesteckt hatte. „Es muss doch sehr unbequem sein mit nur einem Schuh." Jetzt würde Heero gleich sehen ob der Schuh passte, und wenn nicht…

„Sie hat bereits andere Schuhe angezogen," wich die Frau schnell aus.

Heero hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn ihr der Schuh passt, dann… bekommt sie den Ring," sagte er schließlich.

Die Frau starrte den Schuh eine Sekunde lang an, dann sagte sie, „Begreift Ihr denn nicht? Sie schämt sich."

Heero sah die Frau ungläubig an. Das Mädchen schämte sich? Dann konnte das hier unmöglich seine Unbekannte sein, denn die Frau mit der er getanzt hatte war alles andere als ein schüchternes, verschämtes Fräulein gewesen! Und außerdem, wofür sollte sie sich schon schämen?

„Wollt Ihr sie nun heiraten oder nicht?" fragte die Frau auf einmal mit scharfer Stimme.

„Erst wenn sie den Schuh probiert hat," sagte Heero.

Mit einem unwilligen Schnauben nahm die Frau den Schuh aus Heeros Hand, doch statt ihn dem Mädchen zu geben damit diese ihn anprobierte, stieg die Frau in den Schlitten, rief dem Kutscher „Los!" zu, und daraufhin setzte sich der Schlitten in Bewegung und verschwand durch das Hoftor.

* * *

Quatre beobachtete wie der Schlitten sich in Bewegung setzte und den Hof verließ. Sein Freund Heero starrte dem Gefährt kurz nach, dann drehte er sich um und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. „Ich werde ihnen hinterher reiten," erklärte er.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das dort in dem Schlitten deine Tanzpartnerin ist," erklärte in dem Moment Trowa ruhig.

Heero zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Aber ich kann sie auch nicht so einfach davon fahren lassen. Sie trägt zumindest ihre Kleider, wenn sie es nicht ist, dann werden mir die beiden Frauen Rede und Antwort stehen. Ich werde schon herausfinden wo sie ist."

„Aber Heero, wieso bist du eigentlich so hinter dieser Frau hinterher?" fragte jetzt Quatre neugierig. Er hatte zwar auf dem Ball schon mitbekommen, dass sich sein Freund zu dieser Fremden hingezogen fühlte, aber es passte nicht so wirklich in sein Bild von Heero, dass dieser jetzt der jungen Frau hinterher jagte. „Was ist mit Duo? Wolltest du nicht ihn..."

Doch Quatre kam nicht dazu seine Frage zu Ende zu stellen, denn Heero unterbrach ihn hastig. „Natürlich will ich Duo noch an den Hof holen! Ich muss mit ihm reden. Bitte findet ihn und bringt ihn zum Schloss. Howard hier weiß vielleicht wo sich Duo aufhält." Und mit diesen Worten gab Heero Wing die Sporen und galoppierte dem Schlitten hinterher.

Quatre schaute seinem Freund stirnrunzelnd nach. Wusste Heero eigentlich, wen er jetzt wollte? Scheinbar nicht. Quatre seufzte. Aber er würde versuchen alles so zu arrangieren, wie Heero es wollte. Deshalb drehte er sich zu dem alten Diener um. „Also, wo finden wir diesen Duo?"

„Das werde ich euch nicht verraten," erklärte der Mann schlicht.

Quatre blieb der Mund offen stehen. So eine Unverfrorenheit hatte er noch nicht erlebt. „Ihr habt den Prinzen gehört, er möchte dass Ihr uns zu diesem Duo führt."

„Jungchen, ich werde mich jetzt erst einmal um Shini kümmern. Das arme Pferd ist noch immer gesattelt und nass geschwitzt. Ich kann ja nicht zulassen, dass dem Hengst was geschieht."

Jungchen, der Mann hatte ihn tatsächlich Jungchen genannt! Quatre war etwas verwirrt. „Aber was ist mit Duo?" fragte er noch einmal.

Der Diener schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich werde euch nicht zu ihm führen. Das letzte Mal, als euer Prinz in Duos Nähe war, war Duo hinterher am Boden zerstört. Und deshalb werde ich nicht zulassen, dass ihr beide ihn einfach so zum Palast bringt, als wäre er ein Verbrecher."

„Aber…" Quatre wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, eine sehr ungewöhnliche Situation. Es schien fast so, als wenn der Diener in das Geheimnis zwischen Heero und Duo eingeweiht wäre, aber Quatre war sich bei dieser Einschätzung doch nicht sicher genug um. Vielleicht interpretierte er das gesagte nur falsch und wenn er dem Mann jetzt erklären würde dass Heero nur ehrliche Absichten mit Duo hatte, dann könnte er ungewollt ein Geheimnis lüften.

„Nichts aber. Ich werde nicht zu Duo gehen, solange ihr zwei noch hier auf dem Hof seid. Aber ich verspreche eines, wenn Ihr hohen Herren jetzt das Gut verlasst, dann werde ich Duo ausrichten, dass der Prinz nach ihm sucht. Dann kann Duo selbst entscheiden, ob er zum Schloss gehen will, oder nicht."

Quatre sah zu Trowa herüber, der auch nur hilflos mit seinen Schultern zuckte. Es sah nicht so aus, als wenn sie irgendwelche weitergehende Informationen aus dem störrischen Mann herausholen könnten. Es wäre nur verschwendete Liebesmühe. Vielleicht war es doch besser, jetzt zurück zum Schloss zu reiten. Es könnte vielleicht auch nichts schaden, wenn sie dem König und der Königin Bericht erstatteten.

Deshalb nickte Quatre und sagte, „In Ordnung, wir tun was Ihr verlangt. Aber Ihr werdet dann auch mit Duo reden."

„Und richtet ihm aus, dass Heero es ernst meint," fügte Trowa hinzu.

Howard nickte. „Das werde ich tun," sagte er, dann drehte er sich grummelnd um und ging in Richtung Stall.

Quatre schaute Trowa fragend an, aber der zuckte nur erneut mit den Schultern und schwang sich in seinen Sattel. Quatre tat es ihm nach, es war klar, dass sie hier nichts mehr ausrichten konnten. Und so ritten sie zurück zum Schloss.

Dort angekommen versorgten sie als erstes ihre Pferde. Dabei sagte Quatre, „Ich versteh wirklich nicht, wieso Heero jetzt so sehr hinter dieser Frau her ist. Er wollte doch morgen mit Duo reden und ihm anbieten hierher zu kommen. Es muss ihm doch klar sein, dass Duo es gar nicht gern sehen wird, wenn Heero sich gleichzeitig eine Frau nimmt. Noch dazu eine, die scheinbar vom gleichen Gut stammt wie er, vielleicht sogar mit ihm verwandt ist." So wie Heero diesen Duo beschrieben hatte, konnte es gut sein, dass Heero sich für einen derartigen Vorschlag erneut eine schallende Ohrfeige einfangen würde.

Trowa drückte sympathisch seine Schulter. „Quatre, ich glaub Heero weiß im Moment selbst nicht was hier abläuft. Wahrscheinlich ist seine Idee alle Beteiligten hierher zu bringen und dann in Ruhe mit ihnen zu reden noch nicht einmal die schlechteste. Wir operieren eigentlich nur mit Annahmen und Vermutungen, sollen die drei das doch gemeinsam klären."

„Aber ich mag es gar nicht, wenn etwas nicht nach meinem Plan abläuft," ereiferte sich Quatre. „Und mich so hilflos zu fühlen mag ich auch nicht."

Trowa lachte kurz. „Heero wird schon das richtige tun. Vertrau auf unseren Freund. So wie er wegen diesem Duo gelitten hat wird er nicht alles wegen einer interessanten Tanzpartnerin hinwerfen. So leichtfertig und oberflächig ist Heero nicht."

Quatre nickte, es blieb ihm wohl auch nichts weiter übrig als hier der Dinge zu harren, die da noch kommen würden.

Plötzlich hörte er wie sich jemand hinter seinem Rücken räusperte. Quatre warf erst einen kurzen Blick zu Trowa – der genauso erstaunt drein sah wie er, schließlich hatten sie nicht erwartet hier im Stall um diese Uhrzeit auf jemanden zu treffen. Doch als sie sich dann gemeinsam umdrehten musste Quatre schwer schlucken. Ihnen gegenüber stand Lady Dorothy in ihrem roten Kleid und blickte sie beide mit einem wissenden Lächeln an. Quatre musste unbewusst schlucken, während er an seine erste deprimierende Begegnung mir ihr auf dem Ball zurück dachte.

„Meine Herren," verkündete sie mit dem gleichen Lächeln und einem befehlsgewohnten Unterton in der Stimme. „Auf ein Wort." Und damit hakte Lady Dorothy sich bei Quatre und Trowa unter und führte sie aus dem Stall.

* * *

Heero galoppierte hinter dem Schlitten her. Zumindest bei dieser Verfolgungsjagd schien er erfolgreich zu sein, denn trotz des guten Vorsprungs den der Schlitten am Anfang hatte, holte Heero ziemlich rasch auf. Kein Wunder, Wing war das schnellste Pferd überhaupt und in dem Schlitten befanden sich drei Personen. Und da es so langsam auch wieder hell wurde, konnte er sein Ziel auch immer gut im Auge behalten.

Immer wieder konnte Heero das Knallen der Peitsche hören, der Kutscher trieb die Pferde bis zum Äußersten an, aber das besorgte Heero gar nicht, denn so würden die Pferde noch schneller ermüden.

Inzwischen hatten sie schon einen ziemlich weiten Weg zurückgelegt, aber der Abstand wurde immer kürzer. Heero wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war bis er sie eingeholt hatte. Und dann würde er den Kutscher zwingen anzuhalten und er würde die Matrone zwingen ihn direkt mit dem verschleierten Mädchen reden zu lassen. Irgendwie wusste Heero genau, dass er sofort erkennen würde ob sie die Richtige war oder nicht. Von der Schuhprobe einmal ganz abgesehen.

Als Heero den Schlitten fast schon erreicht hatte, passierte das Unglück. Heero konnte nur vermuten, dass der Kutscher eine Unebenheit im Boden nicht erkannt hatte, aber wie dem auch sei, der Schlitten wurde plötzlich auf der linken Seite angehoben.

Etwas, das bei einer geringeren Geschwindigkeit nicht weiter tragisch gewesen wäre, führte jetzt zu einer kleinen Katastrophe. Der Schlitten verlor seine Haftung und wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Die Frauen und der Kutscher schrieen entsetzt auf.

Der Unfall hätte sehr böse enden können, immerhin lag der Schlitten jetzt auf dem Kopf im halbgefrorenen Fluss und die Wucht des Aufpralls hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Deichsel gebrochen war so dass die aufgescheuchten Pferde auf und davon rannten.

„Stehen bleiben ihr Gäule," schrie der Kutscher, der es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatte sich mit einem Sprung von der Kutsche vor dem Sturz ins kalte Wasser zu retten. Er hing in einer Baumkrone fest und versuchte sich freizukämpfen.

Jetzt bemerkte Heero auch das schrille Geschrei der zwei Frauen und sah, dass sie nicht so glücklich gewesen waren. Zusammen mit der Kutsche waren sie in dem Wasser gelandet und riefen um Hilfe.

Heero stoppte Wing und sprang in aller Eile von seinem Hengst. So wie er die Situation erfasste, hätte es viel schlimmer kommen können. Das Gewässer schien nicht sehr tief zu sein, denn die Frauen konnten stehen. So mussten sie wohl nur vor einer Lungenentzündung gerettet werden, nicht aber vor dem Tod durch ertrinken.

Heero sprang auf den umgestürzten Schlitten und reichte der jungen Frau seine Hand. „Nehmt meine Hand, ich zieh Euch heraus," versicherte er dem panisch schreienden Mädchen.

Sie schrie und klammerte sich an ihm so fest, dass er sie fast nicht aus dem Wasser bekam, aber nach einer schier unendlichen Weile hatte er es geschafft und sie war auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm. Wenn sie sich jetzt etwas an dem Schlitten abstützen könnte, dann wäre es ein leichtes für ihn, sie in Sicherheit zu ziehen.

Doch gerade in dem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er ihr direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Und Heero wusste instinktiv, dass dies nicht die Unbekannte vom Ball sein konnte. Zwar hatte er deren Gesicht nicht gesehen, aber diesen dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sich im Leben nicht bei seiner Tanzpartnerin vorstellen.

Ohne groß Nachzudenken schob Heero die Kapuze des Umhangs noch weiter zurück. Dunkelblondes Haar stach ihm ins Auge und jetzt wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass es nicht seine Tanzpartnerin war. Außerdem konnte er das Gesicht dieser Betrügerin besser sehen und erkannte die eine dumme Pute vom Ball wieder, wegen der er sich mit seinem Vater gestritten hatte. „Du bist nicht die richtige," erklärte er deshalb angewidert. „Sag mir wo sie ist, oder ich schwöre dass ich dich in den Tümpel zurückwerfen werde."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, schien aber nicht in der Lage zu sein ihren Mund aufzumachen und zu sprechen. Deshalb ließ Heero sie ein paar Zentimeter tiefer sinken um ihr etwas Angst zu machen.

Sie schrie wieder in den höchsten Tönen auf. Die Matrone hatte sich inzwischen von selbst an den Schlitten vorgekämpft und hielt sich jetzt an den Kufenstreben fest. „Ihr solltet froh sein meine Relena zu bekommen! Sie ist zumindest eine Frau und nicht so eine Missgeburt wie dieser Duo!"

Und in dem Moment wurde Heero plötzlich alles klar. Er schalt sich selbst einen Idioten, dass er die Zusammenhänge nicht früher erkannt hatte. Aber es half nichts über vergossene Milch zu jammern. Er musste zu Duo. „Wo habt Ihr ihn versteckt?" herrschte er beide Frauen an. Und als er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam, schüttelte er die junge Frau solange bis sie wieder kreischte.

„Wir haben ihn in den Keller gesperrt. Aber so wie ich diesen Mistkerl einschätze hat er sich schon selbst befreit."

Er wusste wo Duo war, das war alles was zählte. Mit einem so tiefen Abscheu wie Heero ich noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte, stieß er die junge Frau zurück in das Wasser. Mit Befriedigung konnte er sehen, dass sie so unglücklich auf die ältere Frau fiel, dass diese die Strebe loslassen musste und auch wieder gänzlich im kalten Wasser landete. Nun, es würde sie nicht töten und Heero hatte jetzt wahrlich wichtigere Dinge im Kopf.

* * *

Duo krabbelte in den Haufen Stroh und rollte sich zu einer kompakten Kugel zusammen. Ihm war kalt, was zum einen an seiner spärlichen Bekleidung lag – Lady Agatha hatte sich nicht wirklich die Mühe gemacht ihm warme Kleidung zu geben bevor sie ihn gefesselt im Keller zurückgelassen hatte.

Der andere, weitaus größere Grund dafür dass Duo unaufhörlich zitterte war der Verlauf des heutigen Abends. Was hatte er sich doch für große Hoffnungen gemacht als er zum Ball aufgebrochen war! Er hatte von einer glücklichen Zukunft an Heeros Seite geträumt, davon diesem elendigen Dasein unter Lady Agathas Knute endgültig zu entfliehen.

Duo unterdrückte mit Mühe das Schluchzen das ihm in der Kehle festsaß. Obwohl er sich doch vorgenommen hatte, endlich der Realität ins Auge zu sehen und keine so hochtrabenden Träume mehr zu haben, war er dennoch wieder in seine alten Verhaltensweisen zurückgefallen. Und umso härter war diesmal auch der Aufprall auf dem Boden der Tatsachen gewesen.

Deshalb hatte Duo sich auch so gut wie gar nicht gewehrt als Lady Agatha und Relena ihn in seinem winzigen Zimmer überfallen hatten. Hatte fast teilnahmslos das Kleid ausgezogen, sich von Lady Agatha in den Keller zerren und dort festbinden lassen. Es war ihm sowieso schon alles egal gewesen.

Nachdem Lady Agatha dann zusammen mit Relena verschwunden war, hatte Duo keine Sekunde gezögert sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien – nur weil er tiefunglücklich war hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch im Keller sitzen und sich dort den Tod holen musste. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass Lady Agatha wahrscheinlich noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben einen Knoten geknüpft hatte – die Seile waren praktisch fast von allein abgefallen.

Als Duo dann schließlich dem Keller entkommen war, war er nicht zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen. Er konnte draußen auf dem Hof immer noch die Stimmen von Lady Agatha und Heero hören – und das waren zwei Personen, denen er gerade in diesem Moment nicht hatte begegnen wollen. Also hatte er sich hinten rausgeschlichen und war sofort zu seinem Schuppen gerannt.

Und jetzt lag er also hier, die Haare noch immer zu dieser komplizierten Hochsteckfrisur gewunden und nur in Unterhemd und Unterrock gehüllt – wenigstens diese Demütigung hatte Lady Agatha ihm erspart und ihn nicht gezwungen, sämtliche Kleidungsstücke abzulegen – und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. Und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, Heero zu vergessen.

Duo schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Doch wie sollte er das tun? Wie konnte er das tun? Heero war alles was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte, Heero war wunderbar, Heero war umwerfend, Heero war… offenbar nicht für Duo bestimmt. Duos Zittern wurde noch heftiger und er rollte sich noch fester zusammen.

Heero war so sehr von seiner unbekannten Tanzpartnerin eingenommen gewesen, dass er sie sogar verfolgt, ihr sogar nachgeritten war. Und egal wie sehr Duo Shinigami auch angetrieben hatte, er hatte den Prinzen nicht abschütteln können. Was alles nur an diesem dreimal verfluchten Damensattel lag, Duo war sich da sicher. Hätte er einen sichereren Halt auf Shini gehabt, Heero hätte ihn niemals einholen können.

So aber war Heero ihm hierher bis auf das Gut gefolgt, und jetzt hatte Relena Duos Kleid, und da Heero auf dem Ball niemals Duos Gesicht gesehen hatte, konnte es gut möglich sein dass Lady Agatha es schaffte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Relena dessen unbekannte Tanzpartnerin gewesen war.

Duo seufzte. Noch vor zwei Stunden hätte er beim bloßen Gedanken einer Verbindung zwischen Heero und Relena Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um es zu verhindern. Jetzt jedoch… Duo hatte einfach nicht mehr die Energie irgendetwas zu tun. In den letzten Tagen hatte er wirklich alles versucht, hatte unglaubliche Mühen auf sich genommen, ja hatte sogar die Hilfe zweier Zaubernüsse gehabt, aber es hatte trotzdem alles nichts genutzt. Heero war ihm ferner denn je.

„Duo?" Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Falltür von Duos Versteck. „Duo, bist du hier?" Dann öffnete sich die Falltür und Howard steckte seinen Kopf hinein. „Duo?" fragte er erneut, und als Duo sich nicht rührte – er hoffte dass Howard ihn nicht sehen und wieder gehen würde – kletterte Howard vollends die schmale Leiter hinauf, schloss die Falltür hinter sich wieder und kam zu Duos Strohhaufen hinüber.

Duo rührte sich noch immer nicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen und zu einer festen Kugel zusammengerollt hoffte er noch immer, dass Howard einfach gehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen würde.

Doch der ältere Mann tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Stattdessen ließ er sich seufzend neben Duo ins Stroh fallen. „Duo?" wiederholte Howard und legte eine Hand auf Duos Schulter.

„Der Prinz war eben hier," sagte Howard schließlich, als ihm wohl klar wurde dass Duo ihm nicht antworten würde. „Er hat nach dir gefragt."

Duo schnaubte. Von wegen, Heero hatte vielleicht nach seiner Unbekannten gefragt, aber sicherlich nicht nach Duo.

„Oh doch, das hat er," beantwortete Howard Duos ungläubiges Schnauben. „Nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe dass du hier lebst konnte er es kaum erwarten dich zu finden."

„Du hast WAS?" Duo öffnete die Augen und setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Ah," machte Howard und lächelte leicht. „Dachte ich mir doch dass das eine Reaktion hervorruft."

„Warum hast du das denn getan?" Duo war kurz davor die Hände zu ringen.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" gab Howard zurück. „Dein Prinz kommt hier an, fragt nach einer jungen Frau, deren Beschreibung zufällig genau auf dich passt und die auf einem Pferd geritten ist, das nur Shinigami sein konnte. Hätte ich etwa zulassen sollen dass dein Prinz den ganzen Hof aufweckt? Wäre dir das tatsächlich lieber gewesen? Das alle hier von dieser Sache erfahren?"

Duo starrte den älteren Mann an. „Nein," meinte er schließlich kleinlaut. „Und er ist nicht mein Prinz," fügte er dann etwas verspätet noch hinzu.

Howard lächelte erneut. „Ist er nicht?"

Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Howard seufzte. „Duo," sagte er dann, „ich habe niemals mit dir darüber gesprochen, weil ich dachte, es würde nur dich etwas angehen und dass du schon von selbst davon anfangen würdest, wenn du darüber reden wolltest. Aber ich weiß… ich weiß was du für den Prinzen empfindest. Ich weiß dass du an ihn denkst wie du niemals an eine Frau denken würdest."

Duo wurde kreidebleich. „Das… das weißt du?" wisperte er tonlos. Oh Gott, Howard wusste es, was wenn er ihn nun verabscheuen würde? Was wenn –

Howard lächelte. „Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich kenne dich seit du ein Baby warst, Duo."

„Und… und… was denkst du jetzt?" Duo wagte es kaum seinem väterlichen Freund in die Augen zu blicken. „Über mich?"

„Oh Duo," seufzte Howard. „Ich verabscheue dich nicht, wenn es das ist was du jetzt denkst. Du bist für mich wie der Sohn den ich niemals hatte. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich wegen dieser Sache weniger gern haben?"

Duo hob langsam den Kopf und blickte Howard forschend an. Im Blick des älteren Mannes lag nicht ein Funken Abscheu, im Gegenteil, Duo konnte darin nur dieselbe Zuneigung erkennen wie immer. Duo lächelte zögernd.

„Also," fuhr Howard fort. „Willst du mir jetzt erzählen warum der Prinz mitten in der Nacht auf der Suche nach dir an unser Hoftor schlägt?"

„Er war nicht auf der Suche nach mir," antwortete Duo. „Er war auf der Suche nach seiner unbekannten Tanzpartnerin."

„Aber das warst doch du, oder irre ich mich?" Howard legte den Kopf fragend schief.

„Ja," gab Duo unwillig zu. „Aber das wusste Heero schließlich nicht! Er ist hierher gekommen weil er die Frau gesucht hat, die ihm einen Korb gegeben hat!"

„Du hast ihm einen Korb gegeben?" Howard starrte Duo überrascht an. „Einen Korb?" wiederholte er. „Soll dass bedeuten, er hat dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?"

„Nein! Ja! Das ist kompliziert!" rief Duo aus.

„Wieso erzählst du mir dann nicht am besten alles von Anfang an?" fragte Howard.

Duo sah ihn einen Moment lang an, unschlüssig ob er tatsächlich irgendjemandem von all dem Durcheinander erzählen sollte, doch dann siegte sein Bedürfnis sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Und sobald er begonnen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Sein ganzes Herz schüttete er der einzigen Vaterfigur aus, die er noch besaß, und bis auf die Tatsache wie weit er mit Heero im Schuppen tatsächlich gegangen war ließ er nicht eine Kleinigkeit aus.

Als er schließlich fertig war, holte er erschöpft Luft. Diese Aussprache hatte ihn emotional völlig geschlaucht, und am liebsten hätte Duo sich wieder zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und wäre eingeschlafen. Stattdessen blickte er Howard erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich verstehe," sagte der ältere Mann schließlich. „Dann nehme ich an dass du Heeros Bitte also nicht nachkommen willst und ihn nie wieder sehen willst, stimmt's?"

„Ja!" rief Duo. „Nein! Moment mal, was? Welche Bitte?" Duo runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun," Howard zuckte mit den Schultern, „bevor der Prinz hinter Lady Agathas Schlitten hergeritten ist, bat er mich noch, dir auszurichten, dass er dich dringend sprechen müsste. Ich soll dir ausrichten dass du bitte zum Schloss kommen sollst."

„Was?" Duo spürte wie erneut sämtliche Farbe sein Gesicht verließ. „Das hat er gesagt? Aber… wieso… ich meine…" Verwirrt brach er ab.

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte Howards Lippen. „Also wirst du doch hingehen?"

„Ich… ich…" stammelte Duo. „Ich weiß nicht… Heero will mich wirklich sehen? Er will mit mir reden? Das hat er gesagt?" Duos Herz schlug vor lauter Hoffnung schneller. „Nein!" rief er dann jedoch aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Heero ist hinter Relena her, weil er denkt sie wäre seine unbekannte Tanzpartnerin. Heero will nicht mich, er will jemanden den es gar nicht gibt. Und wenn sich alles gegen mich verschworen hat, dann bekommt er am Ende Relena."

Howard schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub mir, dein Prinz ist ganz sicher nicht der Meinung, Relena wäre die Frau die er sucht. Er ist ihr nur hinterher um herauszufinden was sie weiß."

Duo sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schüttelte er erneut den Kopf. „Das ändert nichts. Heero ist trotzdem noch immer wild entschlossen, seine Unbekannte zu heiraten. Er will nicht mich, er will sie!"

Howard seufzte schwer. „Duo, ich denke du bist hier dem Prinzen gegenüber nicht ganz fair."

„Nicht fair?" Duo runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Nun," meinte Howard, „hast du überhaupt einmal darüber nachgedacht, wie das für den Prinzen sein muss? Wenn ich es recht verstehe, dann bist du ihm gegenüber in der letzten Woche in drei verschiedenen Verkleidungen aufgetreten. Du hast dich ihm als drei verschiedene Personen gezeigt, richtig?"

Duo nickte.

„Aber wie tief gingen diese Verkleidungen?" fragte Howard.

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, hattest du einfach nur verschiedene Kleidung an – ein Jäger, ein Diener, eine Edeldame," erklärte Howard, „oder hast du dich auch sonst verstellt? Hast du dich so gegeben wie du bist? Oder hast du Rollen gespielt?"

Duo überlegte kurz. „Ich hab keine Rollen gespielt," erklärte er dann. „Wieso hätte ich mich verstellen sollen?"

„Ist es dann denn wirklich so ungewöhnlich," sagte Howard leise, „dass dein Heero jede einzelne dieser Personen liebenswert fand? Dass er sich zu jeder deiner Verkörperungen hingezogen gefühlt hat? Auf der Außenseite magst du ja jedes Mal anders ausgesehen haben, aber da wo es wirklich zählt, da drin," Howard stupste mit dem Zeigefinger auf Duos Brustkorb, auf den Punkt direkt über seinem Herzen. „Da drin warst du immer nur du selbst. Dieselbe Person, nur mit drei Gesichtern."

Duo blinzelte heftig. So wie Howard das sagte hatte er das ganze bisher noch gar nicht betrachtet. Konnte es sein, dass sein Freund tatsächlich Recht hatte?

„Versetz dich doch mal in die Lage des Prinzen," redete Howard weiter. „Glaubst du nicht dass es für ihn nicht absolut verwirrend war, in nur einer Woche drei verschiedenen Menschen zu begegnen, die Gefühle in ihm wecken? Wie hättest du an seiner Stelle gehandelt?"

Duo schluckte trocken. Er hatte das Gefühl er hätte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Howard hatte noch niemals so mit ihm gesprochen – niemand hatte jemals so mit ihm gesprochen, zumindest nicht mehr seit sein Vater gestorben war. In diesem Moment wurde Duo klar, wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Wie sehr er jemanden vermisst hatte dem er sein Herz ausschütten, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte und der ihm einen guten Ratschlag gab, wann immer er Hilfe benötigte.

„Der Prinz will dich nicht nur wegen deinem hübschen Gesicht oder deinem Körper," fuhr Howard fort als Duo nicht gleich antwortete. „Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass das natürlich auch eine Rolle spielt. Aber er liebt dich für das was du bist. Das ist ein seltenes und kostbares Geschenk, Duo. Bist du wirklich sicher dass du das einfach so wegwerfen willst?"

„Nein," flüsterte Duo und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das wollte er nicht. Wenn Howard tatsächlich Recht hatte, dann war Duo es Heero schuldig mit ihm zu sprechen. Dann war er es sich selbst schuldig! Und es machte ja eigentlich auch keinen Sinn jetzt aufzugeben, nach allem was er schon auf sich genommen hatte. Nicht wenn es vielleicht doch noch eine Chance gab.

„Ich weiß dass du dich richtig entscheiden wirst," sagte Howard mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Dein Prinz wartet auf dich. Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann geh zu ihm. Sprich mit ihm."

Duo nickte schwach.

Howard lächelte noch ein weiteres Mal, dann stand er umständlich auf, ging zur Luke hinüber, öffnete sie und kletterte die Leiter wieder hinab auf den Boden.

Duo blieb zurück, äußerlich vollkommen ruhig, doch seine Gedanken rasten. Er würde tun was Howard ihm geraten hatte. Er würde zu Heero gehen und mit ihm sprechen. Das war ja eigentlich das was er schon die ganze Zeit hatte tun wollen, nur dass ihm dann seine eigenen verletzten Gefühle in die Quere gekommen waren.

Er würde also zum Schloss gehen, so wie Heero es ihn gebeten hatte. Doch dazu benötigte er Kleidung, er konnte wohl kaum in Frauenunterwäsche dort aufkreuzen und verlangen, den Prinzen zu sehen.

Seufzend stand Duo auf und ging zu der Ecke, in der er die Jagdkleidung versteckt hatte. Das war zwar nicht angemessen, aber besser als nichts. Doch bevor er dort angekommen war, hörte er plötzlich ein leises 'Schuhu'.

Als Duo sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Rosalie, die bis jetzt schlafend auf einem Balken gesessen war, nun auf seinem kleinen Schatzkästchen saß und ihn aus großen, klugen Augen ansah.

Duo zögerte. Er hatte noch eine Nuss übrig von seinem zauberhaften Geschenk. Sollte er sie tatsächlich jetzt verbrauchen? Eigentlich war das nicht wirklich notwendig, die Jagdkleidung würde durchaus ihren Dienst tun. Doch andererseits… es handelte sich um Zaubernüsse. Wenn Duo jetzt die letzte benutzte – und wirklich, wofür sollte er sie schon sonst aufsparen? – dann könnte sie ihm vielleicht durch die Art der Kleidung einen Hinweis auf seine Zukunft geben. Darauf wie sein Gespräch mit Heero verlaufen würde.

Langsam und mit klopfendem Herz ging Duo zu dem Kästchen, öffnete es und holte die verbliebene Nuss hervor. Ein paar Sekunden lang drehte er das Zweiglein unentschlossen in der Hand, dann sah er Rosalie fragend an. „Nehmen wir die letzte?" fragte er leise.

Rosalie blinzelte ihm träge zu. Duo sah sie noch einen weiteren Moment lang unschlüssig an, dann schloss er die Augen, streckte die Hand aus und ließ den kleinen Zweig einfach fallen.

Und wie beim letzten Mal, als Duo die Augen wieder öffnete, lag anstelle der Nuss ein ordentlich gefalteter Stapel Kleidung am Boden. Duo bückte sich langsam, packte das Kleidungsstück an den Schultern und hob es hoch. Ein Kleid? Schon wieder??? Duo traute seinen Augen nicht. Wollten diese Zaubernüsse ihn etwa völlig fertig machen? Was sollte das denn bitteschön? Wieso schon wieder ein Kleid?

Als er jedoch den Kopf hob und sein Spiegelbild in dem Spiegel erhaschte, der noch immer dort an die Wand gelehnt stand, stockte Duo der Atem. Er hatte sich bis eben vollkommen auf die Tatsache konzentriert, dass ihm diese blöde Zaubernuss schon wieder ein Kleid beschert hatte. Und hatte dabei völlig übersehen, um welche Art von Kleid es sich handelte.

„Aber…" stammelte Duo und starrte fassungslos auf das weiße, mit Perlenstickerei versehene Kleid, „… das ist ja ein Brautkleid!!!"

* * *

Heero ritt mit gemäßigtem Tempo zurück zum Gutshof. Zwar wollte er so schnell es ging zu Duo gelangen, aber Wing hatte zwei anstrengende harte Ritte hinter sich. Es war besser für den Hengst wenn er ihn jetzt nicht bis zum äußersten antrieb.

Außerdem blieb Heero so noch ein paar weitere Minuten um über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage nachzudenken. Jetzt ergab endlich alles einen Sinn. Was hatte er mit sich selbst gehadert, das er sich plötzlich für so viele unterschiedliche Menschen interessierte! Und dabei waren Duo und die Unbekannte auf dem Ball die gleiche Person. Das war eine große Erleichterung für Heero. Zwar hatte er jetzt für das Problem mit seiner Heirat immer noch keine Lösung, aber das war ihm jetzt auch vollkommen egal.

Er wusste zwar nicht warum Duo das alles gemacht hatte, aber er würde ihn finden und ihm anbieten mit ihm zu kommen. Zur Not würde Heero seinem Vater halt wirklich die Stirn bieten müssen. Er würde jetzt nicht irgendeine Frau heiraten. Nicht wo er Duo schon wieder fast verloren hatte. Aber um diese Dinge würde er sich dann später Gedanken machen. Jetzt war nur eines wichtig, Duo von seinen redlichen Absichten zu überzeugen. Und ihn von diesem schrecklichen Ort wegholen. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er dort nicht gut behandelt wurde, zumindest nicht von dieser Matrone – von der Heero sicher annahm dass es sich um Lady Agatha handelte. Dies hier war kein Ort an dem jemand so besonderes wie Duo leben sollte.

Dann endlich kam der Gutshof in Sichtweite. Inzwischen war es noch heller geworden, sicherlich würde jetzt schon rege Betriebsamkeit auf dem Hof herrschen. Da würde es wohl für Heero einfacher sein den Hof zu betreten und dort nach Duo zu suchen. Wo hatte der Drache behauptet Duo zurück gelassen zu haben? Im Keller? Das sollte leicht zu finden sein.

Heero hatte den Eingang zum Hof fast erreicht, als er in einiger Entfernung jemanden sah, der auf den Feldern in Richtung Gutshaus lief. Zwar konnte sich Heero nicht absolut sicher sein, aber er glaubte dass es sich dabei um Howard handelte. Zumindest hatte die Person die gleiche Art Hut auf, wie der Diener vorhin. Und da Heero ja seine Freunde beauftragt hatte sich von Howard zu Duo bringen zu lassen wollte Heero sofort mit dem Mann sprechen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht mehr nötig den Keller durchsuchen zu lassen.

So gab Heero Wing die Sporen und ließ den Hengst die kurze Entfernung galoppieren. Ungefähr auf halbem Weg schien Howard ihn auch zu bemerken, denn der Mann hielt an und sah Heero abwartend entgegen.

„Habt Ihr Duo gefunden?" rief Heero dem Mann zu kaum dass er bei ihm angekommen war. „Geht es ihm gut? Diese schreckliche Person hat ihn im Keller eingesperrt –"

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Hoheit," unterbrach Howard ihn und machte eine beruhigende Handbewegung. „Ich habe Duo gefunden. Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht wirklich dass der Keller ihn lange halten könnte, oder?"

„Wo ist er?" Wing schien Heeros Ungeduld zu spüren und begann, nervös herumzutänzeln. „Ich muss mit ihm reden! Sind Quatre und Trowa bei ihm?"

„Eure Freunde sind bereits zurück zum Schloss geritten, aber Duo ist noch hier," antwortete Howard.

„Sagt mir wo er ist!" Heero blickte den älteren Mann flehend an. „Ich muss ihn finden! Bitte!"

Howard sah ihn einen Moment lang prüfend an, dann seufzte er. „Er ist beim Schuppen. Ihr wisst ja sicherlich noch wo das ist, nicht wahr?"

Heero spürte wie er rot wurde bei dem Gedanken an das was im Schuppen passiert war. „Danke," sagte er schlicht. Dann gab er Wing erneut die Sporen und galoppierte in die Richtung, in der er den Schuppen wusste. Hoffentlich kam er noch rechtzeitig. Hoffentlich war Duo noch dort!

Doch er brauchte sich gar keine Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte den Schuppen noch nicht ganz erreicht, als ihm ein Reiter entgegen kam. Heero erkannte das schwarze Pferd auf Anhieb. Es war genauso außergewöhnlich und einzigartig wie sein eigenes, er würde es unter hunderten erkennen können. Die Person auf dem Pferd jedoch war nicht ganz das was er erwartet hatte.

Oder eigentlich doch. Denn auch wenn er noch zu weit weg war um das Gesicht zu erkennen, so wusste er doch sofort, dass es sich um seine unbekannte Tanzpartnerin handelte. Sie trug zwar ein anderes Kleid als auf dem Ball – es war weiß, sehr schlicht und als einziger Schmuck diente ein Medaillon das an einer langen Kette um den Hals hing – aber ihre ganze Haltung und ihre Haare, deren kastanienbraunen Ton Heero überall wiedererkannt hätte waren unverkennbar. Heero zügelte sein Pferd, stieg ab und lächelte ihr entgegen.

Genauer gesagt, er lächelte IHM entgegen. Denn als das schwarze Pferd näher kam, erkannte Heero dass es sich bei seiner Unbekannten tatsächlich um Duo handelte, so wie er es seit kurzem vermutete. Eine unglaubliche Welle der Erleichterung überschwemmte ihn.

„Duo," sagte Heero, packte den Rappen am Zaumzeug und blickte zu Duo hinauf.

Duo sah auf ihn herab und errötete. Heero konnte den Langhaarigen nur anstarren. Wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte, wenn er sich Duos Gesicht nicht so gut eingeprägt hätte als würde er ihn schon sein Leben lang kennen, dann hätte er niemals vermutet, dass das hier etwas anderes als eine junge Edeldame war.

Als sich das Schweigen hinzuziehen drohte, fragte Duo schließlich, „Bringst du mir meinen Schuh wieder?" Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf Heeros Mantel. Heero blickte an sich hinab und sah, dass da noch immer der Schuh steckte, den Duo auf seiner Flucht verloren hatte, und den er vorhin Relena wieder abgenommen hatte. Tatsächlich, das hatte er in all der Aufregung ganz vergessen.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen zog Heero den Schuh hervor, schob Duos Röcke beiseite und streifte den Schuh über den Fuß des Langhaarigen. Dann streckte er seine Arme aus und hob Duo vom Pferd.

Duo blickte ihm forschend ins Gesicht. „Kannst du mir jetzt mein Rätsel beantworten?" fragte er ernst. „Ein Hut mit Federn, die Armbrust über der Schulter, aber ein Jäger ist es nicht."

Heero blickte Duo ins Gesicht, ließ seinen Blick langsam über jeden Millimeter wandern. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Alexander!" rief er. „Auf der Jagd! Das warst du!"

Duos violette Augen blitzten freudig auf, und ein winziges Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Er hob seine linke Hand und zeigte Heero den Ring, der daran saß. Heero blinzelte. Er hatte den Ring bis eben noch gar nicht bemerkt, so sehr war er auf Duos Gesicht fixiert gewesen.

„Die Wangen sind mit Asche beschmutzt, die Kleider sind alt und abgetragen, aber ein Dienstbote ist es nicht," fuhr Duo mit seinem Rätsel fort.

Heero lächelte. Das war leicht. „Das bist du. Als wir uns im Schuppen getroffen haben."

Duo lief wieder rot an, doch sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er nickte. „Ein silbergewirktes Kleid mit Schleppe zum Ball, aber eine Prinzessin ist es nicht, mein holder Herr. Wer ist das?"

„Du," antwortete Heero glücklich. „Das warst immer nur du!" Er blickte Duo atemlos ins Gesicht. „Duo, es tut mir so leid! Ich habe mein Angebot dort im Schuppen nicht abwertend gemeint, Duo, das musst du mir glauben! Ich habe einfach nur nach einem Weg gesucht wie ich mit dir zusammen sein konnte. Und ich hätte niemals behaupten dürfen du würdest dich verkaufen! Ich war nur so enttäuscht und wütend, weil du nicht auf meinen Vorschlag eingegangen bist und ich dachte, du hättest nur mit mir gespielt. Ich habe einfach nicht verstanden, warum du so aufgebracht warst. Aber jetzt verstehe ich es. Und es tut mir leid, so unendlich leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Während Heeros gesamter Rede war Duos Gesichtsausdruck immer staunender und staunender geworden, und jetzt strahlten seine violetten Augen Heero mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Freude an.

„Aber ich weiß wie ich es wieder gut machen kann," sagte Heero schnell, bevor ihn der Mut verließ. Oder bevor Duo irgendetwas sagen konnte, das Heero den Mut verlieren ließ. Mit ein paar knappen Sätzen erklärte er Duo von Quatres Plan und versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass er keinerlei Bedingungen daran knüpfen würde. Und wie sehr er hoffte, dass Duo ihm verzeihen und vielleicht irgendwann daran denken könnte, eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen. Als er schließlich fertig war blickte er Duo erwartungsvoll an.

Doch die Reaktion des Langhaarigen war nicht ganz das was er erwartet hatte. Nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen. Duo sah ihn noch einen Moment lang beinahe perplex an, dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus.

Heero blinzelte verwirrt. Was war denn los? Wieso lachte Duo denn auf einmal so? Sein Vorschlag war doch gut und keineswegs lachhaft gewesen, oder?

„Oh Heero," brachte Duo schließlich zwischen zwei Lachern hervor. „Danke," sagte er dann als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Danke für dein Angebot, aber es ist wirklich unnötig."

„Unnötig?" fragte Heero und spürte wie sein Herz sank. Wenn Duo dieses Angebot nicht annehmen wollte, hieß das dann, dass er nicht länger an Heero interessiert war?

„Ja," nickte Duo lächelnd. „Dein Quatre liegt nur teilweise richtig. Sir Maxwell war mein Vater, das stimmt. Aber ich bin nicht unehelich. Lady Maxwell war meine Mutter, und das macht mich zu Sir Alexander Maxwell II."

„Lady Agatha ist deine Mutter?" fragte Heero entsetzt. Diese schreckliche Person die er im halbgefrorenen Fluss zurückgelassen hatte? Wie konnte sie nur ihren eigenen Sohn so behandeln?

„Nein!" Duo wirkte ehrlich entsetzt. „Lady Agatha ist meine Stiefmutter! Meine Mutter war Lady Helen Maxwell, die erste Frau meines Vaters."

„Oh," machte Heero erleichtert. Die Möglichkeit dass Duo mit dieser furchtbaren Frau verwandt sein könnte hatte ihn wirklich erschreckt. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Sir Alexander Maxwell II? fragte er.

Duo nickte. „Das ist mein richtiger Name. 'Duo' ist nur ein Spitzname den meine Mutter mir gegeben hat als ich noch ein Baby war. Und da ich denselben Vornamen habe wie mein Vater, ist der Spitzname geblieben."

„Dann muss ich dir also keine Adelstitel verleihen damit du an den Hof kommen kannst," sagte Heero erfreut. Das war gut, denn das machte die ganze Sache wesentlich einfacher.

„Nein," schüttelte Duo den Kopf.

„Und wirst du es?" fragte Heero atemlos. „Wirst du mit mir an den Königlichen Hof kommen?"

Duo senkte auf einmal den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann blickte er Heero wieder an. „Das würde ich wirklich gern, Heero," sagte er. „Aber zuerst…" Er brach ab und biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe.

„Ja?" fragte Heero und wagte es kaum zu atmen. Was auch immer Duo von ihm verlangen würde, er würde es tun. Solange er nur zustimmte und mit Heero mitkam.

„Zuerst muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen!" platzte Duo schließlich heraus.

„Entschuldigen?" fragte Heero stirnrunzelnd. „Bei mir?"

„Ja!" Duo nickte heftig. „Es tut mir leid dass ich dich so in die Irre geführt habe! Ich hatte es wirklich nicht geplant, dir als drei verschiedene Personen zu gegenüberzutreten. Ich habe nur einfach jede Möglichkeit genutzt die ich hatte, dir zu begegnen – in welcher Form auch immer!"

Heero lächelte. „Wirklich?" fragte er leise.

Duo nickte stumm. Als Heero daraufhin nichts antwortete – er war noch viel zu sehr mit dem überwältigenden Gedanken beschäftigt, dass Duo ihn um welchen Preis auch immer wieder sehen hatte wollen – fügte Duo schließlich fast kleinlaut hinzu, „Also, verzeihst du mir?"

Heeros Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Nur wenn du mir auch verzeihst," sagte er.

Duo starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann warf er sich mit einem kleinen Jauchzer auf Heero, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und presste sich eng an ihn. Heero zog geistesabwesend ein paar Strohhalme aus Duos Frisur – wie waren die denn da reingekommen? – dann schloss er seine Arme um Duos Mitte und wirbelte ihn glücklich herum, so dass dessen Röcke flogen. Was Heero an etwas erinnerte.

„Duo," fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Warum trägst du eigentlich ein Kleid?"

Duo ließ ihn los, trat einen Schritt zurück und lief erneut tiefrot an. „Das ist nur die Schuld dieser verdammten Zaubernüsse," murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Was?" Heero beugte sich vor um besser zu hören. Sicherlich hatte er Duo nur missverstanden, oder?

„Egal," winkte Duo ab, immer noch hochrot. „Es ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte, glaub mir. Ich erzähle es dir ein anderes Mal, in Ordnung?"

Heero nickte. Eigentlich war es ihm ja auch egal, was Duo anhatte. Alles was für ihn zählte war die Frage, ob Duo ihn noch wollte. „Und was ist jetzt deine Antwort?" fragte er deshalb.

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Meine Antwort? Worauf?"

Heero trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Willst du mit mir zurückkommen? An den königlichen Hof? Ich wäre sehr glücklich wenn du es tätest, Duo. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein, so wie… so wie damals im Schuppen. Und noch viel mehr. Was… was sagst du dazu?"

Duo starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an. „Natürlich will ich mit dir zum Königlichen Hof kommen!" rief er schließlich. „Glaubst du allen ernstes, ich hätte all das hier auf mich genommen," er deutete an sich hinab, „wenn ich dich nicht wirklich wollte? Denk lieber noch mal, Heero." Er schlang erneut seine Arme um Heeros Hals. „Du hast mich jetzt am Hals, Heero, buchstäblich, und so einfach wirst du mich jetzt nicht mehr los."

Heero erwiderte die Umarmung glücklich. Duo fühlte sich so wunderbar in seinen Armen an, er wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Aber etwas gab es, das er noch viel lieber tun würde. Heero beugte sich etwas zurück um in Duos Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Duo," flüsterte Heero, und als der Langhaarige den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen, presste Heero seinen Mund auf Duos Lippen. Er wusste hinterher nicht wie lange dieser Kuss gedauert hatte – Heero ließ sich Zeit und erforschte gründlich jeden einzelnen Millimeter von Duos Mund. Heero erschauerte. Duo zu küssen und von ihm zurückgeküsst zu werden war einfach unglaublich. Die Erinnerung an die Küsse die sie im Schuppen geteilt hatten konnte der Realität einfach nicht gerecht werden.

Schließlich löste er sich wieder von Duo, lächelte ihn an und sagte, „Lass uns gleich losreiten."

Duo erwiderte das Lächeln strahlend und nickte enthusiastisch. Heero half ihm aufs Pferd zu steigen – Duos Flüche dabei waren zahlreich und äußerst farbenfroh – stieg dann ebenfalls auf sein Pferd, und Hand in Hand ritten sie anschließend zum Schloss.

* * *

Une saß zusammen mit ihrem Mann in ihren Privatgemächern und lauschte dem Bericht von Quatre Winner und Trowa Barton. Die beiden waren vom König hierher befohlen worden um über den Verbleib des Prinzen zu berichten, und erzählten gerade farbenfroh und im Detail über die 'Verfolgungsjagd' von Heeros unbekannter Tanzpartnerin. Doch trotz allem hatte Une irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die beiden etwas Wichtiges in ihrem Bericht verschwiegen.

„Und dann ist die Herrin des Gutes zusammen mit dem verhüllten Mädchen davon gefahren. Zwar glaubt Heero auch nicht, dass es sich um die richtige Frau handelt, aber er ist ihnen hinterher geritten um mehr Informationen zu bekommen."

„Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit," erklärte Treize grummelnd.

Quatre blinzelte. „Ich versichere Euch, das war die einzige Möglichkeit die der Prinz hatte."

Treize winkte ab. „Ach papperlapapp. Natürlich musste Heero hinter der Kutsche herreiten. Ich rede von dieser Lady Agatha. Was fällt Ihr ein, den Prinzen derart zu erpressen? Das wird ein Nachspiel haben," erklärte er bestimmt.

Und Une konnte ihm dabei nur aus tiefstem Herzen zustimmen. Das war tatsächlich Erpressung. Und normalerweise stand darauf eine empfindliche Strafe. Une schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf, was ging nur in Lady Agatha vor, dass sie zu so einer unverfrorenen Tat griff? So wie Une ihren Mann kannte, würde das wirklich nicht ungestraft bleiben.

Quatre wollte schon den Mund öffnen um mit seinem Bericht fortzufahren, als plötzlich die Tür zu den Privatgemächern aufgestoßen wurde und eine breit grinsende Hilde mit einem eher widerstrebenden Wufei im Schlepptau herein kam. Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter den beiden geschlossen verkündete Hilde mit stolz geschwellter Brust, „Wufei und ich werden heiraten! Ich habe Wufei kompromittiert und er hat um meine Hand angehalten!"

„Prinzessin," stotterte Wufei entsetzt, während sein Kopf tiefrot wurde. Bei dem Anblick musste Une fast lachen, aber da es dem Ernst der Lage nicht angemessen wäre unterdrückte sie es so gut es ging.

Treize stützte sich mit seinen zwei Händen auf die Lehne seines Stuhls, wirkte so als wenn er gleich aus ihm aufspringen würde um dem Prezeptor an die Gurgel zu gehen. „Wufei, Ihr habt was getan?" fragte er mit einem gefährlichen Zucken um die Augenlider.

„Äh," stammelte Wufei, der sonst nie um ein Wort verlegen war. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, ich meine ich wollte nicht… Ich bin bereit das ehrenvolle zu tun und möchte deshalb offiziell um die Hand von Prinzessin Hilde bitten." Obwohl es kaum möglich war, schien der junge Gelehrte noch roter zu werden.

Hilde rollte mit den Augen. „Vater, du hast mir nicht zugehört. Ich war es die Wufei kompromittiert hat, nicht umgekehrt. Er ist nur so sehr ein Gentleman, dass er deshalb um meine Hand angehalten hat. Und ich hab sofort angenommen." Ihr stolz hervor geschobenes Kinn und auch der Rest ihrer Körperhaltung zeigten nur zu deutlich, dass sie jedem der es wagen würde diese Hochzeit zu verhindern das Leben zur Hölle machen würde.

Une musste jetzt doch etwas schmunzeln. Sie hatte schon immer vermutet, dass ihre Tochter mehr für Wufei empfand und scheinbar hatte sie es nicht riskieren wollen, dass er sie nicht um ihre Hand bat. Ja, so war ihre Tochter. Immer bereit zu kämpfen für das was sie wollte.

„Ich… ich weiß dass ich nicht die beste aller Partien bin," erklärte Wufei immer noch leicht stotternd. „Ich bin nur der vierte Sohn und werde niemals den Titel erben. Und auch meine Besitztümer sind eher bescheiden zu nennen. Aber Prinzessin Hilde…" dabei schaute er mit einem ungewöhnlich sanften Blick auf die junge Frau. „Prinzessin Hilde scheint sich daran nicht zu stören. Ich hoffe deshalb sehr, dass Ihr mir verzeihen könnt und mir die Ehre zukommen lasst sie zu meiner Frau zu nehmen." Der sonst so stolze Gelehrte stand jetzt ziemlich verschüchtert vor ihnen.

Une konnte sehen, wie bei ihrem Mann eine Stirnader gefährlich pulsierte. Deshalb legte sie beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Du willst ihn?" fragte sie ihre Tochter unverblümt.

„Ja," antwortete diese genauso bestimmt.

Dann lehnte sich Une in den Stuhl zurück und sagte zu ihrem Mann, „Ich befürchte in diesem Fall sind wir machtlos."

„Kompromittiert, meine einzige Tochter," murmelte Treize und bei jedem Wort zuckte Wufei zusammen. Dann nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille erklärte Treize, „Nun gut, ich befürchte wir können nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen. Ich gebe die Erlaubnis zu dieser Hochzeit."

Hilde jauchzte vor Freude und Wufei sah sehr erleichtert aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte der arme Mann damit gerechnet in den Kerker geworfen zu werden.

„Prezeptor, ich hoffe dass Euch bewusst ist, dass Ihr als Ehemann der Prinzessin dafür zu sorgen habt, dass sie sich ihrer Stellung als Ehefrau entsprechend zu verhalten hat?"

Bei diesen Worten begehrte Hilde auf. „Moment mal…" konnte sie noch sagen, bevor Wufei ihren Arm nahm in leicht drückte und sehr bestimmt verkündete, „Die Prinzessin wird sich immer vorbildlich verhalten."

Une musste schmunzeln. Ah, dass war also die Strafe von Treize. Sehr perfide, aber passend. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter, „Muss die Hochzeit so schnell wir möglich abgehalten werden, oder können wir es sorgsam planen?"

Bei dieser Frage wurde Treize definitiv grün im Gesicht. An so eine Möglichkeit hatte er wohl trotz des 'kompromittiert' nicht gedacht.

Wufei wurde so tief rot, dass Une befürchtete er würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, und Hilde sagte beschämt, „Wir haben uns nur geküsst. Ehrlich."

Erleichterung durchströmte Une. Wenn sie sich nur geküsst hatten, dann war ja nichts wirklich Schlimmes geschehen. Selbst wenn Treize der Hochzeit nicht zugestimmt hätte, hätte das den Ruf ihrer Tochter nicht gefährdet. Außer natürlich den Familienfrieden. „Nun gut. In dem Fall schlage ich vor, dass wir demnächst eure Verlobung bekannt geben und die Hochzeit dann im Sommer stattfinden wird. Also noch Zeit genug, damit Wufei unserer Tochter genau beibringen kann, wie sich eine verheiratete Dame in der Öffentlichkeit verhält."

„Mutter!" protestierte Hilde, aber Une grinste sie nur an. Ein klein wenig Strafe musste halt sein.

* * *

Heero und Duo waren ohne weitere Vorkommnisse zum Königspalast gelangt. Dort hatten sie die zwei Pferde in den Stall gebracht und einem ziemlich verschlafenen und sehr erstaunten Stallburschen befohlen sich um die zwei Hengste zu kümmern. Der Diener warf besonders Duo in dem langen Kleid sehr merkwürdige Blicke zu, aber Heero ignorierte es einfach.

Stattdessen schnappte er sich Duos Hand und führte ihn zum eigentlichen Palast. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Räumen. Dort könnte er weiter mit Duo alles in Ruhe bereden. Sie mussten soviel planen und besprechen. Und vielleicht könnten sie auch endlich da weiter machen, wo sie vor ein paar Tagen im Schuppen so bösartig unterbrochen wurden. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Heero gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Allein Duos Hand zu halten – so wie er es jetzt tat – war ja schon unglaublich. Wie sollte es da erst sein, wenn sie einander wieder so nah wären?

Verliebt blickte Heero auf den Mann seiner Träume und drückte kurz seine Hand. Dann beugte er sich vor, um ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Sie waren nur noch wenige Meter von seinen Gemächern entfernt, als sich ihnen plötzlich eine rot gekleidete Frau in den Weg stellte. Sie lächelte sie beide an und Heero erkannte Lady Dorothy. Doch bevor er sich noch wundern konnte, was seine neue Freundin hier in der Nähe der Königlichen Räume zu suchen hatte, sagte sie auch schon, „Ah Heero und Duo, endlich seid ihr beide da."

Heero erstarrte mitten im Schritt und auch Duo blieb stocksteif stehen. Lady Dorothy schien sich jedoch nicht an ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdrücken zu stören. Stattdessen beäugte sie Duo neugierig von oben bis unten. „Das ist ein wirklich interessantes Kleid, das Ihr da tragt, Sir Maxwell. Sehr passend."

Heero spürte wie sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Doch noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte lachte Dorothy auf und sagte, „Macht nicht so erschreckte Gesichter. Ich habe die perfekte Lösung für euer Problem." Und mit diesen Worten trat sie zwischen ihn und Duo und hakte sich bei beiden unter. „Folgt mir einfach," erklärte sie und dirigierte sie in eine andere Richtung.

Heero war perplex. Woher kannte Dorothy Duos Namen? Wieso reagierte sie so gelassen darauf dass Duo ein Kleid trug? Und was meinte sie mit 'Lösung für euer Problem'? Heero war so erstaunt, dass er sich vollkommen willenlos von der jungen Frau führen ließ. Duo schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Das ganze war so schnell gegangen, dass jeglicher Protest schon im Keim erstickt wurde.

Nach einigen Momenten öffnete Dorothy eine Tür, und noch bevor Heero wirklich begreifen konnte um welche es sich handelte, fiel die Tür auch schon hinter ihm ins Schloss und Dorothy verkündete, „Eure Majestäten, ich habe den Prinzen und seine Braut gefunden."

* * *

Treize starrte völlig perplex auf die junge Frau, die soeben vollkommen unangekündigt in die privaten Gemächer der königlichen Familie geplatzt war. Lady Dorothy – denn um diese handelte es sich – trat völlig unbeeindruckt von all den anwesenden Personen in die Mitte des Raums und zog dabei zwei sich sträubende Figuren hinter sich her, bei denen es sich bei genauerer Betrachtung um Heero und eine unbekannte junge Dame handelte.

„Was zum Teufel soll das bedeuten?" grollte Treize. Er mochte es gar nicht überrumpelt zu werden, und jetzt gerade war er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend – oder eher Morgen – überrumpelt worden. Schlimm genug dass seine eigene Tochter einfach losgezogen war und sich verlobt hatte – ohne seine Erlaubnis! – aber dann auch noch Heero? Wo sein Sohn doch immer lautstark geschworen hatte, er würde nicht heiraten wollen? Treize knurrte leise.

„Nun," erwiderte Lady Dorothy immer noch völlig unbeeindruckt, „das sollte doch wohl klar sein. Prinz Heero hat sich eine Braut ausgewählt, ganz wie Ihr es mit diesem Ball doch wohl beabsichtig hattet."

Treize starrte die junge Frau sprachlos an. Und da war er nicht der einzige. JEDER im Raum starrte Lady Dorothy sprachlos an. Niemand hatte es jemals gewagt so mit dem König zu reden! Das hieß, von Königin Une einmal abgesehen. Aber sicherlich niemals jemand, der nicht zur Familie gehörte!

„Lady Dorothy!" zischte Heero in dem Moment. „Was tut Ihr da?"

Das würde Treize auch gerne wissen. Was auch immer die junge Edeldame vorhatte, es schien so, als hätte zumindest Heero nicht die geringste Ahnung davon.

Doch noch bevor Lady Dorothy dem Prinzen darauf eine Antwort geben konnte, erhob sich plötzlich Une von ihrem Sessel. „Duo?" fragte sie beinahe ungläubig und ging ein paar Schritte auf die junge Frau im weißen Kleid zu, die nach Lady Dorothys Aussage wohl die besagte Braut des Prinzen sein musste.

Die junge Frau wurde kreidebleich und wich einen Schritt von der Königin zurück. Und auch Heero starrte seine Mutter alarmiert an. Treize hingegen warf seiner Gemahlin nur einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu.

„Du kennst Heeros Braut?" fragte er verblüfft. Treize war natürlich klar, dass es sich bei der jungen Dame wohl um Heeros unbekannte Tanzpartnerin vom Ball handeln musste, aber bisher hatte die Königin keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gezeigt, dass sie wusste wer sie war.

Unes Blick schien geradezu an der verängstigten jungen Frau zu kleben. „Aber natürlich," sagte sie mit einem sekundenkurzen Blick über ihre Schulter zu Treize. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Du siehst deiner Mutter so unglaublich ähnlich," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und blickte Une neugierig an. „Meiner Mutter?" fragte sie.

Une nickte. „Ja. Helen hatte dasselbe kastanienbraune Haar und dieselben violetten Augen."

Treize runzelte die Stirn. „Helen? Deine beste Freundin Helen?"

Une nickte.

„Aber…" Treizes Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich noch. „Ich dachte immer, Helen hätte nur einen Sohn gehabt."

So unglaublich es klang, das junge Mädchen erbleichte noch mehr. Und was noch erstaunlicher war, auch Heero wurde blass wie eine Wand. Lady Dorothys Gesicht hingegen zeigte nur ein winziges Lächeln, während der Rest der Anwesenden – also die Lords Barton und Winner, Prinzessin Hilde und Wufei Chang – sich wohlweislich im Hintergrund hielten. Wahrscheinlich weil sie befürchteten sonst aufzufallen und aus dem Raum verwiesen zu werden.

Doch Treize achtete nicht wirklich darauf, all seine Aufmerksamkeit galt der Königin, die sich soeben langsam zu ihm umdrehte und ihn lange ansah. Schließlich antwortete sie ihm, „Ja. Das hat sie."

„Aber…" machte Treize verwirrt. Wenn Unes Freundin nur einen Sohn gehabt hatte, wer war dann das Mädchen hier? Und wieso behauptete Une, Helen wäre die Mutter gewesen? Das gab alles keinen Sinn. Dieses Mädchen – wie hatte Une sie noch gleich genannt? Duo? Also, diese Duo konnte unmöglich…

Treize keuchte und riss die Augen ungläubig auf. Sein Blick schnellte zu der Person im weißen Kleid und blieb dort hängen. „IHR seid Duo Maxwell? Alexander Maxwell II?" fragte Treize beinahe fassungslos. „Lady Helens Sohn?"

Der junge Mann – denn darum handelte es sich offenbar trotz des gegenteiligen Aussehens wie Treize soeben klar geworden war – nickte ängstlich mit dem Kopf.

Treize holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Es würde wirklich nichts bringen wenn er jetzt anfangen würde, hier herumzubrüllen und zu toben. Außer dass es ihm natürlich eine tiefe Befriedigung verschaffen würde. Dann sagte er langsam und mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Ich will jetzt Antworten hören, und zwar sofort!"

Heero, der sich endlich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst zu haben schien, machte einen schnellen Schritt in Duos Richtung, legte einen Arm beschützend um ihn und funkelte seinen Vater mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Herausforderung an.

Une trat ganz dicht an Treize heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Reg dich bitte nicht auf, mein Lieber," murmelte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. „Hör die beiden erst bis zu Ende an bevor du ein Urteil fällst, ja?"

Treize warf seiner Gemahlin einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu. „Weißt du etwas was ich nicht weiß?" fragte er ebenso leise zurück.

Doch Une schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt," sagte sie, dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihren Sohn.

Treize holte erneut tief Luft, dann wandte er sich an Heero und sagte in deutlich freundlicherem Tonfall, „In Ordnung. Ich verspreche dass ich versuchen werde nicht wütend zu werden und dich während deiner Geschichte nicht zu unterbrechen, Heero. Aber ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das durchhalten werde, also fängst du am besten gleich an zu erzählen."

Heero schluckte einmal und hob dann sein Kinn herausfordernd. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen," sagte er erstaunlich ruhig. „Ich liebe Duo und ich will mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich interessiere mich nicht für Frauen. Es tut mir leid dass ich es dir nicht schon früher gesagt habe, aber das ist der Grund warum ich nicht heiraten kann."

Duo warf Heero einen überraschten Blick zu. „Du liebst mich?" fragte er atemlos.

Heero drehte den Kopf und blickte den Langhaarigen lächelnd an. „Natürlich liebe ich dich," antwortete er leise. „Was hast du denn gedacht?"

Duo antwortete darauf nicht, aber sein Mund verzog sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. Dann warf er beide Arme um Heeros Hals und küsste ihn völlig überraschend. „Ich liebe dich auch," flüsterte er als die beiden sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten.

Treize räusperte sich deutlich hörbar. Das Pärchen zuckte bei diesem Geräusch zusammen und drehte sich überrascht und ein wenig schuldbewusst wieder zu Treize herum. Treize ließ seinen Blick von einem rot angelaufenen Gesicht zum anderen wandern.

Auch wenn Heeros Offenbarung doch sehr überraschend für Treize gekommen war und es sicherlich noch einige Zeit kosten würde, bis er sie verdaut hätte, so konnte er dennoch nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie sehr sein Sohn sich verändert hatte.

Statt des gelangweilten und leicht genervten Gesichtsausdrucks, denn sein Sohn normalerweise zur Schau trug, hatte Treize dort in den letzten Minuten mehr Emotionen gesehen, als in den letzten fünf Jahren zusammengenommen. Auch wenn dieser Duo also nicht unbedingt die Person war, die Treize für seinen Sohn gewählt hätte, so machte der junge Mann Heero eindeutig glücklich. Und allein dafür würde Treize die beiden jungen Männer niemals verurteilen können. Heeros Vorlieben waren ein Schock für Treize, keine Frage, aber er war nicht so engstirnig dass er seinen Sohn dafür verachten würde. Schließlich war es nur wichtig, dass er glücklich war. Dennoch…

Treize seufzte. „Heero, ich gebe zu, das kommt überraschend für mich. Und ich kann dir sicherlich nicht vorschreiben wen du liebst. Und wenn du nur ein einfacher Edelmann wärst, dann würde ich es jetzt auch einfach dabei belassen und dir und deinem Duo euer Glück gönnen. Aber du bist nun mal der Prinz, Heero. Es ist deine Pflicht zu heiraten und einen Erben zu zeugen."

Heero schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, Vater," sagte er sehr bestimmt. „Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, und ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde nicht heiraten, niemals. Das kann ich weder mir noch Duo antun, und auch der Frau gegenüber wäre es mehr als unfair."

Treize seufzte erneut. „Heero," sagte er tadelnd. „Es geht hier nicht darum was du willst oder nicht. Du bist der Prinz und du hast Pflichten. Wenn du nicht heiratest wird es zu politischen Unruhen im Land kommen, das weißt du. Es muss zumindest die Möglichkeit eines Erben bestehen, wenn du nicht willst dass dich irgendwelche Widersacher vom Thron stoßen. Auch wenn es nur eine Ehe auf dem Papier wird, Heero, es ist nötig."

„Nein," Heero schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein. Keine Ehe, weder auf dem Papier noch sonst irgendwie. Keine Frau. Ich werde nicht heiraten, und du kannst mich nicht zwingen. Und wenn eine Heirat nötig ist, damit ich auf den Thron komme, dann verzichte ich eben darauf. Ich danke ab und Hilde wird eben nach dir die nächste Königin, und wen immer sie mal heiratet darf dann neben ihr den Prinzgemahl spielen."

Treize bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Wufei Chang auf einmal kreidebleich wurde, doch er ignorierte es einfach. Im Moment war das Gespräch mit seinem Sohn wichtiger.

„Hildes Kinder wären so oder so die nächsten Erben," fuhr Heero fort. „Wir können mich als Zwischenschritt genauso gut auch gleich umgehen. Wie auch immer, es ist mir egal. Duo ist mir wichtiger als die Krone."

„Heero," sagte in diesem Moment Duo und zog an seinem Arm. „Tu das nicht."

Heero drehte den Kopf und blickte Duo an.

„Tu es nicht," wiederholte Duo und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Nicht wegen mir."

„Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben," antwortete Heero ebenso ernst. „Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich auf meine Position verzichten und irgendwo anonym leben muss wo mich keiner kennt, dann werde ich das tun. Solange du nur bei mir bist."

Duo lächelte Heero zärtlich an. „Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel dass du das tun willst," sagte er. „Aber ich will nicht dass du für mich auf alles verzichtest. Außerdem hast du eine Verantwortung dem Königreich gegenüber."

„Dein junger Mann hat Recht," warf Treize ein. „Du kannst nicht einfach alles hinwerfen."

„Ich werde aber auch auf keinen Fall heiraten," beharrte Heero stur.

„Ähm," räusperte Dorothy sich in diesem Moment und lenkte somit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Treize blinzelte sie überrascht an. Nach ihrem wirklich dreisten Auftritt vorhin hatte sie sich erstaunlich zurückgehalten. Ja, er hatte in den letzten Minuten sogar ganz vergessen, dass sie noch hier war.

„Ich wüsste da eine Lösung für dieses Problem," fuhr die junge Frau fort als sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr lag.

„Die da wäre?" fragte Treize.

Lady Dorothy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz einfach, Prinz Heero wird natürlich Duo heiraten."

Totenstille herrschte im Raum. Sämtliche Augen waren auf die Frau im flammendroten Kleid gerichtet, die diese Blicke gar nicht zu bemerken schien und stattdessen ein sehr zufriedenes kleines Lächeln trug.

Schließlich war es Une, die als erste ihre Sprache wiederfand. „Das ist sicherlich… eine höchst kreative Idee, Lady Dorothy, doch ich fürchte, sie ist undurchführbar."

Die junge Frau schien von dieser Ablehnung gänzlich unbeeindruckt zu sein. „Oh, das liegt nur daran dass ich es noch nicht zu Ende erklärt habe. Aber im Grunde ist es wirklich ganz einfach – außer den hier anwesenden weiß schließlich kaum jemand dass Duo keine Frau ist sondern ein Mann. Und seien wir doch ehrlich, keiner der ihn so sieht," sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Duo, „würde ihn für einen Mann halten."

„Hey!" rief Duo empört aus, doch Dorothy ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Ihr habt Euren Sohn gehört, Majestät," fuhr Dorothy an Treize gewandt fort. „Er hat nicht die Absicht zu heiraten, und obwohl ich ihn erst seit kurzem kenne, glaube ich nicht dass Ihr ihn umstimmen könnt."

Treize konnte sehen wie mehrere der anwesenden Personen, unter anderem auch seine Gemahlin den Mund öffneten um etwas zu sagen. Doch Treize hob nur seine Hand zu einer gebieterischen Geste, um alle zum Schweigen zu bringen und nickte Lady Dorothy zu. Die junge Frau hatte zweifellos Recht mit ihrer Aussage, und er wollte hören was sie sonst noch zu sagen hatte. „Sprecht weiter," forderte er sie auf.

„Gerne," Lady Dorothy lächelte ihn an. „Ihr habt gesagt, Euer Sohn muss eine Braut wählen um die politische Stabilität des Reiches zu gewährleisten. Da diese Ehe ohnehin bestenfalls nur auf dem Papier bestehen und auf keinen Fall einen Erben hervorbringen würde, wieso sollte er dann nicht gleich Duo heiraten können?"

„Die Priester und das Volk werden etwas dagegen haben," erklärte Treize. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er die Situation eher untertrieben darstellte. Die Priester würden nicht nur etwas dagegen haben, sie würden den Prinzen und seinen jungen Mann verdammen.

„Nur wenn sie erfahren, dass Duo keine Frau ist," sagte Dorothy bestimmt. „Und wenn wir es ihnen nicht verraten..."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie Ihr Euch das vorstellt, Lady Dorothy," warf Une ein, doch Treize konnte zu seinem großen Erstaunen am Tonfall seiner Gemahlin erkennen, dass sie dieser Idee nicht mehr so abgeneigt war wie zuvor.

„Nun, jeder hat gestern Abend auf dem Ball mitbekommen wie der Prinz mit dieser jungen Frau getanzt und ihr dann sogar hinterher gerannt ist. Das ist inzwischen das Gesprächsthema überall und die Gerüchte darüber schlagen unglaubliche Wellen," erklärte Dorothy. „Da wird es sicherlich niemanden wundern, wenn er sie dann tatsächlich heiratet."

„Aber ich bin keine Frau!" warf Duo ein und stemmte die Arme empört in die Seiten.

Lady Dorothy zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Das muss ja wie bereits gesagt keiner erfahren. Keiner kennt Euch, Ihr seid der Gesellschaft völlig unbekannt. Und wenn Ihr mir die Bemerkung gestattet, Ihr gebt eine höchst entzückende junge Dame ab." Dorothy grinste Duo breit an, der nur wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen seinen Mund auf und zu klappen konnte ohne dass ein Laut hervorkam.

„Hm," machte Treize und blickte Dorothy forschend an. So unglaublich der Vorschlag der jungen Frau auch war, Treize konnte nicht umhin zu gestehen, dass er seine Möglichkeiten hatte. Es gab da nämlich noch einen weiteren Punkt den keiner der anderen bisher offenbar bedacht hatte.

Denn wenn Heero tatsächlich eine Ehe nur auf dem Papier eingehen würde, war es gut möglich dass seine Frau sich früher oder später einen Liebhaber nehmen würde. Völlig auszuschließen wäre das nicht. Und was wäre wenn daraus ein Kind resultieren würde? Heero würde das Kind anerkennen müssen, wollte er nicht dass sein Geheimnis aufflog. Was bedeutete, dass der nächste Thronerbe nicht der königlichen Familie angehören würde. Und diese Aussicht gefiel Treize ganz und gar nicht.

Würde Heero jedoch Duo heiraten… Treize konnte es selbst kaum fassen dass er diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht zog. Aber würde Heero tatsächlich Duo heiraten, würde es zwar garantiert keine Kinder in dieser Ehe geben, aber es würde ihm auch niemand ein Kuckucksei ins Nest legen können. Wenn Heeros Ehe kinderlos bliebe, wären automatisch Hildes Kinder die Erben der Königswürde, und alles würde in der Familie bleiben.

„Es würde eine Menge Planung und Geheimhaltung erfordern," sagte Treize langsam, „aber Lady Dorothy hat Recht. Es wäre machbar."

„Moment mal!" protestierte Duo in diesem Moment. „Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens in Frauenkleidern verbringen und als 'Königin Duo' in die Geschichte eingehen!" Der junge Mann wirkte überaus empört.

„Duo?" fragte Heero, der bisher nur stumm zugehört hatte, leise. „Wäre es… ist der Gedanke mich zu heiraten wirklich so schrecklich für dich?"

Duo drehte sich zu Heero um und sofort wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck weicher. „Natürlich nicht!" versicherte er. „Ich würde dich liebend gern heiraten. Aber ich bin ein Mann, Heero! Nur weil ich das hier trage," er deutete an sich hinab und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich will das nicht ewig tragen. Weiß Gott was mich geritten hat das ich es überhaupt angezogen habe."

„Ich bin sicher du wirst nicht nur in Frauenkleidern rumlaufen müssen, wir finden schon eine Lösung," sagte Heero. „Nur… bitte denk darüber nach. Wenn wir verheiratet wären, könnten wir zusammen sein, wirklich zusammen sein! Wir würden uns nicht immer davonschleichen müssen, wenn wir allein sein wollen. Wir würden im selben Zimmer schlafen. Wir würden –"

„Ahem!" Treize räusperte sich laut. So sehr er seinen Sohn auch liebte und wollte, dass dieser glücklich war, DAS musste er nicht wirklich hören.

Heero warf seinem Vater einen kurzen Blick zu und wurde knallrot. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Duo um. „Also, was sagst du? Willst du mich heiraten?"

Duo starrte Heero an. „Ich weiß nicht…" meinte er zögernd.

„Eigentlich," sagte Heero und fing auf einmal an zu grinsen, „eigentlich hast du mir dein Ja-Wort bereits gegeben. Wir sind eigentlich schon längst verlobt."

„Was?" riefen Duo und Treize gleichzeitig aus. Sein Sohn hatte sich verlobt? Ohne seine Erlaubnis? Langsam erkannte Treize hier ein gewisses Muster. Erst seine Tochter, dann sein Sohn. Fragte ihn hier denn überhaupt niemand mehr um Erlaubnis? Das hatten die beiden sicherlich von ihrer Mutter. Er warf Une einen kurzen Blick zu, doch seine Frau grinste ihn nur an.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?" fragte Heero, immer noch grinsend. „Auf dem Ball. Du hast mir gesagt, du würdest mich heiraten wenn ich dein Rätsel lösen könnte. Nun, das hab ich getan! Es ist also beschlossene Sache!"

„Heero!" rief Duo aufgebracht, doch Heero schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Zu spät, Duo. Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben, du kannst nicht mehr zurück."

„Oh mein Gott!" rief Hilde aus, die sich offenbar nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. „Soll das heißen ihr wollt das wirklich durchziehen? Heero wird einen Mann heiraten? Das bedeutet ja wohl, dass ich jetzt wieder das Lieblingskind bin, oder?" Sie grinste breit und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Treize warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht wenn Hilde bald heiraten würde. Dann könnte Wufei sich darum kümmern sie zu zähmen. Wobei sich Treize nicht wirklich sicher war, wer dann wen zähmen würde. Er persönlich würde sein Geld immer auf Hilde setzen.

„So weit so gut," erklärte jetzt Une und Treize konnte sehen wie seine Frau Dorothy ernst in die Augen blickte, „Nur weiß ich noch immer nicht, was Ihr Euch von diesem Arrangement erhofft. Was springt dabei für Euch raus?"

Die blonde Frau zeigte wieder ihr besonders Lächeln. „Oh, ich dachte da an 'eine Hand wäscht die andere'."

„Denkt Ihr etwa an Erpressung?" donnerte Treize ungehalten.

Doch die junge Frau winkte beruhigend mit ab. „Aber natürlich nicht. Egal ob Ihr auf meine Ideen eingeht oder nicht, das Geheimnis von Duo und Heero ist bei mir sicher. Zum einen mag ich Heero, zum anderen liebe ich es Dinge zu wissen, die niemand anderes weiß. Aber wenn ich diese Informationen herausplaudere, dann sind sie ja keine Geheimnisse mehr."

„Also was wollt Ihr dann, wenn es keine Erpressung ist?" hakte Une nach. Dabei sah sie wie ihr Sohn und sein junger Mann die ganze Unterhaltung gebannt verfolgten aber zu verwirrt schienen um selbst das Wort zu ergreifen.

Dorothy lächelte wieder. „Nun, als Frau des Prinzen und zukünftige Königin," bei diesen Worten zuckte Duo zusammen, „wird Duo natürlich eine vertrauenswürdige Erste Hofdame benötigen. Eine Frau die das Geheimnis niemals preisgeben und dabei helfen wird, die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich wäre durchaus bereit diese Stellung einzunehmen. Und ohne unbescheiden klingen zu wollen, ich bin dafür auch die beste Wahl, da die Idee ursprünglich von mir selbst stammt. Aber dafür, dass ich als Duos Hofdame agiere, hätte ich gerne eine Belohnung."

„Die da wäre?" fragte Treize. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Unverblümtheit von Lady Dorothy bewundern oder verdammen sollte.

„Nun, es gibt da einen jungen Mann den ich sehr liebe und mit dem ich verlobt bin." Dorothys Gesichtszüge wurde für einen Moment richtig weich. „Ian ist intelligent, er sieht gut aus und hat einen wunderbaren Humor. Und reich ist er obendrein. Aber meine Familie lehnt eine Heirat ab, da er 'nur' der Sohn eines erfolgreichen Kaufmanns ist und keinen Adelstitel besitzt. Wenn Eure Majestät Ians Vater vielleicht in den Adel erheben könnte? Damit wäre uns sehr geholfen."

Treize rieb sich über das Kinn. „Nun, das ließe sich sicherlich einrichten. Wir könnten behaupten, dass der Mann das Leben des Prinzen gerettet hat, das kommt immer wieder gut als Grund für einen Adelstitel." Erstaunlicherweise konnte Treize plötzlich im Augenwinkel sehen wie Quatre Winner stark an sich halten musste um nicht zu lachen. Aber Treize hatte keine Lust sich darum zu kümmern.

Dorothy nickte erfreut. „Das wäre sehr gut. Und wenn Ihr vielleicht auch noch den offiziellen Wunsch an meinen Vater richten könntet, dass ich mich mit Ian vermähle? Zwar hat meine Familie bisher immer als einzigen Ablehnungsgrund nur den fehlenden Adelstitel angegeben aber ich möchte lieber kein Risiko eingehen, dass ihnen ein neuer Grund gegen Ian einfällt."

„Auch das ließe sich einrichten," sagte Treize. „Wäre das dann Eure letzte Forderung?"

„Außer dem bereits genannten möchte ich nur, was mir in der neuen Stellung als Erste Hofdame sowieso zustehen würde. Ich bin sehr bescheiden, und wie gesagt, Ians Familie ist sehr reich."

„Ihr seid eine interessante Frau, Lady Dorothy," erklärte Une bewundernd.

„Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück," lächelte Dorothy. „Wenn denn jetzt alle mit dem Plan einverstanden sind, sollten wir vielleicht alles noch genauer besprechen. Ich hatte leider nicht genug Zeit um alles bis in die kleinste Einzelheit auszuarbeiten."

„Woher habt Ihr überhaupt davon gewusst und die Zeit zum planen gefunden?" fragte plötzlich Heero.

Dorothy lächelte wieder. „Ach, das ist schnell erzählt. Ich war neugierig auf Eure Tanzpartnerin, die Euch plötzlich so sehr in den Bann gezogen hatte. Vorher seid Ihr mir nicht unbedingt als jemand vorgekommen, der sich von einer Frau faszinieren lässt. Deshalb bin ich ihr in den Erfrischungsraum der Damen gefolgt und habe dort gehört, wie sie sich 'Duo' nannte. Das ist ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Name, wie sicher alle Anwesenden bestätigen werden. Nun ist es aber so, das der Onkel meines Verlobten früher Verwalter auf dem Maxwell Gut war. Er arbeitet auch heute noch da, obwohl die neue Herrin kein gutes Haar an ihm findet und Ians Vater ihn immer wieder drängt doch eine Anstellung bei ihm anzunehmen. Er erzählt dann immer vom Sohn des alten Herren, Duo, den er fast wie einen eigenen Sohn liebt und den er dort nicht allein zurücklassen will."

„Howard," flüsterte Duo.

Dorothy nickte. „Ja genau, so heißt der Onkel. Diese Geschichten fand ich sehr interessant und der Name ist mir deshalb in Gedächtnis geblieben. Als die Tanzpartnerin des Prinzen dann so überhastet den Ballsaal verlassen hat und Heero ihr hinterher geeilt ist, hab ich mich gewundert, ob es mehr als eine Person geben konnte die 'Duo' heißt. Meine Neugierde war geweckt und so hab ich darauf gewartet mehr zu erfahren. Und als die Herren Quatre und Trowa von der Suche zurück gekommen sind, habe ich sie ein wenig belauscht. Und dabei erfahren, dass der Prinz Duo an den Hof bitten wollte. Aber die beiden sprachen nicht von einer jungen Frau, sondern von einem Mann. Und da habe ich zwei und zwei zusammengezählt und mir überlegt wie wir dieses Problem zum Nutzen aller Beteiligten lösen können."

„Ihr seid tatsächlich eine äußerst interessante junge Dame, Lady Dorothy," erklärte der König nachdenklich. Vielleicht sollte er sie bei den nächsten Verhandlungen einsetzen?

„Danke, Eure Majestät," erwiderte Dorothy. „Ich bin stets bemüht das Beste aus jeder Situation zu machen. Aber wie bereits gesagt, wir müssen noch etliches genauer besprechen. Um die Hochzeit und die Täuschung aufrecht zu erhalten muss noch einiges geklärt werden."

Heero seufzte tief. „Können wir das nicht später in Ruhe machen?" fragte er an Treize gewand. „Duo und ich sind sehr müde und würden uns gerne zurückziehen."

Treize überlegte kurz, dann nickte er zustimmend. „Vielleicht nicht einmal die schlechteste Idee. Wir sollten uns alle etwas ausruhen und diese Situation später in aller Frische erneut besprechen. In der Zwischenzeit kann ja auch jeder – und ich meine damit wirklich jeden hier im Raum – darüber nachdenken was wir alles noch benötigen um diese Geschichte durchzuziehen."

„Endlich," murmelte Heero und fasste Duo bei der Hand. Dann wandte er sich in Richtung Tür.

„Moment mal," rief Une in dem Moment. „Wo wollt ihr beiden denn hin?" fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ähm," stottere Heero, „In meine Gemächer." Duo wurde plötzlich so rot im Gesicht, dass man meinen konnte er würde in Flammen stehen. Aber Heero war auch nicht viel besser.

„Auf keinen Fall," sagte die Königin bestimmt.

„Was?" fragte der Prinz erstaunt.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie deine früheren Pläne Duo betreffend aussahen. Aber jetzt seid ihr verlobt und werdet heiraten. Ihr beide werdet euch auf keinen Fall gemeinsam in deine Gemächer 'zurückziehen'. Die Diener würden sonst denken, dass du deine Tanzpartnerin auf so unziemliche Weise kompromittierst. Das ist ein Skandal den weder du, noch deine zukünftige Frau gebrauchen können. Ihr zwei," erklärte Une und zeigte dabei auf ihren Sohn und Duo, „werdet euch peinlich genau an die Etikette halten. Und ihr werdet bis zur Hochzeit niemals allein in einem Raum sein. Ohne mindestens eine Anstandsdame dürft ihr euch nicht sehen. Und ihr werdet auch keine weiteren Zärtlichkeiten mehr in der Öffentlichkeit austauschen. Das schickt sich nicht für ein unverheiratetes Paar."

Heero wurde plötzlich aschfahl im Gesicht und blickte entsetzt zu seinem jungen Mann. „Aber," stammelte er, während Duo scheinbar einen sehr farbigen Fluch vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Heero, du willst doch nicht etwa, dass deine Braut einen liederlichen Ruf erhält oder?" Als ihr Sohn seinen Kopf schüttelte fügte sie hinzu, „Deshalb darf es jetzt keinen zusätzlichen Skandal geben. Nicht dass durch die Neugierde der Leute dann auch noch das große Geheimnis an die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt wird. Dass du deiner zukünftigen Braut heute Nacht hinterher gejagt bist hat schon für genug Aufregung gesorgt. Ab jetzt werdet ihr euch vorbildlich verhalten."

„Wie lange?" fragte Duo entsetzt.

„Nun, ich hab immer gedacht, dass Juli ein wunderschöner Monat für eine Hochzeit ist," sagte Une mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Treize musste heimlich grinsen als er es sah.

„Mutter!" erklärte Heero fassungslos.

„Heißt das, ihr wollt schnell heiraten?" setzte Treize süffisant hinzu. Nach all den verwirrenden Erkenntnissen heute, fand Treize dass er es verdient hatte auch mal auszuteilen.

„Aber natürlich," antwortete sein Sohn aus tiefstem Herzen.

„So schnell wie möglich," fügte sein junger Mann noch hinzu.

„Nun, wenn ihr brav seid, lässt sich das vielleicht einrichten."

* * *

„Ungerechtigkeit," erklärte Duo, tief in die wärmenden Pelze gekuschelt. „Wieso kann ich nicht reiten?" fragte er zum wiederholten Mal.

„Ganz meine Meinung," erwiderte Prinzessin Hilde, die ihm in der königlichen Kutsche die auf den Weg in die Hauptstadt war gegenüber saß. Dort sollte in zwei Tagen die Vermählung stattfinden. Danach würde der Hofstaat wieder ins Winterquartier zurückkehren und Duo und Heero würden endlich ihre wohlverdiente Hochzeitsreise – in ein kleines weit entferntes Jagdschloss – antreten. Duo konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten wenigstens für kurze Zeit dem ganzen Trubel zu entgehen.

Duo musste ungewollt schmunzeln. In den letzten Tagen hatte er Heeros kleine Schwester doch recht gut kennen gelernt. Und er mochte sie wirklich.

„Weil es sich für junge Damen Eures Standes nicht schickt," erklärte Chang Wufei mit mahnendem Unterton. Der junge Gelehrte ritt rechts neben der Kutsche. Duo war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass dieser ruhige und in sich gekehrte Mann mit der Prinzessin verlobt war. Das hätte er nie gedacht, aber wenn er seine und Hildes Reaktionen nicht falsch interpretierte, dann war es eine Liebesheirat.

Die Tatsache, dass auch die Prinzessin aus Liebe heiraten durfte freute Duo. In den letzten Tagen hatte er mehr und mehr gelernt unter welchem Druck die königliche Familie immer wieder stand. Und wie schwer es manchmal war die Erwartungen des Volkes zu erfüllen. Dieser Druck war schließlich nicht zuletzt daran schuld, dass er sich jetzt in dieser Situation befand. Seit Tagen spielte er jetzt schon die Rolle der 'Lady Alexandra Maxwell', das junge Mädchen, das das Herz des Prinzen im Sturm erobert hatte und bald schon seine Frau werden würde. Duo hätte gerne abfällig geschnaubt bei dem Gedanken, aber Wufei würde ihn dafür zurechtweisen. Deshalb seufzte er nur tief und zeigte mit seinem Finger anklagend in Heeros Richtung. „Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!"

„Ja, meine Liebe," antwortete Heero mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, während er in sicherer Entfernung links neben der Kutsche ritt.

Oh wie sehr Duo sich wünschte, ihm dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen zu können. Oder es solange küssen, bis sie beide ohnmächtig werden würden. Duo spürte wie er allein bei dem Gedanken augenblicklich rot wurde. Das Verbot nicht allein sein zu dürfen oder Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, nagte an Duo und Heero schon sehr. In seinen Tag- und Nachtträumen wurde Duo mit Bildern aus dem Schuppen versorgt. Er wollte das wieder spüren, Heero wieder so nah sein. Stattdessen spielte er jetzt das unnahbare Fräulein, das bald zum Altar geleitet werden würde.

Obwohl, etliche Mitglieder des Hofstaates und der Dienerschaft hielten ihn und Heero wohl nicht mehr für so 'unschuldig'. Es kursierten anscheinend die wildesten Gerüchte über sie beide. Und dass die Hochzeit schon so schnell stattfinden sollte heizte die Gerüchte noch an. Quatre hatte sogar erzählt, dass es Wetten darüber gab, ob er und Heero nicht schon acht Monate nach der Hochzeit Eltern werden würden. Das waren Wetten, die Quatre und Trowa wohl alle gewinnen würden.

Duo dröhnte der Kopf. Soviel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen. Erst das auf und ab mit Heero. Und dann diese merkwürdige Konferenz in den Gemächern des Königs, wo seine Zukunft so absolut auf den Kopf gestellt worden war. Duo konnte es immer noch nicht so richtig begreifen, dass er jetzt Heero tatsächlich heiraten würde. Er erwartete immer noch, aus diesen Traum zu erwachen.

Nur dass er die ganze Zeit in diese schrecklichen Frauenkleider gesteckt wurde, gab ihm das Gefühl, dass dies alles doch passierte. Denn so etwas grausames konnte er sich nicht einmal im Traum ausdenken.

Dieses ganze Versteckspiel nagte an Duo. Fast wäre er versucht zu wünschen, dass sie doch bei ihrem ursprünglichen Plan geblieben wären und er nur als Gefährte des Prinzen an den Hof gekommen wäre. Zwar hätten sie dann immer noch alles heimlich tun müssen, aber im Großen und Ganzen wäre es vielleicht leichter gewesen. Bis auf eine Tatsache. Wenn sie bei diesem Plan geblieben wären, dann wäre Heero niemals wirklich sein gewesen. Sicher, Heero hatte verkündet dass er keine Frau heiraten würde um nicht ihr und Duo weh zu tun. Aber ein unverheirateter König wäre immer wieder dem Drängen des Kronrates ausgesetzt. Vielleicht hätte er irgendwann einmal doch heiraten müssen. Und Duo war klar, dass er das nicht zulassen konnte. Er wollte Heero nur für sich, und wenn er sich als Frau verkleiden musste um dies zu erreichen, dann würde er diese Tortur eben auf sich nehmen.

Aber zumindest würde diese Qual bald nicht mehr die ganze Zeit bestehen. Nach langem hin und her, und lautstarken Protesten von Duo, hatte man sich darauf geeinigt, dass die zukünftige Frau von Prinz Heero nur sehr selten in der Öffentlichkeit auftreten würde. Nur bei besonderen Anlässen. Als Grund dafür würde eine schlechte gesundheitliche Lage angegeben werden. Etwas, das erklären würde warum sie meist nur verschleiert zu sehen war, und – was viel wichtiger war – wieso Heero und seine Frau keine Kinder bekamen.

Heeros Frau würde deshalb die meiste Zeit in ihren Gemächern verbringen. Nur in der Gesellschaft einiger Zofen und ihrer Ersten Hofdame.

Dafür würde ihr 'Bruder' Duo seine Studien im Ausland beenden und ebenfalls an den Hof berufen werden, um seiner Schwester und seinem Schwager als Gefährten zu dienen. Das würde Duo die Gelegenheit bieten, tatsächlich auch er selbst zu sein. Etwas, das ihm und auch Heero sehr wichtig war. Duo wollte sich nicht vollkommen in diesem Versteckspiel verlieren. Er war keine Frau! Und er wollte auch keine sein! Auf diese Weise würden seine Auftritte als Alexandra sehr beschränkt sein, und er konnte trotzdem immer in Heeros Nähe sein. Und das war das einzige was zählte.

Es war schon interessant, was sie alles an jenem Tag besprochen hatten. Und wie schrecklich einfach es doch schien, diese Täuschung tatsächlich durchzuziehen. Die Idee mit dem Bruder war so einfach und gleichzeitig brillant. Und auch alle anderen Lösungen bestachen durch ihre Schlichtheit.

Es war allen klar, dass sie mehr vertrauensvolle Leute brauchten um die Täuschung aufrecht zu erhalten. Alexandra brauchte mehr als nur eine Hofdame, und noch ein paar Zofen dazu. Und Duo und Heero benötigten Kammerdiener die verschwiegen waren wie ein Grab.

Das einfachste bei allem war die Frage wie denn die Schlafarrangements gelöst werden sollten. Es schien, dass viele frühere Könige Mätressen gehabt hatten, Mätressen die sie gerne schnell und im geheimen in ihren Gemächern besuchen wollten. So würde Duo jetzt immer ein Zimmer in der Nähe des Prinzenpaares bekommen, in das er sich ganz normal zurückziehen könnte, nur um dann durch den Geheimgang in seine und Heeros gemeinsame Gemächer zu gehen. So würden sie jede Nacht gemeinsam verbringen können, ohne dass ein Außenstehender es erfuhr.

Etwas schwieriger schien da schon die Frage nach vertrauensvollen Zofen und Kammerdienern. Sicher, es gab auch bei Hofe ein paar Menschen die in das Geheimnis eingeweiht werden konnten und die es mit ihrem Leben verteidigen würden. Aber das war noch lange nicht genug.

Aber es fand sich wieder eine erstaunlich einfache Lösung. Die Familie von Dorothys zukünftigem Mann war groß. Viele der jüngeren Kinder empfanden es als großen Sprung, dass sie an den Hof berufen wurden. Für sie war es die Chance es weit zu bringen und für ihre Familie, den neuen Adelsstatus zu festigen. Es war – wie es Dorothy so gerne ausdrückte – eine Gewinn-Gewinn Situation. Kein Mitglied der Familie würde es wagen das Geheimnis preiszugeben und durch ihr Schweigen würde die Familie stetig an Macht gewinnen.

Und noch eine Sache war vor ein paar Tagen zu Duos großer Freude gelöst worden. Immer wenn er daran zurück dachte, überkam ihm eine tiefe Zufriedenheit.

Er und Heero hatten dem Ereignis beiwohnen dürfen und er war froh das er nicht eine Sekunde davon verpasst hatte. Der König hatte Lady Agatha an den Hof bestellt zu einer Audienz.

Ob seine Stiefmutter schon geahnt hatte was auf sie zukommen würde, konnte Duo nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber selbst wenn sie etwas geahnt hätte, was blieb ihr schon übrig, als der Einladung des Königs folge zu leisten? Und so war sie dann vor ein paar Tagen von ein paar beeindruckend wirkenden Wachen in den Audienzraum geführt worden, wo sie auf den König und die Königin, Hilde, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero und ihn selbst traf.

Duo stand zwischen Quatre und Trowa ein wenig vom Königspaar entfernt. Und er war auch diesmal in Frauenkleider gesteckt worden, etwas das er absolut hasste, das aber wegen den Dienern und dem Rest des Hofstaates nötig war.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem der 'Bruder' von Heeros Braut offiziell am Königshof eintreffen würde, durfte ihn niemand hier als Mann sehen. Zwar konnte Duo die Gründe für dieses Versteckspiel verstehen, aber er hatte trotzdem lang und breit über die Notwendigkeit des Kleides lamentiert.

Als die Wachen den Raum verließen, hatte Lady Agatha tief vor dem König geknickst. Sie hatte sich richtig herausgeputzt, dass sah Duo auf einen Blick. Und sie hatte wieder den Maxwell-Schmuck getragen. So wie sie sich präsentierte, hatte sie vielleicht doch nicht geahnt, weswegen sie an den Hof berufen wurde. „Eure Majestäten, womit kann ich Euch dienen?" hatte sie mit falscher, unterwürfiger Stimme gefragt.

Duo musste bewundernd zugeben, dass der König und auch die Königin ihre Sache einfach perfekt machten. Es war wirklich eine Freude zu sehen, wie sie mit Lady Agatha spielten. Er selbst war bei dem Gespräch ein nervöses Bündel gewesen. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Heero auf der anderen Seite des Thronpodestes stand.

„Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass eine grobe Täuschung gegen die königliche Familie begangen wurde," hatte Treize mit kalter Stimme erklärt, während er fast gelangweilt wirkte.

Lady Agatha hatte sich bei diesem Satz gewunden und nervös ihren Blick umher schweifen lassen. Als sie dabei Duo erkannte, zogen sich ihre Augen erstaunt zusammen. Aber sie schien sich von der Überraschung relativ schnell zu erholen, denn kaum einen Moment später sagte sie, „Eure Majestät, bitte seid versichert, dass ich mit der Täuschung dieser Missgeburt die sich unschicklicherweise in Frauenkleidern Zutritt zum Ball erschlichen hat, nichts zu tun hatte. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was der Sohn meines verstorbenen Mannes vorhatte, ich hätte ihn für immer weggeschlossen."

Trotz allem hatte es Duo einen tiefen Stich gegeben, als seine Stiefmutter ihn als Missgeburt bezeichnete. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht liebte, aber dass sie ihn derart hasste? Das zeigte nur, wie wichtig seine Entscheidung gewesen war, dem Gut und damit Lady Agatha den Rücken zu kehren. Dort wäre er niemals glücklich geworden.

„Oh, Wir sprechen nicht von den Ereignissen auf den Ball," erklärte der König süffisant.

Das hatte Lady Agatha etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Verwirrt hatte sie auf den König und die Königin geblickt und gestammelt, „Eure Majestät, ich verstehe nicht."

„Wir sprechen davon, dass Ihr, Lady Agatha, Unsere Gemahlin die Königin jahrelang belogen habt. Dass Ihr sogar direkte Anweisungen nicht befolgt habt. Ihr wusstet, dass Wir Euren Stiefsohn Alexander als Gefährten für den Prinzen am Königlichen Hof erwarteten. Aber Ihr habt auf jede Anfrage geantwortet, dass Alexander krank wäre. Zuletzt habt Ihr sogar behauptet, dass er gar nicht an den Hof gehen wollte. Ihr habt Unsere Königin direkt belogen!"

Daraufhin war Lady Agatha wirklich nervös geworden. Ihr Blick war zwischen Duo und dem König hin und her gewandert. Sie schien wohl zu überlegen, was Duo dem König alles erzählt hatte, und ob dieser ihm glaubte. Dann hatte sie erneut einen tiefen Knicks gemacht und gesagt, „Verzeiht, Eure Majestäten. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass diese Missgeburt mit ihren unheiligen Gelüsten an den Hof gelangte und sogar Gefährte des Prinzen würde. Es war meine Pflicht Euch und Eure Familie vor diesen Einflüssen zu schützen. Aber ich wollte auch nicht das Andenken meines verstorbenen Ehemannes beschmutzen, indem ich mit der Wahrheit über Duo herausrückte."

Duo war in dem Moment bereit gewesen seine Stiefmutter anzugreifen. Wie schnell sie es versuchte erneut ihm die Schuld für ihre Missetaten in die Schuhe zu schieben. Und wie sie sich überhaupt nicht scheute die Wahrheit zu verdrehen. Das einzige was ihn davon abhielt die Frau niederzuschlagen, war zum einen die beruhigende Hand von Heeros Freund Quatre auf seinem Arm, und zum anderen dass er wusste, dass der König und die Königin Lady Agatha nicht glaubten.

„Lady Agatha, es ist an Uns, und Uns allein, zu entscheiden wer an den Hof berufen wird und wer nicht. Die Königin und Wir haben nach Alexander verlangt und Ihr habt Uns – und damit die Krone – belogen. Prezeptor, welche Strafe ist für so ein Vergehen vorgesehen?"

Der ruhige junge Mann hatte sich kurz verbeugt und dann verkündet, „Da die Täuschung über Jahre hinweg aufrecht erhalten wurde, müsste die Angeklagte mit der öffentlichen Hinrichtung durch den Strick rechnen."

Bei dieser schlichten Aussage war alle Farbe aus Lady Agatha Gesicht gewichen.

Doch bevor sie noch etwas stammeln konnte hatte Treize seinen Arm erhoben und sprach erneut, „Nun gut, Wir denken Wir können Milde walten lassen, da die Delinquentin es ja scheinbar nur aus guter Absicht getan hatte." Wobei Treizes Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich klar machte, dass er das nicht wirklich glaubte. „Außerdem hat Duo ein gutes Wort für Euch eingelegt."

Lady Agatha hatte unglaublich erleichtert gewirkt und, „Danke Majestät," gestammelt, aber trotzdem einen bösen Blick in Duos Richtung geworfen. Es hatte ihr wohl nicht gepasst, dass ihr verhasster Stiefsohn für sie um Gnade gebeten hatte.

„Aber," fuhr der König fort. „das führt Uns zu Unserem nächsten Anklagepunkt. Wenn Wir den Bericht des Prinzen – und der Lords Winner und Barton – richtig verstehen, dann habt Ihr vor drei Tagen versucht den Prinzen zu erpressen."

„Was?" keuchte Lady Agatha.

„Ihr habt versucht eine Verlobung mit Eurer Tochter aus dem Prinzen heraus zu pressen. Prezeptor, welche Strafe?"

„Nun Eure Majestät. Von so einem ungeheuerlichen Verbrechen hat man noch nie gehört. Aber ich würde sagen, es ist mit Hochverrat gleichzusetzen. Das bedeutet Folter bis zum Tode."

Lady Agatha war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Aber sie versuchte trotzdem erneut sich aus der Sache herauszureden. „Eure Majestät, Ihr missversteht meine Absichten! Ich konnte nur nicht zulassen, dass der Prinz erfährt, dass er diesem Abschaum gefolgt war!"

„Und als netten Nebeneffekt wolltet Ihr meinen Sohn an Eure Tochter binden," ereiferte sich jetzt die Königin.

Der König hingegen hob wieder seine Hand und brachte alle zum Schweigen. „Genug, Wir wollen nichts mehr von dieser Sache hören. Auch sind Wir erneut gewillt Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen."

„Ich bin ja so dankbar," erklärte Lady Agatha mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

„Nun gut. Wir haben auch erfreuliche Nachrichten für Euch. Der Prinz wird Eure Tochter ehelichen."

Das Gesicht von Lady Agatha leuchtete plötzlich wieder auf. „Oh, seid Euch sicher, dass Ihr das nie bereuen werdet! Meine Relena wird ihm die beste aller Ehefrauen sein!"

Der König schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube Ihr habt das falsch verstanden. Der Prinz wird Eure Stieftochter Alexandra ehelichen."

„Aber…" Lady Agatha war verwirrt, und verängstigt.

„Es ist ganz einfach. Wir werden verkünden, dass Unser Sohn auf dem Ball seine zukünftige Braut gefunden hat. Die Tochter von Sir Maxwell. Und Ihr, Ihr werdet für immer darüber schweigen, dass es diese Tochter nicht gibt. Von nun an werdet Ihr bis zu Eurem Lebensende immer erklären dass Euer verstorbener Ehemann zwei Kinder hatte, Zwillinge."

„Wieso sollte ich?" begehrte Lady Agatha auf.

Der König hatte daraufhin gelächelt. „Weil Wir hier zwei Todesurteile für Euch haben. Sollte es jemals auch nur das kleinste Gerücht über Unseren Sohn und seine Frau geben, dann werden Wir wissen wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Und seid gewiss, der Tod durch Folter kann eine sehr langwierige Sache sein."

„Wollt Ihr diese Farce tatsächlich durchziehen?" ereiferte sich Lady Agatha.

Doch der König blieb ruhig. „Ihr habt nicht das Recht Unsere Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln. Stattdessen solltet Ihr lieber den Göttern danken, dass Wir durch die bevorstehende Hochzeit so in Gnadenlaune sind. Wir denken, Ihr werdet einsehen, dass es besser für Euch ist, zu schweigen. Und das solltet Ihr auch Eurer Tochter klarmachen. Sie war an der Täuschung gegen den Prinzen beteiligt, es würde sie also die gleiche Strafe erwarten. Also, werdet Ihr schweigen? Oder sollen Wir dem Kerkermeister schon bescheid geben?"

„Schweigen," krächzte Lady Agatha entsetzt.

„Gut. Oh, da ist noch etwas anders. Wir wissen Ihr habt das Maxwell Gut von eurem Ehemann geerbt – und daran wollen Wir auch gar nichts ändern. Aber Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass die Verwaltung des Gutes nicht mehr in den besten Händen ist. Das werden Wir jetzt ändern. Schließlich wäre es eine Schande zu sehen, dass der Geburtsort Unserer geliebten Schwiegertochter durch Misswirtschaft zerstört wird. Deshalb verfügen Wir, dass Howard wieder der Verwalter wird. Er wird sämtliche Entscheidungen das Gut betreffend fällen."

Das war eine Idee von Dorothy gewesen. Howard, der natürlich in die ganze Sache eingeweiht war, würde nicht nur als Verwalter agieren können, sondern auch immer ein Auge auf Lady Agatha und Relena haben.

„Sämtliche Entscheidungen treffen? Was heißt das?"

„Es bedeutet, dass Ihr und Eure Tochter ein ruhiges und bequemes Leben auf dem Gut haben werdet, Wir wollen Euch ja nichts von Eurem Komfort nehmen. Aber Ihr werdet nur noch dem Namen nach die Herrin sein. Ihr dürft nichts bestimmen und dürft auch keinen Dienstboten bestrafen."

„Das ist ungeheuerlich!" begehrte Lady Agatha auf.

„Das mag sein wie es will, aber Wir denken es ist dem Kerker durchaus vorzuziehen. Meint Ihr nicht auch? Und Wir an Eurer Stelle würden schweigend akzeptieren, es könnte sonst sein, dass Wir dafür sorgen werden, dass Ihr von jetzt an für Euren Unterhalt arbeiten müsst. Duo hat Uns von ein paar sehr interessanten Arbeiten erzählt."

Lady Agatha wurde rot im Gesicht. Dann zischte sie, „Ich akzeptiere!"

„Gut, dann dürft Ihr Euch jetzt zurückziehen," erklärte der König.

Als sich Lady Agatha schon zum Gehen umdrehen wollte, hatte Duo zum ersten Mal seinen Mund geöffnet, „Halt, da ist noch eine Sache."

Seine Stiefmutter hatte ihm daraufhin einen Blick zugeworfen, der vor Hass nur so triefte. Aber Duo ließ sich davon jetzt nicht mehr beeindrucken. „Die Kette die sie trägt ist ein altes Familienstück der Maxwells. Ich will sie haben." Seine Mutter hatte die Kette geliebt und es hatte Duo immer einen tiefen Stich gegeben, seine Stiefmutter damit zu sehen.

„Was?" herrschte Lady Agatha ihn an.

Doch der König kümmerte sich gar nicht erst darum. „Eine vortreffliche Idee. Die Kette wird Teil der Mitgift sein. Gebt sie Duo."

Mit vor Wut zitternden Händen hatte Lady Agatha daraufhin die Kette abgenommen und sie Duo gereicht. Dabei hatte sie ihn wie Dreck angesehen. Aber Duo war klar, dass seine Stiefmutter nicht mehr widersprechen würde. Ihr war klar dass ihr Leben davon abhing. „Ich hasse dich," erklärte sie zischend.

Doch Duo hatte sie nur angelächelt. Er hatte schon viel früher gewusst, dass sie ihn hasste. Aber jetzt konnte sie ihm nichts mehr tun, er war ihrem Einfluss entgangen. Mit tiefer Befriedigung nahm er die Kette die seinen Eltern gehört hatte entgegen. „Lebt wohl," erklärte er. Nie wieder würde er dieser Frau begegnen, nie wieder würde sie ihm weh tun können. Endlich hatte er gesiegt. Und das war fast so schön, wie die Freude darüber, dass er Heero gewonnen hatte.

* * *

Mit einem letzten Aufseufzer ließ Heero sich in die Polster der geschlossenen Kutsche fallen. Endlich war es geschafft.

Die letzten Tage waren mehr als stressig gewesen. Zu behaupten eine Königliche Hochzeit würde viel Wirbel verursache wäre sicherlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Alles was Rang und Namen hatte – oder sich dafür hielt – war letzte Woche in die Hauptstadt geströmt um die kurzfristig anberaumte, aber nichtsdestotrotz aufsehenerregende Hochzeit des Kronprinzen mit seiner der Gesellschaft unbekannten Braut mitzuerleben.

Und genau wie Lady Dorothy es prophezeit hatte, die Gerüchteküche war geradezu am überkochen. Schenkte man den Klatschmäulern Glauben, so hatten Heero und seine Braut schon seit langem im geheimen eine Affäre gehabt und hätten die Szene auf dem Ball nur inszeniert, um zu vertuschen, wie gut genau sie beide sich schon kannten.

Eine andere Version lautete, der Prinz und seine Braut wären sich sowieso seit der Geburt versprochen gewesen – immerhin, waren ihre Mütter nicht verwandt gewesen? – und die Szene auf dem Ball war nichts weiter als ein Streit unter Verlobten gewesen. Der Grund für die hastig anberaumte Hochzeit war natürlich bei jeder Version der gleiche. Quatre hatte Heero breit grinsend erzählt, dass die Wettsummen darüber, wann das erste Kind des Kronprinzenpaares geboren würde, inzwischen absurd astronomische Höhen angenommen hatten. Heero schnaubte. Kein Zweifel, Quatre und Trowa würden sich dabei eine goldene Nase verdienen, waren sie doch die einzigen die mit absoluter Sicherheit das Ergebnis wussten.

Wie auch immer, die Gerüchte brodelten, und obwohl Heero und Duo deswegen ziemlich besorgt gewesen waren, schienen der König und die Königin eher zufrieden zu sein. Heero hatte sogar den Verdacht, dass seine Mutter die Gerüchteküche eher anheizte statt sie im Keim zu ersticken. Auf seine Frage hin hatte seine Mutter nur achselzuckend gemeint, je mehr dieser absurden Gerüchte kursieren würden, umso besser. So käme niemand auch nur in die Nähe der Wahrheit, und das war schließlich das wichtigste.

Doch die vielen Gerüchte waren trotz ihrer Lästigkeit nicht der Grund für all den Stress vor der Hochzeit gewesen. Heero grollte kurz. Ganz genauso wie seine Mutter es versprochen hatte, hatten er und Duo seit ihrer 'Verlobung' nicht eine Sekunde mehr allein verbracht. Die Königin hatte Duo gleich danach in die Obhut von Howards Cousin gegeben, und die neuerdings in den Adelsstand erhobene Familie von Lady Dorothys Verlobten hatte sich mit vollem Elan in die ihr anvertraute Aufgabe geworfen.

Besonders Lady Dorothys zukünftige Schwiegermutter hatte sich als wahrer Drachen erwiesen und wann immer Heero vorbeigekommen war, hatte sie ihn behandelt, als hätte er den Ruf massenhaft unschuldige Jungfrauen zu schänden. Heero erschauerte. Was für ein Glück dass sie nicht wirklich Duos Mutter war. Sonst wäre es gut möglich gewesen, dass er sich das mit der Hochzeit noch einmal überlegt hätte.

Der Rest von Lady Dorothys zukünftiger Verwandtschaft war allerdings nicht ganz so furchterregend, wie Heero zugeben musste. Natürlich war die gesamte Familie in die Hauptstadt gekommen um der Hochzeit des Kronprinzen beizuwohnen und so ihren neuesten Stand als eine der höher gestellten Familien des Landes zu feiern. Dorothys Verlobter Ian hatte sich als freundlich, schlagfertig und Dorothy in jeder Hinsicht ebenbürtig erwiesen, und Heero war sich sicher, dass er den jungen Mann bald einen Freund nennen könnte.

Doch trotz allem war diese Situation mehr als lästig gewesen, und Heero war äußerst froh dass seine Eltern nicht wirklich auf einer langen Verlobungszeit bestanden hatten.

Und dann war es endlich soweit gewesen. Heero konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, aber vor noch nicht ganz drei Stunden waren Duo und er verheiratet worden. Trotz all der hektischen Vorbereitungen der letzten Tage, trotz all der Besprechungen und Überlegungen wie man das alles am Besten in Angriff nähme hatte Heero es nicht wirklich glauben können. Er hatte ständig das Gefühl gehabt, er würde im nächsten Augenblick aufwachen und feststellen, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen wäre. Bis zu dem Moment in dem Duo ihm in der Kirche sein Jawort gegeben hatte.

In diesem Moment war es wie ein Schlag über Heero hereingebrochen. Duo hatte ihn wirklich geheiratet! Duo war wirklich und wahrhaftig sein! Und nichts und niemand würde ihn ihm je wieder wegnehmen können! Nicht in all seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte Heero sich das jemals vorstellen können. Er hatte höchstens auf ein paar versteckte Momente hie und da, ein paar gestohlene Stunden hoffen können. Und stattdessen hatte er jetzt den Rest seines Lebens mit Duo an seiner Seite. Es war definitiv das Schicksal das hier seine Hände im Spiel hatte, Heero war sich da sicher.

Vor allem nachdem er von Duo die Geschichte mit den Zaubernüssen erfahren hatte. Heero schüttelte den Kopf. Es klang einfach zu unglaublich, aber welchen Grund hätte Duo so etwas zu erfinden? Noch dazu wo Heero wusste, dass Duo nur so an all die vornehmen Kleider gekommen sein konnte als er noch unter Lady Agathas Fuchtel gelebt hatte.

Doch das alles lag in der Vergangenheit. Egal wie sie an diesen Punkt gelangt waren, nun zählte nur noch, dass sie zusammen waren. Heero lächelte Duo, der ihm in der Kutsche gegenübersaß, kurz zu. Duo sah einfach umwerfend aus in diesem Kleid, selbst wenn Heero es niemals laut aussprechen würde. Duo reagierte immer noch höchst empfindlich auf jede Anspielung die ihn und Frauenkleider betraf. Und schließlich wollte Heero noch in der Lage sein die Flitterwochen zu genießen.

Es handelte sich dabei natürlich um dasselbe Kleid, das Duo aus der dritten Zaubernuss gezogen hatte. Sowohl Heero als auch Duo waren der Meinung gewesen, dass es Bestimmung war, und so hatte die Königin Duo nur noch mit einem Diadem aus dem königlichen Schatz ausgestattet – eine Kette war nicht nötig, denn Duo trug die Kette seiner Mutter – und Duo war für die Hochzeit bereit gewesen.

„Uff," machte Duo in diesem Moment und unterbrach damit Heeros Gedankengänge. „Bin ich froh dass das alles endlich vorbei ist."

Heero nickte. „Du sagst es. Noch einmal will ich sowas nicht mitmachen müssen."

Duo funkelte ihn beinahe wütend an. „Ach ja? Ich weiß gar nicht was du hier groß zu meckern hast. Schließlich bist du ja nicht derjenige, der den ganzen Tag in diesen Schuhen verbracht hat!" Er streckte sein Bein aus und zog das Kleid ein wenig hoch, damit Heero den Absatz des Schuhs begutachten konnte.

Heero starrte auf das Stück bestrumpften Unterschenkels das dabei sichtbar wurde. Er konnte spüren, wie ihm allein bei diesem doch recht unschuldigen Anblick ganz heiß wurde. Schnell, bevor Duo sein Bein zurückziehen konnte, griff er danach und legte es sich auf den Schoß.

„Hey!" rief Duo empört, der bei diesem Manöver fast vom Sitz geworfen wurde. „Heero!"

„Hm?" machte Heero, achtete jedoch nicht wirklich auf Duos Proteste. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er Duo den Schuh runter und fing an, den Fuß zu massieren.

Sofort verwandelten sich Duos empörte Geräusche in etwas gänzlich anderes. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer, der schon fast wie ein Stöhnen klang lehnte der Langhaarige sich in die Polster der Kutsche zurück und legte auch sein anderes Bein in Heeros Schoß. Heero lächelte leicht.

Nachdem Heero beide Füße ausgiebig massiert hatte – und dabei von den Geräuschen, die Duo von sich gab beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden war – ließ er seine Hände langsam über Duos Unterschenkel nach oben wandern.

„Hm?" machte Duo fast schläfrig als er endlich registrierte, dass Heero mit der Massage aufgehört hatte. „Wieso hast du aufgehört?"

„Oh," machte Heero und streichelte über Duos Knie. „Ich habe da diesen Plan."

„Du hast einen Plan?" fragte Duo ein wenig verwundert.

„Hm," nickte Heero. Seine Hand lag nun auf der bloßen Haut oberhalb der Strümpfe und begann damit, auf die Innenseite von Duos Oberschenkeln zu wandern.

„Was für einen Plan?" fragte Duo, auf einmal äußerst atemlos.

Heero lächelte breit und zog Duo mit einem Ruck zu sich her, so dass dieser auf seinem Schoss zu sitzen kam. Duo stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, schlang dann aber sofort beide Arme um Heeros Hals.

„Erinnerst du dich daran wie schnöde wir damals im Schuppen unterbrochen worden sind?" fragte Heero während er an Duos Ohrläppchen knabberte. Seine linke Hand machte sich unter Duos Röcken wieder auf Wanderschaft.

Duo nickte heftig atmend.

„Nun, mein Plan ist es, genau dort weiterzumachen wo wir unterbrochen wurden," sagte Heero und streichelte erneut die weiche, warme Haut auf der Innenseite von Duos Oberschenkeln.

„Hier?" keuchte Duo. „Jetzt?"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Heero und knabberte an Duos Hals. „Immerhin haben unsere Flitterwochen soeben angefangen. Und wir sind endlich allein. Und ungestört."

Duo starrte ihn einen Moment lang aus beinahe glasigen Augen an, dann erschien ein verführerisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Du hast Recht," sagte er, dann beugte er sich vor und verschloss Heeros Mund zu einem Kuss.

Und während Heero sich dem Kuss und dem Gefühl von Duo in seinen Armen hingab, konnte er nur denken, dass er der glücklichste Mann der Welt war. Duo war sein, und ihre Flitterwochen und ihr gemeinsames Leben hatten gerade begonnen. Was auch immer die Zukunft ihnen bringen mochte, sie würden es gemeinsam meistern. Und Heero konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen.

ENDE


End file.
